Las dos caras del espejo
by K. Crazy Cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica asocial. Tiene una hermana gemela, Marie, que es su opuesto. Bella está secretamente enamorada de Edward, el novio de su hermana. ¿Qué hará cuando él, pensando que es Marie,la aborde e intente llevarla por el mundo de la pasión?
1. Chapter 1

**~.~...*.*...: Las dos caras del espejo. :...*...*...~.~**

**Summary:** Bella es una chica antisocial a la que le gusta pasar desapercibida entre los demás. Tiene una hermana gemela, Marie, que es totalmente contraria a ella. Bella está secretamente enamorada de Edward, el novio de su hermana. ¿Qué hará cuando él, pensando que es Marie, la aborde un día inesperado e intente llevarla por el mundo de la pasión?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para poder crear historias que espero las disfruten.

**Nota de autora:** Esta historia será un mini-fic con no creo más de tres o cuatro capítulos según se de y como ustedes lo pidan. Es rated M por lemmon, así que ya saben ante aviso no hay traidor. La que no le guste que no lo lea porque no quiero incomodar a nadie, aunque todas, como yo, sabemos que amamos esa parte prohibida de los fics xD.

**Gracias Lou, nena sin ti no sé donde estaría! :**)

* * *

><p><strong>~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 1. :...*...*...~.~<strong>

Bella cerró la puerta de su habitación apoyándose sobre la suave madera caoba. Suspiró con cansancio después de un largo día cargado de exámenes y deberes. Sentía sus manos y brazos tremendamente agotados, pero al ver su blanco ordenador todos sus dolores se esfumaron en cuestión de segundos. Tenía una "cita" pendiente con él, y no la dejaría de lado solo por el cansancio de sus extremidades superiores.

Sonrió alegremente mientras se aproximaba hacia el ordenador, levantó la tapa de su portátil y pulsó rápidamente el botón de encendido. Se sentía impaciente, como si fuera la primera vez que haría eso. De alguna forma irónica él la esperaba dentro de ese ordenador y aunque solo vivía de esos sueños eran suyos y nadie se los quitaría.

Esperó pacientemente a que su ordenador arrancara mientras ella cambiaba su ropa por unos pequeños shorts de deporte y una camisa de tirantes. Hacía calor, y al cambiarse de ropa se sintió muy aliviada. Recogió su larga melena chocolate en una improvisada coleta y se dispuso a pasar otra larga tarde de suspiros y pensamientos inadecuados frente al ordenador con él. Su único y verdadero amor.

Sabía que lo que hacía rozaba lo enfermizo, que no podía vivir a base de sueños e ilusiones observando lo que no era suyo, lo que debería estar prohibido. Pero no le hacía ningún mal a nadie. Simplemente le gustaba fantasear con él e imaginar que era suyo, que le correspondía al gran amor que sentía y que de un momento a otro se materializaría por arte de magia y le robaría un beso apasionante.

Los sueños eran gratis y los podía construir como ella quisiera. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal cuando hacía lo que estaba apunto de empezar?, no era tan malo ni perverso. Solo eran unas simples fotos, algunas robadas sí, pero fotos al fin y al cabo. Sabía que no era más que un sueño, una invención de su mente para poder ser feliz. Fantaseaba a diario con que se cumpliera lo que su loca mente creaba y aunque era consciente de que nunca se cumpliría seguía haciéndolo, seguía torturándose con la idea de que él entraría por esa puerta a declararle amor eterno.

Agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que estaba sola en casa. Quería encerrarse en su mundo de fantasía para poder imaginarse al lado de él, y si algún ruido la interrumpía no podría volver a retomar su alocada historia nunca. Además era necesario que estuviera sola, si alguien la descubriera todo su mundo se desmoronaría y se vería gravemente afectada. Lo que hacía cada tarde y lo que sentía por él era su secreto y nadie, ni su mejor amiga, lo sabía. No podía desvelarle su locura a nadie porque sabía que la juzgarían. Su amor no era dañino peor sí clandestino. Estaba tomando algo que no era suyo y lo que menos quería era ser descubierta.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Sonrió para sus adentros feliz de poder estar en paz y cerró la puerta nuevamente. No se preocupó de echar el seguro, si estaba sola no hacía falta.  
>Se sentó sobre la silla giratoria y se acercó lo más que pudo al borde de su escritorio. Clickeó en los sitios correspondientes y observó gustosa como las carpetas se iban abriendo una por una. Tenía las fotos guardadas en un sitio específico dentro de cientos de carpetas para que nadie pudiera encontrarlas. Su ordenador tenía clave, pero nunca se sabía si alguien sería capaz de entrar jackeando su contraseña. Era un poco exagerada, pero prefería prevenir antes que lamentar.<p>

Le quedaban tan solo dos carpetas y llegaría a su paraíso personal. Ese del que no quería salir nunca porque se sentía demasiado a gusto ahí adentro.  
>Clickeó la última carpeta y vio por fin las fotos de su amado. Las tenía configuradas en tamaño grande y ya sin necesidad de pinchar en cada una de ellas se deleitó con la hermosura que su rostro trasmitía.<br>No pudo evitarlo y sonriendo acarició las fotos sobre la pantalla.

Sin querer alargar más el momento pinchó sobre la primera foto y sonriendo vio como su paraíso se hizo más grande. El primer suspiro de la tarde escapó anhelante de sus labios y se perdió en el ambiente, pronto lo acompañarían muchos más.  
>La sonrisa de su rostro era visible a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Se sentía feliz con solo poder observarlo de esa manera. Había visto tantas veces las fotos que ya se las sabía de memoria, pero le daba exactamente igual. Él siempre parecía más bello cada día.<p>

Siguió pasando las fotos y se deleitó largos minutos con cada una. Adoraba cada gesto que hacía, cada mueca. Todo en él era perfecto para ella. El más absoluto movimiento le parecía encantador y mágico.  
>No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar como se las había ingeniado para poseer tantas fotos. Cada una de ellas era una aventura que contar y aunque siempre tenía miedo de ser descubierta, cuando luego tenía las fotos dentro de su ordenador se sentía completamente satisfecha.<p>

Sonrió a la par que él cuando llegó a las fotos más recientes, las de hace dos meses. En una de ellas él salía riendo a carcajada batiente, haciendo que sus perfectos hoyuelos se marcaran, sus blancos dientes resplandecieran y sus labios le parecieran más jugosos que nunca. Se preguntó que se sentiría ser besada por él, por sus carnosos y rosados labios. Quería dejarse llevar y soñar con eso, con que él la besaba mientras apretaba su cintura dulcemente y ella envolvía sus manos en su desordenado pero sexy cabello. Definitivamente ser besada por él sería el paraíso.

La habían besado solo una vez, cuando tenía catorce años. El chico que lo hizo, Mike Newton, era dulce y tierno pero demasiado torpe. Acabó golpeando su nariz y mordiendo su labio, el cual acabó sangrando estropeando todo el momento.  
>Eso había pasado hace ya cinco años, cinco largos años. Ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que se sentía al tener unos labios devorando los suyos, las sensaciones en el estómago, aunque nunca las sintió como en las películas, y la felicidad que producía que esa persona especial te besara. Mike nunca fue especial para ella, simplemente eran amigos de la infancia y lo intentaron por probar. No fue tan malo, simplemente pudo ser mucho mejor.<p>

Sabía que su amor prohibido era un besar nato. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y en su propia casa, la diferencia era que no había besado sus labios, sino los de su hermana. Marie Swan.  
>Por esa razón no quería que se enteraran del enamoramiento que tenía con él, era el novio de su hermana y aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas no enamorarse no lo consiguió. Sus atrayentes ojos verdes, su melena cobriza, su sonrisa torcida, su apetecible cuerpo y su hermosa alma la habían hecho caer en un pozo sin fondo del que no sabía como salir.<p>

Su hermana Marie llevaba de novia con él desde que tenía dieciséis años. Al principio le fue indiferente, pues pensaba que solo era un chico más en la larga lista de conquistas de su hermana. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ellos cada vez estaban más unidos, él nunca había ido a su casa pero había escuchado las cientos de charlas que Marie tenía con su amiga por teléfono. Nunca quiso involucrarse en la vida privada de su hermana, pero ella hablaba demasiado alto.

Isabella era totalmente lo contrario a su hermana. Ella era tímida, callada y toda un ratón de biblioteca. Se sonrojaba cada dos por tres y jamás salía de fiesta, su vida social era pésima. Tan solo tenía una amiga, Ángela, que aunque se conocían desde niñas y era una persona genial no hacían lo mismo que el resto de los adolescentes. Ellas no eran invitadas a fiestas del instituto o a bailes, prácticamente eran invisibles para el resto de estudiantes. Se sentían cómodas así, no les gustaba que nadie invadiera su espacio y pasar desapercibidas es lo que mejor sabían hacer.

En cambio su hermana era totalmente extrovertida. Tenía muchos amigos y se llevaba bien con la mayoría de personas. Era de las populares en el instituto y siempre estaba rodeada de las personas más distinguidas. Salía todos los fines de semana y nunca se perdía una fiesta. Siempre tenía algún pretendiente detrás suyo rogando por un poco de atención. No era mala estudiante, aunque no le dedicaba el tiempo necesario a los estudios. Aprobaba las asignaturas que tenía pero con notas muy bajas. Isabella sabía que ella podía dar más de sí, pero simplemente no quería.

Físicamente también eran muy opuestas, dentro de lo que cabía. Su hermana tenía unas curvas muy acentuadas, pechos más grandes y un rostro mucho más llamativo para la población masculina de Forks. Su cuerpo era más estilizado y aunque usaba demasiado maquillaje para tapar sobretodo sus pecas, siempre se veía perfecta. Bella era más simple en ese aspecto. Maquillaba poco su rostro, tan solo usaba gloss, delineador y rímel. Su cuerpo no era feo, era delgada y con cada curva en su sitio pero solo le faltaba vestir más desinhibidamente. Sus pechos tenían un tamaño medio, ella se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo pero parecía que no era lo suficientemente llamativa para los chicos del instituto y tampoco de la universidad, en la que ya llevaba un año.

En lo que se parecía a su hermana era en la larga melena chocolate que ambas poseían. Los suaves rizos de las puntas daban en la espalda de ambas mujeres y aunque se peinaban de maneras diferentes su color era exactamente el mismo. Los ojos de su hermana eran más oscuros que los suyos. Isabella poseía un bonito tono chocolate y Marie un tono más cercano al ébano. Bella adoraba sus ojos, le parecían preciosos y muy expresivos pero al parecer a su hermana no, pues la mayoría de las veces usaba lentillas verdes y azules. Poco más que eso compartían, aparte del mismo ADN y claro como no el secreto que muy poca gente conocía.

El hecho de que su hermana se maquillara más, usara ropa más atrevida, a veces lentillas, se peinara de cientos de formas diferentes y tuviera una actitud más abierta y un carácter más espontáneo no ocultaría lo que parecía que Marie odiaba. Ella e Isabella estaban más unidas de lo que la gente creería si las viera juntas, cosa que no ocurriría nunca, pues su hermana se negaba en rotundo a desvelar el secreto que compartían. Al principio a Isabella le dolió esa noticia, pero con el paso de los años aprendió a convivir con ella. Era comprensible que su hermana se avergonzara de ella, pues era su opuesto total.

Isabella estaría encantada de que salieran juntas y que compartieran más que la misma vivienda. Amaba a su hermana e intentó demostrárselo muchas veces cuando eran pequeñas, pero siempre recibió el rechazo de esta, por lo tanto aprendió a convivir de esa manera, entre las sombras. Nadie, excepto su familia y su amiga Ángela, sabían que Isabella y Marie eran gemelas. Y no solo eso sino que eran gemelas univitelinas, es decir, eran idénticas aunque su hermana se había ocupado de que eso no fuera así. Desde que empezó a involucrarse en el mundo de la popularidad, hacia los doce años, comenzó a cambiar su aspecto y carácter para parecerse lo menos posible a Isabella. Marie odiaba tener una gemela, no solo por eso, si no porque eran totalmente diferentes y no soportaría que alguien de sus amigos se enterara de eso, de que una don nadie era su hermana gemela.

Isabella intentó, nuevamente, olvidar el dolor que le causaba saber que ni siquiera su hermana la soportaba. Sabía que pasaba desapercibida para todos, que nadie sabía de su existencia, pero nunca superaría que su hermana la repudiara, que ocultara el hecho de que eran gemelas por vergüenza.  
>A ella le gustaba ser así, tímida y sencilla. No sabía ser de otra manera y le asqueaban las chicas, que como su hermana, se dejaban influir por la popularidad y el que dirán.<br>Le costó hacerse a la idea de que para las personas que rodeaban a su hermana ella no existía, pero como bien se dice, a todo se acostumbra uno.

Ella sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de que, si por alguna razón extraña alguna amiga de su hermana iba a su casa, no la vieran. No quería dejar a su hermana en ridículo y empeorar la mala relación que tenían y que pendía de un hilo.  
>Por ese motivo y porque estaba harta de tener que esconderse, se sentía más que feliz de que pronto se iría. Dentro de solo unos meses empezaría el segundo año de su carrera universitaria y había decidido iniciarlo en Chicago, lejos de su pueblo natal, para iniciar una nueva vida.<p>

Por otro lado se sentía tremendamente triste. Tendría que dejar en Forks a sus padres, a su mejor amiga y a él. En tan solo dos meses se iría para no regresar y sabía que esa decisión tenía como consecuencia no volver a verlo. Algunas veces se ponía delante del espejo y se enfrentaba ella misma. ¿Qué más daba si se iba y no lo volvía a ver? Él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, era un cero a la izquierda para el novio de Marie. Podía estar muy enamorada, porque sí, llevaba dos años enamorada a escondidas del novio de su hermana, pero eso no la ayudaría a progresar, a crearse una nueva vida. Chicago era muy grande y ahí encontraría a alguien que la quisiese tal y como era, sin compararla con su hermana.

El hecho de no existir para él fue algo que le costó mucho asumir, pero que como muchas otras cosas supo sobrellevarlo. Sabía, porque su hermana se lo había confirmado, que su novio no tenía idea de que Marie tenía una hermana gemela y eso en parte era lo mejor. Si él no sabía de su existencia era mejor para Bella desaparecer y tratar de olvidarlo. Nada lograba inventando historias surrealistas e imaginando que en algún momento él le diría un simple hola. No la conocía y por eso motivo no podía juzgarlo. En menos de tres meses se iría y quería aprovechar ese laxo de tiempo al máximo. Cuando se fuera dejaría todas las fotos de él en su viejo ordenador para poder clasificarlas como "pasado", por eso ahora intentaría sacarles el máximo provecho.

Vio cada foto atentamente y se deleitó más con las que eran más recientes. Acarició sobre la pantalla su rebelde cabello y sus angelicales facciones. Sonrió recordando como, donde y cuando había hecho cada foto y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguirlas. Llevaba alrededor de dos meses sin verlo y sentía que estaba viviendo una agonía. Antes, aunque fuera a escondidas, podía verlo a lo lejos y disfrutar de su belleza y de las sensaciones que su corazón le trasmitía, pues este empezaba a latir desesperado queriéndose salir de su pecho. Ahora se sentía más triste y decaída aunque no lo demostrara delante de todos. Edward había empezado la universidad hace unos meses y decidió estudiar fuera de Forks, porque él al igual que ella se sentía demasiado preso del pequeño pueblo. Ambos eran almas libres y necesitaban espacios grandes para disfrutar al máximo.

Bella no sabía si volvería a verlo, porque aunque las vacaciones estuvieran cerca no sabía si él vendría a pasarlas en Forks o se quedaría ahí para avanzar en las materias. Se sentía ansiosa y desesperada. Necesitaba verlo urgentemente y aunque había decidido irse de Forks sin mirar atrás quería llevarse un último recuerdo real de Edward, para poder tener los recuerdos más recientes en su memoria. Espera poder verlo al menos una vez antes de marchar a Chicago.

Dejó de pensar en su mala situación y en cuanto lo extrañaría desde Chicago. Para soportar la pesadumbre que le daban esos pensamientos se sumergió totalmente en las fotos e imaginó cientos de historias con cada una de ellas. Era conocedora de que se le haría muy difícil deshacerse de todas y sabía que quedarse con alguna le tentaba cada día a pesar de que se mentalizaba cada mañana de que debería olvidarlo. Pero sabía que su débil autocontrol para con él la haría ceder y hacer que eligiera una foto de entre todas las que tenía guardadas. Ya pensaría en eso más adelante, ahora solo quería introducirse en su mundo de fantasía y ser feliz aunque sea en sueños.

Tan absorta estaba de su mundo exterior y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor que no escuchó la puerta de la calle ser abierta. No se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado y que se dirigía a su habitación. En cualquier momento podrían pillarla.  
>—Bella. —Su puerta fue abierta repentinamente haciendo que se sobresaltase en el acto. Con la mayor rapidez que el susto le proporcionó cerró la carpeta principal de las fotos pero no le dio tiempo a cerrar la ventana del visor de imágenes y se quedó minimizado.<p>

—¿Qué escondes? —Vio con temor como su hermana se acercaba directa a su ordenador.  
>—¡Nada! —Prácticamente chilló.<br>—¿Qué estabas viendo? —Por una extraña razón su hermana le sonrió con picardía y se fue directa a investigar el secreto de Bella.  
>—No es nada Marie. —Sus palabras salieron tan veloces de su boca que casi no se le entendió, quiso quitarle a su hermana el ratón y cuando pensó que su mundo se desmoronaba y que sería descubierta un ruido exterior la salvó.<br>—Debe de ser Félix. —Su hermana prácticamente se esfumó de su dormitorio.

Bella cerró precipitadamente la tapa de su portátil y se asomó por su ventana, la cual daba a la calle principal, para ver un gran coche aparcado fuera y un hombre enorme apoyado en la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa. Sabía quien era.  
>—Bella me voy, llegaré tarde. —Su hermana se asomó por la puerta de su dormitorio y se sintió extrañada de que ella le diera explicaciones de lo que hacía.<br>—¿Vas con él? —Demandó.  
>—Sí, me divertiré un rato, no creo que duerma aquí. Mamá y papá no vendrán hasta el lunes, así que si llaman diles que estoy durmiendo. —Bella abrió los ojos alarmada. Sintió la furia recorrer sus venas.<p>

—¿Quién demonios es ese? —Bella sabía perfectamente quien era, pues frecuentaba muy a menudo su casa en busca de su hermana, pero quería saber si Marie se lo diría.  
>—Nadie que te importe. —El carácter habitual de su hermana había regresado.<p>

—Me importa lo que haces.  
>—No tiene porque Isabella. —Su hermana se enfureció. —Yo tengo vida social por si no lo recuerdas. Ve a leer un libro y déjame vivir la vida. —Se acomodó su cabello.<br>—Ese tipo es peligroso.  
>—Tú no sabes nada de él, no te metas… —Iba a decirle algo más que Bella aseguraba sería ofensivo pero el sonido del claxon del coche de fuera la interrumpió.<p>

—Marie…  
>—Déjame vivir Bella, soy joven y hermosa y quiero tener una adolescencia digna de recordar. No quiero ser una amargada como tú.<br>—Puedes vivir sin tener que acostarte con todos los hombres que te encuentras. —Bella no reconocía su propia voz.  
>—No seas envidiosa mosquita muerta. —Marie se acercó con paso peligroso.<br>—No envidio tu vida. —Le contestó Bella.  
>—Sí lo haces, por eso siempre me das la misma charla de siempre. —Bella respiró pesado.<p>

—No tienes por qué ser así, hazte respetar como mujer.  
>—Haré lo que se me pegue la gana y si quiero me acostaré con todos los hombres de Forks. —Bella explotó ante sus palabras.<br>—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo eso? —Marie se rio en su cara sabiendo a quien se refería.  
>—Edward lleva dos meses preocupándose solo de su maldita universidad, me dejó abandonada por irse a estudiar. Soy una mujer que tiene necesidades y si él no está aquí yo puedo estar con quien se me pegue la gana. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. Nunca podrás comprenderlo porque a este paso te quedarás para vestir santos.<p>

—¡Te comportas como una cualquiera! —Bella no pudo callarse al escuchar como hablaba de Edward.  
>—Seré todo lo que te de la gana, pero al menos sé disfrutar de lo bueno de la vida. No pienso quedarme a llorar por Edward, cuando regrese será borrón y cuenta nueva.<br>—Eres increíble. —Dijo Bella con incredulidad.  
>—Tengo a Edward comiendo de la palma de mi mano y haré con él lo que me de la gana. —Bella quiso hablar, decirle todo de una buena vez, todo lo que se llevaba callando por tanto tiempo pero de nuevo el molesto sonido del claxon la hizo callar y no pudo detener a su hermana que por poco salió corriendo.<p>

En la soledad de su habitación apretó fuertemente los puños a la par que los dientes, los cuales rechinaron furiosamente. Se contuvo de salir corriendo detrás de su hermana y obligarla a que le de explicaciones de una buena vez. Si no amaba a Edward por lo menos podía respetarlo y serle fiel. Él merecía al menos eso de parte de su hermana. Bella no entendía por qué su hermana hacía eso, por qué estaba con Edward si no lo quería. Ella podía estar con cualquiera y justamente había elegido a Edward, una de las personas más nobles que había "conocido", para jugar con él a dos bandas.

No pudo detener sus piernas, las cuales se movieron rápidamente hacia la ventana. Sin intentar disimular sus actos abrió la cortina con un brusco movimiento y pudo ver el preciso momento en el que su hermana se acercaba con pasos felinos al hombre apoyado en el coche y lo besaba furiosa y pasionalmente. Sintió su estómago revolverse. Era su hermana pero jamás justificaría sus actos ni actuaría indiferentemente. Ya no era por Marie o por ella, era por Edward. Bella sabía que él no merecía eso, no merecía la infidelidad ni la burla de Marie. Bella era conocedora, aunque le doliera, de que Edward sí amaba a Marie y sentía que no podía callarse los actos de su hermana. Lo malo de esa situación es que él no sabía de su existencia y eso le complicaba más el plan que quería trazar.

Cerró bruscamente la cortina cuando vio que ambos desaparecían al final de la calle en el negro coche.  
>Suspiró frustrada y decepcionada de su propia hermana. Bella no conocía ni la mitad de ella y definitivamente esa nueva faceta de mujer manipuladora había estado totalmente oculta ante sus ojos. Sintió rabia y frustración, incluso envidia, no de Marie, si no de la situación. Ella amaba a Edward, sería capaz de todo por él, incluso de permanecer en las sombras por el bien de todos, pero no podía con esto, era incapaz de callarse algo así.<p>

Sabía que si Marie le era infiel con Félix se lo sería con muchos otros de su larga lista de pretendientes. Se sentía desilusionada y decepcionada. Tenía un hervidero de sentimientos e ideas en su cabeza. No sabía como actuar, que sería lo correcto o de que forma hacerlo.  
>Se sentó bruscamente en la cama y apretó su oso panda de peluche contra su pecho. Era un acto infantil, pero era la única manera de tranquilizar la furia que sentía.<p>

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pensando, meditando en lo que podía hacer, dándole mil vueltas a las ideas que atravesaban su mente y descartándolas inmediatamente. Nada le parecía bien o ideal, necesitaba idear un plan que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para que Edward no dudara de lo que tenía que decirle, que no desconfiara de ella y que fuera directo, sin ambigüedad alguna.  
>Algunos minutos después dejó de lado esa idea y la abandonó al fondo de su cerebro. Ahora no tenía cabeza para ello. Cuando se sintiera lista y con buenas ideas se pondría a pensar en todo y lo desarrollaría de la mejor manera.<p>

Colocó el peluche en su debido sitio y volvió a su escritorio. Encendió nuevamente el ordenador y buscó rápidamente la carpeta con las fotos de Edward. Mirando la esquina derecha de la pantalla se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de media hora pérdida ideando un plan que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Olvidó eso y se sumergió nuevamente en el mundo en el que había estado hace poco.  
>Pinchó en la foto correcta, del grupo que no había visto antes, y todo empezó nuevamente. Se deleitó con cada rasgo de su anatomía e imaginó historias fantasiosas donde existía un noviazgo entre ellos dos.<p>

Casi una hora después aplastó fuertemente, quizá demasiado, la tapa de su ordenador portátil y se levantó de un salto de la silla.  
>Mientras miraba las fotos no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, Marie y su propia vida. Nunca había querido darse cuenta pero no se sentía igual que antes, algo distinto había dentro de ella. No podía vivir a base de sueños e ideales inventados. No podía vivir a base de suspiros y fotos de él. No podía, definitivamente no podía. Quería una vida distinta para ella y, esa tarde, se daba cuenta de que el hecho de martirizarse cada día con sus fotos, pensando en que nunca podrá tenerlo a su lado, dañaba cada vez más su mente y su corazón. Se sentía presa de un sueño sin final, el cual empezaba ha convertirse en una pesadilla.<p>

Necesitaba salir, conocer gente, disfrutar de la adolescencia, la cual se estaba agotando demasiado deprisa, conocer mundo, ver lo bueno y lo malo de su día a día, hacer más amigos, vivir una nueva forma de vida, conocer distintas culturas, viajar y por sobretodo, enamorarse de otra persona, aunque le pareciese imposible.  
>Quería olvidarlo, olvidar el amor que la retenía a él porque de nada le servía. No podía seguir con su vida así, porque jamás obtendría nada con él. Se empezaba a dar cuenta de que dependía mucho de su persona o de ver diariamente sus fotos y esa, realmente, no era una vida digna de recordar, porque sentía que ya, ese círculo vicioso, rozaba lo enfermizo.<p>

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con los pies tocando el suelo y las piernas al borde la cama y se dedicó a mirar el blanco techo de su dormitorio. Quería cambiar, olvidarlo, pero sentía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, que él estaría de por vida en su cabeza, martirizándola, obligándola a hacer las mayores locuras para conseguir un solo pedazo de él. Sabía que no era su culpa pero necesitaba encontrar algo o alguien que le justificara su comportamiento para con él que no fuera el amor frenético que actuaba como si de su batería se tratara.  
>Necesitaba soluciones y las necesitaba ya.<p>

Quiso dormir y olvidar ese día que no le había traído nada bueno. Lo intentó varias veces cerrando insistentemente sus párpados pero no lo consiguió, no podía dormir porque las ideas y pensamientos de su cabeza la atormentaban, pues el rostro de Edward, las palabras de su hermana, su situación e incluso Félix rondaban en su mente y se proyectaban en sus ojos cada vez que los cerraba.  
>Se sentía frustrada de todas las formas posibles. Volvió a intentar dormir y cuando sintió que ya la inconciencia se empezaba a hacer cargo de ella el sonido del timbre hizo que se levantara de un solo movimiento.<p>

Escuchó de nuevo el timbre y prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo. No tenía idea de quien podía ser. Sabía que su amiga no la visitaría hoy pues al ser viernes estaría trabajando en la cafetería de la plaza. Tampoco podían ser sus padres, pues no llegarían hasta el lunes, por lo tanto las personas que podían ser eran nulas, tal vez era algún vecino o un cartero comercial. Dejó de pensar en ello y se apresuró más en llegar a la puerta.  
>—¡Voy! —Gritó. En cuanto llegó respiró rápidamente para que su respiración acelerada se normalizara y sin ni siquiera mirar por la mirilla abrió la puerta inconsciente de todo lo que le pasaría.<p>

Se quedó totalmente paralizada en la entrada de su casa, su corazón empezó a latir fúricamente y su respiración se tornó irregular. Iba a preguntar quién era, qué quería o si podía ayudar en algo, pero al verlo ahí, a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, se puso totalmente nerviosa. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y sus manos empezaron a temblar notablemente. Tuvo que sujetarse fijamente del marco de la puerta cuando vio que se movía en su dirección con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ed… —Quiso decir su nombre, pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando él acortó toda la distancia que les quedaba y la abrazó fuertemente con sus cálidos brazos.  
>—No sabes todo lo que te he extrañado. —Le susurró tan cerca de su oído que se estremeció.<br>Sabía que estaba mal pero en ese momento no podía razonar, por lo que ella también apretó el majestuoso cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo.  
>Su aroma la atontó pero no le impidió que, lo más disimuladamente posible, lo absorbiera para que se quedara grabado en su memoria, impregnado en su piel.<p>

Sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo cuando las manos de Edward recorrieron, lentamente, la extensión de su espalda y la apretaron más contra su cuerpo. Pronto la sujetó por cada lado de su cintura y en unos pocos segundos más la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.  
>Él le sonrió, encandilándola, y dio un leve apretón en sus caderas, el cual la hizo reaccionar, pues se había quedado mirando fijamente sus preciosas esmeraldas.<p>

—Estás hermosa. —Le dijo con su melodiosa voz. Bella disfrutó como nunca de sus palabras y se deleitó con ellas, aunque no fuera dirigidas a su persona.  
>Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus neuronas volvieran a funcionar y la trajeran de nuevo al mundo real.<br>—¿No me invitarás a pasar? —Le preguntó divertido mirándola fijamente.  
>—Sí-í… —Tartamudeó torpemente pero no se movió.<br>Vio como Edward sonreía ladinamente y se dio cuenta de que sus manos aún estaban apretando fuertemente los filos de su camiseta.  
>Se separó de él, con reticencia y torpeza y se hizo hacia un lado.<p>

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se culpó a si misma y fue conocedora de que ya no había marcha atrás, no podía echarlo así porque si.  
>Se apoyó en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente, cerrándola en el acto. Lo observó de arriba abajo, llevaba más de dos meses sin verlo, aunque sea a la distancia, y notó como su cuerpo y su alma lo habían extrañado. Nunca había estado así de cerca con él y mucho menos había tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico por lo que sus nervios aumentaron mucho más. No sabía que hacer.<p>

Dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio cuando él, con una hermosa sonrisa y pasos felinos, se acercó hacia ella y volvió a colocar sus manos en su cintura.  
>—Siento haber aparecido así de repente, llegué en la mañana y no pude resistir venir a verte. —Su voz penetró suave por sus oídos, deleitándola con su leve acento.<br>—No… No pasa nada… —Volvió a tartamudear.  
>—Ha sido torturador estar separado de tu lado. —El brazo de Edward rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que se pusiera de puntillas debido a la diferencia de altura.<br>—No puedo resistirme. —Le susurró. Antes de que Bella pudiera comprender sus palabras sintió su boca ser avasallada por los dulces y suaves labios de Edward.

En ese momento, cuando él empezó a mover suavemente su boca sobre la de ella se olvidó de todo absolutamente y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que sentía atravesar su cuerpo y por sobretodo su corazón.  
>Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y enredó sus manos en su cobrizo cabello. Movió sus labios a la par de los de Edward, el cual cada vez profundizaba más el beso y se apretó más contra él, dejando un espacio inexistente entre los dos cuerpos.<br>—Me encantas… —Le susurró separándose levemente de sus labios. Bella ni siquiera había asimilado sus palabras cuando se vio nuevamente atacada por sus labios.

Besarlo era la mejor experiencia de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan viva. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo susceptible ante su toque y los latidos de su corazón más frenéticos que nunca. Se dejó llevar por las hormonas y por todo lo que sentía por él. No razonó, no pensó en lo que hacía, simplemente se dejó guiar por su corazón.  
>La lengua de Edward salió a su encuentro y se hizo participe del beso que compartían, sintió su cuerpo derretirse. Tuvo que apretar más fuertemente su cuello para poder sostener su cuerpo, que repentinamente se había vuelto de gelatina.<p>

Se separaron tan solo unos segundos y volvieron a besarse esta vez más frenéticamente. Edward mordió levemente su labio inferior y Bella sintió que la elevaba al paraíso. Para nada sus sueños habían podido recrear todas las sensaciones que sentía. Su sabor era inigualable, sublime.  
>Sintió las sensaciones a flor de piel y no pudo reprimir un demandante gemido que escapó audaz de sus labios, perdiéndose en los de Edward.<br>Ese pequeño sonido pareció ponerlo frenético, porque la apretó contra la puerta y la besó más demandantemente. Movió sus manos por sobre su cadera y sintió sus dedos tocar su erizada piel. Debido a los movimientos su pequeña blusa se había elevado dejando así su piel a la total disposición de él.

—No sabes todo lo que te deseo. —Susurró él dejando sus labios de lado y atacando rápidamente su cuello. Bella no pudo evitar elevarlo para darle más acceso y tampoco pudo evitar el conjunto de jadeos y gemidos que escaparon de sus labios.  
>—Exquisita. —Le susurró él.<br>—Edward… —Susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.  
>Edward dio un leve mordisco en su cuello y sin que Bella lo esperara la elevó en un rápido y preciso movimiento. Por inercia enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Edward y ambos jadearon al sentir el roce que provocó el movimiento.<p>

Bella no podía razonar nada claro. Se estaba dejando llevar de manera precipitada y no pensaba en las consecuencias que le traerían los actos que cometía, ya no solo para los dos, si no para su corazón, que seguramente, cuando todo terminara, sería el más herido.  
>Edward mordisqueó y sorbió su cuello, marcándola, cosa que le encantó aunque no hiciera falta. Inconscientemente y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta ella era suya, completamente suya.<p>

—Eres tan apetecible. —Le susurró él mientras lamia lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja. —Ha sido desesperante estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti. —Bella sintió su cuerpo temblar.  
>—Ohh… Marie. —Le dijo él mientras volvía a atacar su cuello.<br>Bella abrió abruptamente los ojos y todo lo que estaba sintiendo, física y mentalmente, desapareció rápidamente según esas palabras fueron dichas.  
>Se había dejado llevar de una manera tan alocada que ni siquiera pensó en la situación que la envolvía.<br>El nombre de su hermana dicho por él la dejó totalmente rota. Era lógico, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes de dejarse besar de esa manera tan pasional?  
>Edward no estaba besándola a ella, estaba besando a su hermana, a Marie.<p>

Sintió sus ojos aguarse y luchó todo lo que pudo contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Se quedó totalmente paralizada y tensa en los brazos de Edward.  
>Sabía que no era culpa de Edward, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pues pensaba que ella era Marie. Se golpeó a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todo y por no haber frenado sus actos cuando pudo, ahora ya no se sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo.<p>

—¿Qué pasa preciosa? —Preguntó él mirándola fijamente.  
>Negó con la cabeza.<br>—¿Si quieres que pare…?  
>—No… No… —Susurró y volvió a besarlo.<br>Lo hizo con devoción, con amor, intentando trasmitirle todos los sentimientos que tenía por él y de alguna forma tenía la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta, aunque sabía que era imposible. Ella y su hermana eran demasiado parecidas.

—Te quiero Marie. —Susurró Edward y volvió a besarla.  
>Bella sintió su alma partirse en dos y su corazón trisarse en diminutos pedazos. Al escuchar sus palabras no pudo detener una rebelde lágrima que escapó de su ojo derecho, la limpió lo más rápido que pudo y apretó fuertemente los ojos para que no le acompañaran todas las que pugnaban por salir a borbotones de sus ojos.<p>

Sabía que seguir adelante con lo que había iniciado la destrozaría aún más. Lo que estaba haciendo le aseguraba un pase directo a un corazón roto, porque estaba más que enterada de que Edward no estaba compartiendo una ardiente sesión de besos que sabía, sin tener que pensarlo mucho, acabaría en una larga noche de sexo. Lo sabía, demasiado bien quizá y aún así no le importó, no le importó saber que al siguiente día se hundiría completamente en la tristeza y soledad, lo único en lo que pensó en ese momento era en ella y Edward, juntos, besándose.

Se introdujo en ese círculo vicioso del cual no quería salir nunca, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos aún sabiendo que no le traerían nada bueno. Solo quiso imaginar que Edward la estaba amando a ella, a Bella, y no a su hermana, porque por una sola noche quería romper con todas las reglas establecidas, quería actuar como le dictara su corazón y no su cabeza, quería sentirse amada, entregarle su cuerpo, el cual nunca había sido tocado por nadie, a la persona que más amaba. Quería que Edward le hiciera el amor, necesitaba sentirse suya de todas las formas posibles y si haciéndose pasar por su hermana lograba eso lo haría con los ojos cerrados, porque por una sola noche quería sentirse mujer a manos de un hombre que sabía la elevaría al cielo de mil maneras distintas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello people! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>¿Cómo están? Yo ya lo dije, mi mente está últimamente imparable y no puedo hacer más que complacerla tecleando en el PC. Espero que disfruten de este mini-fic, que como ya dije será cortito.<em>**

**_Esta loca idea llevaba ya algún tiempo en mi cabeza y no podía esperar más para entregársela. De momento solo hay eso, espero no defraude y en cuanto pueda subiré la siguiente parte._**

**_Ya saben, quiero sus opiniones, todos son participes de mi locura y siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar nuevas ideas. Pueden decidir sobre el avance del fic, porque aunque la idea este ya en mi mente siempre se puede modificar con su ayuda._**

**_Sin nada más que decir, lean y comenten que me harán mega feliz xD._**  
><strong><em>Muerdi-Kisses.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 2 :...*...*...~.~**_

_Se introdujo en ese círculo vicioso del cual no quería salir nunca, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos aún sabiendo que no le traerían nada bueno. Solo quiso imaginar que Edward la estaba amando a ella, a Bella, y no a su hermana, porque por una sola noche quería romper con todas las reglas establecidas, quería actuar como le dictara su corazón y no su cabeza, quería sentirse amada, entregarle su cuerpo, el cual nunca había sido tocado por nadie, a la persona que más amaba. Quería que Edward le hiciera el amor, necesitaba sentirse suya de todas las formas posibles y si haciéndose pasar por su hermana lograba eso lo haría con los ojos cerrados, porque por una sola noche quería sentirse mujer a manos de un hombre que sabía la elevaría al cielo de mil maneras distintas._

Todos sus pensamientos dejaron de atravesar su mente cuando las manos de Edward apretaron con excitante presión su muslo interno, haciéndola temblar de anticipación.  
>Él se separó de sus labios, los cuales ya estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, y la miró fijamente, como si intentara mirar dentro de ella. Bella no pudo apartar sus ojos chocolate de las esmeraldas de Edward que parecían envolverla. Él frunció el ceño, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, y Bella se puso enormemente nerviosa, pensando que se habría dado cuenta de que ella no era Marie.<p>

Se lanzó a sus labios e intentó besarlo de la manera más convencional y excitante posible, para que olvidara todo aquello que recorría su mente. Un movimiento inesperado de Edward hizo que sus cuerpos se movieran a la par, creando una exquisita fricción entre sus necesitados sexos. Gimieron a la vez sobre los labios del otro. Bella apretó más sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Edward, sabiendo que con ese movimiento sus cuerpos se juntaban más aún.

—Ed…Edward… —Susurró cuando él se movió de manera brusca en la estancia y en un rápido movimiento la estampó pasionalmente contra la primera pared que encontró, aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo y haciendo que la fricción se hiciera insoportable. Nunca había vivido una experiencia así, era toda una inexperta por lo que todas las nuevas sensaciones que sentía hacían su cuerpo temblar. Sentía una gran necesidad de dar un paso más allá, de sentir sus pieles desnudas volverse una.

Edward abandonó sus labios, a pesar de la reticencia de Bella, para deleitarse con la suave y blanca piel de su cuello. Dio pequeños mordiscos que hicieron que Bella no pudiera parar de gemir. Le gustaba que hiciera eso, en cierto modo era otra manera de marcarla como suya antes de que sus cuerpos se unieran definitivamente.  
>Estiró más su cuello, concediéndole más piel para su deleite personal. Él llevó una de sus manos a su baja espalda y la apretó contra su bien formado torso.<p>

Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba aprovechando del todo la situación, por lo que lentamente, pues aún se sentía un poco cohibida, llevó sus manos a la espalda de Edward. Se deleitó con el calor que trasmitía su cuerpo y sin poder soportarlo más sus manos se colaron por dentro de su camiseta. Suspiró al sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos. Palpó cada tramo de esa parte de su anatomía a la que tenía acceso.

Quiso desinhibirse, ya nada más le importaba que ellos dos entregándose de la mejor manera que existiera, por lo que con manos temblorosas y movimientos torpes llegó a la pretina de su pantalón con la intención de desabrochar el metálico botón. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo sus dedos rozaron el sexo de Edward por sobre la tela y no pudo evitar jadear al sentirlo tan duro y dispuesto solo para ella. Dio un rápido apretón, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente. Los labios de Edward, que ahora ocupaban el inicio de sus pechos, se separaron de su cuerpo para lanzar un sonoro jadeo que la excitó a sobremanera.

—Es-o se sient-e tan bien… —Pronunció Edward entre dientes con todo el deseo contenido.  
>—¿Te-e gusta?<br>—Ummm… Me encanta. —Ante sus palabras Bella no lo pensó dos veces y llevó su mano hacia su erección que clamaba por ella y por ser liberada. Apretó más insistentemente, deleitándose con los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de Edward. Movió su mano ascendente y descendentemente mientras mordía sus labios con total picardía.

En un veloz movimiento su camisa abandonó su cuerpo seguida por su sujetador. Bella no pudo evitar apretar su pecho contra el torso de Edward mientras sentía el calor acumularse en sus mejillas que se enrojecían más a cada momento. Toda la poca seguridad que consiguió fue vencida por la vergüenza.  
>Edward intuyó sus pensamientos y con toda la ternura del mundo elevó su rostro con dos de sus dedos y la miró fijamente.<p>

—No te avergüences… Eres hermosa.  
>—Yo… Yo… No…<br>—Shhh… No pienses, solo disfruta.  
>No pudo contestar, no pudo negarse, ni siquiera pensó algo razonado. Toda su coherencia la abandonó cuando sus anhelantes pechos fueron degustados por la ansiosa boca de Edward.<p>

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y elevar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la invadió una especie de escalofrío que la recorrió entera. Edward se deleitó con sus erguidos pezones que rogaban por más. Lamió y mordisqueó con maestría cada parte de sus pechos, elevándola al cielo, haciéndola sentirse flotar en una nube. Su corazón latía precipitado, queriéndose salir de su pecho. Sintió tanta necesidad que sus manos se movieron frenéticas por sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

Su camiseta desapareció rápidamente y los dedos de Bella se deleitaron con el duro y formado torso de Edward. Su cuerpo se sentía tremendamente bien bajo sus dedos. Poseía un cuerpo fibroso, con músculos bien marcados pero sin excederse. Mordió sus labios a medida que sus manos tocaban más de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, abrió el botón de su pantalón y sin alargar más el momento introdujo pícaramente una de sus manos dentro de su bóxer y se sintió desfallecer al sentir su falo totalmente preparado.

Su sonrisa, pícara y deseosa, se borró de su rostro cuando Edward apartó su mano de su miembro con velocidad y agarró fuertemente su muñeca. Bella pensó que había hecho algo mal y se sintió tremendamente mal.  
>—Lo siento… —A duras penas pronunció.<br>—Umm… No Marie… No es eso. Solo que aquí no… No es un buen lugar.  
>Lo miró aún un poco apena y le explicó en que lugar se encontraba su dormitorio. Dudó mucho al darle las indicaciones, ya que no sabía si decirle que fueran a su cuarto o al de su hermana.<p>

Le explicó a donde tenía que dirigirse una vez lo pensó y decidió que una cosa era hacerse pasar por su hermana para entregarse al hombre al que amaba y otra muy diferente era hacerlo en el cuarto de su hermana. No podría hacer eso, definitivamente no podría. Quería que todo fuera especial, dentro de lo que cabía. Quería que fuera una experiencia única ya que la iba a recordar de por vida y sería el último recuerdo que se llevaría de Edward cuando se fuera a Chicago por lo que intentaría que fuera el mejor momento de su vida.

Pensó que él la dejaría en el suelo por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando Edward apretó fuertemente sus caderas, apegándola a su cuerpo, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le había dicho mientras la besaba fervientemente. En ese momento Bella pensó que él era más perfecto de lo que pensaba y una parte de su corazón, una de las pocas y pequeñas que le sobraban, se enamoró mucho más de él.

Llegaron al poco tiempo, Edward se encargó de apoyarse en la puerta cuando entraron para poder cerrarla, elevó su cuerpo en un movimiento ascendente y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cama. Bella agradeció que él nunca hubiera estado en su casa para que no notara la diferencia entre el cuarto de su hermana y el suyo que tenían tanto parecido como el desierto con el polo norte.  
>Con suaves movimientos la tendió lentamente en la cama para poco después él colocarse sobre su cuerpo sin dejarla sentir su peso.<p>

Se miraron intensamente por unos largos segundos y ella sintió su cuerpo deshacerse cuando Edward le sonrió ladinamente, con picardía y amor al mismo tiempo. Lo necesitaba, con mucha urgencia. Su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón necesitaban de él aunque fuera por una sola noche. Después, cuando terminara ese mágico día, llegaría el momento de las lamentaciones aunque nunca de los arrepentimientos. Ella nunca podría arrepentirse de algo así, se estaba jugando mucho pero era mayor lo que ganaba, por lo que no le importaba.

Edward besó sus labios con ternura, degustando. Ambas bocas se acariciaban una a otra sin prisas, disfrutando más que nunca de ese beso cargado de miles de sentimientos y sensaciones. Bella se olvidó de todo totalmente, de lo que pasaría después cuando todo acabara, de que había una gran probabilidad de ser descubierta, de que se jugaba mucho, de todo. Borró todo de su mente y se dedicó a dejar a sus sentidos sentir las sensaciones tan grandes que él le causaba. Se abandonó totalmente al deseo que sentía.

Las manos de Edward volaron a su cintura, dando suaves apretones que la hacían estremecerse. Sintió la elástica tela de su short ser movida por Edward. No duró mucho en su cuerpo, antes de darse cuenta ya solo le quedaba una prenda para estar totalmente desnuda.  
>Llevó sus ansiosas manos a la espalda de Edward, recorriéndola por segunda vez en el día. Tocó cada tramo, dándose cuenta de cuan difícil le sería irse después de ese día. Quería negarlo, pero no podía. Después de que se entregara a él una parte de su corazón se quedaría en Forks junto al maravilloso recuerdo que quedaría grabado con fuego en su memoria.<p>

—Umm… —Susurró Bella cuando los labios de Edward empezar a bajar por su cuerpo, pasando por sus pechos, su vientre y terminando en el inicio de su sexo.  
>—Sabes tan bien… —Le dijo Edward con lentas palabras, mirándola fijamente antes de sonreírle arrebatadoramente y dejar un suave y corto, demasiado corto para Bella, beso en el centro de su sexo.<br>Sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo y una espiral posarse en su vientre.

Bella no pudo evitar lanzar un grito más que notorio cuando dos largos dedos de Edward recorrieron su sexo más que húmedo y necesitado por más. Edward elevó la mirada, centrándola en sus marrones ojos y le sonrió con total devoción. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero muy diferente al anterior. Por un momento, tras esa mirada, se sintió tremendamente mal. Mal con Edward, con ella e incluso con su hermana.

Se veía en los ojos de Edward, por el modo en que la miraba, la devoción que tenía por ella. Sus verdes esmeraldas poseían un brillo único que solo demostraban cuanto quería a la mujer que estaba con él. Bella podía leer a través de esa mirada y se sintió incapaz de continuar con el engaño que había iniciado de manera inconsciente.

No podía hacerle eso a él, simplemente no podía. Edward pensaba que estaba a punto de hacer el amor con su hermana, a la cual Bella sabía de sobra que quería, y no con ella. No era la mejor forma. Si el acto llegaba a su fin para Bella sería un mágico recuerdo pero el pensamiento de que tuvo que hacerlo a través de engaños y mentiras la atormentaría siempre. Tenía que decírselo, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Edward tras el tenso tiempo de silencio.  
>—Te-tengo que decirte algo… —Bella se sintió desesperada.<br>—¿No puede esperar?  
>—Es… Es muy importante…<br>—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —Edward frunció el ceño.  
>—Yo no… No…<br>—Podríamos hablarlo después… He estado mucho tiempo alejado de ti.

Bella se sintió confusa, no sabía que hacer. Él deseaba continuar con eso, era lógico. Desde que se fue a la universidad no había visto a su hermana, por lo que era normal que se sintiera desesperado por hacerla suya, no por hablar.  
>Bella no se dio cuenta de cuando había asentido levemente con la cabeza, dándole libertad para continuar.<br>Edward dio un juguetón mordisco en su cadera y aunque le causó una gran excitación no pudo evitar removerse inquieta. No podría jamás disfrutar de algo así si no le decía le verdad.

—Marie… —Protestó Edward.  
>Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. ¿Sería capaz de entregarse a él sabiendo que el nombre de su hermana estaría presente?, ¿podría olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar?, ¿sería capaz de engañar de esa manera al hombre que amaba?, ¿podría disfrutar tanto como lo deseaba?<p>

Sí, sí podría. Olvidó las estúpidas preguntas que atravesaron su mente cuando Edward subió a sus labios y la besó con fervor. Su lengua rozó sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, un permiso que tenía sin necesidad de pedirlo.  
>Ambas lenguas salieron a la lucha, moviéndose frenéticamente en una batalla en la que ninguna ganaría.<br>Bella gimió en sus labios y atrajo su rostro más cerca de ella, queriéndolo sentir lo más próximo posible.

Edward volvió a repetir los mismos movimientos de minutos atrás. Descendió por su cuerpo, besando cada parte su anatomía hasta detenerse en su sexo que parecía mucho más desesperado que la misma Bella.  
>Él jugueteó con su intimidad, primero acariciándola en leves toques que la dejaban con más necesidad aún y después con suaves besos que la hacían reír, ella no sabía que tenía cosquillas en su parte más íntima.<p>

Edward acarició su botón de nervios con sus dedos, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera y apretara los puños alrededor de la morada manta que cubría su cama.  
>—Umm… Ed…<br>Edward le lanzó una pícara sonrisa antes de llevar su boca a su centro y succionar su clítoris con maestría. Bella lanzó un chillido al aire y llevó sus manos a la melena cobriza de Edward.

Edward recorrió toda la extensión de su húmedo sexo con su ágil lengua y poco después introdujo uno de sus largos dedos de pianista, llevando a Bella al mayor de los placeres que había sentido.  
>La espiral del vientre de Bella empezó a girar de manera frenética, lanzando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos para soportar todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.<br>Inconscientemente abrió aún más las piernas, dándole mayor acceso a Edward que disfrutó más que nunca de su entrega.

Otro dedo se unió a la acción. Empezaron a moverse de manera frenética dentro del interior de Bella. Sintió su vientre contraerse, estaba cerca.  
>—Ohh… —Lanzó un gemido ahogado al aire cuando él, sin dejar de mover sus dedos, subió sus labios hasta sus pechos y empezó a succionar sus pezones.<br>—Voy a… voy…  
>—Hazlo nena, dámelo.<br>Su voz, más ronca de lo normal, la llevó al cielo en cuestión de segundos. Sus paredes aprisionaron los dedos de él mientras su humedad se escurría por sus muslos.

—Oh Dios mío…  
>—Eres fascinante… —Le susurró Edward. Posteriormente hizo algo que la puso frenética.<br>Llevó sus dedos, cargados de su liberación, a su boca y los succionó hasta dejarlos totalmente limpios.  
>Bella mordió sus labios con necesidad y en un rápido movimiento quedó ella encima del cuerpo de él, le sonrió traviesa y se lanzó a besar sus labios mientras sus manos bajaban por su pecho al gran bulto que sobresalía en sus pantalones.<p>

Apretó el duro bulto y sonrió al escuchar un gemido desesperado escapar de los labios de Edward.  
>Con desesperación terminó de quitar el pantalón ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y un brillo de excitación los recorría, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Bella.<br>Mordió su labio inferior y después llevó sus manos al borde de sus bóxers. Dudó un poco pensando que haría algo mal pero después de pensarlo dos segundos, se tragó la vergüenza y bajó rápidamente la prenda.

Abrió los ojos al ver como el potente miembro de Edward salía prácticamente disparado de su ropa interior para mostrarse majestuoso ante los ojos de Bella. Se erguía potente, firme, orgulloso. Bella relamió sus labios y sintió su desesperación aumentar. No tenía experiencia en el tema pero se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo le dictaba.

Apretó su mano derecha alrededor del gran falo de Edward y la movió ascendente y descendentemente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel.  
>—Ma-Marie… Me torturas… —Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos totalmente extasiado.<br>—¿Te gusta así? —Preguntó ella moviendo su mano más rápidamente por sobre su miembro, sintiendo como se endurecía más aún.  
>—Sí-í… —Las caderas de Edward se movieron por si solas, chocando contra la base de la mano de Bella.<p>

Quiso agachar su cabeza para intentar besar la punta del miembro de Edward pero se detuvo en el último momento. No estaba del todo segura, nunca lo había hecho y se sentía un poco recelosa.  
>Cerró los ojos fuertemente y llevó su lengua por toda la extensión del sexo de él. Se sintió extrañada y para nada convencida pero recordó que él le había hecho sexo oral y se sintió mal por no poder devolver el favor.<p>

Lanzó un pequeño gritito cuando él agarró su cadera y los volvió a girar en la cama, dejándola a ella debajo de su cuerpo.  
>Su miembro se apretó contra su vientre, provocando que Bella se desesperara hasta límites insospechados, lo quería en su interior ya.<br>Edward besó sus labios y acarició sus caderas y los laterales de sus muslos.  
>—Te-te necesito… —Le susurró Bella llena de vergüenza.<br>Edward no le respondió, no con palabras. Besó sus labios rápidamente y llevó sus manos a sus muslos. Abrió un sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas, rozando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Bella.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Edward. Se quería asegurar de que ella estara totalmente preparada para recibirlo, no quería lastimarla.  
>—Sí-í.<br>Él rozó la punta de su erección en los empapados pliegues de la mujer que estaba exquisitamente tumbada bajo su cuerpo.  
>Colocó sus manos a los laterales de su cuerpo para poder obtener mayor equilibrio y se preparó para introducirse en su interior.<p>

Bella se sintió tremendamente nerviosa cuando sintió la punta del sexo de Edward en su interior. Atrajo a Edward a sus labios y lo besó con desesperación, cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando que él no notara que sería el primero dentro de su cuerpo.  
>Deseó fervientemente que él rompiera su barrera y que no se diera cuenta de que era virgen. Pidió mentalmente por ello e intentó distraerlo lo máximo posible.<p>

Sus primeros movimientos fueron lentos, se introdujo en su interior con exasperante lentitud. Bella sentía su sexo dilatarse con cada tramo del miembro de Edward que entraba en ella. Apretó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella mucho más.  
>Edward gimió suavemente y ella lanzó un suspiro. En un principio no le dolía pero sí se sentía incomoda por la intromisión.<p>

En un movimiento que ella no pudo prevenir Edward movió sus caderas rápidamente y se introdujo de una sola estocada en su interior. Quiso evitarlo pero no pudo. De su garganta salió un gran chillido de dolor. Él había roto su barrera en un solo movimiento. Sintió que se desgarraba por dentro, un ardor la recorrió entera. Una gruesa lágrima surcó su mejilla.  
>Sintió bajo sus manos el cuerpo de Edward totalmente tenso, como si de un gato erizado se tratara. Mordió sus labios fuertemente, él se había dado cuenta.<p>

—¿Qué coño…?  
>—No digas nada… —Lo interrumpió Bella con voz temblorosa.<br>—¿Qué diablos a pasado? —Edward se sentía extrañado y confuso, no era la primera vez que se acostaba con Marie.  
>—Edward… Pu-puedo explicártelo…<br>—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Él preguntó mirando fijamente sus aguados ojos. Se sintió tremendamente mal porque pensaba que simplemente la había lastimado.

—Es… Es que yo… —Los ojos de Bella se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas que no tardaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Esta vez no era por el dolor, era por la desesperación.  
>—¿Te he lastimado? —Preguntó Edward sintiéndose cada vez peor. Se había olvidado por completo de que aún estaba dentro del sexo de Bella. Se removió para salir de ella pero las piernas de la chica se enredaron alrededor de su cadera, imposibilitándole el movimiento.<br>—No… —Bella negó con la cabeza… —Por favor… Te explicaré todo luego… Pero por favor no te vayas. —Bella apretó más sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Edward.

—No puedo continuar con esto… —Edward sintió un pinchazo en su corazón cuando ella, negando con la cabeza, empezó a llorar descontroladamente rogando por sus caricias, por que continuara haciéndole el amor.  
>—Por favor… Edward… Por favor…<br>—Pero yo…  
>—Te lo explicaré todo después… Necesito sentirte en este momento…<br>—Estás herida.  
>—¡No! No lo estoy. El dolor ha mitigado. —Bella acarició el pelo de su nuca, intentando convencerlo.<p>

Edward fijó su mirada en sus ojos por un largo tiempo, buscando la verdad de sus palabras en sus orbes chocolates. Notó como un tono más claro en su iris y aunque pensaba que era por las lágrimas no estaba del todo convencido. Algo raro estaba pasando.  
>Recorrió con su mirada su rostro, intentado descubrir que era lo que había pasado. Su rostro estaba repleto de pecas, nunca se había dado cuenta de que poseía tantas. Sus labios, rojizos e hinchados, parecían más voluminosos y su nariz más perfilada.<p>

Nunca se había fijado en que ella era mucho más hermosa al natural, sin nada de majilla en su rostro. En realidad la había visto muy pocas veces sin todo el maquillaje que llevaba siempre y que no le gustaba demasiado. Sin dudar la prefería así, con su rostro limpio de maquillaje, mostrando las graciosas pecas y las exageradamente sonrojadas mejillas.

Ella lo miraba tímida, anhelante. Apreció claramente su necesidad por él en su mirada y aunque quiso negarse a su pedido de que siguiera haciéndola suya no pudo, la necesitaba tanto como el sediento necesita beber agua. Su sexo necesitaba de su húmeda cavidad, sus labios de su dulce boca, sus manos de su suave piel. Todo él necesitaba del pequeño y cálido cuerpo de ella, por lo que ante su desesperada mirada, que le pedía que continuara, y un apretón que dio su sexo alrededor de su miembro le hicieron perder el control y dejarse llevar por sus instintos más primarios.

—Eres mi perdición. —Aceptó totalmente rendido.  
>—Gra-gracias. —Bella no se dio cuenta de que él había cedido.<br>—Me lo tendrás que explicar todo luego.  
>—Sí-í. —Contestó a la vez que asentía con la cabeza e intentaba sonreír para decirle sin palabras que se encontraba perfectamente bien y que lo deseaba fervientemente.<br>Edward rozó sus labios y después limpió con besos el camino que había dejado sus lágrimas. Fue otro acto que hizo que Bella se enamorara aún más de él.

Él llevó sus manos a las caderas de la castaña y se salió lentamente de su cuerpo. Ella gimió lentamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él volvió a introducirse con exasperante lentitud en su interior. Ambos jadearon a la vez al sentir sus cuerpos unidos. El dolor había desaparecido totalmente del cuerpo de Bella. Ahora solo sentía el placer recorrer sus venas.  
>Edward repitió la misma acción un par de veces más, no quería seguir lastimándola por lo que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo.<p>

—Ed… Edward… —Susurró Bella en el lóbulo de su oreja. —Más… —Gimió.  
>Él le hizo caso y empezó a moverse más rápidamente en su interior. Gruñó cuando sintió sus paredes envolver su sexo, succionándolo.<br>No pudo controlar sus movimientos cuando ella aruñó su espalda, totalmente extasiada.  
>Su espalda se arqueó, entregándole sus pechos y sus erectos pezones. Llevó sus labios y succionó con fuerza, disfrutando del sabor avainillado que poseía su piel.<p>

—¡Oh sí! —Exclamó Bella sintiendo la espiral de su vientre moverse frenéticamente.  
>—Estás tan estrecha… —Le susurró Edward, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.<br>—Más duro Ed… —Pronunció con la poca voz que le quedaba.  
>Edward le dio un devastador beso que la dejó sin poder pensar por unos largos segundos y después sus movimientos se volvieron totalmente descontrolados. Entraba en ella con fuerza y rapidez, empalándola por completo.<p>

La estancia se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y pequeños gritos que se mezclaban unos a otros en una clara evidencia de lo que se estaba desarrollando.  
>Edward sentía su miembro tensarse más a cada momento, estaba cerca del clímax.<br>Las paredes del sexo de Bella lo aprisionaron con fuerza, llevándolo más cerca al éxtasis total.  
>La penetró con más insistencia, llevando su brazo derecho bajo la espalda arqueada de la castaña que estaba fuera de sí. La ayudó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran con más insistencia, encontrándose en cada embestida.<p>

—Estoy cerca Ed… —Pronunció Bella.  
>—Dámelo nena, no podré soportarlo más.<br>Bella aruñó más fuertemente su espalda, sin pensar en si lo lastimaba o no. Aprisionó sus caderas más fuertemente con sus piernas y gritó al aire cuando la espiral de su vientre explotó a la par que lo hacía el miembro de Edward en su interior, juntándose ambos fluidos.

—¡Te amo! —Gritó ella sin poder acallar sus labios. No se arrepintió de decirlo, en ese momento no le importaba nada.  
>—¡Marie! —Gruñó Edward mientras se descargaba dentro del cálido centro de la mujer. Era el mejor de los orgasmos que había tenido nunca. Algo había cambiado, se sentía un poco extraño, como diferente. Como si fuera la primera vez que le hacía el amor.<br>La miró y se deleitó con su delicada sonrisa, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de sus ojos, en un claro síntoma de que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

Bella se sentía tremendamente exhausta, como si un coche hubiera pasado por encima de ella dejándola totalmente desmadejada. Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida al igual que los latidos de su alocado corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Edward se movía igual que el suyo, él también estaba agotado.

Apretó sus ojos fuertemente para que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir no lo hicieran. Había sido un momento único e inigualable. Ver el rostro contraído de él cuando había llegado al éxtasis total y su cuerpo contraerse bajo sus manos la elevaron más arriba, la llevaron a cotas de placer que jamás imaginó. Pero ahí estaba, esa palabra que hizo que todo el encanto se acabara y se transformara en dagas que se clavaron directamente en su corazón. Era lógico, qué más podía decir él. Lo tenía claro desde un principio, él pensaba que ella era Marie y por eso gritó su nombre cuando explotó en su interior.

Le había dolido, por su puesto que le había dolido. Más de lo que pudo imaginar, más de lo que le dolió la primera vez que lo dijo. Pero no pudo hacer nada, lógicamente no podía hacer nada. No podía decirle que ella no era Marie, que su verdadero nombre era Bella y que todo no era más que una estafa. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, él quería explicaciones y ella no sabía que le diría. Estaba aterrada, totalmente aterrada por lo que diría él cuando se enterara de la verdad. La juzgaría, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero no sabía hasta que punto. Solo esperaba anhelante que no fuera demasiado duro con ella, porque lo único que la había llevado a cometer ese engaño fue el ciego amor que tenía por él.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él con amabilidad. Bella solo asintió, más aterrada a cada segundo que pasaba.  
>—Ha sido increíble. —Le enseñó su típica sonrisa torcida, la cual la encandiló.<br>—Sí. —Aceptó. —Fascinante. —Pensó rápido en algo de lo que poder hablarle para distraerle y alargar más el momento. No estaba preparada para decirle la verdad. En realidad nunca lo estaría.  
>Suspiró encantada cuando él comenzó a besar amorosamente su rostro, con una devoción increíble.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Preguntó mirándola fijamente.  
>—No ha sido nada. —Intentó sonar lo más serena posible.<br>—No intentes distraerme. —Acusó Edward cuando ella comenzó a dar suaves besos en sus labios. —Prometiste explicarme todo. —Frunció el ceño.  
>—Y lo haré, solo que ahora no…<br>—Ahora es el mejor momento. —Bella se sentía devastada, culpable incluso, culpable de haber fastidiado ese fantástico momento.

Edward salió de su interior con lentitud, trasmitiéndole a Bella una sensación de vacío cuando estuvo completamente fuera de su centro.  
>Ella quiso apretar las piernas alrededor de su cadera, para impedir que saliera de su sexo que parecía no querer dejarlo marchar. Pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos él se movió a un lateral de la cama y se tumbó a su derecha. Se colocó sobre su costado y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos. La miró con atención.<p>

Bella escondió su desnudo cuerpo en la gruesa manta de su cama, suspiró hondamente un par de veces y cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de girarse a encarar a Edward que esperaba impaciente por sus respuestas.  
>Sintió un poco de molestia entre sus piernas cuando se movió pero solo pensó que eso compensaba el hermoso momento que acababa de vivir. Sin lugar a dudas la mejor experiencia de su vida.<p>

—Espero que puedas comprender lo que te voy a decir.  
>—Lo intentaré.<br>—No fue mi intención hacerlo, simplemente sucedió y fui incapaz de negarme.  
>—No entiendo…<br>—Déjame terminar por favor. —Edward asintió. —No lo hice con mala intención, simplemente me dejé llevar y ahora, aunque nunca me arrepentiré, sé que no querrás volver a saber de mí.  
>Él la miró totalmente incrédulo, sin entender bien lo que decía, sin saber a que se refería. Quiso hablar pero ella lo calló.<p>

—No fue un buen comienzo, pero te agradeceré siempre esto, porque fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.  
>—¿Qué intentas decirme?<br>Bella se quedó totalmente callada, sabiendo que el momento de la verdad había llegado, lo aceptaría y después intentaría sobrevivir lejos de su pueblo natal y del hombre que amaba.  
>Se hundió en sus pensamientos, preparándose mentalmente para decírselo. Edward la miraba expectante, totalmente confuso por la situación en la que se encontraba. Su paciencia empezaba a agotarse, quería respuestas y las quería ya.<p>

Ambos estaban tan sumamente concentrados en el otro que no se enteraban de los ruidos exteriores. Por lo que les pasó desapercibido el ruido de la puerta de la calle al abrirse.  
>Bella respiró entrecortadamente varias veces, enfocó su mirada en Edward y sin más dilación le dijo las palabras correctas.<br>—Yo no soy Marie…  
>Vio como si a cámara lenta se tratara los ojos de Edward abrirse totalmente incrédulos. Se separó de su cuerpo en un acto reflejo, cosa que la destrozó. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente la puerta de su habitación se abrió en un portazo firme y seco.<br>—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Sé que muchas querrán matarme por haber tardado tanto. De verdad que lo siento. No pienso excusarme en nada, esta vez aceptó que dejé el fic en el olvido. Lo siento mucho.<em>**  
><strong><em>Les dejo el nuevo capítulo muy calentito y con un final que las hará desear el próximo prontito. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, promesa.<em>**

**_Espero sea de su agrado y les guste el segundo capítulo. Déjenme un riew aunque no lo merezca por tardona. Son mi razón para seguir, no lo abandonen please! :S_**  
><strong><em>Kisses.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 3 :...*...*...~.~**_

Ambos estaban tan sumamente concentrados en el otro que no se enteraban de los ruidos exteriores. Por lo que les pasó desapercibido el ruido de la puerta de la calle al abrirse.  
>Bella respiró entrecortadamente varias veces, enfocó su mirada en Edward y sin más dilación le dijo las palabras correctas.<br>—Yo no soy Marie…  
>Vio como si a cámara lenta se tratara los ojos de Edward abrirse totalmente incrédulos. Se separó de su cuerpo en un acto reflejo, cosa que la destrozó. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente la puerta de su habitación se abrió en un portazo firme y seco.<br>—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Edward y Bella se sobresaltaron en la cama cuando la puerta fue abierta de manera brusca, chocando contra la pared que había detrás, provocando un ruido estridente que resonó durante pocos segundos en toda la estancia.  
>—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?<br>—Ma-Marie… —Tartamudeó Bella totalmente incrédula.  
>—¿Marie? —La voz de Edward fue de total sorpresa. Giró su rostro hacia la muchacha que ocupaba la cama a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Su mirada viajó entre ella y la chica de la puerta. No pudo evitar mover los labios con sorpresa, intentado decir algo que se quedaba atascado en su garganta.<p>

—¿Qué haces Isabella? —El cuerpo de Bella tembló entero cuando su hermana la miró de una manera totalmente furiosa, atravesándola con sus ojos, esta vez azules.  
>—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó él.<br>—Ed-Edward… Puedo explicarte esto… Yo…  
>—¿Qué se supone que le vas a explicar Isabella? —Bella se estremeció al escuchar la risa irónica de su hermana.<br>—¿Isabella? —Preguntó Edward mirando a Bella.

—Edward cariño. —Lo llamó Marie. —¿Aún no has entendido lo que pasa?  
>Él no dijo nada, no podía decir nada. Se quedó totalmente petrificado en la cama mientras sus ojos no dejaban de oscilar entre la chica que estaba en la puerta y la que estaba a su lado. Estaba totalmente confundido y aún no comprendía que pasaba. Irónicamente pensó e intentó recordar rápidamente en que momento se había dormido y había iniciado ese sueño tan extraño en el que se encontraba. ¿Por qué había dos Maries en su sueño? Pensó con diversión.<p>

—¿No piensas acabar con esta mentira? —Le preguntó duramente Marie a Bella mientras se acercaba de manera amenazante a ella. —¿Y ahora te tapas? —Su hermana soltó una ruidosa carcajada al ver a Bella amarrar fuertemente la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo.  
>—Marie… Por favor…<br>—¿Por favor qué Isabella?  
>—Déjame que te lo explique todo… Esto… No…<br>—¿Vas a salir con la típica frase de no es lo que parece? —Rio sin ganas.

—¡¿No piensas decir nada? —Le preguntó a Edward alzando más de lo debido la voz.  
>—Marie…<br>—¡Tú te callas! —Le gritó Marie a Bella.  
>—Edward. —Le dijo Marie. Él la miró aún con incredulidad y cuando se fijo en sus ojos azules fue cuando los mecanismos de su cabeza volvieron a funcionar de la manera correcta. Había comprendido todo al fin.<br>—Hablaremos de todo esto en la sala. —Le dijo con voz firme.

—¿Qué?  
>—¿Puedes salir un momento?<br>—No.  
>—Marie. —Le dijo mordazmente. —Esta no es la manera correcta.<br>—Pero…  
>—Hazlo. —Bella se sorprendió al ver como su hermana de hacía caso a Edward y después de dirigirle una furiosa mirada salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Era increíble el poder que Edward había tenido sobre ella.<p>

Dejó de pensar y empezó a temblar como una hoja que amenaza con caerse en otoño cuando Edward se removió a su lado y se puso de pie rápidamente. Apretó más fuertemente la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y con la idea de salir corriendo rápidamente de ahí se preparó para hacerlo. Movió lo más disimuladamente su cuerpo pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a razonar cuando su voz firme la paró.  
>—Ni se te ocurra. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Edward, el cual ya se había puesto sus pantalones vaqueros y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.<p>

Bella deseó volverse diminuta y desaparecer lejos de esa mirada que parecía querer atravesarla.  
>—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —Rodeó la cama y llegó a su posición. —Tienes que explicarme por qué hiciste todo esto.<br>—Yo no… No sé.  
>—No quiero más mentiras Bella. —Ella se maravilló cuando él la nombró, porque por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre y no por el de su hermana. —Quiero toda la verdad. —Bella mordisqueó sus labios con nerviosismo.<p>

—Está bien. —Aceptó. —Te lo diré todo, pero por favor… Déjame unos minutos… Necesito ves-vestirme. —Se sintió patética al no poder decir una sola frase sin tartamudear. Se puso de pie y se aseguró de cubrir todo su cuerpo. Sintió un sabor amargo en la garganta cuando recordó las palabras de su hermana. ¿Para qué se tapaba? Ya él conocía su cuerpo por completo. Se sintió una completa mojigata.  
>—De acuerdo. Te esperaré abajo. —Por inercia él llevó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició amorosamente. Bella parpadeó rápidamente para disipar las lágrimas.<br>—Bella. —La llamó antes de salir del dormitorio. —No te sientas la única culpable.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por más tiempo del normal. No parpadeaba, no se movía, no hacía nada. ¿Había querido decir Edward que él también cargaría con la culpa? Pensó. Se sentía tremendamente aterrada. No tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para salir y encontrarse con su hermana y con él. Lo peor de todo era que tendría que decirles todo, sus razones y sus porqués. Seguramente tendría que confesar que había mentido de esa manera porque estaba enamorada del novio de su hermana. Su mente no estaba en el mejor momento como para poder inventar una nueva mentira para justificarse. No podría seguir mintiendo, se sentía tremendamente mal.

Se vistió cómodamente después de haberse dado el baño más rápido de su vida. Eligió su ropa despacio, queriendo alargar el momento lo máximo posible. Se decidió por unos cómodos pantalones de licra negros, una sencilla camiseta de algodón con un estampado de la bandera británica y sus impecables converses rojas. Se sintió patéticamente melancólica a la par que enamorada cuando cambió las sábanas de la cama y las sustituyó por unas de color azul cielo. Cepilló su cabello y respiró más veces de las necesarias antes de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta y salir a afrontarse con sus obligaciones. Tenía que dejar encerrada en su dormitorio la cobardía.

—Pensé que habías huido. —Le dijo Marie a Bella cuando la vio aparecer en la sala. Ella estaba sentada encima de la mesa, enfrente del sofá individual que era ocupado por Edward, el cual giró el rostro rápidamente cuando ella apareció totalmente nerviosa y se quedó en el resquicio de la puerta.  
>—¿Qué pasa, te has vuelto muda?<br>—No Marie, no me he vuelto muda.  
>—Entonces qué esperas. Explícate de una maldita vez si no quieres que…<br>—Marie. —La calló Edward poniéndose de pie. —Basta. —Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? —Le preguntó él mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba escasamente a su posición.  
>—Yo… La verdad… —Bella comenzó a morder sus labios de manera compulsiva. —Nunca quise engañarte solo que…<br>—¿Estás segura Isabella? —Preguntó Marie. —Tú sabías quien era él perfectamente.  
>—Sé que es tu novio pero simplemente yo…<br>—¿Tú qué?  
>—Hubo un momento en el que no pude parar. —Confesó Bella.<p>

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella fijamente, sin apartar su verde mirada de los ojos chocolate de la castaña. Se veía como un ser completamente inocente, asustadizo y nervioso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, su voz se entrecortaba, no paraba de jugar con sus dedos en el borde de su camisa. Lo que le decía a Edward que esa situación no estaba siendo nada fácil para ella y que además no ayudaba para nada la presión que su hermana le estaba dando. Para que ella pudiera explicarse en total libertad necesitaba hablar a solas con ella, después tendría que arreglarlo todo con Marie.

—Eres una mojigata. Vas de santa por la vida pero a la primera oportunidad que tuviste te acostaste con mi novio.  
>—Lo siento Marie… De verdad que lo siento yo solo… No razoné cuando lo hice.<br>—No me creo tus disculpas Isabella. Ya no me convences con tus palabras de niña buena.  
>—¿Sabes qué Marie? No me importa, yo estoy intentando decirte la verdad de la mejor manera posible, pero no haces más que interrumpirme y avasallarme con dañinas palabras. No quiero hablar contigo. —Bella no supo de donde había salido la fuerza para decir aquellas palabras.<p>

—Eres increíble, realmente increíble. —Marie dio unas cuantas palmadas bastante sonoras. —Regreso a casa después de un paseo, te encuentro revolcándote con mi novio y ahora eres tú la ofendida. Bravo Isabella. —Ella la miró entrecerrando los ojos por la gran mentira que acababa de decir.  
>—¿Un paseo? —Negó con la cabeza a la vez que reía.<br>—Sí, y ese no es el caso ahora.  
>—No, no lo es. Pero ya que quieres que la verdad sea dicha, ¿qué mejor que decir todas las verdades de una vez?<br>—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Marie se acercó más a ella.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —Edward las interrumpió exasperado por su extraña charla.  
>—Es igual, olvídalo. —Bella se retractó en el último momento. La única culpable de todo era ella, no podía contarle a Edward lo que Marie había estado haciendo.<br>—¿Vas a decir de una vez por qué engañaste a Edward? —Bella alucinó ante las palabras de su hermana. A pesar de que se calló Marie no parecía aprender.  
>—Él llegó repentinamente, y cuando me vio creyó que eras tú, por lo que me besó y yo… Ya no pude negarme. —Bella quiso salir corriendo en ese preciso instante.<p>

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana gemela?  
>—No le doy demasiada importancia. —Bella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de palabras por parte de su hermana, por lo que ya no le dolían… Tanto.<br>—¿Cómo no puedes darle importancia a algo así?  
>—Seremos gemelas, pero somos tan diferentes que no lo tomo muy en cuenta. —Edward recordó los diferentes y minúsculos rasgos que había visto en Bella hace poco tiempo.<br>—¿Alguien lo sabe?  
>—¿El qué?<br>—Que Isabella es tu hermana. —Bella quería aprovechar ese momento para irse de ahí sin que se dieran cuenta.

—No, no demasiada gente. Se me olvida mencionarlo. —Marie rio con burla.  
>—No Bella. —De nuevo ella frenó sus pasos cuando Edward la volvió a pillar antes de acabar su cometido.<br>—Siempre huyendo de tus problemas. —Bella la miró de manera envenenada.  
>—Todavía tenemos mucho que hablar. —Le dijo Edward a Bella.<br>—Lo sé. —Aceptó resignada.  
>—Bueno… Querida hermanita… ¿Has disfrutado de tu primera experiencia sexual con Edward? —Bella se quedó petrificada.<br>—¡Marie! —Edward la reprendió como si fuera su padre.

—Tú no sabes si es la primera. —Bella quería a toda costa defender su orgullo. Edward la miró fijamente.  
>—Oh por Dios Bella, sé perfectamente que nunca has estado con nadie. Eres demasiado santurrona.<br>—Tú no sabes nada de mi vida Marie, porque nunca te ha interesado. Estabas demasiado ocupada cambiando tu aspecto para no parecerte a mí, para poder ser popular. —Bella sintió un sabor amargo en su garganta, y las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos.  
>—Porque no soporto que seas tan antisocial, que no tengas una vida más allá de las libros y de los estudios.<br>—Eso no tiene porque importarte. ¡Es mi vida! —Le gritó la última frase, sintiendo como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—No Isabella, no es así. Siempre me has tenido envidia, siempre has deseado ser como yo, alguien visible ante los ojos de los demás. Una chica con éxito, a la cual los hombres desean.  
>—Yo no te tengo envidia. —Secó las furtivas lágrimas.<br>—No mientas Isabella, deseas ser como yo, y lo sabes.  
>—¿Por qué iba a querer ser como tú?, ¿para tener un montón de chicos detrás, que solo se interesan en ti porque representas el sexo fácil? No Marie… Yo estoy bien con mi vida.<br>—¡Eres una estúpida! —Le gritó Marie acercándose a ella furiosamente. Edward, el cual se había quedado perplejo escuchando su conversación, sin saber si decir algo, alcanzó a sujetarla por la cintura.

—Quieta. —Le dijo.  
>—¡Suéltame! —Bella miraba a su hermana con los ojos totalmente abiertos.<br>—Tranquilízate Marie. —Repitió Edward.  
>—Tú quieres mi vida Bella, por eso me arrebataste a mi novio.<br>—No lo hice intencionadamente.  
>—Sabías perfectamente quien era, pero decidiste dejarlo pasar. —Se rio con una estruendosa carcajada.<br>—Ya te he pedido perdón. Intento explicártelo todo, pero parece que no quieres escucharme. —A Bella no le gustaba nada la trayectoria que estaba dando la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres explicar? —Preguntó Marie cuando ya parecía haberse tranquilizado, por lo que Edward la soltó.  
>—No quiero explicarme, quiero pedir perdón. A los dos. —Enfatizó.<br>—¿Y crees que todo se arreglará con que pidas perdón?  
>—Ya sé que no, pero Marie… No sé que más hacer.<br>—Podrías haberlo pensado antes. Escogiste la opción más fácil Bella, en vez de negarte accediste. ¿Tan desesperada estabas?  
>—¡No fue por desesperación! —Empezaba a enfadarse de los argumentos que su hermana estaba dando, sobretodo porque tenía miedo de que Edward los creyera. Ella lo había hecho por amor.<p>

—Entonces explícame porque lo hiciste. ¿No tienes un poco de dignidad Isabella? —Bella sintió un dejo de preocupación en la voz de su hermana cuando pronunció la última pregunta. Pero estaba claro que Marie no sentía preocupación por ella.  
>—No es mi dignidad lo que estaba en juego.<br>—Ohh es verdad… Estaba en juego tu virginidad.  
>—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso?<br>—Porque era tu deber proteger tu pureza. Porque es lo más importante de una mujer. —Bella se sintió, por los cortos segundos que duró lo que su hermana le dijo, totalmente protegida.

—Yo soy la única que puede decidir sobre ella Marie.  
>—Eres demasiado joven.<br>—Por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad.  
>—Sí, pero podrías haber esperado un tiempo. No había prisa.<br>—¿Y me lo dices tú? —Bella se rio amargamente. —La persona más precoz que conozco.  
>—No quiero que te compares conmigo.<br>—Eso ya lo sé Marie. Detestas que llevemos la misma sangre. —Marie quiso decir algo en su contra, pero prefirió callar.

—¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de esto Marie, que ya no sea virgen o que la haya perdido con Edward? —Bella se sintió mal al decir esas palabras, pero se había dado cuenta de que su hermana no le estaba dando ninguna importancia a Edward.  
>—Es lógico que Edward.<br>—¿Ah sí? Y no se supone que deberías montar un escándalo por ello. Ni siquiera parece importarte.  
>—¿Te crees superior Isabella?, ¿crees que por haber dejado de ser físicamente inocente podrás contra mí?<br>—¿Podéis dejar de intentar pasar una sobre la otra? —Tras un largo periodo de tiempo en silencio la voz de Edward se hizo presente.

—Tú no tienes nada que opinar Edward, nada. Podrías haberte dado perfectamente cuenta de que ella no era yo.  
>—Sois gemelas Marie.<br>—Incluso los gemelos tienen diferencias.  
>—Nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana, ¿cómo quieres que lo imagine? Cuando llegué y la vi solo pensé en que eras tú, todo lo hice pensando en que eras tú. —Edward no fue consiente del daño que sus palabras le provocaban a Bella. Marie le sonrió con picardía, sabía perfectamente que tenía a Edward en la palma de su mano.<p>

—¿Así que tan solo pensabas en mí? —Marie se acercó hacia él con pasos sensuales.  
>—Claro que sí. —Él miró atentamente sus movimientos.<br>—¿Te pareció tan fantástico como las otras veces que me hiciste el amor? —Marie pasó un brazo por su cuello.  
>—Sabes que todas han sido increíbles.<br>—¿Qué te gustó más Ed? —Marie se acercó lentamente a sus labios, tentándolo.  
>—Siempre amé tenerte entre mis brazos. —Edward le había dado una clara vuelta a la respuesta, porque no sabía que contestar.<p>

Bella observó, por más tiempo del necesario, la conversación que estaban teniendo Edward y su hermana. Veía con dolor como él correspondía a sus gestos, Marie sabía perfectamente bien como seducirlo. No soportaba esa situación, y sabía que si se queda a seguir mirando lo que ellos hacían nunca podría recuperarse del dolor y desilusión que sentía. Él parecía haber olvidado todo en unos pocos segundos, estaba totalmente absorto en Marie. Secó la furtiva lágrima que expresaba el tremendo dolor de su corazón e intentando no hacer ruido salió de la sala. Se dirigió a la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera, la cual daba al patio fronterizo con el bosque que había detrás de su casa. Sabía que ellos ni siquiera se habían enterado de su partida, estaban demasiado inmersos en la burbuja que los rodeaba.

Se adentró por el camino enlodado, el cual conocía muy bien, y se dirigió a la gran roca que coronaba el pequeño claro. Le encantaba ese lugar, de niña podía pasar horas enteras observando las hermosas flores y los enormes árboles. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ir, y agradecía como nunca que existiera. Allí siempre lograba encontrar paz y tranquilidad, cosa que ahora le hacía falta urgentemente.  
>Limpió las solitarias hojas resecas que coronaban la superficie de la roca y se sentó a observar todo con pulcra visión. El cantar de los pájaros la relajaba, se sintió bien por un corto periodo de tiempo.<p>

Rio con amargura al recordar lo que acababa de pasar hace tan solo unos pocos minutos. Las dos veces que había intentado escapar él la había detenido, adelantándose a sus movimientos. Pero estaba tan absorto en Marie y en sus técnicas de seducción que ella se había ido y Edward no se había dado cuenta.  
>—Esto es una mierda. —Pensó Bella tras dar un largo suspiro. Ya su conciencia le había dicho que nada bueno podría salir de aquella mentira, pero se cegó tanto que la hizo a un lado. Se había sentido toda una mujer en los brazos de Edward, amada incluso, pero la realidad era que solo ella lo había sentido. Porque Edward solo pensaba en Marie.<p>

—Te lo dije. —Pareció decirle su conciencia.  
>—Fuiste una tonta Isabella. —Se reprendió ella sola en voz alta. —Él nunca te querrá, ama a tu hermana.<br>Se hizo de toda su fuerza para no derramar todas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, sabía que si empezaba a llorar nadie podría pararla y no quería hacerlo. Podría salvar algo de su corazón, incluso de su dignidad, si no lo hacía. Porque si lloraba se vería más patética de lo que ya se sentía.  
>Observó el claro con total anhelo, incluso sintió envidia de los pájaros. Ella quería ser libre, perderse por el horizonte sin ninguna barrera que se lo impidiera. Quería olvidarse de Edward, olvidarse de que lo amaba y ser completamente libre.<p>

Su mente divagó en sus recuerdos. Se había entregado a Edward y no le importaba, no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría. Ella se había convertido en mujer a manos del hombre que amaba, y aunque él no sintiera nada por ella ya no le importaba. Al menos le quedaba el recuerdo del momento tan especial que habían compartido juntos. Desde un principio supo que tan solo pasaría una vez y aunque no fue algo planeado lo disfrutó como nunca. Las sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo fueron tan fuertes que parecía que su corazón podría salir desembocado de su pecho. Todo le había parecido tan hermoso y especial que sería una experiencia que permanecería para siempre en su memoria.

Tocar su cuerpo, besar sus labios, enredar sus dedos en el alborotado cabello cobrizo. Eso no podría olvidarlo jamás. La conexión que sintió cuando se volvieron uno solo, cuando compartieron el placer desbordante que los inundaba, se había grabado con fuego en su mente. Fue el mejor acto que pudo hacer, haber hecho el amor con Edward era algo inigualable. Él la había amado de una manera tan única, la había besado y acariciado con tanta pasión que aún le parecía sentir sus caricias por todo su cuerpo. Pensó que toda mujer debería ser amada de esa manera al menos una vez en su vida.

Su mente siguió divagando. Se torturaba con los recuerdos, pero no le importaba. Desde ahora viviría a base de ellos, al menos hasta que lograra olvidar a Edward, si es que alguna vez lo lograba.  
>Le quedaba poco tiempo para marcharse. Iniciaría una vida nueva lejos de todo, conocería gente nueva, rodeada de un ambiente totalmente diferente. Intentaría encontrar a otro hombre al que amar y que la amase, eso era lo más importante. Ya no quería vivir otra vez a base de cuentos de hadas. Esa era su realidad, y sabía que nada era imposible. Lo olvidaría, conocería a otro hombre que hiciera que su corazón latiera frenéticamente y continuaría con su vida. Él quedaría como un simple recuerdo más, un buen recuerdo.<p>

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente. El color azulado del cielo empezaba a tener pequeñas pinceladas anaranjadas, por lo que era más tarde de lo que pensaba. Aunque ya era bastante tarde cuando se adentró al bosque. Se sentía tan bien que no quería moverse, estaría más tiempo ahí, todo el que le diera la gana.  
>—Bella… —Se paralizó en su sitio cuando escuchó su voz. Sus manos, enganchadas la una a la otra bajo sus rodillas dobladas se crisparon.<br>—Bella. —Repitió él acercándose un poco más.  
>—Creí que estabas con mi hermana. —Le dijo de manera casi inconsciente.<br>—Emm bueno… En realidad yo…  
>—¿Qué necesitas? Pensé que todo había quedado aclarado. —Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo mientras hablaba, seguía con la vista fija en el horizonte.<p>

—Tenemos que hablar.  
>—¿Sobre qué? Ya hablamos de todo lo necesario.<br>—No hemos quedado en nada.  
>—No hace falta. Olvídalo todo y regresa con Marie como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.<br>—No puedo dejar todo como si nunca hubiera pasado.  
>—¿Y qué más da? —Preguntó con la voz rota. —Todo lo hiciste pensando en que yo era Marie. Pues sigue pensándolo, que esto no te afecte.<br>—Es lógico que pensara que eras Marie.  
>—Lo sé. —Admitió. —Y era consciente de ello, pero en ese momento no me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararte. —Cerró sus ojos para no llorar.<p>

—Debiste hacerlo, debiste pararme.  
>—No pude.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Ya no importa Edward. Lo hecho, hecho está, no podemos retroceder en el tiempo. Quedará como un simple recuerdo.<br>—No me lo creo Bella.  
>—¿Qué es lo que no te crees?<br>—Tienes que haber tenido una razón. Por el amor de Dios, acabas de entregarme tu virginidad. —Ella giró el rostro y lo miró atentamente. Edward se llevó una mano hacia su alborotada melena y la revolvió más aún. Parecía desesperado.

—¿Por qué simplemente no puedes olvidarlo?  
>—Porque sé que me ocultas algo, sé que hay mucho más allá de tus palabras, y quiero saberlo.<br>—Regresa con Marie Edward, todo será mucho más fácil así. —Se secó rápidamente la furtiva lágrima que descendía con rapidez por su rostro.  
>—¿Te has visto acaso? Pareces totalmente destrozada, rota. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?<br>—Que como se dice la realidad duele más de lo imaginable.  
>—Bella... Por favor, necesito que me cuentes la verdad.<br>—Esa es la verdad. Hice todo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Me dejé llevar. —Suspiró.

—¿Por qué quieres evitar a toda costa hablar sobre ello?  
>—¿No se supone que deberías estar enfadado?<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Te he mentido, he finguido ser mi hermana para conseguir algo que no es tan noble.<br>—No me importa que me hayas mentido, eso es lo de menos. Solo quiero saber por qué.  
>—Edward, tan solo fue un error. —Se decantó por seguir engañándolo.<br>—No podrás hacerme creer que todo fue un error. —Bella giró su rostro automáticamente hacia él y lo miró con asombro.

—No puedes saber lo que siento.  
>—Sé que ha sido mucho más para ti Bella. —Ella apretó sus puños fuertemente, la verdad estaba cerca de ser descubierta.<br>—No es verdad.  
>—¿Y por qué te afecta tanto entonces?<br>—Simplemente quería estar sola, meditar en lo que he hecho. ¿Qué más da? Tú eres feliz con mi hermana.  
>—Estoy seguro que lo que más te molesta es eso. Que mi novia sea tu hermana. —Bella sentía la rabia bullir por sus venas.<p>

—Puedes tener veinte novias si quieres, no me importa. Como si decides casarte con ella mañana mismo.  
>—Lo ves, estás a la defensiva.<br>—¡Déjame en paz!  
>—No lo haré Bella. —Se acercó hacia ella. —Dime que no significó nada para ti, que ya lo has olvidado. Dímelo, y me iré. —Ella lo miré atentamente, incapaz de hacer lo que él le pedía.<br>—No puedo, sabes que no puedo. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces dime que significó para ti todo esto.  
>—Yo... Eh...<br>—¿Te arrepientes?  
>—¡No, claro que no! —Su voz se alzó más de lo debido. —Ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida. —Tampoco se arrepintió de esas palabras.<br>—Noté algo diferente en ti Bella, algo realmente increíble.  
>—¿Diferente? —Soltó una amarga carcajada. —¿Diferente a qué?, ¿a las veces que te acostastes con Marie? Me vas a decir ahora que todo fue especial, que fue una experiencia inigualable. —Lo miró con desdén.<p>

—Lo ha sido.  
>—Quedará en el olvido en tan solo dos días, al menos para ti.<br>—Eres tú la que está divagando sobre eso. Yo nunca dije que lo olvidaría.  
>—Seamos realistas. —Se puso de pie. —Marie es mucho mejor que yo en todo, ella siempre destacará cuando se lo proponga. Nadie quisiera estar conmigo si antes conoce a mi hermana.<br>—¿Por qué tienes una autoestima tan baja?  
>—Porque Marie siempre a tratado de ser la mejor, sin importarle por sobre quien pasar o que tan sucio jugar. —Desvió la mirada de sus verdes ojos.<p>

—¿Por eso te entregaste a mí? Para poder demostrarle a tu hermana que tú podrías ser superior a ella. Ahora todo tiene lógica.  
>—No fue por eso. —Dijo Bella rápidamente mirándolo con atención. —Estás equivocado Edward. —Ella empezaba a desesperarse.<br>—Lo as admitido Bella, no puedes negarlo.  
>—No, lo has entendido mal.<br>—Entonces por qué fue, dime la verdad. —Bella estaba totalmente harta de todo.  
>—¡Porque estúpidamente me enamoré de ti!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People!<br>Sé que llevaba mucho sin actualizar, pero solo diré en mi defensa que estoy en la recta final de los exámenes. Les pido perdón y aunque ya lo he hecho muchas veces espero puedan comprender y no me abandonen, yo nunca dejaré de publicar. El problema es que soy una tardona empedernida xD._**

**_Bueno, a lo importante. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que lo disfruten. Ya saben que tienen que hacerme saber que les pareció y se cumplió con las expectativas. Seguramente, si no me salen mal las cuentas, solo queda un capítulo, el final, por lo que ya dentro de nada se acaba. _**

**_Muchos Muerdi-Kisses!  
>Disfrútenlo.<br>By: Crazy Cullen. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 4. :...*...*...~.~_**

—_¿Por eso te entregaste a mí? Para poder demostrarle a tu hermana que tú podrías ser superior a ella. Ahora todo tiene lógica.  
>—No fue por eso. —Dijo Bella rápidamente mirándolo con atención. —Estás equivocado Edward. —Ella empezaba a desesperarse.<br>—Lo as admitido Bella, no puedes negarlo.  
>—No, lo has entendido mal.<br>—Entonces por qué fue, dime la verdad. —Bella estaba totalmente harta de todo.  
>—¡Porque estúpidamente me enamoré de ti!<em>

Edward se quedó totalmente petrificado en su sitio. Necesitaba procesar todo lo que había pasado en tan solo una tarde. Parpadeó repetidas veces e intentó comprender bien todo lo que había escuchado. Centró su vista en la chica que estaba frente a él. Ella lo miraba atentamente. Su cuerpo se movía con agitación debido a su alocada respiración. Sus ojos parecían estar analizando cada parte de su cuerpo y su rostro parecía decirle que estaba esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué podía decirle? Todo su vocabulario parecía haber desaparecido.

Observó a Bella atentamente, mientras las neuronas de su cerebro trabajaban a gran velocidad. ¿Acababa de decirle ella que estaba enamorada de él? Se sintió frustrado de que todo tuviera que ser tan complicado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No sabía como actuar. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de querer tener un manual bajo su brazo para saber que decir exactamente. Bella lo miró con incredulidad, pero no parecía estar arrepentida de haber dicho esas palabras. Edward se reprendió a sí mismo, ¿por qué debería arrepentirse? Si ella estaba enamorada de él nadie podría cambiar sus sentimientos. Ahora tan solo necesitaban aclarar todo antes de que se convirtiera en un desastre sin arreglo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Preguntó estúpidamente.  
>—Nada. —Dijo Bella con firmeza. Sus ojos, de un tono más oscuro, parecían querer atravesarlo.<br>—Bella… Yo no sé que decir… —Titubeó.  
>—No hace falta que digas nada. Olvídalo todo. —Ella desvió la mirada.<br>—No empecemos con eso de nuevo. Es que acaso tú…  
>—¡Sí, joder, sí! Estoy enamorada de ti. —Bella se sentía realmente harta de tener que ocultar siempre lo que sentía.<br>—Pero… ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?  
>—No llegaremos a nada con esto. Solo me harté de tener que callar, pero da igual. No le des más vueltas. Solo vuelve a tu vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.<p>

Bella intentó escabullirse en ese momento de confusión absoluta para Edward. Quiso correr en otra dirección, pero se dio cuenta de que él único camino hacia su casa era el que estaba detrás de él. Rogando porque Edward no dijera ni hiciera nada más, caminó a paso veloz. Cuando pensó que ya no habría problemas y que realmente él la dejaría ir sin hacerle más preguntas sintió su brazo moverse y su muñeca ser agarrada por su cálida mano. Bella se quedó totalmente quieta en su sitio, y giró con exasperante lentitud. Edward la observaba con el ceño fruncido y sus labios formaban una recta línea de disgusto.

—No hemos terminado. —Le dijo con autoridad.  
>—Suéltame... —Susurró Bella.<br>—No. Quiero que me lo expliques todo.  
>—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te explique?<br>—El por qué.  
>—No puedo saber en que momento surgió ni por qué. Solo sé que estoy enamorada de ti. No hay nada más que hablar. —Ella intentó soltar su muñeca de su fuerte mano. Tironeó con resistencia y obtuvo nulos resultados. Lógicamente él era más fuerte que ella. Sacudió su brazo con fuerza.<p>

—Quieta. —Le dijo Edward con firme voz. Bella no hizo caso. Dio un potente tirón y logró soltar su muñeca. Cuando quiso salir corriendo de nuevo fue demasiado tarde. Edward volvió a sujetar su mano y la pegó hacia él para que se quedara quieta. Bella se quedó sin respiración cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el duro torso de Edward. Elevó su mirada, y se encontró con sus verdes ojos. Sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para mantener a salvo su cordura. Entreabrió sus labios para poder obtener aire y se sintió diminuta estando a su lado. Inconscientemente Edward llevó una de sus manos hacia la espalda baja de Bella y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

—Ed… Edward… —Susurró la castaña.  
>—Basta de huir Isabella. —Ella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante su ruda voz.<br>—Yo… Yo solo… No…  
>—¿Hace cuánto que me amas?<br>—Edward… Por favor… —Bella se sentía demasiado débil y vulnerable teniéndolo tan cerca. Bajó su mirada hacia sus labios y sintió unas ganas terribles de besarlo. Él pareció percibir eso, porque la observó con atención y cuando menos lo esperó sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Bella sintió que se derretía. La besó de una manera tan tierna y sincera que creyó que estaba dentro de un sueño.

—No hagas esto por favor… —Le susurró Bella cuando se separaron sus labios.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Porque me siento demasiado vulnerable a tu lado. —Quiso decirle pero no pudo.  
>—Porque tu novia es mi hermana. —Edward se separó un poco de sus labios y le sonrió con ironía. Bella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.<br>—¿Ahora Marie importa? —Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar sus dañinas palabras. La hirieron más que si la hubiera golpeado. Se soltó de su agarre y se sintió aliviada de que Edward no se lo impidiera.

—Sí, ahora sí importa.  
>—Yo no quise…<br>—No Edward, no. Sé perfectamente lo que quisiste decir y lo respeto. Dejemos esto aquí. Te pediré perdón por engañarte todas las veces que haga falta. Se lo pediré a Marie por haberme hecho pasar por ella. Pero no dejaré que nada de esto vuelva a pasar. Regresa con ella, es tu novia al fin y al cabo.  
>—¿No puedes entender todo lo que pasa? Ya no estamos tratando el tema del engaño. No hace falta que pidas perdón. Solo quiero que me digas si hiciste todo porque me amas. —Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y meditó su respuesta.<p>

—Te diré la verdad Edward. Nunca imaginé que algo así pudiera pasar. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo? Me sentí débil cuando abrí la puerta y vi que eras tú. Me gustó demasiado verte, porque llevaba mucho sin hacerlo, y el hecho de que me abrazaras y besaras de repente no ayudó en nada. Me sentí descolocada, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararte. Solo deseaba no despertar jamás del sueño que creía vivir. Y todo fue tan hermoso que no me resistí a tomar lo prohibido. Me sentí tan bien a tu lado que no quise detenerte. Me sentí completa. Una verdadera mujer en busca del hombre que ama. Esa es la verdad Edward. Te amo, claro que lo hago, por eso me dejé llevar de esa manera. —Bella se sintió realmente libre después de pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? Demonios, tú eras la única que sabía la verdad. Tu deber era detener todo. —Edward sonaba realmente frustrado. Bella confundió todo lo que él sentía.  
>—¿Tan malo fue para ti? —Preguntó sin poder acallar sus labios.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Sé que no soy de lo más atractiva y por supuesto soy totalmente inexperta. Pero pensé que al menos lo disfrutaste un poco. —Su labio inferior empezó a temblar. —Para mí fue una experiencia única. Inolvidable.<br>—No es eso lo que quise decir. Todo fue increíble.  
>—Que idiota he sido. —Rio con amargura. —Esta claro que nada de esto significó algo para ti. Pronto lo olvidarás y eso será lo mejor. —Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.<p>

—Te estás confundiendo Bella. —Edward quiso acercarse, pero ella se alejó más de su lado. —Aunque no lo creas noté la diferencia. Desde un principio vi algo en ti que sé que Marie no posee.  
>—No mientas para suavizar todo.<br>—No lo hago. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No dije nada porque la necesidad dentro de mí era demasiado grande. No supe controlarme.  
>—Está bien Edward, ya no tiene importancia. Ya te dije que no quiero estropear tu vida, no quiero que nada cambie. Sé que a quien amas es a Marie y no me opondré más a eso. No se puede mandar en el corazón. —Desvió su mirada.<p>

—Yo quiero a tu hermana Bella, pero es normal. Ella es mi novia desde hace dos años, qué demonios quieres que sienta.  
>—Nada, ya te lo he dicho. Tú eres feliz con ella y ella lo es contigo. —A Bella le costó decir las últimas palabras, sabiendo que tal vez eran mentira. —Continuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Solo espero no haber estropeado demasiado las cosas entre vosotros.<br>—Nada ha cambiado. —Bella sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.  
>—Me alegro por eso Edward. No quiero continuar con esto. No quiero estropear más las cosas. Al menos sé que hay amor entre vosotros, eso es lo esencial. —Intentó sonreír.<p>

—¿Y qué pasa contigo?  
>—¿Conmigo?<br>—Sí. Sé que no serás feliz así.  
>—No importa mi felicidad. No te preocupes por ello. Lograré olvidar todo… Algún día.<br>—Pero…  
>—Déjalo estar. No lo pienses más. Regresa con Marie, ella te estará esperando. —No lo dejó contestar, se giró rápidamente y con paso liguero se dirigió a casa. En el último momento tomó un desvío y se dirigió al río. Necesitaba estar sola.<p>

Edward se quedó totalmente confundido. No movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Se quedó tan quieto como una roca más del bosque. No había podido procesar todo con determinación. La única conclusión lógica que había obtenido era que Bella estaba enamorada de él, pero no le importaba que siguiera siendo el novio de su hermana. Ella volvería a apartarse para dejarlos ser feliz. Edward se preguntó cientos de veces si lograría olvidar todo lo que había pasado. ¿Podría volver a sentirse bien junto a Marie, sabiendo todo lo que Bella sentía? No quiso admitirlo delante de ella, pero le costaría demasiado volver a su vida normal.

Suspiró con cansancio, demasiada información y emociones para un solo día. Un fuerte pesar parecía perseguirlo. Su conciencia lo acusaba como a un delincuente. Había notado pequeños cambios en Bella. Al besarla, al tocarla, al hacerla suya. Él supo que algo en ella había cambiado pero se dejó llevar de una manera tan ciega que no se detuvo a averiguar cuales eran esos cambios. Y ahora ya nada importaba. Todo se había estropeado y no sabía si podría seguir junto a Marie, a pesar de que la quería, y dejar de lado a Bella. Sintió su cabeza explotar. Necesitaba encerrarse en la soledad de su dormitorio y meditarlo todo bien. Dejaría que todo fluyera, y esperaba no equivocarse con lo que decidiera.

Aunque ya era totalmente de noche y el bosque se había convertido en un lugar tenebroso y oscuro a Bella no le importó. No quería regresar a casa, porque sabía que Marie la estaba esperando para mucho más que hablar. Marie insistiría en querer una explicación. La obligaría a decirle todo con el mínimo detalle y luego, seguramente, la amenazaría para que se estara callada y se alejara de Edward. Bueno, ese ya no era un problema. Ya se había mentalizado, durante las largas horas que estuvo en el bosque, que se tenía que alejar lo máximo posible de Edward. Nada de fotos a escondidas, nada de intentar verlo a lo lejos. Todo eso se había acabado. Edward olvidaría todo, se olvidaría de ella y volvería su vida normal junto a Marie. Bien, ella intentaría hacer lo mismo. No sería por demasiado tiempo. Poco más de un mes.

Respiró aceleradamente y rebuscó, con total parsimonia, las llaves en su bolsillo. La casa estaba con las luces totalmente apagadas y Bella no comprendió la razón. Entró con un poco más de calma, pensando ingenuamente que Marie se había ido. Dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y se dirigió al salón. De sus labios escapó un fuerte chillido cuando las luces fueron encendidas repentinamente y la voz de su hermana se hizo presente.  
>—Al fin das la cara. —Marie estaba cerca de la puerta que colindaba con la cocina.<br>—Ho-hola. —Tartamudeó Bella.

—¿Llegasteis a un acuerdo? —Preguntó ella enigmáticamente.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—¿Qué harás con todo esto Isabella?, ¿seguirás jugando a la falsa identidad o madurarás de una vez?  
>—Ma-Marie yo solo…<br>—No tienes nada con lo que objetar. Las cosas han quedado claro. Eres tan patética que tuviste que fingir ser yo para poder tener sexo.  
>—¡Sabes de sobra que no fue por eso! —Bella sentía la furia bullir en sus venas.<p>

—Entonces explícame tus argumentos.  
>—Yo… Yo solo quería…<br>—Tú querías dejar de ser una tonta niña. Dime, ¿ha funcionado?  
>—No fue por eso, lo sabes perfectamente.<br>—Explícate entonces. ¿Tan aburrida es tu vida que no encontraste otra diversión que estar revolcándote con mi novio?  
>—Me enamoré de él Marie, esa es la verdadera razón. —Bella se sintió temerosa de la reacción de su hermana. Esta rio con una fuerte carcajada que la dejó perpleja.<p>

—¿Te enamoraste? —Se burló en su cara. —Nunca has tenido ningún contacto con él, jamás habéis hablado, ni siquiera sabía que existías hace unas horas. Y me dices que te has enamorado. Eres ridícula.  
>—Todo lo que dices es cierto, pero solo yo sé por qué me enamoré de él.<br>—Bien, si tan lista te crees dímelo.  
>—No hablaré de ello contigo. —Bella no quería decirle todo lo que había hecho para estar un poco más cerca de Edward, a pesar de que él nunca se dio cuenta.<br>—Porque te estás inventando todo. Eres increíble Isabella. No te creía tan estúpida.  
>—Parece afectarte más que me haya enamorado sin tener contacto con él que pensar que es tu novio del que estamos hablando. —Marie la miró fijamente, trazando un plan.<p>

—Edward me importa, y mucho.  
>—¿De verdad? Entonces dime por qué le eres infiel.<br>—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!  
>—No lo amas Marie, ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo quieras. Estás con él sin razón aparente.<br>—No eres más que una chiquilla insolente jugando a ser mayor. Yo sé lo que siento por Edward y a ti no tiene que importarte.  
>—Yo al menos me preocupo por él y no me importa que no me ame, porque se asumir que a quien ama es a ti. Pero si los roles cambiaran al menos me preocuparía de hacerlo feliz. —Bella vio como Marie desviaba la mirada. Ocultaba algo.<p>

—No te metas en esto Isabella. Yo sé como manejar mi relación con él. Mientras él está fuera no pienso resignarme a estar sola. Hay muchos hombres que ruegan por mi atención.  
>—¿Y qué es lo que consigues? Ser la chica de una noche. Un revolcón más en sus vidas. Al menos Edward está dispuesto a darte amor sincero.<br>—No lo conoces Isabella, no sabes como es él. No intentes dar consejos sobre la vida porque no eres la más indicada para ello. Ni siquiera puedes tener una verdadera vida.  
>—Al menos sé apreciar lo bueno de lo que me rodea. No quiero parecerme a ti Marie. Reniego de ello. Odiaría convertirme en alguien que solo aprecian por el placer que puede dar. Soy feliz siendo como soy, al menos valoro lo real. —Bella sentía que por fin se estaban diciendo todo a la cara, sin restricciones.<p>

—Te convertirás en una vieja aburrida y solterona que no supo disfrutar de los mejores años de su vida. Eres patética.  
>—Puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero sé apreciar lo que la vida me da. Me importa mi alrededor y no voy de chica fácil en busca de quien tenga algo entre las piernas para poder ser feliz.<br>—Eres una niñata insolente. —Bella no pudo deducir lo que su hermana iba a hacer. Solo sintió el impacto en su mejilla. El ardor que recorrió su rostro fue demasiado fuerte. Llevó su mano hacia la zona afectada y la restregó suavemente mientras veía a Marie con asombro. Había perdido los estribos.

—Nunca en la vida se te ocurra volver a pegarme. —Le dijo Bella entre dientes. Su hermana pareció querer volver a hacerlo, por el mero hecho de contradecirla, pero justo cuando Bella iba a defenderse la puerta fue abierta con un solo toque.  
>—Niñas, estamos de vuelta. —La dulce voz de su madre inundó la casa. Bella y Marie se miraron, desafiándose con las miradas. Reinó el silencio entre las dos. No sabía que hacer.<br>—Marie, Isabella. —Esta vez fue su padre el que habló.  
>—Estamos aquí papá. —Marie contestó con desdén. Después de la larga sesión de saludos, besos y abrazos, su madre se dedicó a preparar la cena.<p>

—Espero por tu bien que sepas estarte calladita.  
>—Tú no me vas a dar órdenes Marie, eso lo tengo claro. —Marie quiso decir algo, pero Bella abandonó el salón y subió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Decidió darse una larga ducha, necesitaba relajar su cuerpo. Media hora después se puso el pijama de verano y bajó al comedor cuando su madre la llamó informándole que la cena estaba lista.<br>—Bien niñas, qué hay de novedades. —Su madre las miró con amor.  
>—Poca cosa. —Marie se apresuró en contestar.<br>—Sí, nada del otro mundo. ¿Os ha contado ya Marie de su nuevo amigo? —Bella la miró con malicia.

—¿Amigo? —Preguntó su padre.  
>—Sí, tan solo es un compañero de clase.<br>—Yo no diría eso exactamente. —Marie fulminó con la mirada a su hermana.  
>—Olvidaros de eso, es mucho más interesante saber lo que Bella ha hecho esta tarde. ¿Verdad Isabella? Cuéntales a papá y mamá qué has hecho y lo mucho que te has divertido. —Marie sonrió frívolamente.<br>—Si pasar toda la tarde frente al ordenador es digno de mencionar lo haré.  
>—¿Sabéis que Bella tiene novio? —Su padre se atragantó con la comida.<p>

—¿Cómo?  
>—¡Marie! —Chilló Bella. —¡Cállate!<br>—¿Es verdad eso Bella? —La voz de su padre fue autoritaria. Él era un hombre muy estricto.  
>—Claro que no, ella está mintiendo.<br>—¿De verdad Isabella?, ¿tanto te avergüenzas?  
>—¡Te dije que te callaras! —Bella se levantó con rápidos movimientos.<br>—¡Tú no me das órdenes! —Marie la imitó. Cuando se puso de pie su silla cayó al suelo provocando un molesto sonido.

—Isabella y Marie Swan, comportaros. —Su madre se estaba enfadando.  
>—Eres una falsa Marie. Una mentirosa de mucho cuidado.<br>—Y tú una buscona que no sabe respetar nada.  
>—¡Ya está bien! —Su padre dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa. Todo se quedó en total silencio. —No sé lo que habrá pasado, pero no permitiré que os faltéis al respeto entre las dos. Si seguís así conseguiréis que os castigue.<br>—Sentaros ya niñas. —Dijo su madre.  
>—No pienso hacerlo mientras ella esté delante. —Marie habló con voz rasposa.<br>—Bien, pues siéntete cómoda. Me voy. —Bella tiró la servilleta de su mano contra la mesa y subió corriendo a su dormitorio.  
>—¡Isabella! —No hizo caso a los llamados fúricos de su padre. Se encerró en su habitación durante toda la noche.<p>

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar en total normalidad en su casa. Sus padres no preguntaron nada sobre lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Se dedicaron a fingir que nada había ocurrido. Bella agradeció eso, no se sentía capaz de contarles todo a sus padres.  
>Su relación con Marie parecía empeorar a cada día. No se hablaban, ni siquiera se decían una simple palabra. Marie había decidido ignorarla y fingir que no la escuchaba cuando ella hablaba. Una semana después, harta del comportamiento infantil de su hermana, Bella decidió seguir su juego. Dejó de darle importancia a Marie y ya no volvió a intentar hablar con ella para que todo se arreglara.<p>

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creía. No había vuelto a ver a Edward por ningún lado. La última vez que tuvo contacto con él fue hace dos semanas en el bosque donde todo quedó claro. Intentaba convencerse de que era lo mejor. Si no lo veía podría olvidar mucho más rápido. Se sentía desesperada, angustiada por no poder verlo. Lo único que hacía, pese a que su conciencia le decía que no lo hiciera, era encerrarse en su habitación y observar una y otra vez las fotos que tan celosamente guardaba en su ordenador. Podía ser mínimamente feliz viendo su rostro a través de una pantalla.

Egoístamente también se regocijaba de no haber visto a Marie con Edward. No sabía si ellos seguían siendo novios, y no quería saberlo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que habían roto su relación. No podía evitar que un sentimiento de emoción y alegría se adentrara en su corazón ante tal noticia. Se imaginó que ellos ya no tenían nada y aunque al principio se sintió culpable ya no lo hacía. Había cometido un error al hacerse pasar por Marie, porque eso, aunque fue maravilloso para ella, no ayudó en nada en la relación de Edward con su hermana. Ahora ya no sentía ningún sentimiento ante ese tema. Si alguno de los dos había roto con el otro no era culpa suya. Intentaba mentalizarse de eso. Ella le había pedido una y otra vez a Edward que continuara con Marie, si él no había querido era cosa suya.

Como cada día a las cinco de la tarde cogió su IPod y se decidió a volver a adentrarse en el bosque para dar su paseo diario. Antes de bajar a la planta baja escuchó el claxon de un coche, pero no le tomó importancia. Seguramente Marie había quedado con alguna de sus tantas amigas. Cogió su botella de agua y salió al porche. Se paró en seco cuando vislumbro un 4x4 en la entrada. Reconoció enseguida el coche. Era Félix, otra vez. Antes de poder siquiera mover un músculo de su cuerpo, Marie salió detrás de ella y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Que bueno que te veo Isabella, ven. —Bella no pudo siquiera negarse, antes de poder parpadear sintió su cuerpo ser jalado por Marie.  
>—Hola Félix. —Marie le dio un rápido beso al hombre, el cual se había quedado perplejo mirando a las dos mujeres. —Te presento a mi hermana gemela, Isabella. —Marie tenía una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro. —Sé que nunca te lo he dicho. Pero es igual. Solo quiero que la conozcas, para que no hayan confusiones. Isabella tiene la mía de tomar lo que no es suyo. —Bella parpadeó con rapidez, volviendo en sí. Soltó su brazo de la mano de Marie con brusquedad.<br>—¿Qué significa esto?  
>—Nada. —Marie pareció sonar inocente. —Lo hago por el bien de todos. No vaya a ser que te haya gustado arrebatarme lo mío.<p>

Bella no digo nada. Le dirigió una furiosa mirada a su hermana y otra al estupefacto Félix y se dio media vuelta. Se adentró a grandes pasos en el bosque y se relajó mínimamente al sentir la brisa fresca que provocaban los árboles. Empezó a caminar por el conocido recorrido. No pudo disfrutar de su paseo. No esta vez. Tenía en mente todo lo que había pasado y aun no se creía lo que Marie acababa de hacer. Lo dejó pasar, nada sacaría con darle vueltas al tema. No quería enloquecer tan joven. Lo único que no pudo abandonar su mente fue el hecho de saber que Marie y Edward ya no eran novios. Estaba más que confirmado. Ella había iniciado una relación con Félix. Se sintió feliz por eso.

Dos horas después regresó a casa. Marie aún no había llegado. Mejor, pensó. Así podría tener más tiempo de paz. Subió a su dormitorio y se dio una relajante y larga ducha. Colocó nuevamente los auriculares en sus oídos y se dejó envolver por la suave melodía que resonaba desde su IPod. Antes no había podido escuchar música, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para hacerlo. Subió el volumen todo lo que sus tímpanos pudieron soportar. Se hundió en la tibia agua que rebosaba la bañera y se permitió relajarse totalmente. Cuando ya sintió que empezaba a dormitar decidió terminar con su baño. Se colocó un short de color morado y una simple camiseta de tirantes negra.

Había decidido continuar leyendo la novela que había iniciado hace tres días. Le encantaba sumergirse en los relatos de drama y romance y soñar con que algún día su historia de amor también llegaría. A mitad de la lectura decidió bajar a por un vaso de agua, se moría de sed. No había escuchado ruido alguno, por lo que supuso que aún estaba sola. Silenciosamente bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Se dio cuenta de que ya eran las nueve de la noche, por lo que se pondría a ver su serie favorita en el televisor del salón. Con el vaso de agua en la mano se dirigió hacia la tele. Antes siquiera de llegar al salón escuchó algunos ruidos. Alarmada se acercó con pasos lentos y silenciosos. Cuando llegó al salón no pudo evitar que el vaso se resbalara de su mano, haciendo un chirriante sonido cuando se rompió.

Se llevó una mano a su boca para acallar el grito que quiso escapar de sus labios.  
>—¡Isabella! Siempre tienes que llamar la atención. —Su hermana se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se acercó a ella.<br>—Lo-lo siento… Yo-yo no sabía que…  
>—No digas nada, y recoge esto. —Quiso hablar, pero otra voz la calló.<br>—Hola Bella. —La melodiosa voz que tanto le gustaba se hizo notar. Se quedó totalmente absorta mirando los verdes ojos de Edward. No pudo moverse, se había transformado en un ser inerte.  
>—¡Estás sorda! —Le dijo Marie. —¡Muévete!<p>

Bella no digo nada, ni siquiera contestó al saludo de Edward. Se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Hizo oídos sordos ante el llamado de su hermana. Se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo y se lanzó a su cama sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. Una amarga picazón atravesó su garganta. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y se permitió llorar hasta que sus ojos estuvieron demasiado hinchados. No podía evitar rememorar la imagen de Marie y Edward. Él se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, con sus manos sobre la cadera de Marie que se encontraba encima de su cuerpo. Se besaban con furia, con pasión. Como si no hubiera un mañana.

Olvidar. Que fácil era de pronunciar esa palabra. Todo lo contrario a intentar cumplirla. Sintió su corazón ser estrangulado. Le dolía el pecho. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba siendo atacado por finísimas agujas. Necesitaba que el tiempo pasara, que pasara lo más rápido posible para poder irse a la universidad y poder poner en práctica la palabra que tanto le costaba decir. Debía olvidarse de Edward, por el bien de su salud mental. ¿No se suponía que Marie estaba saliendo con Félix? No se creía lo que sucedía. Marie estaba jugando a dos bandas, en sus propias narices. Engañaba con completa facilidad a Edward. Se sentía asqueada. No comprendía por qué Marie hacía eso. Estaba harta de la situación que la rodeaba. Solo sentía pena por Edward, porque él no merecía ser engañado de esa manera. Al verlo así con su hermana había comprendido cuanto la amaba.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Le escocían los ojos y la garganta. Tuvo que darse un largo baño para poder poner sus ideas en orden. Las cosas habían quedado claras. Edward y Marie seguían siendo novios, y esta le engañaba con Félix. Todo era tan ridículo que a Bella le dieron ganas de reírse en fuertes carcajadas. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si tuviera una gran carga a su espalda. Por un momento su conciencia pareció decirle que esa carga era que ella sabía sobre la infidelidad de su hermana.  
>Se arregló sencillamente y bajó a desayunar. Intentó no pensar más en lo que había ocurrido ayer. No quería entrometerse más en la vida de nadie. Se preocuparía solo por la suya.<p>

—Buenos días Isabella. —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermana. —Papá y mamá han tenido que irse de nuevo y no se sabe cuando regresarán. Tienen importantes reuniones. —Bella no pudo decir una sola palabra ante lo que su hermana decía. ¿Era acaso Marie bipolar? Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la nevera para coger un poco de zumo de naranja.  
>—¿Te alegra saber que mi relación con Edward no ha sufrido ningún daño? —Bella apretó los dientes con fuerza. Decidió seguir bebiendo su zumo para alargar el momento de la respuesta.<br>—Eso fue lo que le dije yo. Que lo vuestro no tenía porque estropearse. —Vio como Marie fruncía el ceño.

—Pues ahora nos va perfectamente bien. Si ayer no hubieras interrumpido nosotros…  
>—No me importa lo que hagáis. Solo podrías tener un poco más de decencia.<br>—¿Celosa?  
>—Ya te he dicho que no. Pero si quieres tener sexo con él que sea fuera de esta casa.<br>—¿Y lo dices tú? Por si te recuerdo…  
>—Sé lo que pasó. Pues bien, entonces utiliza tu habitación.<br>—Lo haré en otro momento. Esta vez estábamos demasiado desesperados como para alargar más el momento.  
>—Me da igual tu vida Marie. No quiero saber nada de lo que hacéis.<br>—¿Estás segura? A jurar por lo que pasó ayer estabas completamente celosa. Me prefiere a mí, acéptalo Isabella. —Se giró para dejar el vaso en el fregadero y poder ordenar sus ideas.

—Ya lo acepté hace mucho. Sé que te ama y aunque tú no lo valoras espero que al menos no le hagas daño.  
>—Tranquila Isabella, está en buenas manos.<br>—¿Qué es lo que tramas con Félix?  
>—Él me hace compañía cuando Edward está demasiado ocupado. —Marie sonrió con malicia.<br>—Ten cuidado con lo que haces Marie. El que juega con fuego se acaba quemando y tú no serás la excepción.  
>—Sé controlar lo que hago. No me hacen falta tus consejos de abuela. Edward hace lo que yo le digo. Tengo muy bien planeado esto. Nunca sabrá la verdad.<br>—No sé como puedes jugar a dos bandas. —Bella apretó sus dientes ante la sonrisa de su hermana.

—Es muy fácil. No pienso renunciar a ninguno de los dos. Además, me encanta ver lo celosa que te pones.  
>—Yo no estoy celosa.<br>—Eres una mala mentirosa Isabella. Claro que lo estás. Te encantaría poder salir con Edward, besarlo cuando te apetezca, que te haga suya de esa manera tan única que tiene. —Bella sintió instintos asesinos hacia Marie.  
>—No cantes victoria Marie, nada es tan fácil como crees. Edward puede enterarse en cualquier momento.<br>—¿Y quién se lo dirá mosquita muerta? ¿Tú? —Se rio con una fuerte carcajada. —No eres lo suficientemente valiente.  
>—Es tu problema si quieres ser infiel, y el de Edward estar tan ciego. No pienso meterme. —No dejo que Marie dijera nada más. Salió a la calle. Necesitaba aire puro.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Una semana más había pasado y Bella sentía que su cordura terminaría por fugarse. Se encontraba en un punto de no retorno. Había intentando no involucrarse en todo lo que su hermana estaba haciendo, pero sentía que ya no podía más. Esa semana había sido la más larga y agonizante de su vida. No podía seguir viviendo así, no mientras Marie continuara jugando a dos bandas. Cada vez que llegaba a casa era la misma historia de siempre. Algunas veces Marie con Félix otras con Edward. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de hacer madurar a su hermana a la fuerza. Sabía que todo lo estaba haciendo por malicia. Edward nunca había estado en su casa, y desde que Marie se enteró de que lo amaba hacía hasta lo imposible porque ella se cruzara con él.

Estaba harta, más que harta. Cansada de fingir que nada pasaba. Era ridículo que Edward no sospechara nada. Él parecía estar ciego. Hacía las cosas tal y como las quería Marie. En varias ocasiones quiso enfrentarlo y contarle toda la verdad. Por otra parte se sentía frustrada, frustrada y dolida. Era devastador tener que verlo todos los días. Él siempre estaba pegado a Marie. Sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía cada vez que los veía besarse. Ella no había podido entablar una conversación más allá de los fríos saludos con él. Le dolía tanto que se dejara engañar de esa manera tan vil, que se había replanteado la idea de decirle la verdad. Sabía que estaría mal, pero ya no soportaba el aura de frialdad y mentiras que reina en su casa.

Entró a casa después de haber ido al supermercado. Después de colocarlo todo se dirigió al salón. Estaba agotada. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Félix en el sofá junto a Marie. Los saludó brevemente y antes de marcharse algo que Marie hacía llamó su atención.  
>—Lo siento cariño, tendré que cancelar nuestra cita de hoy. —Bella supo que Marie hablaba por teléfono con Edward. No pudo evitar abrir su boca al ver que ella lo hacía frente a Félix. Salió del salón fingiendo irse a su dormitorio y se escondió detrás de la pared más cercana. Necesitaba saber qué sucedía.<br>—Sí cariño, tengo que ir a una cena familiar. Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado salir contigo. —Bella gruñó. Marie no hacía más que decir mentiras.  
>—Estoy sola. Isabella ha vuelto a irse sin preocuparse de nada. —Tuvo que apretar sus manos para no salir a enfrentar a Marie.<p>

—Es una lástima. Podremos quedar mañana. Sí, yo te aviso. Te quiero, adiós. —Escuchó la fuerte carcajada que soltó Marie tras cortar la llamada.  
>—¿Se lo ha creído? —Preguntó Félix.<br>—Claro que sí. Soy una buena actriz.  
>—Mejor así. Tengo buenos planes para los dos. Ese niñato nunca me llegará a la suela del zapato.<br>—Lo sé… Es tan ingenuo. —Ambos volvieron a reírse y después Bella escuchó el conocido sonido de sus labios al juntarse.  
>Sintió asco. Asco por la actitud de Marie y por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Edward. Él no merecía eso, no lo merecía.<p>

—Sabes, en realidad no sé por qué salgo con él. Hace dos años era mucho más divertido. Ahora solo piensa en su estúpida carrera universitaria y se olvida de todo. Ha dicho que tendrá que irse dentro de un mes. —Bella sintió pinchazos en su corazón ante tal noticia. —Es un tipo demasiado empalagoso. Ni siquiera sabe pasarlo bien. Parece haber perdido total interés por el sexo. —Bella se sorprendió al escuchar eso. A Félix no parecía importarle que Marie se acostara con otros hombres. —Desde que pasó lo de mi hermana no ha vuelto a tocarme. Es todo un soso. —Bella no sabía lo que sentir ante esas palabras. Estaba enfadada porque Marie le había contado a Félix lo que había ocurrido pero sorprendida de lo que había dicho sobre Edward. Sintió su cabeza liarse muchos más, ¿qué significaba eso exactamente?

—En fin, me da igual que no quiera acostarse conmigo. Siempre te tendré a ti. —Bella escuchó pequeños murmullos indecorosos provenir de Félix. Se fue ha su dormitorio, cansada de todo lo que había escuchado. Esa conversación había hecho que sus sentimientos se revolucionaran mucho más. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿qué era lo correcto?, ¿debería decírselo a Edward?  
>—¡Díselo! —Pareció gritarle su conciencia. —Marie no siempre puede salir ganando. —Era un pensamiento extremadamente egoísta, pero no le importó. Tenía una decisión tomada. Nunca había estado más segura en su vida. Le diría la verdad sobre Marie a Edward. Él merecía saberlo. Ella no lo hacía por maldad. Nunca podría hacer algo en su contra. Solo se había cansado de saber que estaba siendo engañado de una manera tan dañina. Lo hacía porque lo amaba. Porque aunque sabía que él nunca le correspondería al menos así tendría lo oportunidad de conocer a alguien que si lo amara.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo llenito de novedades. Por lo que veo la historia se alargará mucho más de lo que pensaba.<strong>_  
><em><strong>El próximo capítulo se viene de lo mejor. :D<strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero les gusten. Díganme sus opiniones con un comentario.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kisses.<strong>_  
><em><strong>By: Crazy Cullen.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 5. :...*...*...~.~_**

Al día siguiente, después de una noche entera sin dormir, aún no tenía un plan fijo de como lo haría. No sabía cual sería la mejor manera. Ni siquiera podía saber cuando volvería a ver a Edward. Tenía la vana esperanza de encontrárselo en casa, aunque sería imposible con Marie delante de ellos. Tenía que pensar en como hacer para poder estar a solas con Edward. El día trascurrió lentamente y cuando llegó la hora de comer aún no tenía ningún plan preciso. No era buena para ese tipo de cosas. Después de prepararse un sándwich y comer sola, porque Marie se había ido por la mañana con Félix, decidió aplazar su idea para cuando tuviera un plan perfecto y sin fallos. Solo necesitaba unos minutos a solas con Edward. No se demoraría mucho en decírselo.

A las cinco de la tarde el timbre resonó por toda la casa. Bajó a abrir corriendo, imaginándose que Marie había olvidado sus llaves. Tremenda fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando abrió la puerta. Edward estaba al otro lado de esta, con una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios, la cual se borró cuando la vio. Bella sintió su pulso acelerarse.  
>—Ho-hola Edward… —Se sintió estúpida al tartamudear.<br>—Hola Bella. —Edward intentó sonreírle, pero Bella percibió la incomodidad que lo estaba atravesando. Dirigió su mirada a sus penetrantes ojos verdes y se dejó llevar por unos cortos segundos por la sensación que sintió. Tuvo un déjà vu de lo que había pasado hace casi un mes. Todo su calvario se inicio en el mismo lugar en el que estaban.

—Pa-pasa. —Se hizo hacia un lado. Cuando vio que Edward no se movió se sintió realmente estúpida. Tal vez él quería esperar por Marie fuera. —Lo-lo siento. A lo mejor tú quieres… —No terminó de hablar. Edward se adentró a la casa con paso vacilante. Bella cerró la puerta sintiendo como sus manos temblaban.  
>—Marie no está, ella ha tenido que salir. —Se mordió la lengua cuando quiso decirle de una vez que se había ido con Félix. No podía ser tan brusca.<br>—Es extraño. Ella me dijo que estaría en casa todo el día.  
>—No-no sé. Está mañana dijo que vendría a las seis. —Edward miró su reloj y maldijo entre dientes.<br>—Me adelanté una hora. —Cuando Edward dijo eso Bella sintió que una bombilla se encendía dentro de su cabeza. Ellos estarían solos. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Será mejor que vuelva luego. —Bella respiró para darse ánimos. Estaba claro que él no quería estar cerca de ella.  
>—¿Pu-puedes esperar un momento? Ne-necesito decirte algo. —Vio claramente como Edward titubeó antes de asentir solemnemente. —Estaremos más cómodos en el salón. —Edward la miró fijamente por un tiempo que pensó fue demasiado largo. Bella sacudió su cabeza cuando vio como Edward se dirigía al salón. Todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Martirizándola.<br>Se sentó frente a él en el sillón individual. Sintió su cuerpo temblar. Él parecía querer comérsela con la mirada. Se sentía como una pequeña oveja a punto de ser atacada por un feroz león. Respiró varias veces y se decidió a hablar. Cuando antes empezara más rápido terminaría.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —Edward rompió el silencio.  
>—Yo solo… No quiero que pienses que hago esto por maldad o por celos. Simplemente me pareció lo mejor. —Sentía los latidos de su alocado corazón resonar en sus oídos. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que imaginó.<br>—¿De qué se trata?  
>—Es-es sobre Marie.<br>—¿A ocurrido algo?  
>—En-en realidad no pero… Ella… Ella te…<br>—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Bella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba un poco de espacio. Pero no podía perder esta oportunidad. Se obligó a ser valiente.

—Necesito decírtelo porque no me gusta que la situación continúe así. No es un buen acto por parte de Marie.  
>—Bella, ¿por qué no dejas los rodeos?<br>—Marie te es infiel. —Sintió que la bomba acababa de ser soltada. Ahora solo había que esperar a su explosión.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Si-siento decírtelo así… Pe-pero ella… Te engaña. —Bajó su mirada.  
>—¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? —Edward se puso de pie en un brusco movimiento.<br>—Yo-yo solo… No podía dejar que siguiera jugando contigo.  
>—¿Quién te crees para decir algo así? —Bella sintió miedo del fúrico tono de voz de Edward.<p>

—Yo… Lo he visto… Ella tiene otro…  
>—¡No digas nada! —Edward apretó el puente de su nariz. Parecía estar intentando controlarse.<br>—Edward…  
>—Me parece increíble que hagas una cosa así. ¿Es una especie de venganza porque ella sigue siendo mi novia?<br>—¡No! Yo no…  
>—Te creía otro tipo de persona Isabella. —Ella se puso de pie. Se sentía demasiado indefensa ante su gran altura.<br>—Te juro que es la verdad… Ella está jugando a dos bandas. Te miente.  
>—No, Isabella, no. Tú eres la mentirosa aquí. —Bella sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos aguarse.<p>

—Tienes que creerme, por favor…  
>—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?<br>—Lo he visto Edward. Puedo decirte con quien te engaña.  
>—Es increíble lo rápido que puedes mentir. ¿Tenías todo esto planeado? Acéptalo Isabella, a quien yo quiero es a tu hermana. —Bella sintió que los últimos fragmentos de su corazón se despedazaban.<br>—Ella no te quiere… Solo juega contigo.  
>—¡No sigas! —Edward se acercó a Bella y la cogió por los hombros con demasiada fuerza. Bella gimió de dolor. Estaba aterrada.<br>—Su-suéltame…  
>—No quiero volver a escucharte decir algo así. No lograrás que deje a Marie. Nunca podré estar contigo. —Una furtiva lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella.<p>

—Lo-lo siento.  
>—No intentes engañarme ahora. No conseguirás nada llorando. Acabo de darme cuenta del tipo de persona que eres.<br>—Es-es la verdad.  
>—¡No! Estás haciendo todo esto por celos.<br>—No… Yo no…  
>—No hay otra explicación. —Edward la soltó con brusquedad cuando Bella emitió otro gemido de dolor. —No quiero que vuelvas a intentar encasillar a Marie de infiel.<br>—Solo quería decirte la verdad… Pero…  
>—¡Para! No te creeré jamás Isabella. Sé cómo es Marie, por eso la quiero y es ella mi novia, no otra. —Bella supo que él quiso decirle que ella nunca podría tener una oportunidad.<p>

—No lo hice por venganza ni por celos. No podía dejar que te engañara de esa manera. Ella queda con los dos en un mismo día.  
>—¿No puedes comprenderlo? No creeré en tus palabras. No puedo creer que después de todo quieras hacerme creer que Marie tiene otro hombre. Debería ser ella la dolida, no tú.<br>—¡Lo hice porque te amo maldito idiota! —No pudo callar. Sintió la rabia esparcirse como pólvora dentro de su cuerpo. —Porque ella juega contigo a su antojo.  
>—Isabella…<br>—¡No! Haz lo que te de la gana Edward. Yo ya tengo mi alma en paz. He cumplido. Es tu problema creerme o no.  
>—No me puedo creer que encima finjas estar ofendida. —Bella apretó sus puños.<p>

—He sido una estúpida. Debería haber dejado que te siga engañando. Ya veo que eres tan ingenuo como dice ella.  
>—¿Por qué iba Marie a decir algo así?<br>—Averígualo tú si quieres, es tu problema. Intento ayudar y salgo perdiendo. Bien. Tú sabrás. Solo espero que puedas darte cuenta rápido. Antes de que el engaño sea tan grande que todos los sabrán menos tú.  
>—Nunca creeré tus palabras. Sé que ella me ama. —Isabella se permitió reírse.<br>—No diré lo contrario. Es cosa tuya. Ya veo lo poco que la conoces.  
>—No haces más que decir mentiras.<br>—Quítate la maldita venda Edward. Parece que no puedes comprender que no lo hago por celos si no porque…  
>—¿Por qué me amas? —Edward rio. —No creo tus palabras. —Bella sintió su cuerpo débil.<p>

—Yo sé lo que siento. Y no pienso repetirlo. No sé como puede enamorarme de ti.  
>—No te hagas la victima.<br>—Bien. Sigue así, no llegarás lejos. —Edward quiso decir algo pero Bella se fue corriendo cuando escuchó el repiqueteo de las llaves abriendo la puerta. Era Marie. Se encerró en su dormitorio. Estaba cabreada. Sintió las lágrimas de frustración rodar por su rostro. Edward había sido un completo patán. Se lanzó a su cama a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse.  
>Lloró hasta que sintió su alma mínimamente libre. Tenía ganas de romper todo lo que estaba en su camino.<p>

Nunca imaginó que todo terminaría en tremendo desastre. Definitivamente había muerto la mínima esperanza de poder tener algo con Edward. No le permitiría que se riera de sus sentimientos, de su amor. Se encargaría de hacerle ver cuan equivocado estaba. Esta vez lo hacía porque necesitaba recuperar un poco de su orgullo. Esta vez si haría las cosas por venganza. No contra Marie, sino contra Edward. Se iba a encargar de quitarle la venda que tenía en sus ojos por la fuerza. No dejaría que él se quedara como si nada después de haberla herido de esa manera. Necesitaba cerrar la gran herida que él le había causado. Y la única forma era hacerle ver que la única mentirosa era Marie.

Al día siguiente pudo ver por la ventana como Marie y Edward llegaban a casa. Sintió un sabor amargo en la garganta. Haciendo de tripas corazón bajó hacia la primera planta cuando escuchó como ellos iban al salón. Con total cinismo se quedó mirándolos fijamente. Sintió sus fuerzas debilitarse al verlos abrazados en el sofá. No los saludó, directamente fingió no verlos. Agarró el mando de la televisión y se sentó en el sillón de orejas que había frente a la tele. Quedaba a escasos metros de donde ellos estaban situados. Cambió de canal con rapidez, sin fijarse en que programa emitían. Finalmente dejó de hacer zapping, dejando una telenovela. Aparentó tener total interés por lo que decían los personajes. Sentía los ojos de ellos clavados en su cuerpo. Aunque se sintió incomoda no se fue. Estaba cansada de huir de todo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Preguntó una alterada Marie.  
>—Es obvio. Veo la tele. —Bella habló sin mirarla si quiera.<br>—¿No te das cuenta de que estamos ocupados?  
>—¿Ocupados? —Se rio. —No lo parece.<br>—Vete de aquí.  
>—No me da la gana. Tengo todo el derecho de ver la televisión en el salón de mi casa. —Enfatizó el "mi".<br>—También tienes un televisor en tu dormitorio.  
>—Este es más grande. —Se acomodó en el sillón e intentó concentrarse en la telenovela.<p>

Pronto sintió como ellos empezaron a besarse. Pudo ver de soslayo como Marie estaba prácticamente devorando a Edward. Sintió asco. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito.  
>—¿Podéis hacer menos ruido? Estoy intentando enterarme de que pasa —Bella mordió la cara interna de su mejilla para acallar la risa que quiso salir de sus labios.<br>—Esta también es mi casa y hago el ruido que quiero. —Contratacó Marie.  
>—Bien. —Dijo Bella cortante. Agarró el mando de nuevo y subió el volumen a tope. El sonido fue estridente.<br>—¡Isabella! —Bella hizo oídos sordos. Giró su rostro, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Edward, el cual la observaba con asombro. Que se jodan. Pensó Bella.

—Eres una niña insoportable. —Bella elevó sus hombros con total indiferencia ante las palabras de Marie. —Pareces una mocosa de cinco años.  
>Bella quiso contestar. Pero antes de poder hacerlo Marie se levantó rápidamente y jaló la mano de Edward. Se fueron a la segunda planta, seguramente a su dormitorio. Apresuradamente bajó el volumen del televisor, sintiendo una molestia en sus oídos. No le gustó haberse comportado así. Pero solo le estaba dando a Edward un poco de su propia medicina. La indiferencia podía ser utilizada por los dos.<br>Bella quiso reír. Reír por haberse salido con la suya, pero no pudo. No se sentía alegre. Sino todo lo contrario. Una gran tristeza inundaba su ser. ¿Sería tan difícil encontrar a alguien que pudiera amarla?, ¿podría olvidar a Edward alguna vez? Necesitó aire, se sintió completamente ahogada. Con presura salió a dar un paseo por su hermoso bosque.

Otra semana más había pasado y Bella literalmente estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sentía que de un momento a otro metería toda su ropa en una maleta y se iría de su casa sin mirar atrás. No soportaba vivir más encerrada en esas cuatro paredes que parecían empequeñecerse más cada día. No había vuelto a hablar con Marie ni siquiera para saludarla, pero no era eso lo que le importaba. Si no que la situación se agrandaba más y más y sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría. Marie seguía con su juego. Por las mañanas salía con Félix y por las tardes con Edward. Lo peor de todo no era eso, si no que ella hacía hasta lo imposible para que viera a Edward en casa. Más de una vez los pilló en una situación indecorosa y en momentos como ese solo quería gritar tan fuerte que perdiera la conciencia.

A duras penas y saludaba a Edward muy por encima. Alguna vez se había escapado de sus labios un traicionero "hola" pero otras simplemente se queda mirándolo fijamente y no abría la boca para nada. Él parecía tan incómodo con su presencia que siempre evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Tal vez solo sintiera vergüenza por la última conversación/pelea que habían tenido. Ella solo deseaba lanzársele encima y, si fuera real, quitarle la maldita venda que cubría sus ojos. Marie jugaba tan bien con él que se reía en su cara y Edward parecía de lo más feliz. "Estúpido" Había gritado Bella cientos de veces en la soledad de su dormitorio.  
>La gota que derramó el vaso y que acabó con toda su paciencia, su benevolencia y derribó sus fuerzas había sucedido hace tan solo trece horas.<p>

A las seis de la tarde del día anterior, después de ponerse su habitual ropa deportiva, bajó a la cocina para coger su botella de agua e irse a dar su paseo diario al bosque. Después de asegurarse de que tenía su iPod, las llaves y que el agua estaba lo suficientemente fresca, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la salida. No le extrañó escuchar ruidos en el salón. Eran muy habituales últimamente. Por mera curiosidad se acercó con sigilo y ya antes de llegar al salón supo lo que ocurría. Félix estaba sentado en el sofá, con Marie a horcajadas en su regazo. Se besaban tan frenéticamente que Bella pensó que acabarían haciéndose daño. No se quedó a mirar más, ¿para qué? Tan solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Esta vez decidió correr por el bosque, porque había descubierto que era mucho más reconfortante y que después del cansancio se sentía completamente relajada.

Corrió por donde sus pies quisieron, sin importarle que camino era o si después sabría volver. Corrió y corrió hasta que sintió que su corazón saldría disparado por su boca por lo rápido que latía. Cuando sus piernas amenazaron con doblarse se detuvo y se apoyó en un grueso árbol. Observó donde se encontraba y se maravilló con la vista que obtuvo. Cerca de donde estaba había un precioso prado lleno de flores silvestres. Quiso acercarse y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje, pero decidió regresar cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las ocho y que pronto el bosque quedaría totalmente oscuro.  
>Para su sorpresa no le costó regresar. Había encontrado un atajo por el que solo tardó media hora. Impresionante. Tal vez solo estuvo dando vueltas durante dos horas. Vio que las luces estaban encendidas y gimoteó por lo bajo. Intentaría hasta lo imposible para no tener que cruzarse con Marie.<p>

Decidió no quitarse los auriculares, por si escuchaba algún sonido indebido. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se quedó totalmente paralizada. Alguien colocó una mano en su boca y la hizo entrar a la fuerza a su dormitorio para después de cerrar la puerta soltarla. Se alejó de la persona desconocida y se giró con cautela.  
>—¿Félix? —Preguntó incrédula mirando al hombre apoyado en la puerta.<br>—No digas nada y no se te ocurra gritar. Será mejor que te estés calladita.  
>—¿Qué haces aquí?<br>—No te incumbe.  
>—¿Cómo que no me incumbe? Por si no te has dado cuenta esta es mi habitación y tú estás en ella. Exijo una explicación. —Félix se removió incómodo por la habitación.<br>—Él se adelantó. —Le dijo enigmáticamente. Bella no comprendió nada. Quiso preguntarle de qué hablaba, pero se calló cuando la puerta fue abierta.

—Esto es muy sencillo Isabella. Deja que Félix se quede aquí una media hora más hasta que yo… Bueno… Termino algunas cosas.  
>—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué soy yo ahora Marie?, ¿tu cómplice?<br>—No seas ridícula. Tan solo será media hora. Podrás soportarlo.  
>—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le gritó Bella cuando vio que Marie tenía las claras intenciones de irse.<br>—No levantes la voz. —Siseó Marie. —Intentaré que sea menos tiempo. Pero necesito tu ayuda.  
>—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?<br>—Nada, solo necesito unos minutos. —Bella se quedó completamente muda cuando escuchó, detrás de la puerta, la conocida voz de Edward llamando a su hermana. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, sin saber bien que decir, cuando comprendió todo.

—¡Cállate! —Le dijo Marie.  
>—¿Pretendes que esconda a Félix en mi cuarto porque Edward está aquí?<br>—Llegó antes de la hora y me pilló por sorpresa. Me iré con él en unos minutos. Después Félix podrá salir.  
>—No pienso involucrarme en tus mentiras. Tú te metiste en ellas, tú sabrás como resolverlas. No pienso ayudarte.<br>—Claro que lo harás, quieras o no. —Cuando menos lo esperó Marie salió corriendo de su habitación. Escuchó sonidos como de pequeños golpes y corrió hacia la puerta cuando supo que era la cerradura siendo cerrada. Cogió el pomo con fuerza y lo sacudió hacia arriba y abajo queriendo abrirlo. Gruñó cuando supo que había llegado tarde y que Marie acababa de cerrar con llave su puerta. ¿Cómo había conseguido ella su llave?

—¡Ábreme! —Gritó. —¡Marie, abre la maldita puerta! —Golpeó con sus puños la madera, sin escuchar respuesta alguna.  
>—Isabella…<br>—¡No digas nada! —Le espetó a Félix. Dio una fuerte patada en la puerta y maldijo el hecho de que fuera tan gruesa. Se quedó quieta y en completo silencio cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle ser cerrada. Corrió hacia la ventana y maldijo cuando se enredó con el cerrojo de la ventana. Cuando logró abrirlo asomó la mitad de su cuerpo por ella y vio como ellos dos montaban en el coche de Edward.  
>—¡Marie! —Gritó, con nulos resultados. —Estúpida. —Dijo golpeando el borde de la ventana.<p>

—Podrías tener un poco de orgullo y no permitirle que haga eso. —Le dijo Bella a Félix cuando logró calmarse un poco.  
>—A mí no me interesa con quien salga.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Si te soy sincero no lo sé bien. Marie solo significa un poco de diversión para mí. No tengo ningún sentimiento más allá del deseo con ella. Así que me da igual si está con otro.<br>—Y pensé que yo era estúpida.  
>—Marie me ha contado lo que hiciste con Edward y, créeme, no me parece tan terrible. —Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.<br>—No debió hacerlo. —Musitó.

—Te diré una cosa Bella. A mí no me importa lo que Marie hace o deja de hacer. Me da igual si está con veinte tíos a parte de mí. Yo solo me divierto estando a su lado y lo demás me importa una mierda. Pero según lo que ella dice tú no solo buscabas diversión en Edward, tú lo amas. —Bella quiso protestar pero él la calló. —Y no deberías dejarte vencer tan rápido. Sé que está mal que lo diga yo porque se puede decir que tengo una especie de relación con tu hermana. Pero no me importa. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar lucharía por la persona que amo, más sabiendo que hay otra que puede herirlo profundamente.  
>—Pero él… Él no siente nada por mí…<br>—Yo no estaría tan seguro y mejor me aseguraría bien de todo. No vaya a ser que después te arrepientas. Lucha por él y no te resignes tan rápido. —Bella se quedó tan impresionada que no supo que decir. Cuando se dio cuenta Félix sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Sacudió su mano a modo de despido y se marchó no sin antes susurrar un "lo siento" y dejar la llave en su mesilla.

Bella estaba tan impresionada que no reaccionó hasta minutos más tarde. Sus neuronas trabajaban lo más rápido posible intentando hacer que encontrara una solución y que pudiera procesar bien todo lo que le había dicho Félix.  
><em>"Si yo estuviera en tu lugar lucharía por la persona que amo, más sabiendo que hay otra que puede herirlo profundamente."<br>_¿Debería luchar por Edward, a pesar de todo? A sabiendas de que él no sentía nada por ella. ¿Debería luchar por su felicidad o intentar que Edward no fuera herido aunque no la amara?  
><em>"Yo no estaría tan seguro y mejor me aseguraría bien de todo. No vaya a ser que después te arrepientas."<br>_¿Qué quiso decir Félix con eso?, ¿sabía él algo que ella desconocía? Estaba tan confusa que lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su cama, apoyar los codos en sus rodillas y mirar a la nada, totalmente perdida.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, en la misma posición y sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Se había quedado tan mortificada que le daba miedo moverse y arriesgarse a que todas las preguntas sin respuesta que ocupaban su mente la atacaran sin piedad.  
>Cuando pensó que su cuerpo se agarrotaría por la tensión de sus músculos se obligó a moverse. Sin saber bien que hacer, se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesilla que había cerca de la puerta y cogió la llave que Félix había dejado ahí. Casi corriendo se acercó al pequeño cofre que tenía en la estantería de su cuarto y comprobó que efectivamente sus llaves no estaban. Marie había planeado todo con antelación. Eso quería decir que Félix había estado encerrado en su habitación mucho antes de que ella llegara.<p>

Cuando su mente se despejó un poco no pudo evitar sufrir una increíble ira hacia Marie. No la soportaba, se había cansado de sus jueguecitos y sus tretas. Había sobrepasado sus propios límites con lo que acababa de hacer y se cansó de ser la idiota que soporta todo y que se hace la ciega ante lo que pasaba. Estaba completamente harta y ya no le importaba nada. Le dio igual que Marie fuera su hermana, que Edward no la amara y que prácticamente huyera de ella. Bella si lo amaba y no permitiría que él terminara herido. No soportaría el cargo de conciencia que eso le traería. Estaba completamente decidida a desenmascarar a Marie y lo que había ocurrido hoy la ayudó a trazar su plan. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado dentro de su cabeza, y no dejaría pasar un día más.  
>Decidió acostarse después de darse una rápida ducha, porque sabía que si Marie llegaba no lograría comportarse e iría a enfrentarla. No quería pelear esa noche con su hermana.<p>

A la mañana siguiente se despertó como nueva. Tenía la mente totalmente despejada y las ideas más que claras. Su plan era sencillo y completamente efectivo. No podía fallar, claro que no lo haría. Era muy fácil y lograría hacerlo con completa discreción.  
>Se arregló con unos simples vaqueros entubados, una bonita camisa sin mangas decorada con brillantes lentejuelas y sus converses rojas.<br>Bajó a la cocina para desayunar, ya que tenía que ir a la librería y luego pasar por casa de una amiga. Escuchó la voz de su hermana en la cocina antes de llegar y sin saber por qué se ocultó tras la pared y escuchó su conversación.  
>—No puedo quedar hasta antes de las siete. —Se calló seguramente escuchando lo que le contestaban. —Sí, puedes venir a casa. Ya sabes que no hay ningún problema. Me hubiera gustado pasar la tarde contigo pero tengo que… hacer unas cosas con Isabella. —Bella apretó los puños cuando la nombró.<p>

—Sí, te espero en casa a las siete. Adiós Edward. —Bella dejó escapar un hondo pero silencioso suspiro cuando Marie dijo el nombre de Edward. Ya se había imaginado que hablaba con él. Dejó pasar unos minutos después de que Marie colgara la llamada y entró a la cocina. Marie se quedó mirándola fijamente, a la espera de que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo se quedó mirándola unos segundos y se dirigió a la nevera.  
>—¿Estarás en casa esta tarde? —Preguntó Marie y, aunque quiso ignorarla, Bella respondió.<br>—No lo sé, tengo planes.  
>—Bueno, Félix estará por aquí todo el día y se quedará a comer. Espero que no sea una molestia para ti. —Marie la miró burlonamente y Bella entrecerró los ojos.<br>—¿Y si así lo fuera qué? Tú harás lo que te de la gana diga lo que yo diga. —Se sirvió un vaso de yogurt.

—Tienes razón, no sé por qué te lo pregunto. Sea como sea después vendrá Edward y puede que se quede a dormir. —Marie habló con voz sugerente.  
>—Bueno, no hace falta que me des un informe. —Terminó su vaso de yogurt y lo dejó en el lavavajillas. —Me voy. —No esperó a que Marie le contestara. Cogió su bolso, las llaves de casa y salió a la calle. Marie sabía como herirla, como molestarla. Con su última frase había logrado que Bella se sintiera débil frente a ella pero no se lo demostraría, no de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que esa era una mentira de Marie para ver como reaccionaba, por eso se mostró asombrada cuando Bella no dijo nada al respecto.<p>

Le llevó gran parte de la mañana hacer todo lo que debía hacer ese día. Después de salir de casa de su amiga se dirigió a un restaurante chino y decidió comer ahí. No le apetecía volver a casa aún y menos tenía ganas de cocinar. La comida china era su favorita y la disfrutó con todo gusto. El reloj marcaba las tres cuando regresó a casa. Se acercó al salón y vio que Félix y Marie estaban viendo una película tranquilamente. Saludó levemente a Félix con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Todo el tiempo que había estado fuera le había servido para pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer. Solo necesitaba que Marie estara entretenida para poder coger su móvil.  
>Poco le faltó saltar de alegría cuando vio que el móvil de Marie estaba en una de las encimeras de la cocina. Se aseguró de que estara entretenida en el salón y con rapidez lo cogió esperando que Marie no la descubriera.<p>

Vio que ella se reía feliz de la película que veían y que parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Se agazapó detrás de una encimera y desbloqueó el teléfono agradeciendo que no tuviera ninguna contraseña o algo similar. Se dirigió directamente a los mensajes y escribió con velocidad:  
><em>"Podré escaquearme de la salida con Isabella mucho antes de lo que pensaba, por lo que tengo más tiempo. ¿Qué te parece venir a las seis en ves de a las siete? Espero que puedas, tengo ganas de verte. Besos."<br>_Lo leyó varias veces, comprobando que estara bien y que nada de ese mensaje la delatara. Ahora agradecía haber escuchado la conversación de su hermana para poder saber que planes tenía. Se quedó mirando unos segundos la pantalla. Estaba completamente indecisa, porque sabía que en cuanto ese mensaje fuera enviado la marcha atrás para el caos se iniciaría.

Miró fijamente las letras escritas en el móvil y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y en cierta parte valentía pulsó enviar. Cerró los ojos cuando lo hizo y no los volvió a abrir hasta que el móvil vibró levemente. _"Mensaje enviado"_ recitaba en la pantalla. Bella sintió su corazón acelerado, los latidos zumbaban en sus oídos y la sangre parecía ir más deprisa por sus venas. Rogó porqué Edward viera el mensaje y le contestara.  
>A los pocos minutos un alto sonido vibró en el móvil, sobresaltándola. Rogó porqué Marie no lo escuchara. Cuando oyó su risa provenir del salón respiró tranquila. Abrió el mensaje y leyó con atención.<br>_"Me parece una idea estupenda. Estaré en tu casa a las seis. Nos vemos luego, adiós."_

Bella sonrió cuando acabó de leer el mensaje y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Suspiró con alivio y rápidamente borró los dos mensajes para eliminar cualquier evidencia. Bloqueó nuevamente el móvil y lo dejó donde estaba antes. Se agarró al borde de la encimera y respiró profundamente. Había tardado tan solo unos minutos, pero sintió que había atravesado el camino de la muerte durante horas. Cogió una botella de té y se dirigió a su dormitorio.  
>Una hora y media más tarde ya no sabía que hacer. Había estado dando vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que solo la asimiló como culpa. Diablos. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? No lo soportó más y rápidamente cambió su ropa por la deportiva, agarró los objetos de cada día y salió a correr al bosque. Necesitaba aire puro y sentirse libre y sin opresiones.<p>

Decidió tomar el atajo de la vez pasada y media hora más tarde llegó al hermoso prado que descubrió. Se adentró un poco más y se deleitó con la paz que reinaba en ese lugar. No lo dudo y se tumbó en la verde hierba, sintiéndose bien cuando se vio rodeada de cientos de flores blancas, rojas y amarillas. Se dedicó a escuchar música y sin dudarlo comenzó a cantar con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba intentando convencerse de que todo lo que había hecho estaba bien y que no debía sentirse culpable. Se respaldó en la idea de que Marie no se sentía culpable cuando jugaba sucio con Félix, con Edward y con ella misma.  
>Después de prolongados minutos se había convencido del todo. No lo hizo por maldad, lo hizo porque se había cansado de los juegos de Marie, de que hiriera a Edward y también porque hace días juró proteger su orgullo y no permitiría que Edward siguiera pensando que era una mentirosa.<p>

Cuando sintió que el sueño la embaucaba se puso de pie y corrió hacia su casa. Vio extrañada que había pasado más de una hora tumbada en el prado. El tiempo se fugó rápidamente mientras escuchaba música. Con la respiración entrecortada llegó al porche de su casa, quitó los auriculares y los enredó alrededor del iPod. Se llevó un gran susto cuando al intentar meter las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta esta fue abierta con agresividad. Se quedó paralizada al ver que detrás estaba Edward. La miró fugazmente con desdén. Bella apreció que él no estaba de lo más contento, más bien parecía enormemente enfadado. Quiso decir algo pero Edward soltó la puerta y bajó casi corriendo el porche, en dirección a su coche.  
>—¡Edward!, ¡Edward por favor espera! —Se quedó impertérrita cuando Marie salió también corriendo detrás de Edward. En cuanto vio que Marie cogía el brazo de Edward y este se zafaba de su agarre en un brusco movimiento comprendió todo. Edward sabía la verdad.<p>

—Edward, déjame explicártelo.  
>—¿Qué es lo que quieres explicarme? Maldita sea lo he visto con mis propios ojos.<br>—Pero no significa nada.  
>—No vengas con los convencionalismos. ¿Vas a decirme ahora que no es lo que parece?<br>—No, por favor… Te has equivocado… Yo te quiero a ti… —Marie quiso acercarse a él pero Edward la apartó de su cuerpo en un violento movimiento.  
>—Umm… Hola Bella. —Bella brincó en su sitio cuando escuchó una voz en su espalda.<br>—¿Félix?, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó alarmada al ver que él tenía un ojo claramente hinchado.

—Él se enteró. —Fue lo único que dijo.  
>—¿Te pegó Edward?<br>—Ha desquitado su rabia. —Félix elevó los hombros con indiferencia.  
>—Pe-pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? —Se sintió hipócrita al decir eso, pero nunca imaginó que Edward pudiera pegar a Félix.<br>—Estábamos apoyados en el capó de mi coche porque yo ya me iba a ir. No sabía nada de que él vendría tan pronto y justo cuando estaba besando a Marie para despedirme él llegó. Actuó rápido y no pude esquivar su golpe. Tampoco quería iniciar una pelea porque está en todo su derecho de enfadarse. No sé como pero Marie le hizo pasar a casa para no montar un numerito frente a los vecinos. Yo solo fui a curarme. No sé lo que hablarían, pero parece que no logró convencerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo Marie? —Alcanzó a escuchar Bella cuando centró su vista en ellos que habían estado discutiendo.  
>—No te diré eso.<br>—Más de lo que imagino ¿verdad? —Edward rio sarcásticamente.  
>—No… Por favor… Créeme. No significa nada más que diversión.<br>—¿Te estás escuchando? Parece que todo fuera normal para ti. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿siempre se va antes de que yo llegue? —Edward supo que había dado en el clavo cuando Marie bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzada. —No puedo creerlo.  
>—Yo te quiero a ti. —Repitió Marie totalmente desesperada.<br>—¿De qué me sirven tus palabras? No me quieres lo suficiente si me engañas con otro.  
>—Pe-pero…<br>—No tienes excusa Marie. Aquí acabó todo. No quiero saber nada más de esta relación. —Edward sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. El sabor de la traición.

—¡Estás siendo injusto! —Le gritó Marie.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Tú te acostaste con mi hermana. —La respiración de Bella se cortó en ese momento. Todo quedó en completo silencio por unos agonizantes segundos. —Y yo no terminé nuestra relación por eso.  
>—Yo no sabía que era tu hermana. Yo pensaba que eras tú.<br>—¿Y eso qué importa? Lo has hecho y punto.  
>—Sabes que no tiene lógica. Tú eras perfectamente consciente de que me engañabas y te dio igual.<br>—Puedes dejarlo pasar. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Pero olvídalo, así como yo olvidé lo de Isabella.  
>—No es la misma situación y lo sabes perfectamente. Si yo hubiera sabido que tenías una hermana gemela me hubiera cerciorado bien. Nunca me hubiera acostado con ella. —Bella sintió como si él hubiera metido la mano en su pecho para estrujar su corazón con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

—No le hagas caso… No sabe lo que dice porque está enfadado. —Bella no sabía por qué Félix le decía eso, pero era imposible remediar el dolor que sintió ante las palabras de Edward.  
>—Sabe perfectamente lo que dice así como sabe que estoy aquí, escuchando todo.<br>—Cree lo que te digo Bella. Él está cegado por la furia de la traición.  
>—No es una justificación.<br>—Intenta ponerte en su lugar. —Bella no dijo nada más, porque masoquistamente quiso seguir escuchando lo que decían.  
>—Me da absolutamente igual que no supieras que tenía una hermana gemela. Lo hiciste, ese es el punto.<br>—Y a ti pareció no importante. Solo estás diciendo esto porque quieres ocultarte detrás de eso para salir victoriosa. Si te hubiera importado no te hubieras quedado sin hacer nada. —Marie se sintió acorralada.

—Sí me importó, pero qué puedo hacer.  
>—Sabes perfectamente que no te afectó. Tú misma insististe en seguir con nuestra relación cuando yo te dije que necesitaba tiempo. —Bella se sorprendió ante las palabras de Edward.<br>—Porque te quiero.  
>—No, no lo haces. Porque sino no me engañaras.<br>—Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Él solo me estaba besando. —Edward y Bella se quedaron petrificados ante lo que dijo Marie.  
>—Para ti parece ser lo más normal del mundo. Ya me harté de esto Marie. No quiero saber nada más. A partir de ahora eres libre. Podrás salir con quien te de la gana. —Marie quiso agarrar su brazo, pero él fue más rápido y abrió la puerta de su coche. Antes de entrar miró fijamente a Bella sabiendo que la había tachado de mentirosa injustamente.<p>

—¡¿Qué estabas mirando? —Le preguntó Marie a Bella con rabia.  
>—Na-nada.<br>—Ahora estarás contenta. —Bella se quedó impresionada de ver que Marie estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.  
>—Yo no me alegro por eso Marie. Pero sabías que no podía durarte eternamente. —Bella se sintió horrible al decir eso, sabiendo que era la causante de todo.<br>—¡Cállate y apártate de mi camino! —Marie la empujó y entró corriendo para irse a su dormitorio. Que Edward la hubiera pillado le afectó más de lo que jamás imaginó. Se autoconvenció de que era porque no supo jugar bien las cartas y su orgullo quedó herido. No podía ser por otra cosa.  
>—Sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día. Pero quizá fue demasiado precipitado y extraño. —Dijo Félix.<p>

—¿Extraño por qué?  
>—Porque Marie calculaba todo al mínimo detalle y es muy raro que él viniera antes de lo previsto.<br>—No-no sé que decir.  
>—Bueno, no sé que pasará entre Marie y yo. Pero, aunque sienta compasión por ella, tampoco me apena del todo. Sabía perfectamente a todo lo que se exponía jugando a dos bandas tan peligrosamente. Esperemos que esto la ayude a rectificar.<br>—Pu-puede ser.  
>—Yo ya no pinto nada aquí. Adiós Isabella. —Bella asintió y le sonrió levemente. Estaba tan mortificada que apenas podía moverse. Subió rápidamente a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había hecho. No se sentía bien después de todo. No le alegraba lo que había hecho. Su culpa aumentó cuando escuchó los fuertes sollozos de Marie que provenían de su cuarto cerrado.<p>

Intentó entretenerse con todo lo que encontró en su dormitorio. Escuchó música, se conectó a internet, leyó, volvió a poner música e incluso bailó al compás de los acordes que sonaban desde su radio, pero no pudo desechar la culpa de su cuerpo.  
>Se sentía desesperada, como si le hubieran privado la libertad y llevara años sin salir. Se sentía claustrofóbica. Le parecía que su habitación se hacía más pequeña a cada hora que pasaba. Era desesperante, ya no soportaba más la situación. Sin presárselo más se arregló con una ropa más apropiada y sin detenerse a meditar lo que hacía guardó lo más necesario en su bolso y corrió a la planta baja. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina salió Marie. Bella no pudo evitar el pequeño gritito de sorpresa que salió de sus labios. Su hermana tenía un aspecto horrible. Sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados y llorosos, su pelo enmarañado y sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.<p>

—No te atrevas a decir nada. —Le dijo Marie mordazmente mientras se llevaba una gran cuchara de helado de chocolate a los labios.  
>—¿Qué ha pasado?<br>—Nada. Déjame en paz. Quiero estar sola.  
>—Pe-pero… Tú…<br>—Ya veo que vas a salir. Eso será lo mejor, apreciaré el silencio de la casa vacía. —Bella sintió ganas de llorar.  
>—No vendré tarde. —Intentó consolarla.<br>—No te preocupes, mereces divertirte. —Marie le sonrió levemente y se giró. —Ah, una cosa más. Ten cuidado Isabella, la noche es peligrosa y tú… Estás muy guapa. —Las palabras de Bella se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Vio como Marie subía rápidamente las escaleras y desaparecía por el pasillo.

Bella se quedó mirando las escaleras vacías por un largo tiempo, sin saber bien qué hacer. ¿Por qué tenía Marie ese aspecto?, ¿tanto le había afectado lo que pasó con Edward? No tenía lógica, era completamente absurdo. Si ella quisiera de verdad a Edward no le habría sido infiel. Bella no sabía que pasaba, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que necesitaba algo para distraer su mente o acabaría realmente loca.  
>Esperó cinco minutos en la calle hasta que llegó su taxi y sin pensárselo más entró en él.<br>Se sintió muy extraña al llegar al pub al que decidió ir. Extraña porque iba sola y a cualquier lado que veía había montones de grupos de personas pasándolo en grande. Estuvo a punto de decirle al taxista que la llevara de nuevo a casa, pero lo meditó mejor y bajó.

Mirando hacia todos lados se adentró al bullicioso pub. Se dirigió hacia la barra, después de haber esquivado a muchísimas personas que bailaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Quiso pedir algo sin alcohol, pero sabía que no era eso lo que vino a buscar. Un poco indecisa se pidió un vodka con piña.  
>Cuando lo bebió se sorprendió de que le gustara. El dulce sabor atravesó su garganta, refrescándola. Se giró en el alto taburete que ocupaba y miró todo lo que la rodeaba. Las personas bailaban en cualquier sitio. Movían sus cuerpos con ánimo, disfrutando del momento. Varias parejas bailan pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que podían. Muchas otros se besaban con frenesí. Bella desvió la mirada de ellas, sintiéndose incómoda e incluso envidiosa. Ella quería compartir su día a día con alguien que la quisiera. Quería salir a cualquier lugar con esa persona especial, porque se sentía inmensamente sola.<p>

No supo en que momento se descontroló, pero después del vodka con piña se decidió por algo más fuerte y directamente pidió tequila. Nunca lo había probado, y sintió que su garganta se quemaba cuando se bebió el contenido del pequeño vaso de un solo trago. A pesar de que el sabor no le agradó decidió pedir otro shot y después otro. Al poco tiempo se cansó del mismo sabor, por lo que le pidió al barman que le recomendara bebidas similares al shot de tequila. Primero le sirvió un lemon drop, el cual le gustó bastante. Después le ofreció un purple haze y Bella se enamoró de ese sabor. Casi no se sentía el alcohol y el sabor dulce le encantó. Durante un tiempo, no supo asegurar cuanto, estuvo bebiendo las tres clases de shots intermitentemente. Pensó que al tener poco alcohol no le afectaría tanto, pero frenó un poco cuando supo que se sentía más alegre de lo normal.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —Bella miró la mano tendida de un hombre y poco a poco ascendió por su cuerpo hasta dar con su rostro. El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando lo vio. ¡Ese hombre podría ser claramente su padre!  
>—No, gracias. No bailo.<br>—Será solo una pieza. Te gustará.  
>—No de verdad, no insista. —Ella no bailaría con él ni después de haberse bebido veinte shots más.<br>—Insisto, me encantaría bailar con una señorita tan hermosa.  
>—En otro momento será. Ahora no quiero. —Quiso girarse en su silla pero se paralizó cuando el hombre agarró su mano.<br>—Solo una vez. —Él intentó jalar su mano y como primera reacción ella se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.

—¡Te ha dicho que no quiere bailar! —Se quedó estupefacta cuando escuchó esa voz. —¡Largo de aquí! —El hombre la miró con enfado y después se dio media vuelta. Como si de una película de terror se tratara, Bella giró muy lentamente su rostro y se encontró con su tormento personal.  
>—¿Estás bien? —Ella no pudo contestar. Se había quedado absorta mirando su bello rostro. —¿Bella? —Tan solo pudo asentir levemente.<br>—¿Qué-qué haces aquí?  
>—Necesitaba un poco de distracción y alcohol en mi sangre. —Sintió que se derretía cuando él le sonrió ladinamente.<br>—¿Es-estás solo?  
>—Ahora ya no.<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—Toma. Ha esta invito yo. —Bella sujetó con fuerza el vaso que él le había tendido.<p>

—¿Qué es?  
>—Pruébalo, te gustará. —Bella lo hizo sin cuestionar nada. Se llevó el oscuro líquido a sus labios y lo bebió en un solo trago. Frunció el ceño y tosió fuertemente cuando el amargo sabor atravesó su garganta.<br>—Está asqueroso. —Se quejó llevándose una sonrisa de su parte.  
>—Al principio sí, después te gustará. —Él se giró y pidió dos copas más.<br>—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?  
>—Creí que estabas ignorándome.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—He estado aquí desde que llegaste. —Bella abrió y cerró varias veces la boca.<br>—Yo… No te he visto.  
>—Es igual. Ten, olvidémonos de todo hoy. —Le tendió un vaso con forma de tubo y se llevó el suyo a los labios.<p>

Bella se deleitó con esa imagen. Sus labios se veían demasiado apetecibles con el brillo que le daba la humedad de la bebida. Volvió a llevarse el vaso a sus labios y comprobó que efectivamente esa vez no le supo tan mal.  
>—Ves, ahora sabe mejor. —Ella sonrió con aprobación.<br>—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?  
>—Pensaba hacerlo, pero te veías tan absorta que desistí. No quería interrumpirte, parecía que estabas dentro de tu propio mundo y que interrumpir sería un error. No pude evitar descontrolarme cuando vi que ese tipo quiso obligarte a ir con él.<br>—Deberías haberme avisado. Estaba a punto de irme porque me aburría estar sola.  
>—Bueno ahora ya es igual. Vamos a disfrutar lo que nos queda de noche.<br>—Sí… Disfrutar… —No sabía qué hacía él ahí, y le pareció de lo más extraño. Repentinamente se acordó de Marie y de su mal estado. Se vio tentada de decírselo, pero no lo hizo. Se olvidó de todo y se centró solo en él.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Les prometí publicar más pronto y lo he cumplido. He tardado la mitad de tiempo con este capítulo, y seguramente siempre sea así. Dejaré pasar unas dos semanas entre cada actualización para ir intercalando capítulos de las demás historias.<em>**

**_Al principio pensé que esto sería un mini-fic, pero veo que se alarga, por lo que tendrá muchos más capítulos, además, me gustan mucho sus comentarios. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me están dando. Todo esto no sería posible sin vosotros._**

**_Espero que os guste el capítulo. Como véis está mucho más movidito y animoso. El próximo también se viene fuerte._**  
><strong><em>Espero sus opiniones.<em>**  
><strong><em>Kisses.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 6. :...*...*...~.~_**

—Ok. Es suficiente para mí por hoy. —Bella dejó el vaso vacío en la barra.  
>—Apenas estamos empezando. —Se quejó él.<br>—Edward, he bebido hoy más que en toda mi vida. No quiero emborracharme.  
>—Bueno, como sea. ¿Por qué has venido sola?<br>—Necesitaba un poco de distracción. —Contestó escuetamente.  
>—Sí, esto ayuda bastante. —Le dijo.<p>

—¿Y tú?  
>—El alcohol es muy bueno para olvidar. —Volvió a llevar el vaso a sus labios, vaciando su contenido. —Y yo necesito olvidarme de todo, al menos por hoy. No quiero pensar en nada más. —Él arrugó el ceño, como si algo le doliera. Bella analizó bien sus palabras y se dio cuenta de porqué estaba ahí. Edward necesitaba olvidar todo lo que pasó con Marie. Se sintió enferma en ese momento y quiso irse lo antes posible.<p>

—Sabes que tengo que pedirte perdón, ¿verdad?  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Porque tú sabías la verdad y me lo dijiste. Sabías todo lo que Marie hacía, pero yo no te creí. Estaba demasiado ciego como para creer que ella era capaz de engañarme con otro. Además no fui de lo más amable contigo y no merecías todo lo que te dije. —Él la miró unos segundos y volvió a coger otro nuevo vaso repleto de alcohol.

—Bueno, ya no importa ahora.  
>—Sí que importa. Fui un verdadero idiota contigo y sin razón alguna.<br>—Su-supongo que imaginé que tendrías una reacción así.  
>—Sea como sea no está justificada.<br>—Ahora carece de importancia.  
>—¿Lo hiciste solo por eso?<br>—¿Por qué? —Bella sabía a lo que Edward se refería, pero no quería hablar de ello.

—Dijiste que lo hiciste porque me am…  
>—Sí bueno, no importa. —Bella agarró su bolso y tuvo toda la intención de irse. Antes de poder dar dos pasos se quedó anonadada cuando él agarró su brazo. Sintió una cálida sensación ante su toque.<br>—Siento si te molestó que dijera eso, pero por favor no te vayas. —Quiso resistirse ante sus palabras, pero se le hacía muy difícil negarse.

—Pe-pero… Es tarde.  
>—No quiero estar solo. —Él la miró atentamente, derritiéndola.<br>—Es-está bien. —Volvió a sentarse a su lado y le sonrió levemente cuando él mostró su clara alegría.  
>—¿No quieres algo de beber? —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, no dudes en pedirlo si lo deseas. —Asintió.<br>Se enfrascaron en una amena charla, la más larga que habían tenido nunca. Bella disfrutó como una niña pequeña con un dulce.

Pensó que sería una de las mejores noches de su vida, porque la estaba compartiendo con él. Hablaron de un poco de todo. En esa conversación Bella supo más de Edward. Él le contó mucho de su niñez y todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza. Ella también se vio obligada a contarle un poco de su vida y, aunque le dio vergüenza, lo hizo porque él se lo pidió. ¿Que podía hacer? No era más que una loca enamorada.

Había estado tan absorta en la conversación y en los rasgos de Edward que tanto le gustaban que no se dio cuenta de que él estaba bebiendo demasiado. Las copas no dejaban de pasar por sus manos y, aunque parecía tener un muy buen aguante con el alcohol, Bella se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había bebido demasiado.  
>Él empezó a reírse de todo y sin ninguna razón aparente. Cuando le dijo que dejara de beber tanto no le hizo ningún caso. Desde un principio imaginaba que él estaba bebiendo de esa manera descontrolada para poder olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Marie. Pero jamás imaginó que quería perderse completamente.<p>

Él mismo se lo dijo. Se sentía humillado y traicionado, y lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo. De Marie, de los engaños, de la infidelidad y de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo del día. Bella supo que cuando le dijo que también quería olvidarse de los errores del pasado la estaba incluyendo a ella en ese montón de errores. Le dolió demasiado saber que había sido un completo error para él, pero cuando logró ubicar sus pensamientos supo que tenía toda la razón. Él no había buscado tener sexo con ella, por lo que era un error aunque a ella le pareciera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Quiso salir corriendo cuando él comenzó a decir que le había dolido tanto ser traicionado porque amaba demasiado a Marie.

Bella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar en ese mismo momento. No podía seguir mostrándose débil ante todo el mundo. Tan solo respiró hondamente un par de veces y se mentalizó de que tal vez Edward decía todo eso porque ya no era consciente de sus palabras. Estaba demasiado afectado por el alcohol. Cuando vio que él empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido se dio cuenta de que debía pararlo ya. No podía permitir que él siguiera bebiendo de manera descontrolada hasta perder la razón.

Le costó bastante convencerlo de que dejara de beber. Pero al fin lo logró y le quitó el vaso medio lleno que había frente a él en la barra. Pagó todo lo que había pedido y, valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas, colocó el brazo de Edward sobre sus hombros y, sujetándolo por la cintura, lo llevó hacia la entrada del local.  
>Cuando Edward empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, provocando a cuanto hombre veía, Bella quiso salir corriendo con él. Su peso le impedía poder avanzar más rápido, por lo que se resignó e intentó llevárselo lo más pronto posible.<p>

Cuando vislumbró la entrada se sintió completamente aliviada. Se imaginó que había logrado salir victoriosa sin que Edward provocara ningún enfrentamiento con cualquier persona del local. Quiso enterrarse bajo la tierra cuando el caos comenzó.  
>—¡¿Qué es lo que miras idiota?! —Gritó Edward a un tipo que se había quedado mirándolos fijamente. —Aparta tu sucia mirada de ella.<p>

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo él quitó el brazo de encima suyo y se acercó a ese hombre que se veía de lo más peligroso.  
>—¡Edward, no! —Chilló Bella cuando vio que él tenía toda la intención de iniciar una pelea.<br>—Esa preciosidad de ahí atrás es mía. ¿Te quedó bien claro? Mía. —Edward le dio un empujón al hombre. —Y no tienes derecho para ni siquiera mirarla.  
>—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Le dijo el hombre.<p>

—Edward, ven por favor. —Él hizo oídos sordos y volvió a empujar al hombre que gruñó con furia y se preparó para atacar.  
>—¡No! —Bella sujetó el brazo de Edward. —No lo hagas.<br>—¡Suéltame! Voy a dejarle las cosas claras a este tipo. —Edward se sacudió con fuerza, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se callera sentada en el frío suelo.  
>—¿Qué es lo que me vas a dejar claro machito de pacotilla?<p>

Edward se había quedado quieto por un rato mirando a Bella tendida en el suelo. Se asustó. Quiso ayudar a levantarla, pero ella rechazó su ayuda y se puso de pie sola mirándolo con furia. Él pareció centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia el hombre.  
>—Esa mujer de ahí es de mi propiedad. —Contestó él con aires de suficiencia. —Así que no la mires maldito bastardo.<p>

Solo hicieron falta dos segundos para que el hombre elevara el brazo y estampara su enorme mano echa un puño en el rostro de Edward. Pareció no dolerle, se limpió la sangre de su labio y se preparó para devolverle el golpe.  
>—¡Edward!<br>—¡Quietos! —Dos grandes hombres vestidos totalmente de negro llegaron a donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea. —Vosotros dos fuera.

Uno de ellos tiró de Bella y otro jaló a Edward. Los llevó hacia la salida.  
>—Llévatelo antes de que llamemos a la policía. —Bella asintió enérgicamente y sujetó a Edward de un brazo.<br>—Vamos. —Él no opuso resistencia por esta vez y se dejó llevar.  
>Bella caminó una larga calle y se metió en un callejón a la derecha para poderse cerciorar de que Edward estuviera bien.<p>

Él se apoyó en la pared de ladrillos y Bella se acercó lentamente.  
>—¿Es-estás bien? —Él tan solo asintió. Pero gracias a la tenue y parpadeante luz de una farola vio que su mejilla estaba levemente hinchada. —¿No te duele? —Tocó suavemente esa zona de su cara, dándose cuenta de que verdaderamente estaba hinchada. Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió ladinamente.<br>—Ven. —Le tendió su mano cuando ella se alejó y Bella no pudo negarse.

Edward jaló de ella e hizo que chocara contra su cuerpo. Bella lanzó un jadeo de sorpresa y elevó su mirada a cámara lenta hasta quedar prendada de sus ojos.  
>—Gracias. —Le susurró él.<br>—¿Por-por qué?  
>—Por intentar ayudarme. Siento que hayas salido lastimada. —Él frunció el ceño.<br>—No ha sido nada.  
>—Me comporté como un idiota. —A pesar del alcohol, por ese momento, Edward había recobrado la razón.<p>

—Ha-has bebido mucho.  
>—Lo sé, pero no creas que lo hago a menudo. Solo sé que es un buen método para perderse de todo.<br>—No es nada bueno que hagas eso.  
>—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero el dolor se apacigua un poco. —Él elevó sus hombros con indiferencia y apretó su cadera. Bella no pudo evitar volver a jadear, pero esta vez por motivos diferentes.<p>

—Sabes, me sentí verdaderamente furioso cuando ese tipo te miró de esa manera. Parecía que estaba tratando de desnudarte con la mirada. —Entrecerró los ojos, los cuales estaban más oscuros. —Y no tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso. —Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar algo, él los giró en un ágil movimiento y la estampó con pasión contra la pared. —Y siento que por esta noche me perteneces. —No pudo decir nada, porque su cerebro pareció fugarse en el momento en el que él dijo eso. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para que él repentinamente la besara con desenfreno.

Edward la atrajo hacia su cuerpo colocando sus manos entrelazadas alrededor de su espalda. No supo por qué lo hizo exactamente, pero de un momento a otro se vio demasiado tentado de besarla y no pudo resistir sus impulsos. Una vena palpitaba aún en su cuello debido a la furia que lo había atravesado al ver al tipo ese deborando a Bella con su mirada. Estaba furioso, muy furioso, y no comprendía la razón absoluta. Con Bella no tenía ni siquiera una amistad establecida. Se podría decir que más bien su "relación" había sido un conjunto de malentendidos, mentiras, palabras hirientes e intentos de perdón. Era una situación muy rara y extraña imposible de comprender en su totalidad.

Se culpó por estar comparando a Bella con su hermana, pero le fue inevitable no hacerlo. Ella poseía unos labios más carnosos y suaves, como si fueran una delicada flor. Le gustó, más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, besarla por el echo de que sus labios estaban limpios de cualquier rastro de maquillaje. Tan solo tenían un rastro de olor a fresa, que lo reconoció como algún brillo labial. Le molestaba bastante las grandes cantidades de maquillaje innecesario que usaba Marie. Odiaba tener que besarla cuando sus labios estaban recubiertos de la sustancia pegajosa que era el pintalabios. No le gustaba la marca que dejaba ni el sabor plastificado que tenía. Definitivamente adoró besar unos labios con sabor propio mezclado con las bebidas que ella había ingerido.

Bella sintió que era impulsada al espacio cuando él besó sus labios con pasión contenida, desenfreno y absoluto deseo. Quiso deshacerse en su sitio y se obligó a dejar sus manos quietas, porque tenía el irrefrenable deseo de pelliscar su brazo para despertar del sueño que creía estar viviendo. Cuando él se separó de su boca ella quiso agarrar su nuca y volver a pegarlo a ella, pero se contuvo. No sabía por qué él la besó de esa manera tan repentina y tan diferente a las demás, pero necesitaba una explicación de sus labios antes de volverse completamente loca.  
>Él la miró fijamente cuando su beso terminó. Su mirada estaba oscurecida y el alcohol que fluía por su sangre no ayuda en nada a su autocontrol. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cogerla entre sus brazos y dejarse llevar por sus instintos más profundos, siendo totalmente consciente de que esta vez estaría con Isabella.<p>

—Detente… —Bella colocó la palma de su mano en su pecho cuando él quiso acercarse para volver a besarla. Le costó cielo y tierra detenerlo, pero antes quería una explicación. —¿Por qué haces esto? —Inquirió.  
>—Yo… No lo sé… —Aceptó Edward con sinceras palabras. —Solo siento la necesidad de besarte. —Quiso volver a hacerlo, pero ella lo empujó levemente hacia atrás.<br>—Estás ebrio. —Acusó.  
>—No te quiero besar porque esté ebrio. Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que hago y de lo que quiero. —Bella quiso creerle, pero el echo de que Edward se tambaleara levemente hacia un lado no apoyó sus palabras. Estaba ebrio.<p>

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. —Dijo Bella.  
>—¿Te apete ir a otro bar de copas?<br>—¿No te parece que fue suficiente por esta noche?  
>—Por una sola noche de descontrol no pasará nada. Hoy no quiero pensar en nada de lo que pasó en la tarde y créeme, el alcohol ayuda mucho.<br>—No. —Sujetó su brazo cuando él iba a dirigirse a la calle principal, saliendo del callejón. —No dejaré que vayas por ahí solo a beber hasta perder el sentido y que te pase cualquier cosa. No me lo perdonaría.  
>—Ven conmigo entonces. —Le tendió su mano y ella no dudó en cogersela.<br>—Nos iremos de aquí, pero a algún sitio seguro, no a otro bar de copas. —Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?  
>—Sí, me aseguraré de que llegas sano y salvo y de que no sigues bebiendo.<br>—Me sirve con eso. —Él sujetó su mano con firmeza y jaló de ella. Entrecruzó sus dedos con los suyos y la condujo hacia… Aun no sabía a donde ir. Lo pensaría por el camino. Tuvo que pararse en varias ocasiones porque su vista se nublaba por momentos, haciendo que se tambaleara y que sus pies trastabillearan. Ella lo agarró fuertemente de la mano, temiendo que se cayera en algún momento.  
>—Estoy bien. —Le dijo por décima vez en lo que llevaban de noche después de haberse tambaleado unas tres veces. Ella lo escrutó con la mirada y volvió a iniciar la caminata.<p>

—¿Dónde estamos? —Bella preguntó al ver una gran casa de dos plantas, muy moderna y sofisticada.  
>—En mi casa. —Bella quedó impresionada ante la magnificiencia del edificio.<br>—Entonces será mejor que me vaya. Ya me aseguré de que llegaras bien a casa. —Bella quiso soltar su mano, pero Edward la apretó fuertemente entre sus dedos.  
>—No, espera. Podemos tomar un café. —Ella no pudo replicar. En rápidos movimientos Edward sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y jaló de ella hacia el interior de su casa. Bella quedó mucho más impresionada con el interior. Su hogar estaba exquisitamente decorado, con cada cosa en un orden perfecto, dándole un toque masculino y cuidadoso.<p>

—¿Vives aquí solo?  
>—Desde este año sí. Mis padres han decidido comprar una pequeña casa a pie de playa en el mar Egeo y le están sacando partido. Fueron ahí de vacaciones y se enamoraron de Grecia. La casa ha estado vacía porque yo solo la ocupo cuando tengo vacaciones en la universidad.<br>—Es muy grande para una sola persona.  
>—Te acostumbras a la soledad, aunque la compañía es mucho mejor. —Edward le tendió una taza humeante de café. Bella cerró los ojos con placer al oler el delicioso aroma que desprendía el negro líquido.<p>

—Ven, te mostraré la planta de arriba. —Ella asintió y se dejó guiar por él hacia la segunda planta. Ya habían visto toda la parte baja de la casa y le había parecido un lugar hermoso, que trasmitía paz y tranquilidad. —Esta es mi habitación. —Él abrió una blanca puerta y le cedió el paso.  
>—Lo tienes todo muy ordenado. —Dijo Bella mientras pasaba sus dedos por la gran cantidad de CDs que tenía en las primeras baldas de una estantería.<br>—Odio el desorden.  
>—Ya lo veo. —Bella rio mientras miraba los libros que ocupaban las baldas inferiores. Había una gran cantidad y parecían colocados por orden alfabético.<p>

Edward se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Bella siguió su mirada y vio que lo que él miraba era la foto que había sobre su mesilla de noche. En ella salían él y Marie abrazados y sonrientes. Bella sintió un pinchazo en su corazón y se obligó a respirar hondamente para que no se notara la baja de su estado de ánimo.  
>—Te-tengo que irme Edward. Se hace tarde. —Miró su reloj y comprobó que eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada.<p>

Bella se vio obligada a chaquear los dedos frente a él. Edward parpadeó furiosamente un par de segundos y después la miró con atención.  
>—Perdona, ¿qué decías?<br>—Debo irme, es tarde.  
>—No, no te vayas. Es peligroso y no dejaré que vayas sola. Quédate conmigo. Mañana en la mañana, cuando esté mejor, te llevaré yo a casa. Por favor… —Él sujetó sus mejillas entre sus manos y la miró fijamente. Bella sintió que cada mililitro de su sangre entraba en ebullición. Asintió, no supo porque lo hizo, simplemente no pudo evitarlo porque él era su debilidad.<p>

La mirada de ella se quedó prendada de la de él por unos largos segundos. Ninguno parpadeaba, tan solo miraban el rostro del otro con atención y anhelo. Edward acarició su mejilla derecha don su dedo pulgar y sin poder detenerse agachó su cabeza y capturó sus labios. La besó tierna y lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Sonrió en sus labios cuando ella le respondió al beso después de unos segundos de aturdimiento.

—¿Te apetece algo de comer? —Le preguntó después de haberse separado, no sin un esfuerzo previo, de sus labios. Bella negó, aun sintiéndose en las nubes, y le sonrió. Tan solo le gustaría cerrar los ojos e imaginar que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real, porque se sentía presa de un sueño del que jamás quería despertar.  
>—Quisiera darme un baño. —Le dijo tiempo después de un cómodo silencio. Se sentía cansada y necesitaba sentir el agua relajante en su cuerpo.<p>

—El baño es esa puerta de ahí. Las toallas están en el armarito blanco de arriba. —Ella asintió, le sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Antes de meterse a la ducha lavó su ropa interior y la colocó sobre el secador de toallas que estaba encendido. Disfrutó del relajante baño que pudo darse. Su cuerpo se relajó completamente al sentir el agua cálida sobre él. Estuvo por más tiempo del que imaginó debajo del chorro de agua. Al salir se secó con la mullida toalla que encontró y se peinó y arregló con completa parsimonia. Se extrañó al salir y no encontrar a Edward. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó al salón al verlo sentado en el sofá.

—¿Edward? —Lo llamó. —Gracias por dejarme el baño, ha sido muy relajante. —Frunció el ceño al ver que él no le respondía. Tal vez y se durmió, pensó. Frunció el ceño al ver una botella de alcohol sobre la mesa y se acercó casi corriendo a él. —¿Edward?, ¿estás bien? —Lo zarandeó por los hombros al ver que no le respondía. Él abrió los ojos y la miró con atención, aunque se mirada estaba un poco perdida. —¿Te has bebido esto tú solo? —Le enseñó la botella vacía. Él solo rio, estaba completamente perdido. —Dios, debí caer en cuenta. —Bella jaló sus cabellos con desesperación.  
>—No te preocupesss… Ess-toy bien. —Edward hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. —No es para tanto. —De repente sacó una botella de cerveza de detrás suyo. Bella se la arrebató y la dejó sobre la mesa.<p>

—¡No más alcohol! —Le dijo enfadada. Él se rio de su comportamiento.  
>—¡Hey! No es para tanto.<br>—Estás ebrio. Aprovechaste mi ausencia para beber. —Bella estaba realmente enfadada.  
>—¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo?<br>—El alcohol no es bueno para la salud y menos en grandes cantidades.  
>—No es como si bebiera todos los días. ¡Déjame en paz!<br>—¡Edward! —Le chilló ella cuando él se puso de pie con furia y desapareció por alguna parte de la casa.

Lo buscó por toda la parte baja de la casa y decidió subir las escaleras cuando no lo encontró por ningún lado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar el sonido de un cristal roto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Edward y lo encontró tendido en la cama con… Otra botella de cerveza. Miró como él estaba sobre la cama, como si fuera un muñeco, completamente quieto. Observó la habitación y se dio cuenta de que el ruído había provenido del marco de fotos que hace unos segundos había estado sobre su mesilla. Ahora todos los cristales estaban sobre el suelo. Bella recogió lo que pudo, intentando no cortarse. Le incomodaba el absoluto silencio de Edward. Chilló cuando él la cogió por las caderas y la alzó, como si no pesara, hasta colocarla sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué-qué haces? —Él no contestó. La miró con atención y maldijo internamente por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Desearía no haber vivido las semanas anteriores, desearía no haber conocido a Isabella, para así no tener el enorme rebulicio de pensamientos y sentimientos en su mente. Le gustaría que ella y Marie no fueran como una gota de agua. Porque lo que más deseaba era olvidarla y mirando el parecido físico que compartían se le hacía imposible. Pero realmente no sabía a cual de las dos quería olvidar, no sabía que es lo que deseaba realmente. Tan solo quisiera poder chasquear los dedos y que todo se arreglara. Enloquecería si seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Tan solo quería una solución, la necesitaba, y tener frente a él a Isabella no ayudaba en nada.

Ella lo miró con nerviosismo, pero cuando quiso volver a preguntarle el por qué de su repentina acción él la calló con un demandante beso. Bella quiso protestar, sobre todo porque le había dolido más de lo que imaginó saber que él estaba tan afectado por haberse enterado de la infidelidad de Marie. Le dolió ver que él se estaba bebiendo todo el alcohol que su cuerpo resistía por su hermana. Quiso separarse. Dejó sus labios quietos e intentó apartarse de su cuerpo, pero él se lo impidió. La agarró por la espalda baja y los giró en la cama. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo le trajo los recuerdos de la primera vez que se amaron, y solo pudo disfrutar del momento y de esos recuerdos en los que él había sido completamente suyo. En pocos segundos se vio moviendo los labios al compás del suyo y enredando sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo.

Bella se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Edward colarse dentro de su camiseta. Más rápido de lo que pudo imaginar él enganchó el bajo de esta y la subió por su cuerpo hasta quitarla con rapidez por su cabeza. Bella miró su ceño fruncido y volvió a ser callada por sus labios. Él llevó sus manos a su espalda arqueada y con dedos ágiles desabrochó los corchetes de su sujetador. Lo apartó de su cuerpo y observó sus pechos. Se le hicieron de lo más apetecibles y no dudó en acariciarlos. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la vio desnuda y su desesperación aumento. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y entreabrió sus labios, dándole pase libre a su lengua.

Sintió más fuerte el sabor del alcohol que él había ingerido y se le hizo de lo más apetecible al sentirlo mezclado con su sabor propio. Jadeó cuando él acarició sus erectos pezones y abrió los ojos cuando él se separó de sus labios. Lo vio mover la cabeza con insistencia y sintió sus manos temblorosas sobre su piel. No parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos.  
>—E-eress tan hermossa como te recorda-ba. —Le susurró trastabilleando al hablar. Bella supo que él no estaba bien debido al alcohol y cuando quiso protestar volvió a callarla con un beso débil y casto. Se removió bajo su cuerpo. Él hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y de repente su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el suyo.<p>

Bella acalló el grito que quiso escapar de sus labios. Toqueteó la espalda de Edward y no recibió respuesta alguna. Cuando vio como su cuerpo se elevaba con pereza y sintió su respiración acompasada sobre su hombro supo lo que pasaba, se había quedado dormido. Ella no supo si reír por lo inesperado del momento o llorar por la frustración. Lo llamó para intentar levantarlo y así poderlo apartar de su cuerpo, pero él prostestó entre sueños y se hundió más en su profundo sueño. Bella rio sin saber que más hacer, suspiró y cogió toda la fuerza que pudo.

Se contorsionó para llevar sus manos bajo el cuerpo de Edward y como le fue posible y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza lo apartó con lentitud. Él cayó al otro lado de la cama y ni se inmutó por los movimientos. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de ella y siguió durmiendo como un bebé.  
>Bella se puso de pie, se colocó su camiseta rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y meditó irse o quedarse. Al mirar la hora, y comprender que era muy tarde y que estaba lejos de su casa, decidió quedarse hasta la mañana. Se acostó a su lado y los tapó con la manta que encontró en uno de sus armarios. Sin poder evitarlo dejó un beso en sus labios y se abrazó a él. Esa noche durmió mejor que nunca.<p>

Una cálida respiración en su nuca hizo que poco a poco abriera los ojos con exagerada lentitud. Se vio obligada a cerrarlos un par de veces por la fuerte luz solar que entraba por la ventana. Observó el dormitorio y se ubicó a la perfección. Miró su cuerpo y sonrió al ver el brazo de Edward apretando su cintura. Se giró con cuidado y con una tonta sonrisa plasmada en su rostro lo observó por largo tiempo. Se dio cuenta, durante ese tiempo en el que pudo observarlo con toda calma, que le gustaba mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Sus largas pestañas hacían una liguera sombra en sus mejillas. Mordisquéo sus labios al observar los suyos, parecían más rosados que nunca. Se deleitó recordando todas las veces que los había probado la noche anterior.

Supo que Edward aún dormía profundamente, por lo que no quizo despertarlo. Agarró su brazo con cuidado y lo apartó de su cuerpo. Se arregló rápidamente en el baño y, después de peinar su pelo, lavar su rostro y enjuagar su boca, bajó a la cocina con la idea de prepararle un café cargado y esperanzada de poder encontrar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que imaginaba él tendría al despertar.  
>Bajó las escaleras y después de remover cuanto cajón encontró y de abrir más puertas de armarios de lo que jamás imaginó logró encontrar las pastillas y el café. Luchó contra la moderna cafetera y, en un acto infantil, le sacó la lengua paboneandose de haber podido con ella.<p>

Sirvió el café en dos jarros y, con las pastillas en su mano izquierda, subió con cuidado las escaleras y lo dejó todo en la mesilla de Edward. Él se removió en la cama y movió la nariz, captando el rico aroma del café. Movió sus parpados y abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Enseguida los volvió a cerrar y llevó sus dos manos hacia su cabeza. Gruñó con fastidio y respiró hondamente.  
>—Toma, esto te quitará el dolor de cabeza. —Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y miró a Bella como si tuviera dos cabezas. Sin dudarlo cogió las pastillas que le ofrecía y las tomó rápidamente junto al café.<br>—Gracias. —Susurró.

—¡Diablos! —Gruñó Edward sobando su cabeza que parecía retumbar y querer explotar de un momento a otro.  
>—Afronta las consecuencias. —Le dijo Bella con voz severa.<br>—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?  
>—Pienso que si hubieras ingerido más alcohol estaríamos ahora mismo en la sala de un hospital. —Tal vez exageraba, pero le dio igual.<br>—¡Demonios! Al menos sí que logré olvidarlo todo. —Bella lo miró tristemente e intentó sonreir, pero no pudo ocultar el brillo de decepción que mostraron sus ojos.

—¿No recuerdas nada de verdad?  
>—Todo está borroso dentro de mi mente, pero parece que poco a poco los recuerdos vienen. —Él dejó de apretar su cabeza cuando sintió que las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto.<br>—Puedes dormir si lo deseas, aún es pronto. —Dijo ella después de un tenso silencio que los envolvió por unos largos minutos.  
>—En realidad ya no tengo sueño. Dormí bien durante toda la noche. —Bella no pudo evitar soltar una fugaz risita que Edward escuchó perfectamente. —¿Qué?<br>—Nada, solo recordé algo gracioso. —Ella mordió sus labios para detener su risa.

—Santa mierda… Dime que pasó entre nosotros anoche. —Toda la diversión se esfumó del rostro de Bella al ver que él estaba señalando su sujetador, el cual había quedado tirado a los pies de la cama. Enrojeció a la vez que enmudeció.  
>—Na-da… —Desvió su mirada. No mentía en realidad, no del todo.<br>—Bella… Dime la verdad. ¿Tuvimos sexo anoche? —Ella arrugó la nariz como si hubiera olido algo podrido. No le gustaba para nada esa palabra tan convencional, porque sabía que en el sexo no iba incluído el amor.  
>—No… —Susurró. Corrió a coger su sujetador y lo colocó detrás de su espalda. Se regañó por no haberse dado cuenta antes.<p>

—Tus acciones dicen lo contrario.  
>—No tuvimos… Sexo… Anoche. —Le costó decirlo, pero pudo hacerlo y se alegró.<br>—Es un alivio saberlo. No habría podido soportar ese cargo en mi conciencia. —Bella movió la cabeza hacia un lado, como si él la hubiera golpeado. Aunque en realidad sus palabras fueron más duras y dolorosas que recibir un golpe. Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se aguaron.  
>—Sí, supongo que no es nada bueno para ti. La primera vez te dio igual porque no sabías quien era, pero ahora sí y te asquea. —Su voz se rompió. —Imagino que sería un gran sacrificio para ti.<p>

Supo que no soportaría más aguantarse las ganas de llorar, por lo que dejó su jarro de café, a medio terminar, sobre la mesilla y se giró dispuesta a irse lo más dignamente posible. Ya intentaría más adelante reconstruir su ego herido y su roto corazón. No lo miró, tan solo agachó la cabeza y salió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron de su habitación. Escuchó unos movimientos y decidió acelerar más sus pasos, hasta el punto de salir corriendo de allí. No quería estar un segundo más en su casa, porque él aprovecharía ese tiempo para seguir hiriendola inconscientemente. Sintió alivio al divisar la puerta de la calle, el cual fue tirado por la borda cuando él la llamó desesperado y en menos de lo que esperó se situó a su lado, agarrando con fuerza su mano.

Ella se soltó con brusquedad y agarró el pomo de la luerta.  
>—¡Hey, Bella, espera! —Edward se apoyó en la puerta, cerrandola nuevamente. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Ella se permitió reirse con amargura.<br>—Nada, solo quiero irme. Apártate. —Edward miró sus aguados ojos y meditó en lo que había dicho minutos atrás.  
>—Mierda… —Dijo entre dientes. —Bella… Yo no quise decir eso. O sea, sí quise, pero no es lo que tú crees. Has confundido mis palabras.<br>—Sé lo que escuché y sé perfectamente el significado que tenían tus palabras. Ahora que todo está aclarado, por favor déjame ir.  
>—No. No hasta que me escuches. —Ella se cruzó de brazos enfadada.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que escuche?, ¿que no soportarías volver a tener sexo conmigo?, ¿que solo fue un error que no quieres que se repita? Sé que te engañé y que jugué sucio, pero no hacía falta que mostraras tu arrepetenimiento y tu repulsión hacia mí de esa manera. Pero es igual, prefiero la sinceridad. —Bella quiso agarrar el pomo de la puerta pero él la detuvo.  
>—Has confundido todo. No te repelo Bella y nunca lo haré. Tan solo elegí las palabras equivocadas.<br>—Déjalo Edward, es igual. Será mejor que cada uno siga por su lado. No te forzaré a mentir por no herirme. Lo hecho, hecho está y punto.

—Espera. —Agarró su codo cuando quiso irse a la cocina para salir por esa puerta. —Escucha lo que tengo que decirte y luego decides si quieres irte.  
>—Es innecesario.<br>—Es muy necesario, porque yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde que te conocí. —Bella decidió escuchar para que así la dejara irse de una vez.  
>—Has interpretado mal mis palabras, o yo me equivoqué en elegir la frase correcta. No me asqueas, ¿qué clase de disparate es ese? Jamás me arrepentiré de nada y ya sé todo lo que pasó anoche, y sé que estuviste ahí para mí, soportando todo. —Ella prestó más atención.<p>

—Antes no quise decir que sería un sacrificio para mí hacer el amor contigo. —Bella se sorprendió ante su delicadeza. —Lo que nunca soportaría sería haberte hecho el amor y no poder recordarlo. No podría vivir con ello porque sé que buscaría desesperado poder obtener esos recuerdos. Quiero estar completamente sobrio y en mis cinco sentidos cada vez que esté contigo, porque no quiero que sea algo tan mundano que olvide por culpa del alcohol. Quiero recordar cada minuto que pase junto a ti Bella, y ni siquiera tengo una explicación para ese deseo. Solo sé que lo quiero, y que ya me cansé de intentar alejarme de ti por culpa de… Es igual. —Él decidió no decirle la verdad completa.

—¿Por culpa de quién? —Preguntó después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa que le supusieron sus palabras.  
>—No tiene importancia. Solo necesito que me creas. Lo siento tanto. —Agarró sus mejillas con delicadeza y la miró fijamente.<br>Bella lo observó con atención, intentando buscar en su rostro alguna muestra de que todo lo que había dicho era mentira. ¿Sería capaz de inventarse todas esas preciosas palabras por…? No sabía ni por qué. Lo miró por largos segundos, sabiendo que se estaba dejando ganar de nuevo, mas no le importó. Otra vez se dejaba llevar por todo el amor que había dentro de ella para con él, porque necesitaba sacarlo o terminaría explotando.

—Déjame demostrarte que jamás creí que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error. Déjame pedirte perdón sin palabras, porque mi comportamiento irracional hacia ti no tiene descripción alguna. He sido un estúpido y no merecías ser tratada así. Perdóname. —Ella se deshació en su sitio y su fortaleza cayó completamente al suelo cuando él la besó con pasión, desenfreno e incluso se atrevería a decir, valiéndose de sus fantasías, con amor.  
>Los besos comenzaron a subir de temperatura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se descontrolaran y que sus manos no pudieran estarse quietas. Necesitaban tocar cualquier parte del otro. Cuando el desenfreno ganó la partida, superando al autocontrol, él la cogió por las caderas y la elevó hacia su cuerpo para, posteriormente, subir las escaleras y llevarla hacia su habitación.<p>

La posó sobre la cama con cuidado, siendo extremádamente delicado con ella. Se quitó su camiseta antes de tenderse sobre su cuerpo, intentando que no recibiera todo su peso. Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello y por un momento, en el que el deseo fue aparcado hacia un lado, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, pero trasmitiéndose mucho a la vez. Él analizó su rostro y se dio cuenta, de que en ese momento, todo se parecía a la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Sonrió con dulzura al recordar todo y frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que parecían una pareja profundamente enamorada que se trasmitían todo con la mirada. De repente comenzaron a llegar a su mente todo lo que habían vivido y una especie de questionario se instaló en su cabeza. Necesitaba saber tantas cosas de ella, que por un momento dejó aparcado todo, y se dedicó a resolver sus dudas.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó ella, extrañada de que se haya detenido de esa manera tan repentina.  
>—Sí, tan solo quería saber… Emm… —Dudó en el último segundo, no sabiendo como formular la respuesta con las palabras adecuadas.<br>—¿Qué es?  
>—¿Desde cuándo? —Se aventuró a decir. Ella lo comprendió enseguida.<br>—Prácticamente tres años. —Su voz fue un leve susurro. Esperó ansiosa su reacción.  
>—¡¿Tres años?! —Dijo alarmado. Ella asintió. —No puedo creerlo. Tres años… Pero… No… Cómo… ¿Cómo pudiste estar así, en las sombras, durante tres años? —Él estaba alucinando.<p>

—Bueno, en realidad, no es algo para incluír en el libro de los Record Guiness. —Intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente.  
>—Pero yo… Estuve algunas veces en tu casa y jamás te vi. —Bella frunció los labios ante sus palabras.<br>—En realidad es más sencillo de lo que imaginas. Tan solo me mantenía en mi habitación mirando… —Se calló abruptamente. Estuvo a punto de rebelar el secreto sobre sus fotos.  
>—¿Mirando qué?<br>—Quise decir que me intentaba entretener mirando páginas webs y videos. —Desvió su mirada.  
>—Pero… —Quiso protestar.<p>

—La primera vez que te vi sentí tantas cosas en mi interior que no sabía como analizarlas. Mi mente parecía una bobina de lana enredada. Quedé tan impresionada que no sabía como reaccionar. Mi mente divaga la idea de que necesitaba conocerte.  
>—Me pasó eso exactamente cuando conocí a… —Edward dejó de hablar, sabiendo que inconscientemente se había acordado de ella.<br>—¿Marie verdad? —Él asintió. —Tranquilo, estaré bien. En realidad me gustaría saber cómo la conociste.  
>—No creo que sea algo necesario.<br>—Si no quieres decírmelo no preguntaré más, pero me da curiosidad. —Y decía toda la verdad. La curiosidad bullía bajo sus venas.

—Es una historia un tanto rara. —Él comenzó a relatar todo y, como parecía que a ella no le molestaba, se mantuvo sobre su cuerpo mientras hablaba. —Estábamos a final del último curso de instituto, y habíamos tenido una semana llena de exámenes. El último exámen que yo tuve fue de química. Es una asignatura que siempre se me ha dado bien, por lo que terminé pronto y el profesorme dejó salir antes. Necesitaba respirar aire puro después de la tensa semana repleta de exámenes, por lo que salí a la entrada del edificio A, que es el ciencias. —Bella sabía eso perfectamente. —Esperé sentado en las escaleras de la entrada por un amigo que igual estaba haciendo el mismo examen que yo. Miraba sin ver nada en particular, tan solo estaba feliz porque al fin se había acabado todo y podría ingresar en unos meses en la universidad. —Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que se había sentido igual.

—La puerta del edifico B se abrió y yo presté toda mi atención en el grupo de alumnos que salían riendo y completamente contentos seguramente por la misma razón que yo. Entonces vi a una chica de largo pelo castaño que, aunque se veía igual de emocionada, no estaba junto al grupo de estudiantes que salían primero. Ella sacó su móvil y mientras escribía algo en él se giró en mi dirección. —La respiración de Bella se cortó. No podía ser cierto. —Quedé realmente prendado al verla. Me pareció una linda muñequita de porcelana, totalmente delicada. No pude apartar mi mirada de ella, porque algo dentro de mí me lo impedía. Ella siguió completamente absorta en su móvil, por lo que aproveché para fijarme en ella con completa libertad. —Bella sintió el deseo de pararlo, pero se contuvo.

—Llevaba un fino jersey marrón de cuello en "V" y unos desteñidos vaqueros junto a unas negras converses. Me deleité al verla completamente. En ese momento lo único que pensaba era en que realmente era hermosa y muy atractiva. La ropa se pegaba en su cuerpo, marcando sus curvas. Ella lanzó una risa cálida al aire y volvió a pulsar las teclas de su móvil. Parecía que estaba escribiendo mensajes o chateando con alguna persona. Negaba con la cabeza a la par que sonreía ligueramente y mordisqueaba su labio al escribir. Pareció acordarse de algo porque toqueteó algo dentro de su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Sus pasos eran lentos y cuidadosos, como si tuviera miedo de caer en cualquier momento. Pasó por delante de mí mientras yo la miraba con atención. —El rio completamente divertido.

—Parecía ir completamente absorta en lo que hacía. No dejaba de teclear y de tener sus ojos fijos en la pantalla del móvil. No reparó en mi presencia. Caminó como si yo no estara a unos escasos metros de ella y tropezó en una ocasión. Luego giró hacia la derecha y desapareció de mi campo visual. Supongo que se montó en su coche y salió con prisa. Porque aunque, tardé unos minutos, cuando me dirigí hacia donde se había perdido ya no la encontré y me sentí realmente frustrado.  
>—Oh Dios mío. —Edward paró su relato cuando la miró y vio que sus ojos estaban completamente aguados y abiertos, como si algo la hubiera sorprendido a sobremanera.<br>—¿Di-dijiste que-e llevaba un-un jersey ma-arrón? —Él asintió y ella llevó sus manos hacia su boca.

—Dios mío…  
>—¿Qué sucede?<br>—No-no puedo creerlo. No puede ser verdad… —Ella negaba con la cabeza enigmáticamente.  
>—¿Estás bien? —Ella no contestó. Edward tocó su mejilla segundos después de que su silencio y sus enigmáticas palabras lo pusieran nervioso. Ella lo miró atentamente.<br>—No… Es imposible… Yo…  
>—¡Hey!, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?<br>—Edward… Esto parece una maldita película de ficción.  
>—¿Cómo? —No comprendía nada.<br>—La chica a la que viste, ella… en realidad… Esa chica era yo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hello People! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Siento tanto la tardanza, ya no sé cómo pedirles perdón. De verdad que no es por no querer, pero estoy con muy poco tiempo para escribir este mes. Lo siento de verdad. Les doy el pase libre para que me degollen a su gusto, jajajaja. Solo espero no abandonen mi historia, porque como ven, tiene aún mucho escondido.<em>**

**_Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Uuuuu… ¿Qué les pareció ese final? Jajaja. El fic tiene mucho de donde sacar y yo lo voy a exprimir al máximo. Espero les guste como van siendo los caps._**  
><strong><em>Muchos Kisses.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**

**_PD: Hice una nueva portada, pasen por mi blog:  
><em>**_www . crazycullenandtwilight . blogspot . com__  
><strong>O por mi face de escritora (en mi perfil) <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_~.~...*...*..: Capítulo 7. :...*...*...~.~_**

—¿Estás bien? —Ella no contestó. Edward tocó su mejilla segundos después de que su silencio y sus enigmáticas palabras lo pusieran nervioso. Ella lo miró atentamente.  
>—No… Es imposible… Yo…<br>—¡Hey!, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?  
>—Edward… Esto parece una maldita película de ficción.<br>—¿Cómo? —No comprendía nada.  
>—La chica a la que viste, ella… en realidad… Esa chica era yo.<p>

El caos comenzó en cuanto ella terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Edward la miró como si le hubiera nacido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente y se apartó de su cuerpo con velocidad, colocándose de pie. Bella elevó su cuerpo y se posicionó de rodillas sobre la cama, mirándolo con expectación, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Él comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro, como si quiera encontrar una salida imaginaria. Apretó el puente de su nariz y respiró hondamente. Bella no pudo parar de apretar sus puños con fuerza, no sabiendo como sentirse exactamente.

La frustración, sorpresa e incluso rabia se mezclaban violentamente dentro de ella, arremolinando su estómago, el cual lo sentía más revuleto que nunca. Lo que acababa de pasar no podía ser más que una broma cruel del destino. Esperó pacientemente a que él se calmara, porque sabía que lo que acababa de decir lo cambiaba todo.  
>Apretó con fuerza sus labios para que las palabras que quería gritar no escaparan de estos. ¡Él se había fijado primero en ella! No sabía qué sentir. ¿En qué momento vio a Marie y la confundió con ella?, ¿por qué tuvo que estar tan absorta en su móvil como para no verlo?, ¿habría cambiado eso algo? No, no lo habría hecho. Porque ella no habría tenido el valor necesario para acercarse a él.<p>

—Esto no es posible… —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Edward después de los largos minutos de tenso silencio. Estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Sentía que si abría más la boca diría algo de lo que después de arrepentiría. Sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro, porque ahora su vida no le parecía más que un culebrón barato de los que su madre veía cada día. Las sorpresas no paraban de fluir desde que conoció a Isabella, y ahora se había desencadenado el problema más difícil de resolver.  
>Sus piernas se movían solas por su dormitorio, su cerebro intentaba maquinar alguna frase coherente que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada.<p>

—¿Me estás diciendo que a quien yo vi primero fue a ti? —Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir. Bella tan solo asintió, y él se desesperó por su falta de palabras. —Estoy alucinando. —Susurró. Volvió a iniciar su nerviosa caminata y esta vez jaló de sus cabellos con desesperación. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?, ¿qué hacía?, ¿de qué manera debía arreglar todo?  
>—Sé que estás sorprendido y lo comprendo, yo estoy igual, pero ya nada de eso importa. Pasó hace tres años y no sacaremos nada dándole más vueltas. Olvídalo, te enamoraste de Marie y…<br>—¡Yo no la amo! —Prácticamente gritó desesperado, dejando anonadada a Bella. —Necesito aclarar esto antes de que mi cabeza explote. —Continuó diciendo, dejando de lado la confesión que acababa de gritar. ¿Por qué explotó de esa manera? Ni él lo sabía. Tan solo fue consciente de lo que había dicho cuando fue demasiado tarde. Había sido una confesión salida de su corazón, una confesión que había ocultado durante demasiado tiempo. No amaba a Marie, por supuesto que no lo hacía. Le gustaba, le parecía atracctiva y deseable y la quería, pero nada más. Todo lo que pensaba de ella se fue al contenedor al enterarse de su traición.

—No sacamos nada hablando sobre ello. Tú me viste a mí primero, pero nada más. Tan solo me viste una vez.  
>—¿Y cómo sé yo eso?, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que no te he visto más veces y te he confundido con ella? No podemos saberlo. Sabes tan bien como yo que la historia hubiera cambiado completamente si la segunda vez te hubiera vuelto a ver a ti de nuevo.<br>—¿Segunda vez?  
>—Sí, unos días después pensé que me había encontrado con la misma persona, pero me encontré con Marie y la confundí contigo.<p>

Bella parpadeó furiosamente, sintiendose muy enfadada. Como había dicho él, la historia hubiera cambiado completamente.  
>—Cuéntame ese segundo encuentro. —Él asintió y se sentó frente a ella sobre la cama.<br>—Dos días después tuve que regresar al instituto para hablar con el profesor de literatura sobre mi nota. Era demasiado baja y sabía que algo estaba mal. En su despacho me dijeron que fuera al edificio de cursos inferiores porque estaba dando clase ahí. Después de hablar con él y de aclararlo todo salí al parking y fue donde te vi, es decir, donde vi a Marie. —Removió su cabello.

—Estaba apoyada en su coche y me miraba fijamente, me acerqué hacia ella y comenzaron las presentaciones. Tan solo le dije que la había visto en una ocasión y que me gustaría conocerla mejor, ella aceptó enseguida y nos fuimos a una cafetería. —Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, asimilando sus palabras. Su mente divagó la idea de que él la hubiera visto a ella primero, y fantaseó creyendo que pudo haber sido ella la que tomara ese café junto a él. Pudo haber sido ella la que lo conoció primero, y pudo haber sido ella la primera en estar con él. Pero todo se quedaba en banas suposiciones. Seguramente, en el hipotétitco caso de que se hubiera acercado, ella habría tartamudeado un simple saludo y hubiera salido despavorida lo antes posible, porque la vergüenza habría ganado la partida dentro de su cuerpo.

—Supongo que lo que pasó después es más que obvio. —Pronunció levemente.  
>—Ese primer día tan solo hablamos para conocernos mejor, y desde el primer momento me pareció una chica de lo más extrovertida y liberal.<br>—Es una virtud de Marie. —Dijo Bella entre dientes con fastidio.  
>—No soy capaz de imaginar la situación de una manera diferente. Si hubieras sido tú…<br>—Te habría aburrido con solo abrir la boca. —Terminó de decir ella por él.

—¿Por qué dices eso?  
>—Soy todo lo contrario a Marie. Mi vida no es extravagante y no tengo muchas aventuras increíbles que contar. Habrías salido corriendo a la mínima de cambio. —Ella bajó la mirada.<br>—Deja que sea yo el que decida eso.  
>—No intentes hacerme sentir bien. Somos gemelas, pero completamente opuestas. Ella ha tenido decenas de novios que le han dado experiencia y yo… Bueno… No tiene importancia.<p>

—No creo que sean tantos. —Bella arqueó las cejas. —Tal vez… Lo normal en una chica de su edad. Cuando nos conocimos me aseguró que llevaba un año sin estar con un chico. —Bella se rio con una estruendosa carcajada.  
>—Marie a hecho contigo lo que le ha dado la gana. —Bella llevó sus manos a su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta. Maldijo por lo bajo. —Lo siento… Tal solo… Su última relación acabó unos días antes de que la conocieras. —Edward arrugó los labios, sintiéndose cada vez más decepcionado de Marie.<br>—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Ahora no sé como distinguir si todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad o no. Tal vez nuestra relación se basó en mentira tras mentira. —Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente pienso que es absurdo darle más vueltas al asunto. No sacarás nada con ello.  
>—Tal vez para ti no signifique nada, pero para mí más de lo que imaginas. Mi relación con Marié ha durado dos años, y muchas de las cosas que me ha dicho han sido mentiras, me ha sido infiel y me ha engañado de varias formas. No puedo pasar del tema como si nada. Ella se ha estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo.<br>—¿Y qué puedes hacer ante eso a estas alturas?  
>—Quiero la verdad de por qué lo hizo, la quiero escuchar salir de sus propios labios y la quiero ahora. —En un rápido movimiento Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Bella lo siguió.<p>

—¿Irás a hablar con Marie ahora?  
>—Sí.<br>—Pero…  
>—No hay peros que valgan. ¿Vendrás?<br>—Claro, tengo que regresar a casa para… —Él levantó una ceja. —Es igual. Vamos. —No quiso decirle que tenía que terminar de arreglar sus cosas para ingresar en la universidad. El tiempo se le hechaba encima y solo tenía cuatro escasos días para terminar de recoger toda su habitación e ir a su nueva universidad con el tiempo suficiente para instalarse y conocer las instalaciones.

El viaje fue rápido pero incómodo. Ambos iban en completo silencio, sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Por la mente de Bella solo atravesaba la idea de que le quedan tan solo cuadro días más en Forks, y cuatro días más para poder ver a Edward. Eso la aterraba, porque sentía que ahora su vínculo con él era mucho más fuerte que antes, pero no titubearía. Había decidido ir a Chicago y no se echaría para atrás.  
>La mente de Edward estaba llena de confusos pensamientos. ¿Realmente todo habría cambiado si no hubiera confundido a Marie con Bella?, ¿cómo habrían sucedido los acontecimientos si hubiera hablado primero con Bella?, ¿habría logrado tener el mismo tipo de conexción que con Marie? Su mente enseguida supuso que sí, porque para nada le parecía una persona aburrida, si no de lo más interesante, aunque pronto cayó en cuenta de que la conocía mucho menos de lo que le gustaría. Poco sabía de su vida, de su pasado, de lo que le gustaba, de lo que hacía por las tardes, de lo que estudiaba. En realidad no sabía nada de ella, tan solo habían tenido conversaciones banales, un par de discusiones y una conexión completamente física.<p>

Se sentía deseoso de poder solucionar esa situación. Estaría más que encantado de poder conocerla mejor. Quería saber cuáles eran sus gustos: su comida favorita, la música que le gustaba escuchar, qué tipo de libros le gustaba leer… Pronto se dio cuenta de que quería saberlo todo de ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle y, aunque quiso empezar con su cuestionario sobre su vida en ese mismo momento, no pudo hacerlo. Tan solo quedaban unas calles para llegar a la casa de los Swan y no le gustaría dejar esa conversación a medio camino. Hizo una nota mental; después de hablar con Marie se tomaría su tiempo para conocer mejor a Isabella.

Aún le quedaban un par de semanas para regresar a la universidad, por lo que tendría tiempo de sobra. Le alegró bastante esa idea. Quedaría con ella, irían a tomar alguna bebida y le preguntaría por su vida. Necesitaba saber qué escondía la tímida y vergonzosa hermana gemela de Marié.  
>Como dedujo no tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar a la calle de su casa. Aparcó frente al edificio blanco y se tomó su tiempo en salir del coche. Cuando lo hizo Bella ya lo esperaba frente a la puerta. Se veía nerviosa y expectante, seguramente esperando por su siguiente movimiento.<p>

Una vez frente a ella, a escasos pasos de la puerta de la entrada, se sintió un tanto nervioso también.  
>—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —Preguntó ella.<br>—Completamente. —Contestó Edward lo más firmemente que pudo, después de haberlo pensado unos segundos.  
>—Bien. —Ella asintió y sacó las llaves de su chaqueta.<br>—¿Bella?, ¿eres tú? —La voz amortiguada de Marie rompió el silencio que reinaba en la casa.  
>—Sí. —Pronunció la aludida con voz suave.<p>

Cuando quiso decirle a Marie que no estaba sola ella misma apareció en la entrada. Venía del salón. Bella y Edward abrieron sus ojos claramente alarmados al ver a una Marie totalmente diferente. Para Bella la sorpresa fue encontrarla con ese aspecto tan devastado, como si no hubiera podido dejar de llorar en toda la noche. Edward se sorprendió doblemente al verla. Primero porque su rostro no portaba ningún rastro de maquillaje, tampoco llevaba las lentillas y su ropa era de lo más casera: un simple chándal y una sudadera ancha. Además de que tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos aguados.

La observó detenidamente, sabiendo que, sin maquillaje y sin lentillas, era como ver a la misma Isabella, la cual estaba a su lado. En ese momento era cuando más se apreciaba el hecho de que eran hermanas gemelas, además, ella se veía como si estara débil y cansada. En dos años que la conocía jamás la había visto llorar, ni tampoco la vio ninguna vez triste o con el aspecto de tener el corazón roto. Parecía una persona completamente desolada. Todas las recriminaciones que tenía pensando decirle se fueron por la borda. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado sería demasiado cruel de su parte exigirle explicaciones.

Lo haría, porque necesitaba escuchar de su propia voz por qué lo había engañado con Félix, pero emplearía un tono de voz más suave. No deseaba tener otra nueva discusión. Podían tranquilamente entablar una conversación sosegada.  
>—Estáis juntos. —Susurró Marie.<br>—Queremos hablar contigo. —Anunció Bella.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Porque no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo y es importante que todo se aclare. —Marie tan solo asintió y se dirigió al salón nuevamente. Ellos la siguieron con paso vacilante después de mirarse brevemente unos segundos. Marié se sentó en el sofá biplaza después de haber agarrado un pañuelo de papel.

Bella se sentó a su lado en el mismo sofá, dejando el sillón libre para Edward, el cual después de sentarse se sintió incómodo, ya que las dos hermanas lo miraban con expectación, a la espera de que fuera él el que iniciara la conversación. Rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y lamió sus labios. Era bastante extraño verlas. Los dos pares de ojos marrones lo observaban con atención y a él se le secó la garganta mientras pasaba sus ojos de una a otra. Era como mirar a una de ellas reflejada en un espejo. No ayudaba para nada que prácticamente no parpadearan por no perderse nada de lo que él hacía. Carraspeó, se movió en el sofá y meditanto bien las palabras se dispuso a hablar.

—Los tres sabemos que esta situación es bastante incómoda. —Dijo rápidamente. —Pero solo he venido aquí porque quiero escuchar tus argumentos sobre todo lo que ha pasado en estos días. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente y esperó a que alguna de ellas dijera algo.  
>—Sé que no he sido la mejor persona todo este tiempo, pero no sé ser de otra manera. Toda mi vida he estado acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y a que no me negaran nada. Por eso, cuando tú decidiste irte tan lejos a estudiar, no supe como afrontarlo. Me acostumbré demasiado a tu presencia y a estar todos los días con alguien que las primeras semanas fueron horribles. Cuando vi a Félix ese vacío desapareció… —La voz de Marié se rompió a medio camino.<p>

—Podría haber llegado a comprenderlo todo si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio. Incluso podría haber aceptado que quisieras estar con otro hombre, pero no de esta manera, no estando con los dos a la vez. —Edward la miró con atención, sabiendo que a cada palabra que decía su ira se agrandaba más.  
>—Lo sé y te doy toda la razón pero yo… —Marié dudó, no sabiendo si decir o no la verdad. —Me gustaste mucho en un principio pero… —Ella sonó su nariz y respiró hondamente. —Siempre estuve enamorada de Félix. —La estancia quedó en completo silencio. Nadie supo que decir ante esa confesión y los tres se removieron incómodos en sus correspondientes lugares.<p>

—¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó Edward.  
>—Tuve una especie de rollo de una noche con él antes de conocerte. Me enamoré como una estúpida, pero para él no significó nada. Unos pocos días después te conocí y acepté salir contigo sabiendo que… —Marié se calló abruptamente, no sintiéndose preparada para decirles la completa verdad.<br>—¿Qué es lo que sabías? —Escudriñó Edward.  
>—Yo… Em… Bueno, en ese momento no le di importancia pero…<br>—Ve al grano.  
>—Sabía que… —Tragó saliva. —Que Bella estaba enamorada de ti. —La respiración de Bella se cortó abruptamente. Giró su cabeza con brusquedad y miró a su hermana.<p>

—¿Lo sabías? —Susurró a duras penas.  
>—Sí... —Pronunció Marié, sonando realmente arrepentida.<br>—¿Có-cómo es que…?  
>—Tu diario no es muy seguro. —Le dijo Marié mirándola con atención. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, asimilando sus palabras y culpándose de idiota por haber sido tan descuidada. Marié había leído su diario, el cual estaba lleno de sus vivencias.<br>—¿Fue hace mucho?  
>—Casi desde el principio.<br>—Y aún así tú… —Bella no supo que palabras usar.

—Yo no sabía hasta que punto te gustaba Bella… Sé que no es algo muy noble pero… Tan solo quería saber si… Si podría conquistarlo.  
>—No puedo creerlo. —Bella se puso de pie rápidamente. —Podías haber hecho tu estúpido experimento con cualquiera. No tenías más que chasquear los dedos para tener a quien te diera la gana a tus pies. ¡Pero no! Tu enorme ego te lo impedía.<br>—Estoy acostumbrada a tener lo que se me antoje. —Fue la patética excusa de Marié.  
>—¡Eso es porque siempre has sido una maldita mimada! —Explotó Bella, gritándole a la cara sin poder contenerse.<p>

Agarró su chaqueta y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo que resonó imperioso en toda la casa. Empezó a caminar, no sabiendo a donde iba exactamente.  
>Los sollozos de Marié rompieron el impoluto silencio que había gobernado el salón. Edward la miró con atención, no sabiendo que hacer al verla llorar después de todo lo que había dicho. Él estaba igual de impresionado que Bella. Ya no sabía qué pensar sobre Marié. No podía creer aún que hubiera estado con él por agrandar su ego, tan solo para demostrarse a sí misma que podía conquistar a cualquier hombre, sin importarle los sentimientos de su hermana.<p>

—No te vayas. —Le susurró Marié limpiándose las lágrimas.  
>—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.<br>—Déjame explicartelo a ti. Tal vez luego puedas hablar con ella. —Edward se sentó en el sillón de nuevo, sintiéndose demasiado curioso por todo lo que Marié tenía que decirle.  
>—No lo hice por simple gusto. Leí que ella estaba enamorada de ti durante casi un año, y me pudo la curiosidad. Quería saber por qué ella no se había lanzado, qué es lo que le impedía acercarse a ti… No sé… Vivirlo en carne propia. No te voy a mentir. En cuanto te vi me impresionaste. Eres atractivo, mucho, y también me gustaste. No estuve contigo por experimentar… —Respiró hondamente y limpió sus lágrimas.<p>

—Todo estaba bien al principio. Me gustaba estar contigo y sin poder remediarlo empecé a quererte de verdad, pero luego me dices que te vas a la universidad, al otro lado país. Quise decirte que te quedaras, que no quería que te fueras… Pero mi orgullo… Nunca se me dio bien mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, por eso siempre sentí la necesidad de escudarme sobre una imagen irreal. Pocos días después de que te fueras lo vi a él en una fiesta y… Es verdad cuando dicen que el amor te vuelve idiota, porque volví a caer con él, sabiendo cuales eran sus condiciones. Ningún compromiso. Al principio pensé que podría lidiar con ello, pero no me sentía capaz de decirle que lo amaba, entonces te encontré con Bella y realmente me sentí traicionada. —Marié bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un ser diminuto.

Era la primera vez que contaba sus miedos, que admitía frente a otra persona estar enamorada, y que se mostraba débil y frágil.  
>—Pudiste haber terminado con nuestra relación. —Le dijo él después de haber analizado toda la información.<br>—Lo sé… Solo que… Me aterraba quedarme sola.  
>—Tenías a Bella a tu lado, tú nunca la has tomado en cuenta realmente.<br>—No quiero que ella se involucre en mi mundo.  
>—Está bien Marié, ya no tiene importancia. Pero por una vez deberías dejar de pensar en ti y pensar un poco más en ella y en como se siente.<p>

—No lo entiendes. No la alejo de mi mundo porque la odie o algo por el estilo. Tan solo… Ella no pertenece a este estilo de vida. Ella es completamente diferente, y yo no quiero dañarla con los vicios adolescentes.  
>—¿La estás protegiendo? —Preguntó él incrédulo.<br>—Sí, pero a mi manera. Me odiaría a mí misma si ella destruye su futuro por juntarse con las personas equivocadas. Sé que mostrándome fría y distante con ella es la mejor manera de alejarla de toda esta mierda. —La voz de Marié se rompió en el último momento, y fue cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que ella ocultaba algo relacionado con su pasado. Algo que no la dejaba avanzar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Le preguntó directamente, sin rodeos.  
>—¿Cómo?<br>—Tiene que haber sucedido algo en tu vida para que la quieras proteger de esa manera. —Marié cerró los ojos y respiró con dificultad.  
>—Tan solo me gustaría verla cumplir sus sueños, porque yo destruí los míos hace mucho tiempo.<br>—Pero…  
>—Shh… Eso no importa ahora. —Marié se puso de pie, agarró una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y escribió algo sobre él. —Toma, llámala. Ve con ella. Sé que te necesita más que nunca. —Edward cogió el papel.<p>

—Está bien. —Pronunció. Marié le sonrió levemente.  
>—Una cosa más… Dile que me perdone, que si quiera regresar para hablar conmigo estoy dispuesta a ello. Dile que le contaré todo tal y como ha sido, para que intente entenderme. —Él asintió.<br>—Gracias. —Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. —Edward. —Lo llamó. —Sé que ella no es indiferente para ti, y si está en tu mano sanar su corazón y lo deseas realmente no lo dudes. Haz lo posible por hacerla feliz. Tienes el camino completamente libre, yo ya no me involucraré más. —Hizo un amago de sonrisa, y lentamente cerró al puerta, dejándolo a él totalmente desconcertado.

"_Contesta, contesta…"_ Pidió Edward mentalmente después de haber marcado su número. Siseó cuando el mécanico tono del buzón de voz volvió a sonar.  
>—¿Diga? —Brincó en su sito al escuchar a Bella contestar.<br>—Bella, soy Edward. ¿Dónde estás?  
>—No importa. ¿Qué quieres?<br>—Déjame ir a buscarte. No quiero que estés sola. —Bella suspiró al otro lado de la línea telefónica y le dijo velozmente el nombre del parque en el que se encontraba.  
>—Estaré ahí enseguida. —Él cortó la llamada y se subió a su coche con velocidad. Condujo a un ritmo acelerado y consiguió llegar a donde ella se encontraba en un tiempo record.<p>

—Hey. —Saludó con camadería.  
>—Hey. —Repitó ella.<br>—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado en la verde hierba.  
>—Nada interesante. —Ella no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con nadie, pero estar a su lado la reconfortaba. Edward no dijo nada más, sabiendo que lo que Bella quería era pensar en lo sucedido, no contestar a sus absurdas preguntas. Ambos se quedaron callados, en completo silencio, mirando el cielo azulado.<p>

Bella brincó en su sitio cuando sintió los dedos de él acariciar con ternura su mano extendida sobre la verde superficie.  
>Miró sus movimientos y con lentitud elevó la cabeza, hasta quedarse prendada de su mirada. Él el sonrió con dulzura y elevó los hombros con indiferencia. Ambos se quedaron así por tiempo indefinido. No había necesidad de usar las palabras. En varias ocasiones él se vio tentado de hablar, porque no quería que su importante conversación se quedara en el olvido, pero desistió al verla tan relaja, disfrutando de los leves rayos del sol. Sin lugar a dudas sería un pecado molestarla. Tendrían tiempo más adelante.<p>

—¿Te gustaría ir mañana al bosque? —Le preguntó Edward cuando habían llegado a la puerta de su casa.  
>—Sí, sería genial… —<em>Pasar mis últimos días en Forks contigo.<em> Terminó su frase mentalmente.  
>—Paso por ti mañana a, ¿las cinco?<br>—A las cinco es perfecto.  
>—Genial. —En un acto impulsivo se acercó a ella y, acariciando con lentitud sus mejillas, dejó un rápido y suave beso en sus labios. Bella no pudo rechiztar. Él se giró velozmente y su coche perdió por la carretera con rapidez.<br>_"Loco atrevido"_ Susurró bajito entrando en casa.

—¿Bella?  
>—Ahora no Marié. —Contestó Bella después de haber frenado las palabras de su hermana. —No en este momento. —Terminó de decir mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. No quería hablar con Marié porque, en primer lugar, sentía que la poca confianza y amor fraternal que se tenían había desaparecido, y segundo porque se negaba a perder la poca calma y relajación que consigió en el parque.<br>Al llegar a su habitación fue directa a la ducha para poder darse un largo y reconfortante baño. Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, relajándolo, se permitió pensar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba en Forks.

"Tan solo quedan tres días" Fue el primer pensamiento que la abordó cuando se levantó al siguiente día del reparador sueño que había tenido. No lo comprendió en ese momento, pero se sintió extrañamente aterrada de que le quedara tan poco tiempo. Era extraño porque ir a Chicago era su sueño de toda la vida, y no lo desperdiciaría por unas pocas inseguridades que aún quedaban dentro de su cuerpo.  
>Respiró hondamente y con pasos decididos empezó a empaquetar las cosas más necesarias que se llevaría, dejando solo lo que le haría falta para esos tres días que le quedaban en Forks.<p>

Dos horas después sonrió satisfecha de haber terminado. Su habitación se veía bastante extraña tan vacía, de hecho, se veía bastante más grande y espaciosa. Lor armarios estaban igual, tan solo ocupados por unas pocas prendas necesarias. Dentro de tres días se iría a Chicago a terminar su carrera de psicología, e iba con la clara determinación de establecerse ahí para el futuro. Chicago se convertiría en su hogar de ahora en adelante y seguramente por un largo período de tiempo, porque ella no pensaba regresar a vivir a Forks nuevamente. Chicago era la ciudad perfecta para ella. Allí sería una completa desconocida para todo el mundo, e iba con todas las ganas de empezar desde cero.

Pronto se vio frente al espejo, eligiendo la ropa que se pondría para su salida con Edward. Se decidió por unas vaqueros rasgados, un bonito jersey blanco con estampado negro, botas de montaña y su abrigo marrón, pues el día estaba bastante frío. Agregó también un negro gorro de lana.  
>—Umm… Hola Edward. —Escuchó que decía Marié mientras ella bajaba las escaleras. Apretó con fuerza sus pueños, no sabiendo como actuar exactamente.<br>—Marié. —Dijo Edward a modo de saludo.  
>—Pasaoslo bien. —Edward y Bella se quedaron alucinados ante las palabras de Marié, la cual les sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Ninguno dijo nada, prefirieron no hacerlo porque sintieron una punzada de culpa.<p>

El camino al bosque fue tranquilo para ambos, hablaron de temas triviales y antes de lo pensado ya se encontraban sentados sobre un mantel de picnik que él había llevado.  
>—¿Color favorito? —Fue la primera pregunta que Edward le hizo a Bella después de que esta aceptara jugar a las veinte preguntas para, como había dicho él, poderla conocer mejor.<br>—Azul turquesa. —Contestó con rapidez. Él asintió.  
>—Me toca. —Ella giró un poco su cuerpo para observarlo mejor. —¿Grupo de música favorito?<br>—Varios en realidad. —Habló. —Pero las canciones de Maroon 5 son geniales. —Ambos iniciaron una larga conversación sobre el grupo.

El tiempo pasó con fluídez. Una hora después de haber acabado con su interminable juego de las veinte preguntas se pusieron a picotear la deliciosa comida que él había llevado.  
>—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? —Le cuestionó Bella al ver que no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobre su infancia, adolescencia y vida en general. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a saber hasta lo más mínimo de ella, y que no había quedado satisfecho con las veinte preguntas que ya le había hecho con anterioridad.<br>—Me pareces fascinante. —Contestó en un susurro. —Y me he dado cuenta de que no conozco nada de ti. —Agregó.  
>—Es cierto, empezamos esta historia de una manera peculiar. —Ella quiso suavizar sus palabras.<p>

—Muy peculiar. —Concordó él, sabiendo que Bella se refería a que su primer encuentro fue meramente físico y que después de haber hecho el amor estaban empezando a conocerse realmente. Si se miraba desde un punto de vista objetivo no era tan raro. Muchas personas tenían sexo casual a todas horas con desconocidos y luego no se volvían a ver, pero en su caso era distinto, por el simple hecho de los sentimientos que los involucraban. Ella lo amaba y, aunque él no sentía nada romántico por ella, al menos estaba interesado en conocerla. Muy interesado.  
>Bella suspiró con un poco de fastidio cuando él comenzó de nuevo con su tanda de preguntas.<p>

Hubo un momento, una media hora después de que terminaron de comer, que él simplemente se fue inclinando hacia ella hasta posar su cabeza sobre sus piernas estiradas. Bella no prostestó, porque estaría loca si lo hiciera. Se sentía realmente reconfortada teniendolo sobre su regazo, y sintió su corazón hincharse cuando él cogió su mano y la colocó sobre su cabello, dejándola que enredara sus dedos en sus sedosas hebras. Edward cerró los ojos, totalmente extasiado y disfrutando de sus suaves caricias. Por unos pocos minutos él dejó de lado su cuestionario y se relajó sobre el regazo de ella, sintiendo que estaba más que cómodo.

—Eso se siente bien. —Pronunció con voz trémula. Ella le sonrió con ternura y siguió con su suave masaje. En un acto impulsivo, el cual no supo justificar, bajó su cabeza y depositó un corto beso sobre los labios de él. Edward abrió abruptamente los ojos.  
>—Lo siento. —Susurró Bella.<br>—Hazlo de nuevo. —Le pidió, haciendo que ella se pusiera totalmente a su merced. Volvió a inclinar su cuerpo y dejó otro beso sobre sus labios. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de no separarse de su boca jamás, porque quería llevarse su sabor impregnado en sus labios.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo así, tan solo mirándose fijamente mientras ella retomaba sus caricias sobre su cabello y le daba cortos besos alternativamente.  
>—Sé que joderé el momento pero… Necesitamos hablar sobre Marié. —"<em>Efectivamente lo has hecho".<em> Pensó ella sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensionaba. Pronto se vio asintiendo, porque sabía que tenían esa conversación pendiente.  
>—Yo… Ayer… Estuve hablando con ella después de que te fueras. —Volvió a asentir. —Y, aunque no soy el más indicado para decírlo, creo que deberiaís tener una conversación seria. En realidad ella tiene mucho que contarte. No es como si todo lo que te diga la vaya a justificar, pero en cierto modo quiere remediar lo que hizo.<p>

—Sé que tengo que hablar con ella, y lo haré, pero no estoy segura de que quiera remediar nada. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía y no se paró a pensar en los demás. Para Marié solo existe ella misma y su bien. —Dijo Bella con la amargura tiñendo su voz.  
>—Ella no ha querido contármelo, y lo entiendo, pero sé que ha tenido que pasarle algo hace un tiempo. Me dijo que tan solo quería protegerte de su mundo, porque si te involucras en él todos tus sueños se destruirían, y que no sería capaz de lidiar con ello.<br>—¿Pasarle algo? —Preguntó ella en voz alta. La información que él le había dado la dejó muy pensativa. En ese momento solo se imaginó situaciones atroces.

—Es mejor que habléis de todo. Ella tiene mucho que contarte realmente. Puede que llegues a entenderla de alguna manera.  
>—Lo haré cuando vaya a casa. —Edward asintió conforme.<br>—Estaría bien que esta tensa situación se acabara. Es bastante incómoda para todos.  
>—¿Qué es lo que va a suceder realmente? —Se aventuró a preguntar Bella. Edward elevó las cejas con confusión. —Nosotros… —Susurró ella.<br>—No puedo decirte con seguridad que es lo que siento ahora. Todo ha sido demasiado extraño. Hay demasiada información en mi cabeza, y no sé como sobrellevarla.  
>—No tienes que verte obligado a nada, pero me gustaría dejarlo todo aclarado. —Edward se levantó de su regazo y se sentó frente a ella.<p>

—Todo es confuso y… Realmente me siento bien contigo pero…  
>—No puedes ofrecerme nada más. —Lo interrumpió Bella.<br>—No es eso. Tan solo estoy hecho un verdadero lío. Quiero estar contigo pero estoy confuso. ¿Sería eso éticamente correcto?  
>—No creo que lo ético y lo moral tenga mucha importancia ahora. Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —Ella lo miró fijamente, a la espera de sus palabras.<br>—No lo sé. —Admitió él.  
>—¿No lo sabes? Eso es raro.<br>—Me siento un tanto extraño. Estar contigo es genial… —Bella colocó su índice sobre los labios de Edward.

—No hace falta que sigas. No quiero que intentes suavizar tus respuestas. Sé que no me quieres, y en el fondo lo entiendo. —Bella se tragó la bola que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. —El hecho de que yo te ame y de que nos hayamos acostado no significa nada. No es como si yo hubiera estado fantaseando con que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros tú me declararías amor eterno…  
><em>—"¡Mentirosa!<em> —Gritó su conciencia.  
>—Lo nuestro fue cosa de un momento. Ya no tiene importancia. —Intentó sonreírle para convencerlo, pero el brillo no llegó a sus ojos. —Tal vez… No sé… Tal vez tú y Marié… —Los ojos de Bella empezaron a picar.<p>

—¡Detente ahí! —Exclamó Edward perplejo por sus palabras. —Entre Marié y yo ya no pasará nada nunca más. A pesar de que tenga sus razones y de que haya estado con Félix por amor yo no puedo perdonarle una infidelidad… No hay justificación para eso y detesto las mentiras. Ella me estaba ocultando siempre algo, y eso no me entusiasma para nada. Podré perdonarla, porque tampoco a cometido un pecado capital, pero no podré tener con ella la misma relación de antes. Jamás. —Terminó de hablar con determinación.  
>—Comprendo lo que dices. Sea como sea Marié no es la única chica del pueblo. Tienes la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo y empezar de cero.<br>—Sé que deseo hacerlo contigo… —Edward frunció los labios.

—No lo deseas realmente. Además, no sé si podría estar contigo sabiendo que no sientes nada por mí. Yo también te he mentido en más de una ocasión.  
>—Que te hicieras pasar por Marié ya quedó en el olvido.<br>—No es solo eso. —Edward frunció el ceño y Bella cogió una gran bocanada de aire. —Yo… Fui… La causante de que te enteraras de la infidelidad de Marié con tus propios ojos. —Ella soltó la bomba del tirón, porque sentía que si no lo hacía terminaría explotando en sus propias manos.  
>—No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres?<br>—Yo te envié un mensaje desde el móvil de Marié para que llegaras antes a verla y pudieras encontrarla con Félix.

Ella vio, como si se tratara de una cámara extremadamente lenta, como sus facciones fueron cambiando para mostrar como se sentía en ese momento tras sus palabras. Primero frunció el ceño al comprender y recordar lo que había dicho, después su cuerpo se tensó entero y finalmente sus labios formaron una fina línea en su boca, mostrando su disgusto.  
>—No estás hablando en serio. —Le dijo después de ponerse de pie.<br>—Tan solo quiero decirte la verdad completa. —Él quiso protestar, preguntarle por qué lo había hecho y cientos de cosas más, pero el sonido de su teléfono hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Bella vio como él contestaba con voz fría y monocorde. Había logrado enfadarlo de verdad. No supo por qué lo hizo, tan solo sintió la necesidad de decirle toda la verdad.  
>—¡¿Que ha pasado qué?! —Gritó al teléfono. Bella dejó de pensar en lo que había dicho, se puso de pie, y le prestó atención a todo lo que él decía. —¿Cómo que no quiere decírmelo? ¡Es absurdo! —Él comenzó a caminar en círculos. Su rostro completamente tenso mostraba su ira. —No, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Envíamelo todo enseguida. No quiero que pase más tiempo. —Colgó la llamada con bruscos movimientos y la miró atentamente, aún con su ceño fruncido y la furia reflejada en sus ojos.<p>

—Edward… —Bella tragó saliva ruidosamente. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Él comenzó de nuevo su caminata circular y la miraba con atención cada vez que la tenía en frente.  
>—Tengo que irme. —Dijo él al cabo de unos agonizantes minutos.<br>—Pero… Pero yo pensé qué… ¿No me dirás qué ha sucedido?  
>—Aún no lo sé. —Contestó de manera enigmática.<br>—¿Cómo? —El rostro de Bella era todo dudas. —Bueno, comprenderé si no quieres decírmelo, pero con respecto a lo de antes… —Cogió aire.  
>—¡No, no ahora! —Él gritó. —No es momento para estupideces. —Repentinamente empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella, dejándola en medio de la nada.<p>

Bella miró, con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos, como él desaparecía progresivamente entre los árboles. Su caminar era rápido, aunque su cuerpo parecía temblar como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar. No comprendió nada, y cuando su cerebro quiso razonar algo lógico él ya no estaba en su campo de visión. Bella se desesperó al saberse sola en medio de un montón de naturaleza y lejos de casa. Ni siquiera había traído su coche para poder regresar. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que Edward se había ido, rogando no perderse y poder llegar a la carretera para caminar en dirección a casa. Le llevaría bastante tiempo, pero sería peor si se quedaba en medio del bosque sin hacer nada.  
>Suspiró con fingida tranquilidad en cuanto divisó la carretera. Al menos logró salir del bosque sana y salva. Miró hacia ambas direcciones, para encontrarse con la carretera totalmente vacía. Maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar, tomando el camino de la izquierda.<p>

—¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?! —Gritó en medio de la nada, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba. —¡Maldito Edward! —Volvió a maldecir. En ese momento no le importó nada. Estaba cabreada, y mucho. Tómo aire, estiró su cuerpo, intentó relajar sus piernas y frenó la ansiada necesidad de sentarse en medio de la carretera. Le dolían muchísimo sus pies y estaba completamente agotada, además el frío cada vez era más notorio y el día había dado paso a la noche hace bastante tiempo. Siguió caminando. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Tarde o temprano llegaría a algún sitio.

Caminó por más tiempo, no sabiendo cuánto había pasado exactamente. Forzó a sus piernas a moverse y apretó su abrigo lo más que pudo alrededor de su cuerpo. Todo parecía haberse puesto en su contra.  
>—¡Ah! —Chilló profundamente cuando el fuerte sonido de un cláxon la alarmó. Caminó más deprisa, temerosa de que algo malo le pudiera suceder. El sonido del cláxon volvió a sonar y notó como la velocidad del coche comenzaba a disminuír, acercándose hacia ella.<br>—¡Isabella! —Le gritaron, y le fue imposible no poder reconocer esa femenina voz bastante parecida a la suya.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó.  
>—Nada.<br>—Sube de una vez. —La voz severa la hizo reaccionar, y no dudó en montarse al coche. —¿Se puede saber qué haces a esta hora y con este frío caminando por las afueras del pueblo?  
>—Me dejaron tirada.<br>—No me digas que ha sido…  
>—Sí-í. —Sus diententes castañearon.<br>—No puedo creerlo.  
>—No importa ahora Marié, ¿puedes ir ya a casa? —Su hermana asintió y arrancó el coche.<p>

Estuvieron en completo silencio y, aunque Marié quiso iniciar una conversación sobre lo sucedido, se calló cuando Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Marié se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar comenzar a reír con fuerza. No había visto a su hermana tan enfadada en mucho tiempo.  
>—Tenemos una conversación pendiente Isabella.<br>—Lo sé. —Admitió con un suspiro. —Pero no ahora, no en este momento. Tan solo quiero llegar a casa, tomar algo caliente y meterme en la cama.  
>—Está bien, sé que este no es el momento. Tan solo no quiero que estemos siempre como dos enemigas.<br>—No querías lo mismo hace unos días. —Bella recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—Sé que me he equivocado muchas veces Isabella, pero intenta comprenderme. Dejarte llevar por lo que los demás dirán es horrible. Te hace perder la personalidad, no puedes ser tu mismo, no puedes opinar lo que piensas.  
>—Tú te metiste solita en eso Marié, asume las consecuencias.<br>—Lo sé Isabella, pero intento remediarlo.  
>—Puedes remediar siempre lo que haces Marié, pero no pienses que porque cambies de un momento a otro o te muestres arrepentida las cosas cambiarán con solo chasquear los dedos. Eso no es así y, aunque escuche lo que tengas que decirme, no creas que pueda llegar a confiar del todo en ti, ni en lo que digas, porque durante mucho tiempo estuviste evitándome y haciendo lo posible por ocultar que somos gemelas. Los problemas no se solucionan tan rápido.<p>

Marié meditó en todo lo que dijo su hermana y se quedó pensativa y en silecio, sabiendo que ella tenía toda la razón.  
>—Al fin… —Susurró Bella cuando Marié aparcó el coche frente a la casa. Hizo todo lo que tenía planeado, y cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba completamente bañada y dentro de su mullida y caliente cama. Cuando sus ojos se estaban cerrando su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje.<p>

_"Te veré mañana a las doce en la plazuela de al lado de tu casa. No quiero réplicas ni un no como respuesta. Quiero disfrutar de tu último día. Nos vemos y prepárate que te invitaré a comer y tampoco quiero que te niegues. Duerme bien, te quiero."_

Bella sonrió enormemente cuando terminó de leer el mensaje. Tecleó con velocidad un _"lo que usted diga, nos vemos mañana" _y dejó su móvil sobre la mesilla. Se envolvió en las suaves mantas y se quedó dormida al instante.  
>Cuando el despertador sonó eran las diez y media de la mañana y, aunque había tenido un largo y reparador sueño, se sentía aún cansada y muy reticente a salir de su cómoda cama. La canción volvió a sonar, obligándola a levantarse definitivamente. Se arregló con pasos lentos y con ropa sencilla. Unos jeans, una sudadera, sus adoradas converses y su chaqueta de lana. Salió de casa a las doce menos diez para llegar puntual a la plazuela.<p>

—¡Bella! —Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amiga.  
>—¡Ángela! —Respondió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.<br>—Cuanto tiempo. —Le dijo ella mientras le sonreía.  
>—Y que lo digas. Pensé que ya no te vería más.<br>—Te dije que no podría disfrutar de mis vacaciones si no me despedía de ti. —Ambas se enfrascaron en una larga conversación que se basó básicamente en lo que Ángela había hecho en la playa con sus padres y su novio. Caminaron por las calles del pueblo mientras hablaban sin parar.

—Woa, somos unas parlanchinas empedernidas. —Dijo Ángela riendo mientras miraba su reloj. —Será mejor que vayamos a comer ya, estoy muerta de hambre. —Bella asintió y se dejó llevar por su amiga.  
>Siguieron hablando animadamente mientras esperaban a que trajeran su comida.<br>—Te has enfermado en mala fecha. —Le dijo Ángela mientras le tendía un pañuelo.  
>—Seguramente es porque ayer pesqué mucho frío. —Bella no quiso entrar en los detalles de por qué había cogido frío, no se sentía capaz de decirle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado con Edward y con su hermana.<p>

—Espero que todo te vaya bien por Chicago cariño. Ya sabes que a pesar de que estemos lejos estaré ahí para ti siempre que me necesites. No te olvides de tu amiga.  
>—Jamás podría. —Le dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada. —Siempre serás mi mejor amiga. —Bella la abrazó con fuerza mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas.<br>—Triunfarás en Chicago amiga, sé que este pueblo se te queda chico. —Ángela la abrazó mientras lloraba también. —Sé que cuando estés preparada me contarás qué fue lo que te llevó a tomar esta decisión. —Bella la miró incrédula. —Yo te conozco cariño y esperaré hasta que tú lo desees.

Se fundieron en otro largo abrazo.  
>—Nos veremos en cuatro meses. —Le dijo Bella.<br>—Serán largos, pero te deseo lo mejor.  
>—Gracias. —Besaron sus mejillas mutuamente y se sonrieron con melancolía. No era fácil ver marchar a su amiga.<br>Bella sacudió su mano para despedirse de ella y entró en su casa mientras veía que Ángela le sonreía. Era una verdadera lástima que ella tuviera poco tiempo, le hubiera gustado que la acompañara al aeropuerto.

—Pequeña. —Bella se vio apresada por los brazos de su madre.  
>—Hola mamá. —Besó su mejilla. —¿Qué haces aquí?<br>—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —Su madre frunció el ceño. —No pensarás que dejaré que te vayas sin despedirme de ti. Mañana te acompañaremos al aereopuerto.  
>—¿Ha venido papá también?<br>—Sí, ha salido a comprar unas bebidas. Vendrá en seguida. —Bella sonrió. —No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido. Es increíble que vayas a irte ya. —Su madre sonó melancólica.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo mamá, pero estoy ansiosa por irme. —Bella rió.  
>—¿Irte?, ¿a dónde? —Marié interrumpió la charla madre-hija.<br>—¿Lo has olvidado Marié? —Preguntó su madre reprobarotiamente.  
>—No sé de qué habláis.<br>—Tu hermana se va mañana a la Chicago, a la universidad. —Los ojos de Marié se abrieron abruptamente.  
>—¿T-te vas? —Tartamudeó y Bella asintió mientras elevaba los hombros, restándole importancia. —Yo no sabía…<br>—Lo sé, no importa. Será mejor que vaya a terminar de hacer la maleta, quiero tenerlo todo preparado.

Bella subió las escaleras, dejando detrás a su melancólica madre y a su estupefacta hermana.  
>Se apoyó en su puerta cuando se encerró en su habitación.<br>_"Es increíble que ella no lo supiera"_ Pensó tristemente. Sacudió su cabeza, aparcando sus pensamientos y comenzó a revisar su maleta.  
>Miraba cada cinco minutos su móvil. Estaba ansiosa, y no sabía por qué. Aunque quiso engañarse sabía de sobra que lo que quería ver en la pantalla del aparato era una llamada, un mensaje o algo parecido, proveniente de Edward. No había sabido nada de él, y estaba realmente preocupada.<p>

—¿Todo listo? —Le preguntó su padre por la mañana.  
>—Todo listo. —Su padre cogió sus pesadas maletas y las bajó de su habitación para meterlas en el maletero del coche.<br>—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Le preguntó una nerviosa Marié en cuanto la vio bajar las escaleras.  
>—No te lo impediré.<br>—Gracias. —Susurró.  
>—Es hora Bella. —La llamó su madre desde la calle. Miró su casa por última vez y sonrió con melancolía.<br>_"Hasta dentro de cuatro meses"_ Susurró mientras cerraba la puerta de casa y se acercaba al coche. Este arrancó en cuanto ella entró, y Bella miró con un deje de tristeza incomprensible el pueblo en el que vivió toda su vida.

—Te extrañaré cielo. —Le dijo su madre abrazándola con fuerza antes de que ella entrara a la puerta de embarque.  
>—Yo también mamá, pero el tiempo pasará rápido. —Su madre derramó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.<br>—No te olvides de llamar. Cuatro meses es mucho. —_Tal vez sea más tiempo,_ pensó Bella.  
>—Nos veremos pequeña. Mucha suerte en Chicago. —Bella abrazó con fuerza a su padre, sintiéndose cálida.<br>—Siento todo lo que he hecho Bells. Espero puedas perdonarme.

Marié la abrazó repentinamente con fuerza e incluso derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Bella no supo por qué, pero no le conmovió ver las lágrimas de su hermana. _Demasiado tiempo de rechazos,_ pensó.  
>Sacudió su mano con fuerza y les sonrió a todos mientras pasaba por la puerta de embarque.<br>_"Me hubiera gustado que estés aquí. Me hubiera encantado poder despedirme de ti."_ Susurró con tristeza. Una frase dirigida completamente a Edward. _"Hasta dentro de cuatro meses, supongo."  
><em>Antes de lo que imaginó ya se vio sentada en el mullido asiento del avión, rodeada de una pareja de chicos de su misma edad._  
>"¡Voy a por ti Chicago!" <em>—Pensó mientras el avión empezaba a ascender.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hello People! ;)<strong>_

_**Voy a sacar la cabeza de mi madriguera para dejarles el nuevo capítulo después de tanto, tanto tiempo.**_  
><em><strong>¡Lo siento, muchísimo! Espero que no me odien y que me hayan esperado.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Entenderé que me odien, pero por favor no dejen de leer. Ya le expliqué por medio de Facebook que últimamente estoy teniendo muchos problemas y que mi vida anda muy, muy, muy alborotada.<strong>_

_**Pero saqué tiempo y poquito a poquito lo fui escribiendo. Llevo con el capítulo a medias desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que más de dos meses. Así que imaginense como están las cosas.**_

_**Espero les guste y lo disfruten, es todo suyo.**_  
><em><strong>Lamento informarles que a la historia no le quedan más de, exagerando, dos capítulos, al menos que mi mente cree nuevas ideas. Según lo pensando quedaría solo un capítulo, pero estoy indecisa. ¡Acepto ideas! Jejeje.<strong>_

_**El capítulo quedó larguito, y es un medio de compensación.**_  
><em><strong>¡Sorry!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Una última cosa y las dejo empaz. Cree un blog especialmente para esta historia. Allí subiré los capítulos editados y con fotitos. Espero les guste y pasen por ahí.<strong>_

_**www . vidasreflejadas . blogspot . com (junten los espacios) **_

_**Kisses.**_  
><em><strong>By: Crazy Cullen.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 8. :...*...*...~.~_**

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Bella al contestar la llamada que había en su móvil de un número desconocido.  
>—Bella. —Le bastó la sola pronunciación de su nombre para saber quien era. Reconocería su voz siempre.<br>—Hola Edward. —Pronunció con voz suave.  
>—¿Dónde demonios te has metido? —No supo si reír por el enojo que mostraba su voz o si enfadarse por llamarla después de cinco días sin saber nada de él y encima pedirle explicaciones.<br>—Que importa. ¿Para qué me has llamado? —Su voz fue neutral, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

—Sé que estás molesta conmigo por haberme ido así ese día y por no haber dado señales de vida, pero todo tiene su explicación.  
>—No hace falta que me digas nada. —Ella cortó su frase. —Asumí como eran las cosas, aunque pensé que lograrías comprenderlo.<br>—No me fui por lo del mensaje. En realidad ese quedó en segundo plano.  
>—No entiendo.<br>—Quiero pedirte un favor. —Bella no dijo nada. —Necesito que me acompañes a Grecia.  
>—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó incrédula.<p>

—Mis padres han tenido un accidente en el mar y… Mi madre está más grave de lo que pensaba. —Su voz fue amortiguada, como si estara aguantándose las ganas de llorar.  
>—Pero yo… —Bella no sabía qué hacer.<br>—Te daré lo que quieras a cambio… Pero por favor, ven conmigo. No quiero ir solo, estoy realmente aterrado. —Su corazón se deshizo ante el tono de voz de Edward. Él estaba realmente implorando.  
>—La universidad empezará en tan sólo unos días.<br>—¿Y qué con eso?  
>—Edward, estoy en Chicago. —Dijo al fin.<p>

El silencio reinó en la línea. Ninguno dijo nada. Se quedaron completamente mudos.  
>—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?<br>—No lo vi necesario.  
>—No estás hablando enserio. —Dijo Edward incrédulo. —Debiste decirme que te irías de Forks.<br>—¿Para qué?  
>—Bella por favor… No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es. Te has ido a la otra punta de Estados Unidos.<br>—Simplemente quería alejarme de Forks. Siempre soñé con ir a la universidad de Chicago. No hay nada más que explicar. —Edward suspiró.

—Está bien. Esa no es la cuestión. No imaginé que te irías sin decir nada.  
>—No veo el problema.<br>—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?  
>—Me parece increíble que me lo estés preguntando. —Bella apretó los dientes. Sintió su cuerpo explotar cuando no escuchó ninguna respuesta proveniente de Edward. —¡Me dejaste tirada en el bosque! —Edward lanzó una profunda exhalación.<br>—Yo…

—Ni siquiera me diste una explicación. Te fuiste y no te importó nada.  
>—Eso tiene una explicación.<br>—No hay explicación que me valga. —Le chilló, sintiendo que había perdido completamente los nervios. —Te fuiste sin pensar en lo que podría haberme pasado. Pude perderme, no saber cómo salir del bosque, incluso pudo haberme atacado un animal… Tan solo me dejaste ahí y te fuiste... —Susurró la última palabra completamente dolida.

—Bella, lo siento de verdad pero en ese momento mi cabeza se llenó de preocupación.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—¿Recuerdas que recibí una llamada?  
>—Sí.<br>—Era del asistente de mis padres. Se habían negado en rotundo a que me dijera sobre el accidente para no preocuparme, pero él estaba viendo que mi madre empeoraba y por eso me llamó a escondidas de ellos. Tuve una discusión con mis padres y, como han visto que no mejora, han decidido dejarme ir a Grecia. Acabo de recibir los pasajes de avión… Yo tan sólo… No quiero ir solo, me da miedo imaginar que mi madre no se recuperará.

Bella respiró con dificultad al otro lado de la línea telefónica, no sabiendo que pensar exactamente. Lo creía incapaz de inventarse una mentira así. Todo lo que Edward le estaba diciendo debía de ser verdad, porque no se lo imaginaba jugando con la salud de su madre. Su cabeza se llenó de preocupación y de pena por él, porque sonaba como un verdadero niño asustado. Sentía que una parte de sí misma ya había empezado a ceder ante la petición de Edward. Esa parte, en la que se encontraba su corazón, le decía que no podía dejarlo solo, no en una situación tan delicada. Su otra parte, la racional, argumentaba que no podía perderse los primeros días de universidad, y alegaba que debería seguir enfadada con él.

—Yo no sé… —Susurró segundos después.  
>—Sé que contigo será más fácil. Siento que todo se está perdiendo y tengo miedo por no saber qué puede pasarle a mi madre.<br>—Pero ella…  
>—Está tomando reposo ahora mismo, pero su cabeza está muy delicada tras la caída.<br>—No puedo dejar la universidad. —Le dijo después de saber que su lado racional estaba ganando la batalla. —Siempre te comportas de una manera que no logro adivinar, y aunque fue por una razón de peso no sé cómo actuarás la próxima vez que las cosas vayan mal… Yo simplemente… No puedo… —Colgó la llamada antes de arrepentirse.

Tiró su móvil por cualquier parte de la habitación y se sentó en la cama con un movimiento seco y monocorde, no sabiendo que la llevó a actuar de esa manera. Sus entrañas se remordían por dentro, y su mente no hacía más que gritarle que era un ser egoísta e insensible por abandonarlo en un momento tan delicado. No quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en por qué le dijo que no. Tan solo había sentido que la herida dentro de su pecho era demasiado grande como para ceder, no esta vez, no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria. Había ido a chicago para olvidar, para pasar página, y si lo volvía a ver recaería, como un toxicómano que vuelve a tomar su dosis. No _podía_ decirle que sí, no _debía_ decirle que sí, porque se sentía usada. Él podría estar lleno de problemas, pero tan solo se acordó de ella cuando se sintió demasiado desesperado, y no quería ser su segundo plato, no de nuevo.

—¿Bella? —Brincó sobre la cama cuando unos nudillos chocaron contra la puerta de su habitación.  
>—¿Quién?<br>—Soy yo, ¿estás lista?  
>—Sí, enseguida salgo. —Corrió por la habitación buscando su chaqueta vaquera mientras terminaba de calzarse sus viejas deportivas.<br>—Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.  
>—Un segundo. —Sonrió cuando acabó de atar los cordones mientras saltaba por el dormitorio, y volvió a brincar del susto cuando la melodía que informaba una llamada entrante en su móvil resonó en la instancia.<p>

_Ahora no._ Dijo mentalmente antes de agarrar el pequeño aparato y guardarlo en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando por accidente vio que era Edward el que estaba volviendo a llamarla con tanta insistencia.  
>—¡Me iré sin ti! —Él volvió a golpear su puerta.<br>—Ya estoy. —Salió con paso apresurado y dio dos besos en sus mejillas.  
>—Te dije que no encontraríamos un buen sitio. —Se quejó él en cuanto llegaron a la sala de reuniones de la universidad y vieron que todo estaba completamente lleno.<br>—Aquí veremos bien. —A pesar de sus protestas y de estar regañándola durante todo el camino, él la siguió y se sentó a su lado sin rechistar.

—Para ser un tipo tan grande eres un verdadero llorica. —Bella se rio de la cara de fastidio que le mostró.  
>—Ey, yo no tarde años en arreglarme y luego para nada. —Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo con desgano.<br>—No había necesidad de arreglarse, solo es una reunión informativa y no me apetecía sacar mis vestidos de gala del armario. —Ella golpeó su hombro y se excusó diciendo que se había dado una ducha demasiado larga. No se le ocurrió decirle que había estado hablando con Edward, porque sabía que eso los llevaría a tener una larga charla sobre él, y en ese momento no se le antojaba para nada.  
>—¿Podemos ir luego a la cafetería? Me muero de hambre.<br>—Está bien, me apetece un chocolate caliente. —Él asintió con ganas y le sonrió como niño en navidad.

La reunión comenzó pocos minutos después, y como era rutinario volvieron a informales sobre las clases, las aulas y como sería el nuevo año universitario que comenzaban. Hubo un momento, en mitad de la reunión, que Bella simplemente desconectó su cerebro de lo que el decano estaba diciendo por quinta vez en la semana y se dedicó a pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Edward. Rememoró sus palabras, todo lo que le había dicho y el modo en el que lo había hecho. Pronto se sintió alarmada, porque se dio cuenta de que había sido realmente egoísta con él. Edward no estaba atravesando para nada un buen momento, y si su madre llevaba tanto tiempo enferma era porque algo grave le había pasado. Se removió incómoda en el asiento, sintiéndose una malísima persona por haberse negado de esa manera y sin ninguna razón coherente.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Le preguntó él en susurros. —Parece como si tuvieras gusanos en tu asiento.  
>—Tan solo… Pensaba.<br>—¿Pensabas? —Bella asintió. —¿Puedo saber en qué?  
>—Yo… Bueno… No he tenido un buen comportamiento…<br>—¿Tú? —Bella volvió a asentir. —¿Isabella Swan no ha tenido un buen comportamiento? —Él silbó alto, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de sus compañeros. —No me lo creo. —Bella frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba acusatoriamente. —No me mires así, eres la persona con mejor comportamiento que conozco. Nunca has hecho algo malo y no creo que lo hagas, así que olvida lo que sea que hay en tu cabeza y presta atención.

Bella decidió hacerle caso, porque nada sacaba dándole vueltas a la conversación que acababa de tener con Edward. ¿Qué pasaría si lo acompañaba?, ¿qué haría después?, ¿cómo irían las cosas mientras estaban en Grecia? Ante su último pensamiento se sintió apabullada. Grecia estaba demasiado lejos y, aunque sería un viaje rápido y corto, no lograba imaginar que pintaba ella ahí. No conocía a los padres de Edward más que de vista, e ir a su casa vacacional le parecía una situación demasiado íntima. Tampoco sabía qué harían allí, o cuánto tiempo pasarían en Grecia. Definitivamente Bella pensó que Edward había perdido completamente el juicio al pedirle aquel favor. No podía ir a Grecia, obviamente no podía saltarse los primeros días para ir a Grecia y luego estar atrasada en las materias. Era una idea un tanto estúpida y además una parte de sí misma le decía que él estaba usándola para su conveniencia.

Después de haberse convencido completamente de que no iría con él a Grecia, y que no decaería si se lo volvía a pedir prestó completa atención a la charla informativa que les estaban dando. Apartó a un lado a su conciencia, la cual se empeñaba en hacerla sentir culpable, y se relajó mientras escuchaba las repetitivas palabras del decano.  
>Media hora después, cuando sentía que se dormiría de un momento a otro, las luces se volvieron a encender y todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, desesperados por salir de la sala.<br>—¿Qué harás hora? —Le preguntó esperanzada de que él quisiera pasar un rato con ella.

—Debo ir a consultar algunas cosas sobre mis materias, por lo que no podré ir a la cafetería en este momento pero si lo deseas puedo pasar por tu habitación cuando termine e iremos a tomar chocolate.  
>Bella aceptó gustosa, se despidió de él con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se dirigió feliz y con mejor ánimo a su dormito. En cuanto entró en la habitación escuchó el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Quiso ignorarlo y dirigirse directamente a la sala para ver televisión mientras lo esperaba, pero el pequeño aparato no paraba de sonar y de vibrar, provocando un sonido silbante dentro del cajón de su mesilla.<br>_Tal vez no es Edward, puede ser una urgencia _Se dijo mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud a la mesilla. _Tan solo comprobaré quién es._

En cuanto agarró el móvil este comenzó a sonar de nuevo, vibrando entre sus manos. Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que no tenía su número registrado y que no sabía si era él a ciencia cierta. Observó el número y se vio incapaz de identificarlo, no tenía tan buena memoria. _Nadie más me llamará desde un número no registrado._ Se autoconvenció mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. _Ahora no me siento preparada para escuchar tu voz._ Se dirigió al sofá y prendió la televisión para poder entretenerse. Suspiró con satisfacción cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y él había decidido dejar de insistir. _Es mejor así, si vuelvo a escucharte terminaré recayendo._

—¿Desean algo más? —Preguntó la camarera cuando se acercó a su mesa a servirles el par de tazas de humeante chocolate que habían pedido.  
>—No por mi parte. —Bella negó con la cabeza de acuerdo con las palabras que él había dicho. La camarera asintió y se retiró con paso liguero.<br>—¿Has arreglado lo de las materias?  
>—Sí, todo está bien ahora. Tan solo tenía que cambiar el horario de las supletorias.<br>—Bueno, mejor que todo se arregle antes de empezar… —Quiso seguir hablando pero el sonido de su móvil la cortó. Agarró el aparatito y apretó la tecla de colgar después de ver que Edward volvía a llamarla.

Ambos se sumergieron en una amena charla sobre las clases. Compartían alguna asignatura en común, pero demasiado pocas para el gusto de Bella. Se sentía un tanto extraña en la universidad. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para relacionarse con sus demás compañeros, pero pensaba que ya tendría tiempo para eso cuando las clases comenzaran formalmente. De momento estaba sola en su habitación, porque su compañera aún no había llegado. Se sentía un tanto recelosa con el hecho de compartir habitación, era eso o buscar un departamento pequeño cerca de la universidad, y no quería gastar más dinero. De momento todo parecía estar yendo bien. Nadie se fijaba más de la cuenta en ella y cada persona estaba inmersa en su mundo, sin preocuparse de la vida de los demás. Adoró eso apenas llegó, porque no debía preocuparse por las apariencias.

—¿Por qué no contestas? —Le preguntó un tanto irritado al ver que las llamadas no cesaban y que ella no hacía más que colgarlas.  
>—No es importante. —Susurró.<br>—¿No? A mí no me lo parece. ¿Puedo saber quién es?  
>—No es nada, de verdad que no tiene importancia. —Apretó el aparato en sus manos bajo la mesa, se sobresaltó cuando este volvió a sonar.<br>—¡Isabella! —La regañó cuando volvió a contar la llamada.  
>—Por favor solo olvídalo, lo pondré en silencio. —Él asintió más conforme y decidió no seguir insistiendo. Volvieron a hablar sobre la universidad y sobre lo que esperaban de cuando empezaran las clases. En un momento Bella dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, y este empezó a moverse de manera ruidosa sobre la plana superficie cuando comenzó a vibrar.<p>

—Si no contestas tú lo haré yo. —Él la amenazó.  
>—No quiero hacerlo.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—No tengo nada que decirle.<br>—¿Quién es? —Bella mordisqueó sus labios, indecisa sobre decirle quien era.  
>—Es… Es… Edward… —Su nombre fue un imperceptible susurro.<br>—¿Edward? —Asintió. —¿Ya no quieres hablarle?  
>—No es eso, sólo que… Tengo que pensar en una petición que me hizo y no quiero hablar con él ahora, porque sé que terminaré aceptando y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.<br>—¿Qué te ha pedido?  
>—No importa. —Bella revolvió su cabello.<p>

—Está bien, está bien, no me involucraré más, pero si fuera tú hablaría con él. Si te está llamando tantas veces es porque es algo realmente importante. No creo que insista tanto porque sí.  
>—No sé qué hacer.<br>—Piensa en ello. Relájate y piensa en qué le dirás, pero creo que deberías contestar sus llamadas.  
>—Su-supongo que tienes razón.<br>—No sé sobre qué tenéis que hablar, pero creo que sería mejor enfrentarlo.  
>—Lo-lo haré después. —Él asintió conforme y le sonrió con cariño, dándole ánimos. Sabía lo complicado que era para Bella hablar sobre Edward, porque se sentía demasiado dolida sobre como terminaron su último encuentro.<p>

—¿Qui-ién es? —Preguntó temerosa y con la voz temblando.  
>—Bella por Dios, al fin contestas. —Su voz sonaba desesperada y angustiada. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos.<br>—¿Qué-qué quieres Edward?  
>—Sabes lo que quiero. —Bella sintió derretirse cuando escuchó su voz, tan suave y delicada, que la hacía estremecerse.<br>—No puedo ir contigo Edward, de verdad que no puedo. —Intentó sonar firme.  
>—¿Por qué Bella? —<em>Porque me estás utilizando…<em> Pensó.  
>—No puedo faltar a clases.<br>—No será demasiado tiempo… Yo sólo… Tengo miedo de encontrarme a mi madre peor, quiero a alguien a mi lado…

Bella sintió que su corazón se estrangulaba cuando escuchó como su voz se rompía y dejaba de hablar repentinamente, como si hubiera comenzado a llorar. _¿Puedo ser tan cruel? _Se preguntó mientras apretaba el móvil con fuerza entre sus dedos.  
>—Edward… Lo siento mucho yo…<br>—Bella, Bella, supongo que ya no importa. Olvídalo. —Se calló repentinamente. —Fue estúpido pedirte algo así. Imagino que te veré en las vacaciones de navidad.  
>—Pero yo…<br>—No pasa nada. —Bella sintió como él sonreía.  
>—Edward. —Protestó.<p>

—Estaremos hablando Bells. Hasta pronto.  
><em>¡Mierda! <em>Gritó mientras tiraba el aparato en la cama, el cual rebotó con fuerza y quedó al filo del colchón, amenazando con caerse ante el más mínimo movimiento. _¡Esto es una jodida mierda! _Despotricó contra todo lo que se le cruzaba por medio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación desesperantemente silenciosa. Se sentó con brusquedad en el puf que había en una esquina del dormitorio y estiró sus piernas todo lo que le dieron de sí, quedando en una posición graciosa y para nada femenina. Su cabeza quería explotar, su voz interior no hacía más que reñirla por haber sido tan cruel con él y haberse negado de esa manera tan severa. Por otro lado su raciocinio le daba la razón, alegando que no podía correr hacia él cada vez que chasqueara los dedos.

_Él sonaba realmente desesperado. _Pensaba y pensaba sin llegar a una conclusión final. _No te pasará nada si vas con él unos días, te necesita a su lado._ La voz de su corazón, la que estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, intentaba persuadirla para que aceptara su petición. _Ya es tarde Bella, es demasiado tarde. _Su mente no paraba de atacarla. ¿Qué pasaría si lo llamaba y aceptaba su petición?, ¿querría todavía él que lo acompañara?  
>Gritó fuertemente en la soledad de la habitación, sintiendo que la embargaba un poco de libertad y alivio. <em>No puedo contradecirme,<em> se dijo, _yo ya le dije que no podía acompañarlo._ ¿Qué pasaría si su madre empeoraba, si no era capaz de superar su enfermedad? No quería ni imaginárselo, porque momentáneamente se sentía culpable. _Si algo malo pasa al menos tú puedes estar ahí para consolarlo, para ayudarlo._

Aparcó a un lado todos sus pensamientos. Encerró en una caja fuerte a su voz interior y decidió salir a dar un largo paseo por los jardines de la universidad, buscando desesperadamente algo que la hiciera tomar una decisión concreta. Mientras caminaba y disfrutaba de la suave brisa y del aromático olor de las flores y el verde césped sentía que se acercaba más y más a lo que finalmente haría, a una decisión terminal.  
><em>"Demuéstrale que lo amas de verdad"<em> Le gritó su corazón cuando escapó de su prisión. Se quedó estática ante ese nuevo pensamiento, sabiendo que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta consigo misma y con Edward. Tenía la oportunidad de verlo, de estar a su lado, de demostrarle sus sentimientos por última vez y lo estaba desaprovechando, estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco más de su presencia antes de tomar la decisión definitiva de qué quería hacer con su vida.

"_No puedo negarme, no quiero negarme. Deseo estar junto a él, aunque sepa que hay una probabilidad de salir doblemente herida de esa loca idea de ir con él a Grecia." _Su voz interna hizo acto de presencia para decirle esas palabras tan claras y firmes. _"Una última vez, solo una última vez". _Se prometió a sí misma mientras se dirigía prácticamente corriendo a su habitación para devolverle la llamada.  
>—¡Isa! —Se frenó en seco cuando la llamaron. —¿Estás ocupada?<br>—No claro que no. —Contestó rápidamente a la pregunta de una chica que conoció en cuanto llegó a la universidad.  
>—¿Puedes ayudarme?<br>—¿Qué deseas? —Su voz era impaciente, y sus ojos iban desde la chica hasta la puerta de su habitación, la cual se encontraba a escasos metros.

—Es sobre algunas dudas con las materias. Creo que tú ya resolviste lo de los horarios. —Asintió. —¿Puedes dejarme el calendario escolar?  
>—Sí, pero si quieres vamos a consejería y ahí te darán el tuyo propio.<br>—Está bien. —Melanie, que así se llamaba aquella inesperada y para nada oportuna compañera, se acercó a ella, agarró su brazo y jaló de su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a caminar con paso apresurado hacia consejería. Cuando llegaron todo fue un verdadero caos. Delante de ellas había una fila enorme de estudiantes que querían resolver sus dudas y la cual no parecía avanzar a pesar de que el tiempo sí lo hacía, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Bella. Miraba su reloj compulsivamente, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo unos valiosos minutos en los cuales podría estar hablando con Edward.

Cuando acabaron, más de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Melanie la persuadió para que la acompañara a la cafetería, donde se quedaron por al menos una hora y media bebiendo una taza de café tras otra mientras hablaban de sus respectivas clases. Melanie era una charlatana sin control, la cual ya se estaba quejando desde hace veinte minutos de su compañera de habitación. Cuando Bella quiso darse cuenta la noche había caído sobre ellas y las agujas del reloj marcaban las once cuando entró de nuevo a su habitación. Vio el teléfono móvil sobre su cama y se lanzó sobre él para comenzar a buscar compulsivamente el número de Edward.  
><em>"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde"<em> Rogó mientras pulsaba la tecla de llamada.

—¿Quién? —Bella rio internamente cuando escuchó su voz adormilada. Mordió sus labios al imaginárselo desorientado después de haberse despertado de manera repentina.  
>—Edward, habla Bella.<br>—Oh, hola.  
>—Sonará estúpido pero… ¿Aún sigue en pie tu propuesta?<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—Quiero acompañarte emm… a Grecia.<br>—¿Estás hablando enserio? —Sintió su corazón apretarse y brincar de pura felicidad cuando escuchó el tono de su voz alegre y esperanzado.  
>—Completamente. <em><br>_

—Gracias por hacer esto. —Bella se sintió completamente abrumada cuando llegó al aeropuerto O'Hare donde él había ido a buscarla. En cuanto Edward la vio se acercó a paso liguero hacia ella para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Presa de los sentimientos que la embargaban envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y se mantuvieron así por unos largos segundos.  
>—No hay nada que agradecer. —Le susurró mientras sentía que sus fosas nasales se impregnaban de su agradable aroma. Edward la separó de su cuerpo y sujetó su mejilla con delicadeza, haciendo que se sonrojara al instante, mientras le sonreía abiertamente. Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción y Bella supo leer claramente sus facciones. Le dedicaba una sonrisa de completo agradecimiento y de felicidad en estado puro. Se sintió pletórica. Notó la sangre revolucionarse dentro de su cuerpo cuando su corazón bombeó con más energía de la normal.<p>

—Ven vamos, el vuelo saldrá en poco tiempo. —Él agarró su maleta y la ayudó a colocarla sobre la cinta transportada mientras pasaban por la puerta de embarque. Pronto escucharon la voz del megáfono avisándoles de que su vuelo saldría en poco. Edward tomó su mano y la condujo hacia la larga fila de pasajeros que esperaban para embarcar en el avión. Bella lo observó mientras hablaba la azafata que recogía los pasajes. Él parecía completamente tranquilo y relajado, pero Bella lo conocía demasiado bien. Lo había estado observando desde la sombra demasiado tiempo y sabía de memoria que en ese momento esa aparente tranquilidad no era más que una fachada. Notó como jugueteaba con sus dedos y como revolvía su cabello más veces de las normales, en un claro signo del nerviosismo que sentía. Estaba inquieto y ella lo sabía, por lo que supo en ese momento que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ir con él, para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco al menos.

—Intenta relajarte. —Bella sujetó su mano entre las suyas cuando sintió que él perdería los papeles de un momento a otro. En cuanto se sentaron en los asientos del avión a esperar que este despegara él no hacía más que removerse en su asiento mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus piernas o sobre el reposabrazos del asiento. Al principio fue tolerable para Bella, pero él no parecía tener la intención de parar y estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa a ella también.  
>—No puedo… —Le susurró sonando completamente indefenso.<br>—Inténtalo. No conseguirás nada poniéndote nervioso. —Ella le sonrió dulcemente y dio un suave apretón a sus temblorosas manos. Pudo observar, cuando bajó la mirada, que sus uñas estaban completamente destrozadas. —Si sigues así terminarás enfermando. —Le regañó completamente preocupada.

—Lo-lo intentaré. —Edward le devolvió una imperceptible sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento y lanzaba un gran suspiro al aire.  
>—Ella va a estar bien. —Le dijo mirándolo fijamente. —Seguramente sea una falsa alarma.<br>—Tienen que colocarse el cinturón. —Una de las azafatas del vuelo interrumpió su conversación. Ambos hicieron caso y se quedaron callados viendo como ellas se hacían cargo de la seguridad del vuelo. Pronto comenzaron las típicas indicaciones de donde están las puertas de emergencia en caso de accidente y demás requisitos a cumplir durante el vuelo. Les quedaban muchas horas por delante, diez próximamente, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra para hablar de cientos de cosas. Pronto el avión inició su movimiento y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban sobrevolando tierra firme.

—¿Por qué Chicago? —Preguntó Edward de un momento a otro, después de que pudieron quitarse los cinturones de seguridad y él pudo girarse para mirarla más directamente.  
>—Bueno… Siempre me gustó Chicago, desde que era pequeña. Busqué información sobre su universidad y quedé maravillada con su programa de estudios. No encontré impedimento alguno, por lo que no dudé en enviar una solicitud ahí. Fui realmente feliz cuando me aceptaron.<br>—¿No está un poco lejos? —Preguntó él titubeante.  
>—No en realidad. Unas pocas horas en avión y ya. —Bella se sorprendió de lo decidida y firme que sonaba su voz.<br>—¿Qué estás estudiando?  
>—Psicología. —Le respondió Bella con voz teñida de entusiasmo.<p>

—¿Por qué no quisiste decirme que te ibas de Forks? —Bella estaba esperando esa pregunta, pero le pareció muy pronto cuando la escuchó. Cerró los ojos y meditó sus palabras.  
>—No es que no quisiera decírtelo, tan solo… No lo vi necesario.<br>—¿Por qué? —Él estaba completamente decidido a saber la verdad.  
>—Porque no lo considero tan importante. ¿Qué más da el lugar en el que esté estudiando?<br>—A mí no me parece poco importante. De un momento a otro te fuiste, sin decirme nada y yo me sentí desesperado realmente.  
>—No tenías porqué.<br>—Bella… Sé que no me comporté de la mejor manera contigo, pero me gusta estar a tu lado, me gusta como eres y quisiera ir más allá contigo pero…

Bella colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, callando sus palabras. Necesitaba hacer eso, necesitaba meditar en lo que él acababa de decir.  
>—No hagas esto, por favor… —Apartó con delicadeza su dedo de sus cálidos labios. —No me digas que quieres intentar algo conmigo, no ahora, no en este momento. Es demasiado tarde Edward, sé que es demasiado tarde para intentar algo. Cuando regresemos de Grecia yo iré de nuevo a Chicago, donde estaré al menos cuatro años para acabar mi carrera. Después no sé qué haré. No he planeado mi vida aún. Poco a poco encontraré mi lugar y cuando llegue su momento decidiré dónde y cómo quiero vivir mi vida. Sabes lo que siento por ti, y si tú me dices que quieres internar algo ahora es como… Es algo que me supera en este momento, porque sé que es una oportunidad que llega demasiado tarde. No podemos intentar nada ahora, porque cada uno estará en un lugar diferente.<p>

—¿Las cosas quedarán así después de todo? —Edward esperó unos largos segundos, sintiéndose anonadado por sus palabras.  
>—Ciertamente jamás tuvimos nada por lo que luchar. —Bella necesitaba alejarlo. Alejarlo de ella para poco a poco hacerse a la idea de que su destino no era estar juntos. Ella debía acostumbrarse a ello, a la sensación de que nunca lo tendrá, porque jamás lo tuvo. Él no fue participe de su vida y no lo sería de su futuro. Ella necesitaba olvidarlo, dejar que sus sentimientos por él se tranquilizaran hasta terminar desapareciendo. Era completamente consciente de que eso es lo que debía hacer, porque era lo correcto, entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto hacerse a esa idea?<p>

—¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Bella?  
>—Nada. —Contestó extrañada ante su pregunta.<br>—Sé que me estás ocultando algo, porque te conozco, en este poco tiempo que pasamos juntos he aprendido a conocerte, a reconocer tus gestos, tus expresiones. Sé que estás mintiendo. Sé que decirme esto no está siendo tan fácil para ti como quieres aparentar. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿qué he hecho tan mal para que quieras alejarte de mí a todo costa?  
>—No quiero alejarme… —Confesó inconscientemente, sabiendo que hablaba su corazón y no su razón. —Pero tienes que comprenderlo, debes comprenderlo. Nos veremos cada poco tiempo, en las vacaciones, en alguna fiesta importante, pero nada más. ¿De qué sirve que intentemos algo si no podremos estar juntos físicamente? Estaremos separados por cientos de kilómetros. No tiene sentido. —<em>No insistas más<em>, rogó internamente, _o acabarás convenciéndome._

—Tal vez… Tal vez podríamos aprender a tener una relación así. Yo quiero intentarlo Bella, porque descubrí en ti tantos sentimientos que no logro controlarlos. Siento que necesito estar a tu lado, que me haces falta pero…  
>—Es un espejismo. —Le dijo Bella cortando sus palabras.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Todo lo que dices, todo lo que crees sentir por mí… No es más que un espejismo. No lo sientes en realidad, tan solo quieres ver en mí todo lo que no pudiste ver en Marié. Te sientes traicionado por todo lo que ella ha hecho y quieres obtener de mí lo que quisiste sentir con ella. Te estás engañando a ti mismo creyendo que sientes algo más allá de la amistad por mí.<br>—Eso no tiene sentido.  
>—Sí lo tiene.<br>—¿Por qué? —Ella suspiró.

—Dime que me amas Edward, dime que realmente me amas. —Bella sintió su corazón trisarse cuando vio la respuesta en sus ojos.  
>—Te qui…<br>—No, no lo haces. —Cortó sus palabras. —Sabes perfectamente que no lo haces, pero no te estoy culpando por ello, no podría. Nadie puede obligar a amar a otra persona, por más que lo desee. Tan solo… Estás viviendo una ilusión.  
>—No puedes saberlo.<br>—No, tienes razón, pero es fácil averiguarlo. Hemos compartido juntos solo unos pocos días, no creo que eso sea suficiente para amar o siquiera querer a una persona con la suficiente fuerza como para querer luchar por ese amor. Piénsalo Edward, descubrirás que llevo razón. —Por un momento Bella apartó su mirada de los ojos de Edward y vagó los suyos por el interior del avión, dándose cuenta, vergonzosamente, de que las personas a su alrededor estaban demasiado interesadas en lo que ellos estaban hablando.

Sus mejillas se coloraron sin remedio alguno y bajó su vista tan rápido como pudo. Al menos diez personas los miraban como si tuvieran un cuerno en medio de la frente. Otros intentaban disimular un poco más, pero se notaba con bastante facilidad que estaban muy pendientes de su conversación.  
>Entrelazó sus dedos por encima de sus piernas y jugueteó con ellos mientras esperaba a que sus mejillas dejaran de estar tan coloradas.<br>Se dio cuenta de que Edward no se había movido ni un poco a su lado, se encontraba en un estado neutro, pensando realmente en todo lo que ella le había dicho. Por la mente de él pasaron muchas preguntas, demasiadas. _¿Tenía razón Bella?_ Se preguntó internamente. Decidió pensar en cómo se sentía cuando estaba a su lado, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que le gustaba estar junto a ella, disfrutaba de todos los momentos a su lado. _¿Podía considerar esas sensaciones como amor?, ¿podía relacionarlas si quiera?_

—No creo que tengas razón. —Se atrevió a decir después de un largo período de tiempo de haber meditado en todo lo que acababan de hablar.  
>—Yo sólo sé que te estás engañando Edward. —Le contestó Bella poco después mientras se giraba con lentitud para enfrentar su mirada.<br>—Puede que sea tú la que se está equivocando en todo Bella. Yo quiero intentar tener una relación contigo. ¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido? —Bella abrió los ojos abruptamente ante sus últimas palabras, no sabiendo cómo interpretarlas con exactitud.  
>—¿Por eso estás haciendo todo esto?<br>—¿Qué?  
>—¿Piensas que seré feliz con que me digas que quieres tener una relación conmigo? ¿De qué se trata esto Edward?, ¿de ver la manera más rápida de tenerme contenta? —Bella sintió su ira crecer a cada palabra que decía.<p>

—No. —Negó él con presura.  
>—No soy un maldito perro. —Bramó. —Y nunca te lo pedí realmente. Me equivoqué contigo, te mentí, te engañé, míralo como quieras. Pero jamás te pedí que me tuvieras compasión. Que yo sepa tan solo me enamoré de ti y ese no es un maldito pecado que tú tengas que resolver.<br>—Yo no he dicho eso.  
>—Lo has hecho.<br>—No. No quise decirlo. Tan solo… Fue la desesperación.  
>—No estás tan interesado en mí como demuestras. Con un demonio, ni siquiera puedo comprender por qué estás insistiendo tanto.<br>—Porque me importas. —Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar se vio avasallada por la boca de Edward, el cual la besaba con urgencia y necesidad.

Su propio cuerpo le falló, le traicionó. Antes de poder darse cuenta se vio moviendo sus labios al mismo ritmo que los de Edward, no sabiendo como detener esas ganas enormes de no separarse de su boca jamás. Disfrutó del sabor de sus labios unos segundos más, pero rápidamente de obligó a detenerse para no mostrar ese lado tan débil que tenía a su lado. Edward podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, pero no se lo demostraría por más tiempo, no le daría el poder de destruirla. Se separó en un brusco movimiento, haciendo que él abriera sus ojos con rapidez.  
>—Eres un tramposo. —Lo acusó antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar el espaldar del asiento que tenía delante. Escuchó como él soltaba una mal disimulada risita y la miraba con diversión. Sintió que el "enfrentamiento" que acaban de tener había quedado en segundo plano.<p>

—¿Qué tal en la universidad? —Le preguntó un tiempo después para sacar algo de conversación. Edward sentía que si dejaba de hablar con ella el tiempo se avalancharía sobre él y se pondría a darle demasiadas vueltas al tema de su madre, el cual lo ponía demasiado nervioso para su propia salud.  
>—Increíble. —Le contestó Bella con muchísimo entusiasmo, olvidándose de su enfurruñamiento. —He notado muchísimo el cambio, no tiene comparación. Es tan grande que cuando llegué pensé que me perdería en el campus. Pero fue bastante fácil ubicarme.<br>—¿Compartes habitación?  
>—Sí, pero mi compañera aún no ha llegado. Supongo que lo hará en estos días en los que estaré ausente.<br>—Siento que tengas que perderte tus primeros días, espero que no te hagan mucho problema. —Él se veía realmente apenado.

—No te preocupes, ya solucionaré eso.  
>—Gracias por todo esto que estás haciendo por mí Bella. —Edward agarró su mano izquierda entre las suyas. —Sé que estoy siendo un estúpido constantemente contigo. Que no hago más que decir sandeces cada vez que hablo contigo, pero no sé qué es lo que me pasa. Tan solo… Me pones de los nervios. —Bella elevó una ceja, mostrándose divertida ante el titubeo de su voz.<br>—Lo has vuelto a hacer. —Le habló riendo.  
>Edward siseó por lo bajo.<br>—Dios… —Restregó su cara con las palmas de sus manos repetidas veces.  
>—Hey, está bien. Es comprensible que ahora no tengas las ideas claras y que no puedas centrarte en lo que dices.<br>—No es solo ahora. —Revolvió su cabello.

—Bueno, está bien. Cuando lleguemos a Grecia y verifiques que tu madre está en perfecto estado podrás respirar en paz. Después todo volverá a la normalidad. Tranquilízate, es una mujer fuerte.  
>—Me gusta tu convencimiento. —Él acarició su mejilla con su dedo índice, trasmitiéndole una suave sensación.<br>—Si no eres positivo este viaje se te hará eterno.  
>—Lo sé, aún quedan muchas horas.<br>—Tan solo intenta distraerte lo máximo posible.  
>—Te encantará Grecia. —Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, mostrándole que estaba llevando a la práctica su consejo.<br>—Estoy segura de que sí. —Bella le sonrió hermosamente.

—Su casa se encuentra a pie de playa. Aunque yo nunca he estado ahí, tan solo lo he visto por fotos. Nunca he querido interrumpir su eterna luna de miel. Les hace falta tener esos momentos a solas.  
>—¿Llevan mucho tiempo casados?<br>—Emm… —Edward hizo cuentas mentalmente. —Veinticinco años.  
>—Ooh.<br>—Sí, es increíble. —Sonrió ladinamente.  
>—¿No tienes más hermanos?<br>—No, mi madre siempre ha estado delicada de salud y concebir le costó mucho esfuerzo y muchos tratamientos para la fertilización. Es por eso que me da tanto miedo que le ocurra algo, porque sé que es una mujer frágil. —Bella acarició su brazo.

—No temas por ella, estoy segura de que es una mujer fuerte que aún le queda mucho por vivir.  
>—Tan solo estoy deseoso de llegar ya.<br>—Paciencia, sé que es difícil pero no podemos ir más rápido.  
>—Quería preguntarte… Emm… ¿Hablaste con Marié? —Bella cerró los ojos para meditar en su pregunta, sabiendo que él tan solo quería distraer su mente.<br>—No realmente.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Quiso intentarlo, pero no me sentía preparada para escucharla. La verdad es que no sé si quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decirme. No sé si lograré entender el porqué de su comportamiento o por qué cambió tan radicalmente de un momento a otro. Supongo que algún día tendré que hacerlo, pero no ahora.  
>—Entiendo tu punto de vista Bella y te doy toda la razón. No estás en la obligación de escuchar lo que tiene que decirte. —Ella asintió.<p>

—Tomaré este tiempo que pase en Chicago para decidir qué haré con esa conversación pendiente que tenemos. De momento lo dejaré en el aire, porque no creo que pueda convencerme, no después de tanto tiempo de indiferencia y de una relación fraternal muerta. Podrá tener sus razones y yo no diré lo contrario, pero nada justifica que haya llegado a este límite.  
>—Yo sé que toda esta situación te hace mal, pero tampoco puedo opinar demasiado porque me he dado cuenta que no conozco nada de ella. Todo ha sido tan superficial que ya carece de sentido darle más vueltas. Es momento de que pienses en ti, en la manera en que todo esto te afecta y en si hablar con ella y conocer sus razones te ayudará en algo. Puedo sonar hipócrita, o puede que tú creas que estoy siendo un imbécil, pero ciertamente pienso que llegó el momento de que solo te preocupes por ti. No quiero que pienses que todo esto te lo estoy diciendo porque mi ego está herido, sino porque ni Marié ni yo importamos ahora.<p>

—Quedan sólo un par de minutos. —Anunció Edward. Era una de las pocas frases que había dicho desde que llegaron a Grecia. Después de bajar del avión se montaron en un coche medianamente pequeño y de color blanco. Un hombre completamente uniformado con un traje negro se encargó de guardar sus maletas después de haberlos saludado con cortesía para posteriormente meterse al coche y llevarlos hacia la casa de los padres de Edward. El viaje no había sido largo. Bella calculó que no llevaban dentro del coche más de media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos como mucho, pero el tremendo silencio que reinaba dentro del vehículo la hacía sentirse muy incómoda y con unas ganas inmensas de llegar ya para poder bajarse y así intentar relajar un poco sus agarrotados músculos.

En cuanto el coche se detuvo Bella se vio obligada a detener sus frenéticas ganas de salir prácticamente corriendo del coche. Respiró hondamente un par de veces y decidió que lo mejor era mostrarse segura y tranquila, porque si no lograría acrecentar los nervios de Edward.  
>—Ven, vamos. —Ella sintió que los latidos de su corazón se apaciguaban en cuanto sintió la mano de Edward rodear la suya. Ella le dio un pequeño apretón que lo hizo sonreír en agradecimiento y se aferró a su mano como si fuera su última esperanza de vida. Él caminó con paso decidido hacia el interior de la casa, aunque por dentro sentía que los nervios y la preocupación lo estaban engullendo con lenta agonía. Saludó al ama de llaves y se dirigió directamente hacia la sala de estar, esperando ver por ahí a su padre. A pesar de la situación se sintió reconfortado al sentir el calor de Bella en su mano.<p>

—Supongo que estarán en su dormitorio. —Pronosticó después de haber buscado por la planta baja y no haber encontrado a ninguno de sus progenitores.  
>—Tal vez. —Se atrevió Bella a decir, sintiéndose un tanto intrusa dentro de esa cada hogareña y familiar.<br>—Será mejor que vaya a ver. —A pesar de haber hablado en singular él no soltó la mano de Bella, si no que, por el contrario, jaló de ella hacia la segunda planta de la casa.  
>—Cre-eo que es mejor que te espere aquí. —Le dijo Bella cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Edward, el cual sabía que estaban dentro por el ruido de voces que se escuchaba.<br>—Sólo por un momento. —Bella se atrevió a besar su mejilla para infundirle ánimos, pero a Edward no le bastó con eso. Agarró sus mejillas entre sus manos y devoró su boca con desesperación mientras le susurraba un imperceptible _gracias._

Bella vio como Edward se adentraba en el dormitorio después de haber golpeado la puerta un par de veces con sus nudillos. Mientras él estaba dentro ella se encargó de observar cada parte de la casa.  
>—¿Hijo, qué estás haciendo aquí?<br>—No te atrevas a peguntarme eso. —Edward se acercó rápidamente hacia su madre, la cual se encontraba en la cama con un aspecto no demasiado bueno. —No iba a quedarme sin hacer nada. —Besó la frente de su madre y dejó que ella lo envolviera con sus cálidos brazos. —Hola papá. —Le dio otro abrazo a su padre y disfrutó del brillo de orgullo y satisfacción que había en sus ojos.  
>—¿Cómo has venido?, ¿por qué?<br>—Es obvio que me trajo un avión y es ridículo que preguntes por qué. No podía quedarme en casa sabiendo que tú salud está en peligro. —Edward se sentó a lado de su madre.

—Estoy perfectamente bien hijo, sólo tengo que guardar reposo para terminar de recuperarme, pero no es nada grave.  
>—No me importa si es grave o no, yo no iba a dejaros aquí solos.<br>—Eres un jovencito muy terco. —Su madre revolvió su cabello. Él sabía que aunque ella fingiera estar molesta por haber venido sin ninguna razón estaba muy feliz de tenerlo allí.  
>—Estaba muy preocupado por ti mamá. Ha sido un alivio saber que todo está ligueramente bien. —Le dijo después de que ella le contara como se encontraba.<br>—He superado peores situaciones que estás hijo, no debes preocuparte tanto.  
>—Quería asegurarme por mí mismo que estás bien.<br>—Lo estoy, sólo necesito reposo, vitaminas y paciencia para que las pequeñas heridas sanen. —Edward frunció los labios.

—¿Es así papá?  
>—Tú madre ha mejorado mucho desde que ocurrió el accidente. Ahora toma algunos analgésicos para el dolor y como ha dicho ella unas cuantas vitaminas, aunque hay que estar muy pendientes de la herida de su cabeza. —Edward miró acusatoriamente a su madre.<br>—No lo asustes, estoy perfectamente bien.  
>—Sólo le estoy diciendo la verdad Esme.<br>—Tienes que tener cuidado mamá, sabes que tu salud siempre ha sido delicada.  
>—No soy una frágil muñeca hijo, saldré de esto.<br>—¿Has tenido alguna reacción?  
>—Algún mareo, dolor de cabeza tal vez…<br>—Mamá. —Reprendió Edward. —Tienes que tener cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada malo, no podría con eso.  
>—Ven aquí cariño.<p>

Edward colocó su cabeza sobre la parte superior del pecho de su madre mientras ella acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.  
>—Tienes que tranquilizarte cariño. Estoy bien, no ha sido nada grave. Si te preocupas tanto terminarás siendo tú el que enferme. Tan solo han sido reacciones normales por el golpe en la cabeza, pero no pasará a mayores. En unos pocos días yo me recuperaré del todo y seguiré dándote la lata como antes. —Edward sonrió y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su madre, sintiéndose un pequeño niño asustado. —Tienes que estar tranquilo y alegre. No puedes cargar ese peso sobre los hombros tú solo.<br>—Bueno… Yo… No lo he venido solo. —Contestó después de separarse del reconfortante abrazo materno.  
>—¿No? —Edward negó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir por Isabella.<p>

—¿Te importaría pasar? —Le preguntó en cuanto la vio en el mismo lugar de antes.  
>—¿Ella está bien?<br>—Mejor de lo que creía.  
>—Te lo dije. —Bella le sonrió hermosamente.<br>—Ven, quiero presentarte a mis padres.  
>—¿Estás seguro? —Edward asintió. —Yo… Me siento un tanto…<br>—Te pedí que me acompañaras porque estoy completamente seguro de lo que hago.  
>—Está bien. —Bella se alisó las pocas arrugas de su ropa y contó hasta tres internarte. Iba a conocer a los padres del chico que amaba y se sentía muy nerviosa. Edward agarró su mano y la condujo al interior de la estancia.<br>—Mamá te presento a…  
>—No seas tonto hijo. —Su madre sonrió. —Ya conozco a Marié.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>¿Cómo están mis lectores favoritos?<em>**  
><strong><em>Antes de nada y aunque ya hayan pasado unos días quiero desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que el 2013 esté lleno de prosperidad y buenos deseos para todos ustedes. Que en este nuevo año puedan cumplir todos sus sueños y terminar lo que no pudieron en el 2012.<em>**

**_Ahora sí empezamos a hablar del capítulo._**  
><strong><em>Espero que les guste y que no les decepcione. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué y lo menos que deseo es que la espera no les merezca la pena.<em>**  
><strong><em>No pienso aburrirlos con excusas. Tan sólo diré que, por más lenta que sea y por más que tarde en actualizar, no les dejaré a medias nunca. Tarde o temprano tendrán un nuevo capítulo publicado. Ténganme paciencia.<em>**

**_Les aseguró cien por cien que en una semana estará publicado el próximo capítulo. Realmente tengo este escrito hace varios días ya, pero aproveché para escribir del tirón el otro y tan sólo me quedan unas diez páginas._**  
><strong><em>Sin nada más que decir después de está larguísima nota me despido.<em>**

**_Kisses._**  
><strong><em>By: K. Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 9. :...*...*...~.~_**

Bella se paralizó en su sitio y sintió las alarmadas dispararse dentro de su cuerpo. No supo que hacer, aceptar y callar o corregir el error de la madre de Edward. —Mamá no…  
>—Ven cariño no seas tímida. Sé que nos hemos visto poco pero no tienes porqué tener vergüenza. Mi casa es tu casa. —Bella le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Edward<br>y este sólo negó con la cabeza.  
>—Señora yo…<br>—Oh Marié, no seas tan tímida. Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo. —A pesar del tono amable de su voz Bella no se vio capaz de moverse para acercarse hacia ella.  
>—Mamá… —Edward quiso interrumpir.<br>—No creas que no he podido reconocerte. Estás muy cambiada, pero me gusta tu nuevo aspecto. Es más natural. —Bella se obligó a susurrar un silencioso gracias y a sonreírle.

Edward se dio por vencido, sabiendo que cuando su madre se empeñaba en algo era imposible llevarle la contraria. Miró a Bella y le pidió con la mirada que no dijera la verdad. Bella negó con la cabeza y él le susurró un suave "_por favor".  
><em>Ella finalmente desistió y se dio por vencida.  
>—Encantada de verla. —Recibió el sorpresivo abrazo de Esme.<br>—Me alegra mucho verte linda, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en otra situación más normal.  
>—No pasa nada. —Sonrió. —No se preocupe.<br>—Estamos en confianza Marié. —Bella se vio avasallada por los brazos del padre de Edward. —No seas tan modesta. —Ella asintió e igualmente lo saludó.  
>—Gracias por acompañar a mi hijo Marié. Sé que te habrá vuelto loca con sus nervios.<br>—Sólo un poco. —Contestó aún un poco cortada.

—Mamá será mejor que descanses. Podemos venir a verte más tarde.  
>—Sí, vosotros también debéis poneros cómodos, sé que es un viaje muy largo y pesado.<br>—Nos reuniremos para la cena. —Edward besó el tope de la cabeza de su madre y abrazó a su padre. Bella se despidió con un sencillo "_hasta luego" _y una sonrisa forzada y salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación sintiendo que Edward la seguía muy de cerca.  
>—Hey, hey, espera. —Edward agarró su brazo y la obligó a detenerse.<br>—No Edward. —A pesar de sus palabras no hizo nada por reanudar su caminar.  
>—Bella… Yo no sabía que esto podía pasar, lo siento.<br>—Debiste decírmelo, debiste decirme que ellos ya conocían a mi hermana, así al menos hubiera tenido tiempo para reaccionar, para pensar en todo. _—"Para decirte que no"._ Añadió internamente.

—No me di cuenta Bella, de verdad que no lo he hecho a propósito. —Edward la obligó a girarse cogiéndola por la cintura.  
>—¿Olvidaste decirme algo tan importante?<br>—No estaba pensando en eso, estaba demasiado preocupado por mi madre. —Bella vio que él estaba siendo sincero. Respiró hondamente.  
>—¿Es cierto?<br>—Sí. —Él fue completamente firme. —Ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza que ella te iba a confundir, a reconocer siquiera.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Ha visto a Marié un par de veces como mucho y en esos momentos ella tenía el pelo teñido de rubio y usaba lentillas azules aparte de mucho maquillaje. No imaginé que lograra emparentaros.  
>—Está bien, está bien. Podemos hablar de esto más adelante. Ahora necesito descansar un poco.<p>

Bella decidió tomar el camino fácil. No se sentía bien para seguir hablando sobre ese tema, y la estaca que se clavó en su corazón era demasiado grande y molesta como para poder seguir soportándola y mantenerse entera. Necesitaba un largo baño y estar a solas para poder pensar.  
>—Te llevaré a la habitación de invitados. —Asintió y lo siguió por la gran casa.<br>Se sentó con brusquedad en la cama una vez había cerrado la puerta con seguro y confirmó que estaba completamente sola. Ahora era libre para dejar fluir sus sentimientos y todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro de ella.  
>Meditó largos minutos, sabiendo que todo se complicaba a cada paso que daba. No sabía qué respondería si Edward le pidiera que se hiciera pasar por Marié. Claramente no se sentiría para nada cómoda y no sabría cómo actuar con completo realismo. Aún estaba avergonzada y se sentía una intrusa estando en esa casa, por lo que le sería mucho más difícil fingir.<p>

Por otro lado quería negarse en rotundo si tal petición llegara a florecer. Ella no quería ser su hermana, jamás lo quiso y jamás lo querría. Serían tan sólo un par de días y, aunque de pequeñas las habían confundido mucho por su enorme parecido, la situación y los acontecimientos ocurridos la frenaban por completo. Una vez había fingido ser su hermana y todo se volvió un completo desastre, además le había dolido demasiado que él la llamara Marié, por lo que no sabía si lograría soportarlo nuevamente. A pesar de todos esos argumentos el que más la echaba para atrás era la ilusión que atravesó su mente en un momento de debilidad de poder conocer formalmente a la familia de Edward. En su mundo de fantasías hubiera deseado que la presentara como alguien más que su amiga o conocida, pero dado que eso era imposible al menos compensó su deseo pensando en que conocer a los padres del hombre que amaba era, para ella al menos, un gran y valioso paso.

* * *

><p>—¿Bella? —Se tensó cuando Edward golpeó la puerta de la habitación que estaba ocupando.<br>—Puedes pasar. —Pronunció nerviosa ante la expectativa.  
>—La cena ya está lista y mi madre desea que lo hagamos en familia, ¿te apetece cenar o estás demasiado cansada?<br>—Yo… No sé si será correcto. —El gesto en el rostro de Edward le dijo que necesitaba más explicación. —Es una cena familiar y…  
>—Oh bueno, me refería a que a ella le gusta que cenemos todos juntos.<br>—Es-está bien, bajaré enseguida. —Edward asintió y se giró para salir, pero en el último momento regresó de nuevo.  
>—No quiero que te sientas incómoda aquí. Sé que no conoces de nada a mis padres pero quisiera que te sintieras como en tu casa.<br>—Lo-lo intentaré.  
>—Y no te preocupes por lo de Marié, se lo aclararé a mi madre ahora. —Bella asintió, sintiendo su felicidad aumentar dentro de ella.<p>

—Espero que os guste lo que he preparado. —Esme sonrió amorosamente.  
>—Sabes que tu comida es deliciosa mamá.<br>—No debiste esforzarte tanto, aún estás delicada de salud y no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo. —Carlisle, el padre de Edward, reprendió a su esposa.  
>—Estoy bien, una cena no podrá conmigo.<br>La cena trascurrió en un ambiente ameno. Los padres de Edward hablaron sobre su segunda luna de miel y tocaron levemente el tema del accidente. Y Edward y Bella les contaron sobre el viaje y sobre la nueva universidad de ella.  
>—Me alegra mucho que vuestra relación vaya tan bien. —Edward y Bella se tensaron en sus correspondientes sitios ante las palabras de Esme. —Y debo agradecerte Marié todo el apoyo que le brindas a mi hijo. Debe de haber sido un gran esfuerzo dejar la universidad de un momento a otro y en los primeros días que son cruciales. —Bella retorció su servilla.<p>

—Sí… Podré recompensarlo después. Dudo mucho que avancen demasiado, pero si es así pediré que me echen una mano.  
>—Es genial que vuestra relación perdure. Sé que es complicado mantener un noviazgo a distancia, pero ya veo que no os afectó separaos por los estudios… —Esme paró de hablar repentinamente y masajeó su frente. —Es-estoy muy contenta de que mi hijo te haya encontrado Marié.<br>—Mamá respecto a eso… Te has confundido y… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Las alarmas de Edward se dispararon al notar que su madre empezaba a sudar mientras sacudía la cabeza con molestia.  
>—S-sí cariño. Sólo iré por un poco de agua. —Todo pasó demasiado deprisa como para que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.<p>

Esme se levantó en un rápido movimiento y, aunque Edward y Carlisle estaban atentos por lo que pudiera pasar, no se imaginaron que ella perdiera el equilibrio al ponerse de pie. Ambos acudieron a rescatarla velozmente.  
>—Tráeme un paño húmedo Edward. —Él no esperó a que su padre dijera nada más y corrió a la cocina.<br>—¿Qué le ha pasado? —Preguntó Bella nerviosamente.  
>—Se ha desmayado, seguramente se deba al sobreesfuerzo.<br>—Toma papá. —Carlisle colocó el paño sobre la frente de su esposa y el frasquito de alcohol que Edward había traído. En cuanto Esme empezó a reaccionar la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.  
>—¿Estará bien? —Preguntó Edward preocupado.<br>—Sí, tan solo necesita reposo tal y como le dijo el médico, no debí haberla dejado preparar la cena, aún está débil.

Todos miraban a Esme, preocupados por su salud, aunque un poco más aliviados de ver que ella dormía plácidamente sobre la cama.  
>—Necesita retomar fuerzas.<br>—¿No llamarás a un médico?  
>—Viene cada mañana. Si la situación no mejora tendremos que ingresarla en el hospital. —Edward observó el cuerpo de su madre mientras aprisionaba su mano entre las suyas. Se veía demasiado débil y frágil. Él solo necesitaba a su madre de regreso, a esa mujer fuerte y alegre que no se rendía ante nada. Estaba completamente aterrado ante la situación e imploró para que ella se recuperara pronto.<br>—Será mejor que vayas a descansar hijo. Yo cuidaré de tu madre y te avisaré si ocurre algo.  
>—De acuerdo. —Dijo con renuencia pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más.<p>

—¿Está mejor? —Preguntó Bella en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación.  
>—Se ha quedado dormida.<br>—Le hará bien un sueño reparador.  
>—Eso espero, mi padre ha dicho que si no mejora tendremos que ingresarla en el hospital para que le hagan unas analíticas y pruebas más a fondo.<br>—¿No saben qué es lo que le ocurre?  
>—Le está afectando el golpe en la cabeza que se dio en el accidente. Se ha sobreejercitado y está muy delicada, por lo que ha tenido un colapso.<br>—Tiene que descansar o empeorará mucho más.  
>—Parece que no quiere darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Espero que después de esto sea un poco más cuidadosa y aprenda a no extralimitarse.<br>—Descansará y verá que su salud mejora con velocidad. —Bella acarició su mejilla.

—Tú también deberías descansar. —Acarició sus ojeras. —No queremos dos enfermos. —Le sonrió con ternura.  
>—Iré a la cama enseguida, pero antes necesito hablar contigo.<br>—Está bien.  
>—Ven, vamos a un sitio más cómodo. —Edward agarró su mano y la condujo hacia la acogedora sala de estar amueblada con cómodos sillones de tonos cremas y un par de mesitas para tomar el té a parte de una gran pantalla plana, sillones con forma cóncava y unas cuantas peceras llenas de peces exóticos.<br>—Son hermosos. —Pronunció Bella mientras miraba embelesada los peces de tonos rojizos y naranja fuerte.  
>—Quiero pedirte que… —Edward tragó saliva y buscó en su mente las palabras adecuadas. —Dejes un poco apartado el tema de los nombres y la confusión que tuvo mi madre… —Bella se tensó.<br>—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —Preguntó temerosa.

—¿Te importaría simplemente dejar pasar esto? Quiero decir, no es por nada en especial, pero sé que mi madre querrá saber toda la historia y lo que ha pasado con Marié, luego le dará muchas vueltas a todo y no descansará hasta averiguarlo porque es muy insistente. Tan solo no quiero que este tipo de preocupaciones llenen su mente porque es algo un tanto mundano. —Bella parpadeó varias veces como si de esa forma pudiera aclarar sus ideas.  
>—¿Quieres que finja ser Marié?<br>—No exactamente. Tan solo tendrías que responder ante su nombre, pero no deseo que cambies y que finjas ser ella. No debes comportarte como ella si no quieres, sólo no quiero tener que explicarle a mi madre todo lo que ha pasado durante estos días. —Bella lo miró perpleja y un tanto dolida.

—Puedes tan solo decirle la historia corta y fácil. Explícale que soy la hermana gemela de Marié y que ella nos confundió, no tenemos por qué contarle lo que ha pasado entre los tres.  
>—Creo que es un poco pérdida de tiempo. Mi madre ya conoce a Marié, se la presenté en una cena que ella preparó, he pasado ya por todo ese protocolo de presentar mi novia a mis padres y bla, bla, bla. No quiero tener que volver a hacerlo también contigo. Si finges ser ella nos ahorraremos todo eso y mi madre no tendrá una preocupación extra en su cabeza.<br>_"No quiero tener que volver a hacerlo también contigo."_ Esa frase se repitió una y otra vez en la mente de Bella, sintiéndose peor a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Eran sólo paranoias o él no tenía la mínima intención o ganas siquiera de presentarla por quien era ante sus padres?

—No puedo hacerlo. —Susurró. —No puedo…  
>—Bella… —Refunfuñó Edward.<br>—Dile simplemente que mi nombre es Bella, no hace falta que le digas nada más.  
>—¿No puedes comprenderlo? Mi madre no se quedará satisfecha sólo con eso. Querrá saber todo y eso no hará más que cansarla mentalmente.<br>—Pero yo… ¿Por qué me haces esto Edward?  
>—No puede ser tan difícil simplemente responder ante su nombre. —No quería, ella no quería hacerse pasar por Marié porque la esperanza rota de que él la valorará un poco más se clavaba como un punzón en su alma.<br>—No, no puedo hacer algo así.

Antes de darle tiempo a replicar se levantó con velocidad del cómodo sofá y corrió por los pasillos esperando no perderse en la gran casa. Necesitaba estar sola y la habitación de invitados que le había sido asignada sería el lugar perfecto. Los colores pasteles y las increíbles vistas al mar Egeo lograron relajarla un poco y, aunque lo meditó durante prácticamente toda la noche, llegó a la misma conclusión. Hacerse pasar por su hermana no sólo implicaba tener que responder ante su nombre, implicaba que la madre de Edward sólo la viera a ella, a Marié, a la perfecta de las dos. No quería mantenerse en las sombras de nuevo, no quería volver a ocultarse. Ella quería que la conocieran como Bella y no como Marié, porque eran dos personas completamente diferentes y no una sola.  
>No cedería ante ese pedido. En esta ocasión su orgullo quedaba frente a todo y no quería seguir perdiéndolo en vano. Ella era Isabella y todos debían conocerla como tal.<p>

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió primeramente a la cocina. Su estómago rugía y esperaba encontrar zumo de naranja y un par de tostadas.  
>Se paralizó en la entrada de la cocina cuando vio que estaba ocupada por Edward, aunque suspiró con disimulado alivio cuando vio que también estaba su padre. Así no debería enfrentarlo por lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Saludó a los dos y le dijo a la cocinera lo que le apetecía desayunar con un poco de vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrada a que le prepararan su comida y la mirada penetrante que sentía en la espalda la estaba nervando. Edward no parecía de muy buen humor esa mañana.<br>Desayunó con tranquilidad y con la vista fija en la mesa acristalada. Pudo participar mínimamente en la conversación de ellos dos cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre Esme y su salud.

* * *

><p>Edward y Bella se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar. Los rodeaba un tenso silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper. Bella ojeaba una revista que no le interesaba para nada. Estaba alerta y tensa de lo que Edward pudiera decirle en cualquier momento. No deseaba tener otro enfrentamiento con él. Tan sólo quería darle todo su apoyo para que supiera que podía contar con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles y delicados, pero en ese momento tenía la garganta seca y se veía imposibilitada de decir ninguna palabra coherente.<br>Siguió pasando hojas sin mirar en realidad su contenido mientras observaba de soslayo a un Edward completamente tenso y con la mirada perdida en algún punto desconocido de la pared que había frente a ellos. Tragó saliva compulsivamente y finalmente apartó la revista de sus manos, cansada de mirar las mismas imágenes una y otra vez.

El silencio se volvía cada vez más denso y pesado. En cuanto ya no pudieron soportarlo más los gritos del padre de Edward los alertaron.  
>—Hijo, hijo, llama al médico ahora mismo. Dile que venga lo más rápido posible.<br>—¿Qué pasó?  
>—Hazlo, luego te explico. —Carlisle desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, dejándolos estupefactos.<br>En cuanto reaccionó Edward agarró su móvil y llamó al hospital pidiendo ayuda. Después de que le dijeran que ya el médico de su madre iba para su casa corrió escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de su madre con Bella pisándole los talones.  
>—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Preguntó alarmado entrando bruscamente.<br>—Tiene fiebre muy alta y está temblando. Eso no es para nada normal. Ha balbuceado que le duele la cabeza.

Unos veinte agonizantes minutos después llegó el médico y subió directamente a ver a Esme. Ayudó a que la fiebre bajara con un antifebril, le sacó sangre y le recetó unos analgésicos para el dolor. Informó de que si en un par de días volvía a tener los mismos síntomas sería ingresada en el hospital.  
>Todos estaban asustados y en silencio viendo a Esme profundamente dormida sobre la cama matrimonial de su habitación. Respiraron con claro alivio cuando ella despertó y no mostró ninguna molestia más. La fiebre había remitido y ya no mostraba ningún síntoma de sentirse mal. Más bien pidió disculpas por su testarudez y por asustarlos y entabló una amena conversación con todos ellos.<br>Bella bajó a prepararle una taza de té y se tomó su tiempo en respirar con alivio en la soledad de la cocina.  
>Apoyó la bandeja con la delicada porcelana sobre la mesilla de noche y le endulzó la caliente bebida.<p>

—Gracias Marié, eres un cielo. _—"¡Acláraselo!"_ Le gritó su voz interior.  
>—Señora yo… Mi nombre no es Ma…<br>—Espera un momento mamá. —Edward cortó sus palabras interrumpiéndola y jalándola del brazo para sacarla fuera de la habitación.  
>—¡Maldita sea Isabella! —Gruñó Edward después de meterla en la primera habitación que encontró.<br>—Suéltame. —Le siseó Bella cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo.  
>—¿No podías simplemente estar callada? —Edward sentía que estaba perdiendo los estribos. El estrés acumulado en su interior, el miedo de perder a su madre, la tensión de su cuerpo y el hecho de que Bella no lo ayudara se habían acumulado dentro de él, formando una gran bola que creía y creía y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento con desastrosos resultados.<p>

—Te dije que no iba a seguir mintiendo. Yo no soy Marié. —Bella gruñó lo último, decidiendo encararlo por fin.  
>—Tan sólo te pedí que aludieras a su nombre, no es nada del otro mundo. Es tan sencillo que hasta un niño de cinco años podría hacerlo.<br>—Y yo te dije que no podía hacerlo. Jamás te prometí ceder ante eso.  
>—¿Por qué demonios te cuesta tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes callar y ya?<br>—Mi nombre es Isabella y me trajiste contigo como tal. Me estoy perdiendo los primeros días en la universidad, y tú sabes que son cruciales. No me importó acompañarte porque sé que necesitas apoyo en estos momentos difíciles, pero no me pidas que finja ser ella.  
>—¿Y qué más da? Son sólo un par de días. —Gruñó Edward.<br>—¡Si no querías que tu madre supiera la verdad habérselo pedido a Marié y no a mí! —Gritó Bella estallando. —Ella hubiera sido más que perfecta y no te molestaría presentarla por quien es en realidad. —Su respiración se entrecortó.

—¿Qué importa eso ahora?  
>—Para mí sí es importante. No pienso seguir entre las sombras. Quiero que me conozcan por quien realmente soy.<br>—No te importó eso conmigo.  
>—¿Qué estás diciendo?<br>—No te importó fingir ser Marié cuando nos conocimos.  
>—Estás jugando sucio.<br>—¡No! Fuiste tú la que empezó jugando sucio. Fingías esconderte bajo la típica excusa del amor. Te hiciste pasar por tu hermana para lograr un objetivo.  
>—No fue a propósito. —Se defendió ante su ofensa.<br>—¡Pero esa vez te callaste sólo porque me querías en tu cama!

Las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas, mojando todo su rostro mientras descendían hasta morir en el pavimento que Bella atravesaba con una carrera feroz. Le dolía el pecho, sentía que no soportaría los aguijonazos que se clavaban en su corazón. Corrió sin mirar atrás después de no haber soportado más las duras palabras de Edward y de haberlo abofeteado por lo último que había dicho.  
>Escapó de la casa sin detenerse a pensar en nada, a dónde iba o qué haría. Tan solo corrió y corrió para no pensar en él y en lo fácil que siempre le resultaba destruirla y herirla sin reparo.<br>Cuando sintió que sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo se detuvo, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en sus flexionadas rodillas y respirando por la boca intentó conseguir oxigeno desesperadamente.

Cuando logró estabilizarse miró bien en donde se encontraba y se maravilló con lo que vio. Estaba rodeada de altas piedras erosionadas por el mar que se veía imponente y de un azul brillante debido a los cálidos rayos del sol. La arena que pisaba era de un tono cremoso entre el blanco y el beige y de un espesor casi inexistente. Observó todo su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una solitaria cala bañada por el agua del increíble mar Egeo.  
>Se sentó sobre la cálida arena en un tosco movimiento. Dobló sus rodillas y las apretó contra su pecho. Limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas y enfocó sus ojos en los destellos del hermoso mar. Había muy pocas personas. Algunos niños correteaban en la orilla, otros hacían castillos de arena y un par de ancianos caminaban por la arena mientras reían y disfrutaban.<p>

Disfrutó de esa imagen que le estaban ofreciendo. De ver el amor y la felicidad reflejada en las distintas personas de tan diferente edad. Todos parecían inmensamente felices en ese momento. Sonreían como si no hubiera un mañana mientras dejaban que los rayos del sol empaparan sus pieles.  
>Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en una joven mujer que estaba recostada en una tumbona. Encima de su vientre había un pequeño bebé que se entretenía con su pelo mientras la muchacha leía unos libros que parecían de contabilidad. "<em>Seguramente ella está estudiado",<em> pensó Bella, porque no parecía tener más de veinte años. Cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar ella dejó de lado sus libros y atendió con completa adoración al bebé el cual Bella dedujo era su hijo. Observó como ambos se comportaban juntos, el amor que se trasmitían era tan visible que sintió como su corazón se hinchaba.

En ese momento, viendo como la joven muchacha hacía malabares para darle el biberón al bebé, mientras estaba pendiente de que los fuertes rayos del sol no impactaran sobre su delicado y pequeño cuerpo a la vez que leía cada poco los libros que estudiaba se dio cuenta de que ella quería luchar por su futuro. No quería dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie. Tan sólo anhelaba cumplir todos sus sueños, todas sus metas, todo lo que desde niña ocupaba su mente. En aquel momento, tras ver esa escena conmovedora, logró abrir los ojos y decidirse completamente. Quería regresar a la universidad lo antes posible, terminar sus estudios y dedicarse únicamente a su carrera, porque se dio cuenta que si ella no luchaba por sus sueños estos jamás se cumplirían. Por muy enamorada que estara nada lograba con tener esos sentimientos. No podía vivir del amor y menos del que no era correspondido. Nada lograría con sufrir porque no era correspondida, porque dolía, claro que lo hacía, pero ella debía ser más fuerte para lograr sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Edward se dejó caer sobre su cama con pesadez. Estiró su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, sintiendo la tensión en el cuello y en los dedos, los cuales tronaron cuando los flexionó. Estaba extremadamente cansado y tenso, sentía que la situación que lo rodeaba empezaba a superarlo, hasta dejarlo completamente destruido.<br>La fiebre de su madre había disminuido hasta hacer que dejara de delirar, pero a pesar de eso aún se quejaba de dolor de cabeza y su cuerpo temblaba en algunas ocasiones. Cuando, después de varias horas de malestar, había logrado dormirse él suspiró tranquilo. Había mejorado, levemente, pero lo hacía. Su padre se quedó a su cuidado y él aprovechó para descansar unos pocos minutos. Quiso dormir pero sus pensamientos se desviaron prontamente hacia Bella y a la manera en la que le había hablado. No fue su intención, pero no pudo controlar el bulo lleno de frustración y desesperación que se acumuló en su interior, el cual explotó y lo tomó contra la persona equivocada.

Después de darse una larga ducha relajante decidió ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón e intentar justificarse ante sus malas palabras. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando no la encontró allí, pues era bastante tarde ya. Recorrió la casa, pasando por la cocina, la biblioteca y la sala de estar. Finalmente acabó mirando en todas las habitaciones y se alarmó cuando no la encontró por ningún sitio.  
>Le marcó a su móvil pero por más que sonaba ella no contestaba sus llamadas. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y salió a buscarla a la playa. Insistía con las llamadas pero con nulos resultados.<br>Deambuló por la playa, pero se dio cuenta de que si ella quería huir de él le gustaría estar en un sitio aislado de los demás por lo que debería estar en la cala que se encontraba cerca de su casa, porque no podría haber ido más lejos dada la distancia que separaba la casa del centro de la ciudad.

Se dirigió automáticamente hacia allí mientras insistía un poco más con las llamadas y sintió una mezcla de resentimiento y diversión cuando intentó volver a llamar y la voz programada de la locutora le informó de que su móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Escuchó las risas opacadas de un par de niños y supo que ya estaba llegando a la cala. Observó el pedregoso lugar y sus ojos rápidamente enfocaron a Bella. Estaba sobre el saliente de una alta y redondeada roca erosionada. Miraba el mar fijamente, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Edward observó por unos segundos su imagen, deleitándose con su presencia, sintiendo que todo en su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su figura. Él sabía de sobra que los sentimientos dentro de él aumentaban, pero no quería dejarse llevar, necesitaba estar cien por cien seguro de lo que sentía por Bella, para no volverse a equivocar con ella, sabiendo que la había herido demasiadas veces.

Se acercó con sigilo, por más que quiso no hacer ruido pateó una lata que había en su camino, la cual chocó contra la pared de piedras y alertó a Bella. Esta levantó rápidamente su mirada y enfocó sus ojos en Edward, el cual se quedó quieto y estupefacto ante lo que vio en su mirada. No había buenos sentimientos en ellos, no brillaban como siempre. Su mirada era dura y furibunda además de estar recubierta por el brillo que dejaban el rastro de las lágrimas.  
>Bella suspiró hondamente, soltó la arena con la que había estado jugando entre sus manos, se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y caminó en la dirección contraria a la que él estaba. Sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos, pero Edward no dudó en seguirla. Estuvo caminando detrás de ella un par de minutos hasta que Bella se cansó del juego del gato y el ratón y se giró bruscamente.<br>—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Le gritó enfadada.  
>Edward se quedó parado en su sitio, impresionado por el tono de su voz.<p>

—¿Podemos hablar?  
>—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.<br>—Quiero pedirte perdón.  
>—¿Otra vez? —Bella se rio con amargura.<br>—Bella… —Rogó Edward.  
>—¿Qué?, ¿no puedes entender que quiero estar sola?<br>—Sé que he sido un completo idiota, pero de verdad lo lamento.  
>—¿Cuántas veces Edward?, ¿cuántas veces tendrás que herirme, que ser tan duro conmigo para luego correr a pedirme perdón? Me cansé de eso. Déjame en paz.<br>—No Bella, por favor. —Él se acercó hacia ella con presura. —Intento explicarme.  
>—¿Me dejarás tranquila y sola después de que te escuche? —Edward asintió y Bella dejó caer su cuerpo para quedar nuevamente sentada en la arena. Él la imitó, colocándose a su lado.<p>

—La he cagado, lo sé. Siempre estoy metiendo la pata contigo. Siempre digo cosas que en verdad no quiero decir, y todo eso porque me dejo llevar y suelto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.  
>—Si no lo pensaras no lo dirías. —Recriminó ella. —Está en tu subconsciente, aunque no quieras admitirlo.<br>—No, o bueno no lo sé. No quise decirte lo de antes, de verdad, pero estoy desesperado, completamente desesperado. Comprendo que no quieras permanecer en el anonimato. Entiendo que te moleste ser invisible para los demás, ¿a quién no le molestaría? —Edward rio sin ganas. —Tan sólo… Conozco a mi madre y sé que si supiera la verdad quisiera saber hasta el último detalle de todo lo que ha pasado, y no quería que tuviera una preocupación así estando tan enferma. Parece que empeora con el tiempo y ya no sé qué hacer… —Edward suspiró hondamente.

—Tal vez fui un poco desconsiderada Edward, puedo entender que estés mal, que la situación de tu madre de afecte, porque es lo más normal del mundo. Es normal que te preocupes, que sientas miedo…  
>—Estoy completamente aterrado. —La interrumpió.<br>—Lo entiendo, yo también lo estaría… Pero no puedo comprender por qué la mayoría de las veces que hablamos sea para discutir, que la mayoría de las veces que discutamos tengas que decirme algo hiriente. —Bella negó con la cabeza. —He permanecido durante muchos años en las sombras, sin importarme realmente lo que los demás pensaran de mí. Pero me cansé, realmente me cansé de ser siempre el segundo plato, la que más imperfecciones tiene, la que siempre debe hacer lo que le dicen los demás. Quiero vivir mi vida a mi manera, ser quien soy y que los demás me conozcan por tal, no por ser la simplona hermana gemela de Marié. Quiero vivir todas las experiencias que me he perdido estos años y lo mínimo a lo que aspiraba era a que me conocieran por mi propio nombre. —Comenzó a juguetear nuevamente con la arena.

—Lo comprendo Bella, claro que lo hago. Fue estúpido de mi parte querer ocultarte, pero estos días he sentido que la frustración y el enfado por no poder hacer nada por mi madre se empezaban a acumular dentro de mí. Sabía que terminaría explotando y también sé que no tienes la culpa de nada. Tan sólo estabas en el lugar y momento equivocados. Siento que me caeré a pedazos Bella, porque ella no hace más que empeorar y se niega a que la ingresen en una clínica. Estoy desesperado, ya no sé cómo hacer para que entre en razón. Todo esto me supera, porque fue de un momento a otro. Me pilló desprevenido y sin defensas. —A Bella le picaban las manos por acariciar su atormentado rostro, por consolarlo.  
>—Nunca podremos estar preparados para una situación así. Pero yo sólo vine contigo con el único propósito de ayudarte, de apoyarte y de acompañarte para que no te resultara tan difícil la situación, pero no puedo seguir soportándolo. —Suspiró.<p>

—Tú, aunque insistas en no creerme, sabes que te amo, que realmente te amo y por esa razón deberías darte cuenta del gran poder que tienes para destruirme, para acabar completamente conmigo. —No le importó decirle eso, porque sentía que sincerándose con él su alma quedaba más ligera.  
>—No quiero hacerlo. Jamás planeé herirte a propósito.<br>—Estoy empezando a dudarlo.  
>—Tal vez no puedas creerme en muchas otras cosas que te diga, pero estoy siendo más que sincero cuando digo que no fue mi intención, nunca te haría daño intencionadamente.<br>—Ahora mismo me cuesta mucho creerte Edward.  
>—Entiendo. —Bella se estremeció cuando una brisa fresca acarició su piel poniéndola de gallina. Restregó sus brazos para poder entrar en calor.<p>

—Será mejor que volvamos a casa, está empezando a refrescar.  
>—Me gusta este sitio. —Protestó Bella.<br>—Puedes enfermarte. —Edward la miró suplicándole con los ojos.  
>—Tan solo es un poco de brisa marina.<br>—Bella… No quiero cortar esta conversación aquí. Podemos seguir hablando dentro de casa y luego, como prometí, te dejaré sola y no te molestaré más. —Bella volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez no por el frío si no por la idea de que él se olvidara completamente de ella.  
>—Es-está bien.<br>Edward la ayudó a levantarse y ambos, en completo silencio, se dirigieron hacia la casa de los padres de Edward. Una vez dentro fueron directamente al dormitorio de él.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Edward se dejaba caer en el sillón ball chair que estaba situado frente al final de la cama.  
>—¿Crees que podrás perdonarme? —Preguntó Edward expresando uno de sus miedos.<br>—No se trata de si yo te perdono o no, porque podré hacerlo cientos de veces. La cuestión es que necesito que me digas la verdad absoluta sobre lo que sientes ahora. Lo que sientes con lo que está pasando y lo que sientes… Por mí… —Bella jugueteó con sus manos, completamente nerviosa. —No espero que de un momento a otro me digas que me amas, porque sé que no lo haces y creo que dejé de esperar que lo hagas en algún momento. Tan sólo…  
>—Espera, espera, espera. —Edward cortó sus palabras colocando su mano extendida frente a ella.<br>—¿Por qué piensas eso?, ¿por qué estás tan segura de que jamás podré amarte?  
>—Es más que obvio. —Edward elevó una ceja.<p>

—Antes creía noche y día que en algún momento tú aparecerías para decirme que me amabas. Después de que pasara todo este lío con Marié y de aprender la moraleja de las discusiones que hemos tenido me he dado cuenta que no estaba siendo más que una tonta con ínfulas de quinceañera. Soy una soñadora nata y eso no hace más que jugarme malas pasadas. Si tú, después de todo, no has logrado sentir nada por mí es porque jamás lo harás. Quiero ser sincera conmigo misma y no vivir en el mundo de los sueños. Marié ha sido tu novia, con eso me basta para despertar de mi letargo.  
>—¿Por qué tienes tan idealizada mi relación con Marié?<br>—Por todo lo que he escuchado, por lo que he visto. Me ha bastado con eso. Tal vez ella no llegó a amarte completamente, pero sé que tú sí lo hiciste. Escuchar a Marié hablar con sus amigas sobre ti fue algo bastante doloroso.  
>—¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estábamos juntos? —Bella meditó mentalmente.<p>

—Fue una tarde cuando venía de dar un paseo del bosque. Estaba llegando a la esquina de la casa y vi tu coche. Me asomé un poco más estando segura que estando escondida tras esa pared no podíais verme. Tú estabas apoyado sobre la puerta del conductor del coche y Marié tenía sus brazos enroscados en tu cuello… Luego… Bueno… Os besasteis y todo eso. —Cerró los ojos para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y ponerse a llorar como una tonta.  
>—Debió de impresionarte mucho.<br>—Me sorprendió, por su puesto, porque jamás imaginé algo así. Tan sólo regresé al bosque para intentar digerir algo así, aunque supongo que nunca pude asimilarlo del todo.  
>—¿Qué decía Marié cuando hablaba con sus amigas?<br>—Bueno… a ella le gustaba bastante alardear de ti y… —Bella removió su pelo, sintiéndose incómoda. —Y de vuestras em… relaciones sexuales… —Apretó los puños.

—No estás hablando en serio.  
>—Se pavoneaba de ello.<br>—Joder…  
>—Sí, era un tanto desagradable escucharlo. —Bella hizo una mueca, no por que le diera asco realmente, sino por que recordaba amargamente que Marié no se olvidaba de ningún detalle.<br>—¿Por qué tienes tan asegurado que llegué a amar a Marié de esa manera tan profunda?  
>—¿Una relación puede durar más de dos años sin haber amor de por medio, al menos de una parte?<br>—Creo que le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y te dejas llevar por lo que crees en vez de escuchar, analizar y luego opinar. He querido a Marié, lo he hecho, no puedo engañarte. —Bella mordisqueó sus uñas.

—Estar con ella me resultaba muy agradable. Era divertida, le gustaban las fiestas y no le importaba que saliera con mis amigos de vez en cuando. No era la típica novia celosa y controladora. Me gustaba mucho eso de ella. Podía tener una relación sin tener que renunciar totalmente a mi antigua libertad. Sé que en un principio me gustó por su aspecto físico. Veía en ella una chica sencilla y no demasiado superficial, aunque luego, de un momento a otro, comenzó a utilizar cantidades desmesuradas de maquillaje, a tintar su pelo y a usar lentillas. Nunca le dije nada respecto a eso, porque respetaba que quisiera cambiar físicamente. La he querido, porque jamás podría tener una relación con alguien por quien no sintiera nada. Pero también sé que nunca le he podido decir te amo con completa sinceridad y significado absoluto. Luego ella cambió, descubrí todo lo que fue capaz de hacer y me desilusionó monumentalmente, aunque no soy nadie para juzgarla con completa dureza.

Bella pensó en lo que había dicho y, por alguna razón que no comprendía, sólo se quedaba con lo malo que a ella le implicaba. No pensó en que él no se había enamorado de Marié al cien por cien, si no en que la posibilidad de tener una relación quedó totalmente vetada porque él no tenía ningún sentimiento amoroso por ella.  
>—Está bien, me alegra saber que puedes sincerarte conmigo, pero quisiera dejar de hablar de ella por un momento. —Edward asintió. —Y aunque te hará mal pensarlo me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Esme ahora. —Él suspiró profundamente.<br>—Su fiebre ha bajado, pero hubo momentos en los que subió tanto que comenzó a delirar. Ahora está durmiendo después de haber tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza durante todo el día. Mi padre ha estado hablando con el médico, el cual insiste en que ella debería ser ingresada para estar más controlada, pero mi madre no quiere estar en un hospital. —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—No sé qué pasará, no sé cómo saldrá de esto. Se niega en rotundo a dejarse tratar como es debido porque dice estar segura de que no es nada grave y que podrá recuperarse con un poco de descanso. Me ha dicho que llevaba mucho sin verme y que no piensa desperdiciar los días que puede estar conmigo estando encerrada en un hospital. Ya no sé de qué manera convencerla. Le he dado cientos de argumentos, pero está totalmente cerrada a cambiar de opinión. Aunque no quiera, tendrá que ser ingresada, porque no ha mejorado. El médico dijo que se pasaría mañana en la mañana, si no ha mejorado se la llevaría al hospital aunque tuviera que sedarla. —La voz de Edward se rompió. —No sabemos lo que le pasa exactamente, pero el golpe en la cabeza fue peor de lo que pensábamos. Siento… Siento que estoy perdiendo a mi madre po-poco a poco, y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Siento pánico e impotencia. Quisiera poder hacer ma-más por ella. No quiero perderla.

Bella vio en Edward un hombre completamente destrozado y desesperado. Él sólo quería una solución para que su madre de mejorara y se sentía incapaz de ayudarla mucho más. Restregó su cara con las palmas de sus manos y apoyó su frente sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de sus rodillas flexionadas cuando sintió la humedad de las lágrimas mojando sus manos.  
>Bella vio aquella escena desoladora y se vio incapaz de recriminarle nada más. Ella estaba allí para apoyarlo, para consolarlo, y no le iba a negar ese lugar. La amaba, con todo su corazón, y odiaba verlo sufrir. Su interior se alteró cuando vio las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Lágrimas de dolor y desesperación.<br>Su cuerpo se movió por inercia propia. Se levantó de la cama en rápidos movimientos y cayó de rodillas frente a él. Acarició su cabello en un intento vano de querer consolarlo.

—Has hecho todo lo que has podido. Estás aquí para apoyarla, para brindarle tu mano cuando le haga falta. Ella entrará en razón y se dejará tratar, ya lo verás. Si te desesperas y te rindes ahora nada de lo que has hecho merecerá la pena. Necesita verte fuerte y entero, porque si tú te derrumbas ella también lo hará. —Pasó sus dedos por las hebras desordenadas de su cabello cobrizo. —Sé fuerte, ella te necesita más que nunca. Ella necesita verte sonreír, verte feliz, porque no hay mayor regalo para una madre que la felicidad de sus hijos.  
>Edward elevó la cabeza ante las hermosas y emotivas palabras que Bella le había dicho. Ella no pudo controlar sus manos, las cuales acariciaron con amor su rostro y secaron sus lágrimas. Le sonrió con ternura y él sentía que se derretía por dentro cuando captó todo lo que ella era capaz de trasmitirle con una simple mirada.<br>—Eres única, ¿lo sabías?

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder algo meramente coherente Edward elevó su barbilla con dos de sus dedos y agachó su cabeza para besar sus labios con ternura y agradecimiento. Sentimientos que de un momento a otro, y mientras degustaba su boca, se iban transformando en un frenesí devorador incapaz de detener.  
>Presionó con más fuerza sus labios contra los de ella, agradeciendo la calidez y suavidad que le trasmitían. Sujetándola por las costillas elevó su cuerpo a la vez que él también se ponía de pie. No se separó de su boca, porque se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. En ese instante se dio cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba.<br>Agarró sus caderas con delicadeza y comenzó caminar hacia adelante mientras seguía besándola. Cuando sintió que las piernas de Bella tocaban el borde de la cama la cargó para colocarla sobre la suave superficie y después tenderse sobre ella para lanzarse a, prácticamente, devorar su cuello.

Sintió en los labios el latido pulsante que rebotaba en su carótida. Dejó un par de besos en la ardiente piel y descendió con extrema lentitud hacia el hueso de su clavícula. Mordisqueó su piel y saboreó la mezcla del perfume frutal y su sabor avainillado que se mezclaban en su piel. Se impregnó de su olor, absorbiéndolo con frenesí para poder conservarlo por más tiempo.  
>Sintió las manos de Bella estrangular los laterales de su camisa y se embebió del dulce suspiro que escapó de sus labios. Apoyó los codos a cada lado de su cuello y se dedicó a observar su rostro.<br>Sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros resplandecientes. Sus mejillas completamente rojas parecían un par de manzanas maduras y su respiración dificultosa hacía que sus labios permanecieran entreabiertos.

—Dime que deseas esto. —Susurró Edward mientras rozaba levemente sus labios. Bella pensó en sus palabras y dejó que todos sus sentidos se expresaran. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos cuando golpeteaban su pecho. Sentía la sangre fluir dentro de sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa, provocando que sintiera punzadas dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que la excitación que sintió en cuanto él besó por primera vez sus labios comenzara a aumentar con extrema velocidad. ¿Deseaba volver a entregarse a Edward como la primera vez?, ¿lo deseaba realmente? Lo pensó por unos cortos segundos, pero su mente se nubló cuando vislumbró el deseo en los ojos de Edward, los cuales la miraban con fijada atención y tenían un brillo de deseo y anhelo absoluto.  
>Elevó un poco la cabeza para besar levemente sus labios y susurrarle un silencioso "sí".<p>

Edward volvió a aplacar su boca con la suya, agradeciéndole por aceptar y sintiéndose contento de que ella no lo rechazara.  
>Dejó sendos besos de mariposa en la comisura de sus labios, después, poco a poco y con mucha lentitud, fue posando sus labios sobre su boca completa, como si tuviera miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso y herirla. El beso fue tan suave como la caricia de un pétalo de rosa.<br>Él cerró sus ojos para intentar vanamente controlar la manera primitiva con la que quería amarla. Necesitaba ser suave, porque el cuerpo de Bella bajo el suyo no parecía más que una frágil pompa de jabón.  
>Comenzó tanteando su boca. Rozando imperceptiblemente los labios femeninos con la punta de su lengua. Cuando ella sintió su lengua abrió la boca con lentitud pero con frenesí, concediéndole el permiso para que profundizara el beso. Necesitaba más fuerza, necesitaba que dejara de controlarse con ella.<p>

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, bajó por su espalda y acarició los músculos duros y tensionados. Apretó su espalda baja, haciendo que se pegara más a su cuerpo. Él gimió, y ese simple sonido fue para ella como la llave para la entrada al paraíso.  
>Arrugó su camisa entre sus puños, sintiendo la necesidad atacar cada nervio de su cuerpo. Elevó la prenda hasta lograr sacarla por su cabeza. Edward miró la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros y supo que no podría seguir conteniéndose tanto. La ayudó a desprenderse de su camiseta y observó como sus mejillas se teñían de un profundo rojo carmesí. Pasó sus manos por su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su largo pelo. Elevó su cabeza y tomó el control. Separó sus labios con los suyos, saboreándola en un interminable enredo de bocas y lenguas que la hizo jadear y pegarse a él.<br>Bella acarició su espalda, sintiendo su cálida y sedosa piel bajo sus dedos. La presión de estos aumentaba con cada punzada de placer que sentía en esa parte específica de su cuerpo que estaba desesperada por abarcarlo en su interior. Jadeaba, profundamente, sintiéndose desesperada por obtener más de él.

Edward descendió su boca por su cuerpo, besando con exquisita presión su cuello. Siguió bajando sus labios, hasta posarlos en su clavícula, en la parte superior de sus pechos. Con extrema desesperación desabrochó la prenda interior, aprovechando que sus manos estaban en la espalda de Bella para acariciar su piel y presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
>Él observó sus pechos sin cubrir, recordando lo hermoso que le pareció su cuerpo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Acarició con lentitud y suavidad los extremos puntiagudos y tensos en los que se habían transformado sus pezones. Bajó la cabeza y mordisqueó muy superficialmente las rosáceas puntas erguidas. Siguió descendiendo, y frunció el ceño cuando chocó contra la pretina de sus pantalones.<p>

—Necesito verte… —Le susurró antes de llevar sus dedos al botón de su pantalón y desabrocharlo con desesperado frenesí. Terminó sacando la prenda a jalones y ascendió para hacer lo mismo con sus pequeñas y amarillas bragas.  
>—Eres tan hermosa. —Balbuceó mientras observaba su cuerpo sin ropa, sin ningún impedimento.<br>Acarició su vientre, sus caderas, descendió por sus muslos y jadeó al sentir el calor y el éxtasis que desprendía cada poro de su piel.  
>Bella se obligó a tragarse la vergüenza que comenzaba a aflorar en su interior. Se dijo que si él se encontrara como ella no le resultaría tan bochornoso. Con dedos ágiles desabrochó sus pantalones vaqueros y dejó que él terminara de quitar el resto de prendas, quedando completamente desnudo frente a sus ojos. Bella recorrió su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro y se deleitó con la perfección que este mostraba. Edward volvió a tenderse sobre ella y estaba vez su boca fue directa a succionar sus pezones.<p>

Lamió y chupó las puntas erectas, disfrutando de como el cuerpo de Bella vibraba y se retorcía bajo el suyo. Con su mano derecha acunó uno de sus pechos mientras atendía la redondeada punta con su boca. Bella jaloneó de su cabello y lanzó un chillido profundo y excitante.  
>Edward siseó entre dientes cuando ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran y sus sexos se rozaran. Sentía que perdía el control, que ya no lograría soportarlo mucho más.<br>—Ed… Por favor… —Gimió ella presa del deseo, con todos sus sentidos nublados por las sensaciones.  
>Él sintió la punta de su glande presionar contra los labios hinchados y empapados de su sexo y se sintió perder completamente. Su instinto primitivo lo obligó a sacudir las caderas para introducirse en su interior.<p>

—No puedo soportarlo más.  
>—No lo hagas, estoy desesperada por sentirte. —Bella atrajo su rostro, jalándolo por el cuello, hacia el suyo para poder besar sus labios sintiéndose avergonzada y desesperada a partes iguales.<br>Apretó con más insistencia sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y jadeó profundamente cuando la punta de su sexo se introdujo en su centro.  
>—Bella espera… —Edward reaccionó a tiempo antes de dejarse llevar por el descontrol.<br>—¿Qué-é sucede? —Ella vibró bajo su cuerpo.  
>—Me dejé llevar la vez anterior y olvidé… —Él estiró su brazo, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó un pequeño sobre cuadrangular de color plateado.<br>—La otra vez… —Bella balbuceó.  
>—Marié toma la píldora y yo… —Bella negó con la cabeza.<p>

—Está bien, no pasa nada. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos. He tenido mi periodo ya. —Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Edward asintió, sintiéndose aliviado.  
>—No quiero cometer más errores.<br>—Sí, aún es demasiado pronto. —Bella sonrió nuevamente, y luchó contra la horrible sensación que embargó su cuerpo. Por un momento quiso levantarse de la cama y encerrarse sola en un lugar aislado. No supo descifrar esa sensación, pero sólo se dedicó a aparcarla en el fondo de su mente y a recibir gustosa los labios de Edward.  
>Él maniobró entre sus piernas y acarició sus costados cuando hubo terminado de colocarse el preservativo.<br>—Umm… —Ella lanzó un suspiro al aire cuando él rozó su clítoris, haciendo que se excitara mucho más. —Hazlo ahora. —Pronunció sintiendo que no podría soportar más la espera.

Edward bajó su cabeza, besando sus labios mientras se colocaba correctamente entre sus piernas. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y sin dejar de devorar su boca se introdujo con lentitud y extrema delicadeza en el interior de Bella. Gruñó ante la sensación de placer y éxtasis que lo embargaron. De esa forma, sin separarse de su boca, se sentía mucho más cercano a ella, porque percibía lo que estaba sintiendo expresado en sus labios.  
>Bella mordisqueó su labio inferior cuando se sintió completamente llena. Apretó más sus piernas, creando una cárcel alrededor de él. Susurró palabras incoherentes y sacudió sus caderas cuando estuvo del todo preparada.<br>Edward salió con cuidado de su sexo, intentando lastimarla lo menos posible. Miró sus ojos con determinación mientras se introducía nuevamente con lentos y paulatinos movimientos al principio.

Sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo y él aceleró sus movimientos cuando la necesidad de sentirla con más fuerza se apoderó de él. Comenzaron a mecerse uno contra el otro, sin contener el deseo y el frenesí que atravesaba sus venas. Un desesperado entusiasmo se cernió sobre ellos, haciendo que su pasión se tornara delirante. Gemían y jadeaban hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se besaban con furia contenida, olvidándose completamente de la delicadeza inicial.  
>Edward embistió con ahínco contra el cuerpo de Bella, haciendo que ella se derritiera con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Bella aprisionó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y elevó su cabeza para poder mordisquear su cuello y su hombro izquierdo mientras sentía las punzadas de su sexo agrandarse a una velocidad incontenible. De sus labios escapó un grito ahogado, lleno de placer y desesperación por el inminente orgasmos que se empezaba a formar en su vientre. Las punzadas de placer creían y creían hasta límites inexorables. Clavó las uñas en la piel sudorosa y cálida de Edward y mordió su hombro para acallar los gritos demasiado sonoros que brotaban desde el fondo de su garganta.<p>

—Me has hecho tanta falta… —Le susurró Edward mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja y pellizcaba con sublime precisión su botón de nervios hipersensible. Sintió que la espiral de deseo formada en su vientre comenzaba a girar a una vertiginosa velocidad, haciendo que alcanzara el clímax inevitablemente. Gritó más profundamente y se dejó llevar por completo.  
>—¡Te amo! —Le gritó sin tapujos, no importándole nada en ese momento, porque él estaba siendo suyo, él la estaba amando de la manera más íntima que el ser humano puede y él le estaba susurrando todo lo que la necesitaba mientras se dejaba ir dentro de su cuerpo.<br>_—Y yo estoy empezando a hacerlo…_ —Pronunció él tan levemente que a Bella le pareció un cruel invento de su mente. Edward se tensó ante sus inconscientes palabras y prefirió no darle más vueltas. Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo envolviendo su cadera y besó su frente perlada de sudor.

—Ed… —Murmuró Bella después de que él salió de su cuerpo, limpió su sexo y los metió bajo las desordenadas sábanas.  
>—No digas nada ahora. —Edward colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, callándola.<br>—Es-está bien. —Sonrió y se dejó abrazar por él. Se acurrucó a su lado y se apretó contra el costado derecho de su cuerpo.  
>—Sé lo que he dicho… —Musitó igualmente bajo. —Y sé que mañana lo aclararemos todo.<br>Ella asintió con convencimiento y rodeó, un tanto insegura, su torso con su brazo. —Duerme, descansa. —Depositó un suave beso en su boca y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el sueño atacar su cuerpo. Pocos minutos después ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, disfrutando mutuamente de un sueño reparador. 

* * *

><p>—Lo sé señor, lo siento. No tardaré más días… Lo-lo comprendo… —Escuchó lo que le decían al otro lado del teléfono. —Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Fue algo imprudente de mi parte… De acuerdo… Nos veremos el lunes… Sí, en su despacho. —Colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando el pequeño aparato como si este tuviera toda la culpa de sus problemas. —Joder… —Susurró entre dientes.<br>—¿Con quién hablabas? —Brincó en su sitio ante la voz de Edward e hizo malabares para que su móvil no cayera al suelo ante tamaña sorpresa.  
>—Con el decano de la universidad. —Respondió unos segundos después de haber devorado su cuerpo, salpicado de sendas gotas de agua, y cubierto por una pequeña toalla negra.<br>—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Edward se colocó rápidamente su ropa interior, haciendo que ella tragara saliva compulsivamente.

—Prácticamente me ha echado la bronca por haberme ido de esa manera.  
>—¿Te fuiste sin decir nada? —Bella asintió.<br>—No lo vi necesario.  
>—En tal caso… ¿cómo es posible que se haya dado cuenta?<br>—Al parecer un amigo mío se lo ha dicho.  
>—¿Qué amigo? —Edward gruñó inconscientemente.<br>—Uno que conocí nada más entrar. —Edward siseó por lo bajo ante su secretismo.  
>—¿Te dijo algo más? —Bella parpadeó furiosamente y fijó su mirada en otro lado para no distraerse con el cuerpo de Edward, que rápidamente había cubierto con ropa de casa.<p>

—Bueno… Lo normal… Que debí informarles. —Ella titubeó.  
>—Te noto nerviosa.<br>—Bueno… Yo…  
>—¿Qué sucede? —Él se acercó a ella con lentitud.<br>—Tengo que regresar ya a Chicago. —Edward detuvo su lento caminar repentinamente.  
>—¿Ya?, ¿cuánto tienes de margen?<br>—Nada. Bueno… Esta tarde… El lunes debo de presentarme en su despacho. No puedo faltar de esa manera a clases o cancelarán mi beca.  
>—No. No. No… —Murmuró. —No puedes irte. —Terminó de acortar la distancia hacia ella y agarró sus manos entre las suyas.<p>

—Tengo que hacerlo Ed, no puedo poner a prueba mi beca. Me costó bastante el ingreso a la universidad y no puedo jugármela más.  
>—Pero… Pero… —Edward no sabía que alegar para convencerla. —Tal vez… Tal vez si les pides unos días más… —Ella negó con la cabeza.<br>—Se lo he dicho y están totalmente negados a concederme más plazo.  
>—No puedes simplemente irte y… y dejarme… —Él se veía torturado y Bella se sintió la peor persona del mundo.<br>—No tengo otra opción, no es una decisión mía. Si por mí fuera… —"_Me quedaría toda la vida contigo". _Pensó.  
>—Puedes intentar convencerlos… No sé… Pu-puedes… —Edward se calló ante el negamiento de la cabeza de Bella.<br>—No puedo, lo siento mucho.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente un par de minutos, sin decir nada pero expresándolo todo con sus miradas. Ella quería quedarse siempre junto a él. Deseaba que volviera a amarla como lo hizo en la noche, anhelaba que le entregara su corazón y aceptara su amor como el bien más preciado. Pero no podía, tenía obligaciones que debía cumplir.  
>Por su parte, ante sus palabras, Edward se sintió vacío. Necesitaba de ella, de su presencia. Necesitaba que estara junto a él porque en ese momento era su pilar más fuerte. ¿Qué haría sin ella a su lado?<br>Bella no pudo sostener más su mirada teñida de dolor, por lo que se giró con velocidad, agarró su ropa y se metió corriendo al cuarto de baño a darse el baño que tanto necesitaba en ese instante.  
>Después de permanecer más tiempo del habitual bajo el chorro de agua prácticamente ardiente se vistió con ropa casual y salió con un poco de temor a la habitación.<p>

Suspiró, no sabiendo si de alivio o decepción, cuando no lo encontró en la estancia. Seguramente había ido a desayunar o a ver a Esme.  
>Pensó en la comida y su estómago se revolvió. No tenía nada de hambre y sólo pensar en llevar un bocado a su boca le enfermaba.<br>Decidió salir a la terraza, colocar los auriculares en sus orejas, y poner a escuchar música tan fuerte como sus tímpanos soportaran. Necesitaba aislarse del mundo exterior y dejar de pensar por un poco tiempo al menos.  
>Escuchó música hasta que sus oídos escocieron y decidió dejar de lado los pequeños auriculares y centrarse en la vista que Grecia le ofrecía. El precioso y azul mar Egeo se veía imponente desde su posición. Era el perfecto sinónimo de furia, violencia y poder cuando sus aguas chocaban contra los acantilados, creando un sonido electrizante.<p>

Rio con melancolía; a pesar del limitado tiempo que había permanecido ahí y de lo poco que conoció de la ciudad, más que las playas y el mercado marítimo, sentía como si pudiera permanecer en Grecia por mucho tiempo más. En donde se encontraban era un sitio tranquilo, maravilloso y ridículamente hermoso. Se cernía la paz y la amabilidad sobre los habitantes haciendo que el entorno se tornara acogedor. Pero a pesar de todo, de lo bueno que ofrecía y de lo bien que se sentía allí, con los rayos del sol bañando su piel, debía volver a casa. Grecia no era su hogar. Amaba Chicago y ahí estaba su verdadero lugar, el que ella había elegido por cuenta propia. Chicago sería su ciudad. La ciudad donde cumpliría sus sueños.  
>El fuerte sol empezaba a picar en su piel marmórea, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja con rapidez.<p>

Miró la hora y se alarmó al comprobar que había estado demasiado tiempo ahí sentada, pensando, mientras su piel, desprovista de protección alguna, se quemaba.  
>Recogió todo y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama mientras echaba cremaba hidratante sobre su enrojecida piel. Miró cientos de veces el reloj, sabiendo que Edward no había vuelto a pisar la habitación. Suspiró con pesar. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder disfrutar con él hasta el último segundo.<br>Se sentó en la cama con brusquedad, y su mueca de fastidio se convirtió velozmente en una sonrisa al escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta.  
>—Hola… —Le susurró tímidamente cuando lo vio entrar, cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en esta con cansancio. Él tan sólo elevó las cejas.<br>—¿Está todo bien?  
>—Ni de cerca. —Respiró hondo. —Tengo la madre más cabezota del mundo. —A pesar del fastidio que mostraban sus palabras sonrió con cariño.<p>

—¿Ha mejorado un poco?  
>—Está estable. Por ahora no ha tenido fiebre pero aún así está muy débil y delicada. El médico vendrá por la tarde.<br>—Al menos se ha levantado sin malestares. —Edward asintió y sonrió a partes iguales. —Te noto un poco… estresado. —Pronunció Bella.  
>—Lo estoy. —Rio con afligida gracia.<br>—He pensado… Que tal vez… No sé… Quizás te gustaría bajar a la playa con-conmigo… —Bella dejó de hablar cuando vio como su sonrisa se borraba y su gesto se tornaba duro e incluso furioso.  
>—No puedo ir a divertirme ahora. —Contestó con voz seca y firme, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella se estremeciera. —Ni siquiera sé cómo has pensado en algo así. Mi madre está delicada y mi deber es estar pendiente de ella. —Él la miró como si quiera atravesarla.<p>

—Tan-tan sólo era una idea…  
>—Una mala idea.<br>—Pen-pensaba que te haría bien.  
>—¿Estás pensando sólo en mi bienestar Bella? —Ella supo hacia donde se dirigía su conversación. Ella seguiría dando argumentos inútiles mientras tartamudeaba. Él le diría palabras duras e hirientes y terminaría haciendo doler su corazón. Decidió acortar camino y tomar la opción más rápida: la evasión.<br>—Olvídalo, ¿está bien? —Se puso de pie.  
>—Aún no puedo creerlo que pienses en diversión.<br>—La lo dije, fue estúpido de mi parte…  
>—Muy estúpido. —Él se giró con velocidad y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Bella no pudo controlarse y estampó contra la puerta el primer cojín que encontró. "<em>Idiota",<em> gritó silenciosamente.

Pensó en decirle que había llamado al aeropuerto para reservar un pasaje de avión y que su vuelo saldría por la noche, en tan solo siete horas si contaba las dos que necesitaba de antelación para abordar con calma y tenerlo todo completamente controlado.  
>No pensaba ir detrás de él informándole de todo. Ya le había dicho que debía irse, esperaba que al menos se acordara de eso.<br>Un poco después, sintiéndose demasiado encerrada para su propio bien, decidió salir a la playa a dejar que el agua mojara sus pies, aunque antes quería, a pesar del miedo de encontrarse ahí a Edward, ir a la habitación de sus padres y despedirse de ellos.  
>Salió con sigilo, mirando cada rincón con ojo minucioso. Golpeó la puerta, sintiendo que tenía el corazón en la garganta, y entró cuando le concedieron el paso.<p>

—Hola. —Saludó tímidamente después de suspirar con alivio al ver ahí sólo a Esme y Carlisle.  
>—Marié. —Esme la saludó con entusiasmo. —Acércate querida. —Hizo lo que le pidió y se aproximó a la cama.<br>—¿Cómo se encuentra?  
>—Estoy mejor cielo, como predije no creo que haya sido más que un susto.<br>—Me alegra saber que las cosas mejoran. Le deseo que se recupere lo más rápido posible. —Sonrió.  
>—Gracias cielo, eres muy tierna. —Se sonrojó.<br>Habló un buen rato con sus padres. Charlaron de la universidad, de sus estudios, de su futuro e incluso de su "relación" con Edward. Decidió no decir nada sobre los nombres, al fin y al cabo se iba en unas horas y ya le parecía estúpido. No volvería a ver a los padres de Edward.

—Yo vine a decirles que tengo que regresar ya a la universidad.  
>—¿Te irás ya?<br>—Sí, mi vuelo sale en la noche y pronto comenzaré a prepararlo todo.  
>—Es una lástima que tengas que irte ya cielo.<br>—El deber me llama. —Bromeó.  
>—Tienes razón. Espero volver a verte pronto cielo, tengo mucho que agradecerte por haber acompañado a Edward.<br>—No se preocupe, no hay nada que agradecer.  
>—Mucha suerte con los estudios querida, espero que estemos en contacto.<br>—Seguro que sí señora Cullen.  
>—¿Edward te acompañará al aeropuerto Marié? —Preguntó Carlisle.<br>—Preferiría que no lo hiciera. Debe de estar cerca de su madre. Sabré ubicarme. —Sonrió.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ellos y agradeció que Carlisle le explicara qué debía decirle al conductor del taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto y no tuviera ninguna complicación.  
>Después se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un rápido sándwich y salió a la playa.<br>Sentir la cálida y cristalina agua mojar sus pies y sus tobillos fue maravilloso, como si una ola de relajación acabara de atravesarla. Caminó por la orilla mientras estaba pendiente del reloj para no pasarse de hora. Se adentró en el agua hasta que esta tocó más arriba de sus rodillas y se quedó ahí mirando el azul océano. Poco después decidió salir para poder preparar todo.  
>Se dio una rápida ducha para quitar la sal de sus piernas y, una vez se cambió de ropa, comenzó a hacer el equipaje. Guardó cada prenda minuciosamente mientras, inconscientemente y enfadándose consigo misma, miraba la puerta por si esta se abriera milagrosamente dejando entrar a Edward.<p>

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y cerró, al fin, la pequeña maleta. Se hizo una rápida coleta, maquilló tenuemente sus labios y esperó hasta que el taxi que había llamado llegara a recogerla. Faltarían unos escasos diez minutos y se alegró de tenerlo todo preparado a tiempo. Miró la puerta de nuevo, se quedó en silencio por si oía algo y volvió a regañarse. Dudaba mucho, en un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidad, de que él llegara. Se asomó a la venta y vio a lo lejos el taxi acercándose hacia la casa. En ese momento de histeria cogió un papel, un bolígrafo, y le escribió una nota rápida.

_"Espero__ que la salud de tu madre mejore lo más pronto posible. Te deseo de todo corazón que logre recuperarse completamente para que puedas obtener un poco de tranquilidad.  
>Como siempre, nada entre los dos termina como imagino, pero supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a ello.<br>No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nos volvamos a ver, o si lo haremos algún día. Pero, a pesar de todo, quiero agradecerte por los momentos en los que me hiciste creer que podrías llegar a amarme.  
>Quizás mis palabras signifiquen poco para ti, pero espero que al menos entiendas el valor de esta nota.<br>Quizás ya no merece la pena que te lo siga diciendo, pero mi alma se alivia un poco cada vez que lo hago: Te amo, más que a nadie.  
>Un beso. Bella S."<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Con un par de días de retraso pero acá está el nuevo capítulo.<em>**

**_Espero les guste y me expresen su más sincera opinión en un lindo comentario._**  
><strong><em>Esta historia batió records obteniendo, en total, unos 130 comentarios, y eso no es más que gracias a ustedes. Les debo mucho y no sé cómo agradecerles.<em>**

**_La historia aún tiene algún secretillo entre medias, pero tranquilas que quedan unos pocos capítulos más._**  
><strong><em>Disfruten este y no sean muy crueles con mi Edward, intenten comprenderlo.<em>**  
><strong><em>Kisses.<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Cullen.<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 10 :...*...*...~.~_**

—¿Mamá, has visto a B… Marié?  
>Edward preguntó después de haber entrado a la habitación de sus padres, en la que sólo encontró a su madre. Esme elevó su brazo y miró el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca.<br>—Mira la hora que es. —Edward revisó también su reloj y vio que eran las diez de la noche.  
>—No es tan tarde. —Frunció el ceño.<br>—Vives en otro mundo cariño. —Su madre le sonrió y palmeó un sitio en su cama.  
>—¿Por qué lo dices?<br>—Si su vuelo no se ha retrasado me imagino que estará volando ahora mismo.

Edward se puso de pie de un brinco.  
>—¿Vuelo?, ¿qué vuelo?<br>—¿No te lo ha dicho?  
>—¿Decirme qué? —Esme frunció los labios, pensando en la extraña situación que rodeaba a su hijo y a su novia.<br>—En la tarde vino a despedirse de nosotros, después fue a la playa un poco y más tarde recogió su maleta y se fue en el taxi que tu padre pidió para ella. Su vuelo habrá salido hace diez minutos.  
>—Pe-pero ella dijo… —Edward se quedó callado abruptamente, recordando las palabras exactas que Bella le había dicho.<p>

_ —Tengo que regresar ya a Chicago.  
>—¿Ya?, ¿cuánto tienes de margen?<em>_  
>—Nada. Bueno… Esta tarde… El lunes debo de presentarme en su despacho. No puedo faltar de esa manera a clases o cancelarán mi beca.<em>

—Oh no… mierda… ella…  
>—¿Edward?, ¿hijo que pasa?<br>—¿Se ha ido? —Preguntó más para sí mismo que para su madre.

—¿De verdad que no lo sabías?  
>—Ella me dijo algo al respecto… pero pensé que-que se iría más tarde, que me lo diría para poder acompañarla.<br>—¿No fuiste con ella al aeropuerto? —Él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde has estado?  
>—Papá me dijo que saliera a comprar tus medicinas, pero estaban agotadas en la farmacia local, por lo que tuve que ir fuera…<p>

—Hijo no te preocupes, ella se pondrá en contacto contigo en cuanto llegue, estoy segura.  
>—He sido un idiota… —Susurró.<br>—¿Qué estás diciendo?  
>—Ella… Ella quiso salir una última vez y yo…<br>—No estoy entendiendo nada.  
>—Ha vuelto a suceder. No he podido hacer nada para que se quedara conmigo.<br>—No será para tanto hijo. Recuerda que tú también regresarás en un par de días y podrás volver a verla.  
>—Sólo quiso dar un paseo… un simple paseo por la playa… —Jaló su cabello.<p>

—¿Qué paseo? —Esme se encontraba totalmente desconcertada con las palabras de su hijo.  
>—Bella me pidió que saliera con ella y yo…<br>—¿Bella?, ¿quién es Bella?  
>—Oh mierda… —Edward no dijo nada más. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación a pesar de los gritos de su madre pidiéndole una explicación.<br>Se olvidó de todo por un momento y se centró en que no se había despedido de ella. De nuevo todo se repetía y por su maldito egoísmo.  
>Esta vez dudaba mucho que pudiera recuperarla.<p>

Sus ojos vagaron por todos los rincones de su dormitorio hasta que dieron con el pequeño papel blanco que ocupaba la cima de su mesilla de noche.  
>Se acercó rápidamente y la tomó con delicadeza.<p>

_**Espero ****que la salud de tu madre mejore lo más pronto posible. Te deseo de todo corazón que logre recuperarse completamente para que puedas obtener un poco de tranquilidad.****  
><strong>**Como siempre, nada entre los dos termina como imagino, pero supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a ello.****  
><strong>**No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nos volvamos a ver, o si lo haremos algún día. Pero, a pesar de todo, quiero agradecerte por los momentos en los que me hiciste creer que podrías llegar a amarme.****  
><strong>**Quizás mis palabras signifiquen poco para ti, pero espero que al menos entiendas el valor de esta nota.****  
><strong>**Quizás ya no merece la pena que te lo siga diciendo, pero mi alma se alivia un poco cada vez que lo hago: Te amo, más que a nadie.****  
><strong>**Un beso. Bella S.**_

Se sentó bruscamente sobre su cama y sostuvo la nota cerca de su rostro, sintiendo que su mandíbula se tensaba y sus dientes chirriaban unos contra otros por la presión que estaba ejerciendo con su boca.  
>Rozó los imprecisos trazos escritos sobre el papel, sintiendo como el bolígrafo que ella había utilizado había sido presionado con fuerza pero con velocidad, pues sus letras eran un tanto borrosas y desuniformes.<br>Miró su reloj y cogió rápidamente su móvil, cruzó los dedos y marcó su número, que ya se sabía de memoria, mientras rezaba para que ella aún no hubiera montado en el avión.  
>Necesitaba tiempo y un poco de suerte.<p>

Maldijo entre dientes cuando la operado le indicó que su número estaba fuera de línea. A pesar de todo volvió a intentarlo sólo para volver a escuchar la voz robotizada.  
>Con la nota en su mano izquierda y su móvil en la mano derecha se echó bruscamente hacia atrás en su cama, sintiendo que siempre arruinaba todo lo bueno que tenía.<br>Dejó que el tiempo pasara mientras observaba el impoluto techo blanco de su habitación.  
><em>"Volví a perderla". <em>Susurró para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, y queriendo que el tiempo pasara rápido para volver a llamarla.

* * *

><p>—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. —Antes de poder dejar las maletas en el suelo Bella sintió que era fuertemente apresada entre unos exageradamente musculosos brazos.<br>—Y yo también. —Sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.  
>—Esto no ha sido lo mismo sin ti. He estado muy aburrido. —Él hizo un extraño puchero que fue de todo menos conmovedor.<br>—No seas exagerado. —Bella golpeó su hombro con su puño.  
>—Es enserio, pero luego hablaremos de eso. Dime cómo te fue en Grecia.<br>Él supo que había abierto demás la boca cuando ella entristeció su rostro.

—¿La he cagado?  
>—Oh no, no te preocupes. Sólo, ya sabes, esta vez todo volvió a dañarse y no creo que tenga solución.<br>—¿Quieres contármelo?  
>—Supongo que sí, pero primero debo de ir a la oficina del rector.<br>Él se despidió de ella y Bella se dirigió, muy nerviosa, a encontrarse con su rector para intentar, y si hacía falta suplicar, que no le quitaran su beca. Si perdía su sitio en la universidad no sabría qué haría.

—¿Te ha ido bien? —Preguntó él en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  
>—Al principio pensé que iban a expulsarme, pero después le he explicado qué ha sucedido y lo ha comprendido, aunque me ha dicho que no volviera a suceder y menos sin informarles.<br>—Al menos tienes tu sitio permanente.  
>Bella asintió y se dirigió hacia la cama, colocándose al estilo indio frente a él.<br>—¿Quieres contármelo ahora?  
>—Está bien.<p>

Bella empezó a contarle todo, desde el principio. No escatimó en detalles, pues sabía que cuanto más conociera del tema mejor sabría aconsejarla.  
>Lo único que no le contó fue que habían vuelto a hacer el amor. No entraría en detalles sobre eso. Ese recuerdo era únicamente de su propiedad y lo guardaría para recordar los momentos en los que él se dejó amar por ella aunque únicamente fuera de manera física, al menos de parte de Edward, porque ella entregaba su corazón en cada segundo que compartía con él. Tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio.<p>

—¿Qué opinas?  
>Preguntó Bella nerviosa cuando acabó de contarle todo lo que había hecho con Edward, como él se había comportado y lo mal que habían terminado. Se puso nerviosa cuando vio su ceño fruncido.<br>—¿Me dejas expresarme libremente? —Asintió—. ¿De verdad estás enamorada de ese idiota?  
>Bella gimió y, echándose para atrás, aplastó un cojín en su cara mientras susurraba un suave "sí". Él se acercó hacia ella y quitó el cojín de su cara.<br>—No puedo evitarlo… No es algo que yo pueda decidir.

Él jaló su mano para que ella pudiera reincorporarse.  
>—Sé que no puedes decidir de quien enamorarte cielo, pero tienes que pensar en ti, en hacia dónde te lleva esta relación…<br>—Espera, espera. No te precipites. No existe ninguna relación, nunca ha existido ninguna relación.  
>—Me he perdido.<br>—Con Edward no he tenido más que encuentros casuales que han terminado siempre en desastre. El hecho de que yo lo ame a él no parece significarle nada.  
>—Pues no sabe lo que se está perdiendo.<p>

Él apretó su mano con cariño.  
>—Sea como sea ya no tiene sentido que hablemos de esto. Ya no volveré a verlo. No sé si seguirá en Grecia o si ha regresado, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Ahora lo único en lo que quiero pensar es en estudiar y en aprobar todos los cursos.<br>—¿No volverás a comunicarte con él?  
>—¿Para qué? No tiene sentido. La verdad es que quiero olvidarlo y cuanto menos contacto tenga con él más fácil me será.<br>—¿No te ha llamado?  
>—Ni siquiera se despidió de mí. La última "conversación" que tuvimos volvió a acabar en desastre. —Suspiró.<p>

—¿No te acompañó al aeropuerto?  
>—No. Creo que ni siquiera recordó que le había dicho que mi vuelo salía ese mismo día. En fin… ya no tiene importancia. —Frunció los labios.<br>—Vamos a tomar un café. Te ayudará.  
>Bella sonrió y se puso de pie a la par que su amigo, dispuesta a no volver a mencionar más el nombre de su mayor fracaso amoroso.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo pasar?<br>Edward se sobresaltó ante los golpes de su puerta y susurró un suave _"adelante"_ mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su aspecto era descuidado y dejado. Su ropa arrugada era la clara evidencia de que había dormido con ella puesta y sus ojos enrojecidos declaraban lo poco que en realidad había logrado descansar.  
>—¿Te encuentras bien cariño? —Asintió ante las palabras de su madre.<br>—¿Cómo has amanecido? —Le preguntó para que ella dejara de lado su situación.  
>—Muy bien, las nuevas pastillas han sido un milagro para mí.<br>Edward observó el rostro de su madre, que ya no se veía cansado ni ojeroso, sus pasos eran firmes y sus piernas no temblaban. Definitivamente volvía a ser la misma Esme de siempre.

—Me alegro mucho mamá, ya era hora de que pudieras levantarte de la cama.  
>—Sí, extrañaba poder salir a dar un paseo. —Él sonrió—. ¿No vas a contármelo? —Preguntó su madre de manera directa mientras se sentaba junto a él en su cama.<br>—¿El qué?  
>—Te conozco desde que naciste hijo, a mí no puedes engañarme. —Edward rodó los ojos.<br>—No hay nada que contar en realidad.  
>—¿Y esto? —Esme tomó la nota que él había dejado por algún lado de la cama.<p>

—No es nada. —A pesar de sus palabras le quitó la nota a su madre.  
>—¿Quién es Bella S? —Edward suspiró hondamente.<br>—Bella es Marie.  
>—¿Qué? —Esme se encontraba totalmente perdida.<br>—La chica con la que vine… bueno su nombre verdadero es Bella, no Marie.  
>—¿Pero tu novia no se llamaba Marie? Cuando tú me la presentaste en casa dijiste que…<br>—Aquella chica sí era Marie.  
>—Okey, okey hijo, no estoy entendiendo nada. —Edward frotó sus ojos.<p>

—Bella y Marie son hermanas gemelas.  
>—Oh…<br>—Cuando tú confundiste a Bella con Marie yo le pedí que no dijera nada. Sabía que tu salud era muy delicada y no quería preocuparte o que estaras pensando en otras cosas. Tuve que insistir mucho para que ella aceptara y bueno… al final todo tuvo desastrosas consecuencias.  
>—¿Por qué has venido con su hermana y no con tu novia?<br>—Corté con Marie hace algún tiempo… Ella… bueno había estado engañándome.  
>—Oh hijo, cuanto lo siento.<br>—Ya no importa. —Edward elevó los hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Entonces ella te acompañó por que sois amigos?  
>—Han ocurrido tantas cosas mamá…<br>—Puedes contármelas cariño. —Apretó su mano con dulzura.  
>—Yo nunca supe que Marie tenía una hermana y mucho menos una gemela… un día las confundí y… nosotros…<br>—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Edward le agradeció a su madre con la mirada.  
>—Luego me enteré de que Bella había estado enamorada de mí desde hace al menos dos años pero que siempre permaneció oculta. No tiene una buena relación con Marie…<br>—¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por Bella?  
>Edward mordisqueó su mejilla interna.<p>

—No lo sé… Esto es tan confuso.  
>—¿No tienes ningún sentimiento por ella?<br>—Siento que la necesito, que necesito que esté junto a mí a cada momento, pero siempre termino hiriéndola. Tal vez por algo que digo o por mi forma de comportarme… No puedo controlarme con ella… No sé por qué pero siempre digo o hago algo que le hace daño. Cuando estoy bien con ella, cuando siento que incluso me estoy enamorando de ella, recuerdo todo lo que me hizo Marie y es como si me desquitara con Bella… Son tan idénticas.  
>—¿No has pensando en decirle todo esto a Bella?<br>—¿Qué sentido tendría? —Se echó para atrás en su cama.

—Ella puede intentar comprenderte.  
>—Ya lo hace. Ella lo da todo y yo nada.<br>—Ta vez si te alejas de ella por un tiempo y meditas bien que es lo que sientes…  
>—Ese es el problema, que cada vez que está lejos de mí no soy el mismo, pero cuando consigo tenerla a mi lado acabo jodiéndola siempre. —Esme lo miró mal por su vocabulario. —Es cierto mamá. Con ella todo es tan complicado… Con Marie las cosas eran más fáciles. Yo tenía mi lado, ella el suyo y lo compartíamos de vez en cuando. Con Bella todo es diferente. Ella es una chica enamorada, que le gusta el romanticismo, que se entrega… No soy capaz de ser igual que ella. Lo intento, pero siempre fracaso.<p>

—¿Y qué harás ahora?  
>—Se ha ido y la última vez que hablamos terminamos discutiendo. Ella quería dar un paseo por la playa porque me veía cansado y pensó que un poco de distracción me vendría bien, pero yo no quería dejarte y arriesgarme a que te pasara algo malo en mi ausencia.<br>—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte cielo, pero debiste intentar entenderla. Ha estado junto a ti, encerrada en casa, desde que llegasteis. Es normal que esté aburrida y quiera salir. Por un par de horas no hubiera pasado nada.  
>—Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de eso, cuando ya es demasiado tarde.<p>

Esme tomó la mano de su hijo.  
>—Intenta hablar con ella cuando regreses a casa.<br>—No podré.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Ella no está en Forks. Hace poco me enteré de que se fue a estudiar su segundo año de universidad a Chicago. —Edward gimoteó con frustración.  
>—¿Has intentado llamándola?<br>—He colapsado su móvil, pero está claro que ya no quiere saber más de mí.  
>—Dale tiempo cariño, deja que se tranquilice y seguro que contestará a tus llamadas. —Edward asintió.<p>

—Tenemos que ir haciendo el equipaje.  
>—¿Tenemos?<br>—Ahora que estoy mejor regresaremos junto a ti a Forks. Me hará bien un poco de aire fresco. Necesito olvidarme de este calor. Estaré mucho más cómoda en casa y terminaré de recuperarme completamente.  
>—Genial mamá. Podré estar con vosotros en breve. Pronto me darán las vacaciones en la universidad y pasaré con vosotros las navidades.<br>—Estupendo cielo. —Dejó un beso en el tope de su cabeza y salió de su dormitorio, dejando a su hijo con las ideas dentro de su cabeza renovadas.  
>Edward tomó la nota de nuevo y decidió darle el tiempo que, inconscientemente, ella le estaba pidiendo.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Sí? —Bella contestó a la llamada de su móvil segundos después de haber escuchado el tono.<br>—Hola nena. —Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre.  
>—¿Cómo estás mami? —Por un momento se sintió una niña de cinco años, pero no le dio importancia.<br>—Muy bien nena, ¿cómo te ha ido con los estudios?  
>—Genial, las notas están siendo buenas, por lo que la beca aún es mía.<br>—Eso es fantástico.  
>Se enfrascaron en una larga conversación en la que su madre preguntaba sobre su salud y las notas y Bella le contaba lo maravillosa que era la universidad de Chicago.<p>

—¿Cuándo tendrás tus vacaciones de navidad?  
>—Aún queda mucho para eso, recién comenzó noviembre.<br>—¿No lo sabes todavía?  
>Bella se vio obligada a abordar ese tema, a pesar de que no quería hablar sobre ello.<br>—Supongo que entre el quince y veinte de diciembre.  
>—Tu padre y yo estaremos este año en casa, podremos cenar todos juntos.<br>—Sobre eso…  
>—¿Qué sucede? —Su madre se alarmó en seguida.<p>

—Nada grave… pero… tal vez no vaya a casa en estas navidades.  
>—¡¿Qué?!<br>—Mamá tranquilízate…  
>—¿Por qué no vas a venir?<br>—Preferiría quedarme estudiando, adelantando materias, tú sabes…  
>—Pero hija…<br>—Aún no es seguro mamá. —Mintió a pesar de que lo tenía completamente claro. —Cuando se acerque la fecha te avisaré.  
>—Espero que cambies de idea.<br>Su conversación acabó poco después y Bella se sintió mal por haber disgustado a su madre.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando su móvil volvió a sonar. Bella, pensando que sería nuevamente su madre, contestó sin mirar de quién era la llamada entrante. Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando reconoció su voz.  
>—Hola Bella… —La profundidad en su tono de voz, cada letra entrando lentamente por sus oídos, el martilleo de su corazón, el temblor de sus manos; todo enfocaba a que su cuerpo reconoció automáticamente al dueño de aquella voz que sonaba tan delicada y cuidadosa.<br>—¿Estás ahí? —Bella se vio obligada a parpadear furiosamente y a tomar profundas bocanadas de aire.  
>—Sí… —Susurró tan débilmente que ni ella misma escuchó su propia voz.<p>

—¿Cómo has estado?  
>Bella tardó más de la cuenta en procesar su pregunta.<br>—Bien, supongo. —Odió su tono de voz, tembloroso y susurrante. Lo odió a él por llamarla cuando ya ella había conseguido no pensarlo noche y día.  
>—¿Supones?<br>—¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward?  
>Su tono fue brusco a pesar de que su nombre supo a miel entre sus labios.<br>—Sólo quería hablar contigo.  
>—Estoy ocupada ahora.<br>Se odió a sí misma por no poder mostrar toda la firmeza que quería. Mordisqueó su uña y apretó con fuerza el aparato entre sus manos.

—¿Puedes darme al menos cinco minutos?  
>—¿Para qué?<br>—Tú sabes —él se rio incómodamente—, tenemos un asunto pendiente.  
>—¿Lo tenemos?<br>—Sí. Leí la nota que me dejaste y bueno… no he podido hablar contigo sobre eso.  
>—Ha pasado más de un mes ahora Edward, creo que ya no tiene importancia.<br>—Sí la tiene. Yo no te llamé antes porque quería dejarte un poco de espacio.  
>—Bueno, te lo agradezco entonces, pero realmente estoy ocupada ahora.<br>Él se quedó completamente callado. Si Bella no escuchara el sonido de su agitada respiración pensaría que se había ido.

—Bella lo siento… —Susurró con la voz levemente rota.  
><em>"No hagas eso".<em> Se dijo mentalmente al borde de las lágrimas.  
>—Ya no tiene importancia.<br>—Yo… necesito decírtelo, necesito que sepas que lo siento de verdad. He sido un cretino todo el tiempo y tú no mereces ser tratada así.  
>—Realmente no importa ahora. —Ella no sabía qué más decir.<br>—¿Sabes?, al final le dije toda la verdad sobre ti a mi madre.  
>—¿To-toda?<br>—Ella ya sabe quien eres, que Marie es tu hermana gemela y que yo fui un idiota por obligarte a hacer algo que no querías.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndolo por las lágrimas en vano que derramó en su momento.  
>—¿No dirás nada al respecto?<br>—¿Qué quieres que diga Edward?, ¿quieres que te felicite por haberlo hecho? —Ella sintió el sabor amargo de la ira en su garganta, bullendo como si una cerilla la estara quemando por dentro. Toda la rabia contenida estaba saliendo al exterior y ella no sabía, ni quería, detenerla.  
>—No yo sólo… quería que lo supieras, eso es todo.<br>—A estas alturas ya da igual si tu madre sabe quien soy realmente.  
>—Lo sé pero… Supongo que tienes razón, que ya da igual.<p>

—Bien, ahora que ya lo hemos hablado tengo que colgar.  
>—No, espera. —Él sonaba desesperado y Bella quiso perdonarlo enseguida.<br>—¿Qué es ahora?  
>—Realmente necesitaba decirte que… —Bella escuchó como Edward tragaba saliva con fuerza—. He odiado cada segundo sin ti.<br>Su respiración se cortó a medio camino, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que dolió en su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó mantener la calma.  
>—No sigas por favor. —Murmuró—. No lo digas.<br>—Es la verdad. No sé por qué no puedo valorarte cuando estás conmigo. Siempre hago algo que acaba hiriéndote y cuando la he cagado del todo comprendo que realmente te necesito.

Bella sintió la primera lágrima rodar por su mejilla izquierda. Pasó el dorso de su mano por ella y la limpió con rabia. Miró hacia arriba para evitar que las demás imitaran su trayectoria.  
>—Es demasiado tarde Edward.<br>—No, no tiene por qué serlo. No te pido que me perdones ahora mismo, pero al menos quiero que intentes hacerlo.  
>—Han sido demasiadas cosas… ¿Qué importancia tiene que lo haga?<br>—Sé que aún me amas. —Su voz, a pesar de sonar firme, mostró un rastro de inseguridad—. Y no quiero que termines odiando el amor por mis estupideces.  
>—Eso no tiene sentido. —Bella medio sonrió.<br>—Nada tiene sentido ahora, pero por favor sólo piénsalo.

Ella contó hasta diez mentalmente, intentando elaborar una respuesta.  
>—No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo nuevamente Edward.<br>—Por favor… Te pediré perdón de la forma que quieras, cuantas veces desees.  
>—No se trata de que me pidas perdón. Ya lo has hecho, demasiadas veces, pero no significan nada si tú no lo sientes de corazón.<br>—Sé que he jodido cada momento que tuvimos, pero ahora, después de un mes, anhelo volver a verte, a tenerte junto a mí…  
>—Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella cortó sus palabras abruptamente.<br>—Está bien. Esperaré tu respuesta.  
>—Bien, hasta entonces.<p>

Terminaron de despedirse y Bella maldijo cada segundo en el que Edward se mostró reticente a cortar la llamada. Maldijo cada segundo que él le demostró que no quería dejar de hablar con ella, que le dijo que la extrañaría.  
>Había logrado derribar sus barreras nuevamente y, aunque seguiría firme en su decisión de no volverlo a ver y de intentar olvidarlo, ya le había picado nuevamente la espinita del amor y sus manos ardían por teclear su número y simplemente escuchar su voz diciéndole que la extrañaba.<br>Era una tonta, pero era una tonta enamorada.

* * *

><p>—¡Devuélveme mi libro! —Bella gritó en cuanto vio su libro desaparecer de entre sus manos.<br>—Tranquila cerebrito, podrás sobrevivir sin él por unos minutos.  
>Se tranquilizó cuando vio a su amigo doblándose de la risa delante de ella.<br>—No es gracioso.  
>—Sí que lo es. ¿Qué estudias?<br>—Análisis de datos y neurociencia. —Él se estremeció.  
>—Deberías divertirte un poco más.<br>—No estoy aquí para divertirme, sino para estudiar. —Volvió a arrebatarle el libro y dejó su marcapáginas en el sitio correcto.

—No seas así cerebrito. Ha pasado más de un mes desde tu viaje clandestino y no has hecho más que centrarte en estudiar. Desde que ingresaste en esta universidad te has perdido las mejores fiestas. No digo que dejes de estudiar, sino que te diviertas un poco…  
>—Lo haré cuando tenga tiempo.<br>—Tienes tiempo ahora.  
>—No me apetece.<br>—Sosa. —Le dijo entre dientes.  
>—Cállate y déjame estudiar.<br>—No, quiero que me acompañes esta noche.  
>—¿A qué? —Él rodó sus ojos.<p>

—Ya te lo he dicho. Hay una fiesta. Un poco de alcohol, música alta y desmadre… No te hará ningún daño.  
>—No sé… —Ella lo meditó.<br>—_Porfa_ Bellita…  
>—No sirves para convencer. —Bella se rio de sus pucheros.<br>—¿Me dejarás solo?  
>—Sobrevivirás.<br>—No será hasta muy tarde. Te prometo que no más de las cuatro.  
>—Las dos.<br>—Las tres.  
>—Dos y media y es mi última palabra.<p>

Él elevó los brazos al cielo y blanqueó los ojos.  
>—Está bien. A las dos y media te dejaré en tu habitación sana y salva y espero que un poco ebria.<br>—No voy a beber.  
>—Está bien como sea.<br>—Sólo por esta noche.  
>—Sí mamá. —Ambos se rieron—. Pasaré por ti a las diez. Ponte guapa y deslúmbralos un poco.<br>Le guiñó un ojo, acarició la cima de su cabeza, a pesar de sus protestas, y salió corriendo cuando ella le tiró una bola de papel.  
>Bella negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su libro.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Bella!<br>—¡Voy! —Gritó de vuelta ante el llamado en su puerta y los fuertes golpes consecutivos—. Ya estoy lista.  
>—Ya era hora, llevo años esperando.<br>—No seas exagerado.  
>Él lanzó un silbido al aire e hizo que ella girara.<br>—Así me gusta Bellita, que aproveches tus atributos. —Ella rodó los ojos y golpeó su hombro.  
>—Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.<br>Él colocó su mano sobre su brazo y marcharon hacia la fiesta.

—Oh no sé cómo puedes odiar esto. —Él habló prácticamente a gritos para que Bella pudiera escuchar sus palabras por sobre la estridente música.  
>—Apreciaría no quedarme sorda tan joven y tampoco ciega. —Bella parpadeó con fuerza hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar y a las destellantes luces de colores que resplandecían a cada minuto.<br>—Acabarás amándolo.  
>Ella decidió ignorar sus palabras y se dejó arrastrar por él hacia el centro de la sala donde se había montado la fiesta.<br>—¿Qué te apetece beber?  
>—¿Una coca-cola?<br>—Oh no, nada de santerías esta noche. Yo traeré algo bueno para ti.

Se fue, dejándola totalmente sola en medio de un montón de gente que no conocía de nada y que lo único que hacían era beber de manera descontrolada, reír con entusiasmo y bailar como si no hubiera un mañana.  
>—Esto quitará esa cara de muerta que llevas. —Bella quiso insultarlo, pero sabía que sería en vano. Tomó la copa que él le entregaba y, sin preguntar que era, la bebió con pequeños sorbitos. Reconoció el sabor del ron y la coca-cola y automáticamente su mente vagó a aquella noche en la que se encontró con Edward en el pub al que había decidido ir para conseguir un poco de distracción. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró con fuerza y vaso y en un solo movimiento se bebió todo su contenido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la amargura de la bebida y gruñó cuando sintió su garganta arder como fuego.<p>

—Oh Bellita, así me gusta.  
>Él desapareció de su campo de visión, seguramente fue a por más copas, y la dejó nuevamente sola. La diferencia fue que esta vez ella apreció esa soledad y, aunque estaba rodeada de gente, se absortó tanto en su propio mundo que toda la estancia se quedó en silencio.<br>Recordó a Edward, recordó la forma en que había bebido para olvidarse de Marié, para olvidarse de ella misma. Recordó esa noche, la primera que durmieron juntos. Recordó el desastre ocurrido la mañana siguiente y como él había logrado convencerla nuevamente.  
>Se dio cuenta de que ella era como plastilina en sus manos, tan fácilmente moldeable que hacía con ella lo que se le antojaba.<p>

Cuando él le entregó otra bebida ella no dudó en llevarla a sus labios y vaciar de un solo trago la mitad de su contenido.  
>—Ves, te dije que te ibas a animar fácilmente.<br>Bella le mostró la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas y, mientras seguía bebiendo con rapidez, intentó olvidarse de Edward y de sus sentimientos hacia él.  
>Después de al menos dos copas más y de que se sintiera muy animada gracias al alcohol se dejó arrastrar por él al centro de la pista donde ambos bailaron contagios por la enérgica música.<br>Bella bailó hasta que sus pies dolieron, hasta que el cansancio y sed pudieron con ella y la hicieron tener que detenerse para ir a por algo de beber.

—¡Isa! —A pesar del potente sonido de la música ella escuchó alguien llamándola—. Aquí. —Se giró y sonrió levemente cuando vio a Melanie unos metros más allá. Elevó su mano para saludarla y esperó hasta que ella llegara a su lado.  
>—¿Cómo has estado?<br>—Genial. Esto realmente tiene muy buen ambiente. —Bella vio como Melanie terminaba de beber su copa y la tiraba al suelo sin importancia alguna.  
>—Déjame ir a por algo de beber y después seguimos hablando.<br>—Oh espera, esa mesa ya no tiene nada bueno. Ven, vamos a la de la otra sala, ahí están repartiendo shots a raudales.  
>Bella la siguió sin rechistar y pronto se hicieron camino hacia la mesa repleta de shots.<p>

—Tienes que probar este, es tequila. —Melanie le tendió el diminuto vaso, la rodaja de lima y extendió un poco de sal en su mano.  
>—Está increíble. —Pronunció después de morder el limón.<br>Siguieron probando todos los shots que encontraron hasta que ambas sintieron que necesitan de una pared para poder mantenerse rectas.  
>—Oh, realmente necesito un servicio.<br>—Ven, es por aquí. —Melanie la guió hacia los aseos mientras reían descontroladamente por nada en particular.  
>—Sujétame esto. —Bella le tendió su móvil y su americana—. Gracias. —Le dijo cuando salió del pequeño cubículo.<br>—Tu móvil se ha iluminado antes, tienes unas cuantas llamadas perdidas.

Bella miró el pequeño aparato y maldijo entre dientes cuando vio las llamadas; diez en total.  
>—Si, no tiene importancia.<br>—Creo que deberías devolver la llamada. Si ha insistido tanto es porque es realmente importante.  
>Bella entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que ella había estado curioseando en sus cosas.<br>—Lo haré es un rato.  
>—Eso será lo mejor. —Le sonrió y después salió del baño, dejándola a ella sola con las ideas revueltas.<br>Miró las llamadas que confirmaron que quien la había estado llamando había sido Edward.

Escuchó sus mensajes de voz donde le pedía que le devolviera la llamada. En los primeros su voz era tranquila, pero a medida que había pasado el tiempo se tornaba más preocupada, hasta que en la última le pedía de manera prácticamente histérica que lo llamara urgentemente.  
>Decidió ignorarlo y regresó a la mesa de shots donde brindó con gente que ni siquiera conocía.<br>Dejó de beber cuando supo que había llegado a su límite, pues ya no podía tenerse firme de pie y su visión se emborronaba cada poco.  
>—¿Fue importante la llamada? —Preguntó Melanie, quien apareció de la nada, y se notaba que estaba de todo menos sobria.<br>Bella meditó qué decir.

—No has devuelto la llamada, ¿verdad?  
>—Emm… no…<br>—Bueno no sé quién es el que te llamó así que no me involucraré más, sólo considera lo que te dije antes. —Bella admiró su cordura a pesar del grado de alcohol que había en su grande. Asintió y se tomó lo que quedaba en su copa, después agarró su móvil y se dirigió hacia algún sitio un poco solitario. A medio camino se encontró con su compañero, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, y que sólo la saludó, olvidándose por completo de su promesa de llevarla a su habitación. No le dio importancia en ese momento. Encontró el sitio ansiado y se apoyó en una pared.

Marcó su número sin darle importancia a que eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada.  
>—¿Quién? —Bella amó su tono de voz, desorientado y dulzón.<br>—Ho-hola Edw-ard… —El alcohol no ayudó para nada a que su frase fuera en un tono normal.  
>—¿Bella? —Ella escuchó como él bostezaba y rio para sus adentros.<br>—La misma.  
>—¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?<br>—Oh nada supongo. —Intentó que su garganta no emitiera sonidos tan graves.  
>—¿Está todo bien?<br>—Claro que sí. Sólo quería llamarte para… —Cortó sus palabras cuando sintió un mareo por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Bella? —Él pareció despabilarse enseguida.  
>—Te amo Edward. —Dijo ella sin juicio alguno, sin importarle nada en ese momento—. Oh dios te amo tanto… pero tú no lo haces, tú no puedes amarme, a ti sólo te gusta herirme, tenerme a tu disposición y herirme sin reparo.<br>—Eso no es cierto.  
>—¡Sí que lo es! —Prácticamente gritó—. No te importa lo que yo sienta pero ya da igual, ya me da igual. Déjame decírtelo hasta que me canse, hasta que algún día recupere la coherencia y me dé cuenta de que te amé en vano.<br>—No digas eso. —Él dijo con fuerza.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?, ¿qué importancia tiene?  
>—No quiero que dejes de amarme.<br>Bella se rio con frivolidad.  
>—Eres un ser egoísta Edward. Sabes que soy la única que perdió su corazón por el camino, la única capaz de entregártelo todo y eso te gusta, te gusta saber que me tienes ahí para cuando chasquees los dedos… Supongo que no me importa ahora, dejó de importarme hace mucho. Ahora sólo lucho para que llegue el día en que te vea y sólo te recuerde como el chico al que amé y que nunca fue capaz de amarme.<br>Bella cortó la llamada abruptamente y se echó a llorar sin reparo.

Edward miró atónito su móvil y en ese preciso momento quiso romper cuanto objeto se le pusiera de por medio. Era tan jodidamente incapaz de ser racional con ella que se asqueó de sí mismo por las palabras que había dicho. Ella tenía toda la razón, era un ser egoísta, demasiado egoísta, que sólo quería creer que ella lo amaría por siempre y que su amor sería suficiente para los dos.  
>Él la apreciaba, la necesitaba, la extraña, de cierta forma la quería, pero no era capaz de utilizar el término amar. No podía. Sencillamente no podía. Había amado en el pasado y todas esas veces le enseñaron que amar a alguien no merece la pena, que enamorarse sólo era un tonto juego del que se salía herido y del que costaba mucho recobrarse.<p>

Tal vez amaba a Bella Swan, tal vez la amó desde el primero momento en que la vio, tal vez hubiera podido decirle lo que ella tanto anhelaba si su historia no se hubiera mezclado con Marie.  
>Él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero se odiaba un poco más cada vez que ella lloraba por su culpa, cada vez que el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada y a pesar de todo no hacía nada para remediarlo más que agrandar la herida.<br>Necesitaba verla urgentemente, en ese preciso momento, pero los separaban demasiados kilómetros que impedían su cometido.  
>Él la amaba, realmente la amaba, pero se negaba en bando a admitirlo.<p>

Tecleó nuevamente su número y cruzó los dedos para que ella contestara. No tuvo suerte la primera vez pero no desistió, seguiría insistiendo hasta que alguno de los dos explotara.  
>—¿No puedes simplemente olvidarte de mí? —Fue lo que ella contestó después de al menos siete llamadas.<br>—Por supuesto que no puedo.  
>—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —A pesar de sus esfuerzos Edward pudo notar su voz diferente y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que ella había bebido.<br>—¿Por qué has estado bebiendo?  
>—Es lo normal en una fiesta.<br>—No es necesario que te emborraches.

Bella suspiró profundamente.  
>—¿Has vuelto a llamarme para darme una charla sobre el alcohol?<br>—No pero…  
>—Voy a colgar Edward, y quiero que dejes de seguir llamándome.<br>—No dejaré de hacerlo Bella.  
>—Entonces me veré obligada a cambiar de número. —Ella escuchó su exclamación de asombro.<br>—¿Tanto me repeles ahora?  
>—Yo sólo… Esto es lo mejor para los dos, entiéndelo por favor…<br>—No es lo mejor ni mucho menos. —Ella suspiró.

—Empecemos de nuevo Bella, empecemos desde cero.  
>—No tendría sentido.<br>—Claro que lo tendría. Hagamos como si no nos hubiéramos conocido antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?  
>Bella cerró con fuerza los ojos para disipar sus lágrimas.<br>—Lo haces ver tan sencillo…  
>—Puede serlo si lo intentamos.<br>—¡No! —Ella explotó—. Definitivamente no. Será sencillo para ti, porque tú no has perdido nada, tú no has tenido ningún sentimiento implicado. Soy yo la única perjudicada de todo esto. —Recobró la cordura instantáneamente.

—Yo no quería que tú lo vieras así.  
>—Estás mirando sólo por tu propio bien Edward, preocupándote únicamente por ti. —Bella recordó lo que él le había dicho en Grecia sobre su egoísmo—. Y estoy cansada de sólo pensar en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma. ¿Qué ganamos empezando de cero?, ¿qué intención tienes realmente con eso?<br>—Que podamos construir una relación desde los cimientos, sin malos entendidos, sin nadie más que nosotros mismos.  
>—¿Y qué si tú te cansas a medio camino?, ¿y qué si descubres que nunca podrás llegar a sentir nada por mí?, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?, ¿resignarme y continuar mi camino? —Bella sintió sus uñas clavarse en la palma de su mano.<p>

—No lo haré, estoy seguro de que no lo haré.  
>—No quiero ser una rata de laboratorio Edward. No participaré en tu absurdo experimento de ver a dónde nos lleva empezar desde cero. He dado demasiado de mí y no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo.<br>—¿Y si yo te aseguro que esto no saldrá mal?  
>—No se trata de que tú me prometas que vas a lograr enamorarte de mí. El amor no se planea, sólo llega en el momento oportuno. Quiero hacerte entender que no puedes obligarte a sentir nada por mí por el sólo hecho de querer convencerte de que debes estar enamorado de mí. No es tu obligación Edward. Que yo te ame no significa que tú debas hacerlo.<br>Para ella ya no significaba nada aceptar sus sentimientos.

—Yo no puedo dejar pasar esto Bella, sinceramente no puedo. Me conozco, y sé que te estoy perdiendo por mi terquedad y mi irracionalidad. Sé que eres la indicada. Puedo sentirlo.  
>—Estás viviendo un espejismo Edward, una ilusión.<br>—Yo te aprecio Bella…  
>—No es suficiente, entiende que no es suficiente.<br>—Pero…  
>—Te estoy dejando libre Edward. No pienses en lo que yo siento por ti, en mi amor hacia ti, olvídalo, olvídalo todo. —Tragó el nudo que había en su garganta.<p>

—No Bella, no puedo.  
>—Conoce nuevas chicas, sal, diviértete, encontrarás a alguien que realmente despierte tus sentimientos y sea la verdadera indicada.<br>—No quiero olvidarte, no quiero alejarme de ti. Tu amor es puro, es hermoso, es envolvente… No quiero perderlo, no quiero perderte.  
>—No lo perderás, porque permanecerá ahí, pero no creo que puedas tenerme, no como un capricho pasajero.<br>—No eres un capricho.  
>—No vuelvas a llamarme. —Dijo firme—. No volveremos a hablar.<p>

Colgó la llamada a pesar de sus palabras de protesta y, en cuanto vio que él volvía a llamarla, apagó su móvil y decidió irse a su dormitorio antes de que terminara de derrumbarse e hiciera el ridículo delante de decenas de estudiantes que la verían al día siguiente.  
>Pasó como una sombra fugaz y agradeció no haber visto a su amigo o a Melanie. Necesitaba absoluta soledad en ese momento.<br>En cuanto llegó a su dormitorio cerró la puerta con firmeza y se tumbó en la cama mirando el oscuro techo que no se veía debido a la poca luz que había. Esperó las lágrimas, pero estas nunca llegaron. Simplemente se había habituado al dolor persistente.

_***¬*…*¬*…*¬*…Meses después…*¬*…*¬*…*¬***_

—¿Qué prefieres que lleve el pavo Edward, piña o manzana?  
>—¿Qué pavo?<br>—El de la cena de navidad hijo. ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?  
>—Umm… ¿No solías rellenarlo con champiñones?<br>—Quiero variar un poco la receta, ¿crees que les gustará?  
>—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer y con quién?<br>—Te lo dije ya hijo, hace algunas semanas. —Esme suspiró por el despiste de Edward—. Cenaremos en casa de los Swan.  
>—¡¿Qué?! —Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se centró en su madre.<p>

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza cielo?  
>—¿Cuándo me lo dijiste?<br>—Hará dos semanas.  
>—No lo recuerdo.<br>—Iremos a cenar esta noche a casa de los Swan. Marié llamó para decirlo, pensé que había hablado antes contigo.  
>—Ella no me ha dicho nada.<br>—Supongo que vendrás. —Bella y la idea de verla se atravesó por su cabeza.  
>—Por supuesto mamá y —sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz— ponle piña.<p>

—¿Tienes todo listo?  
>—Ujum… —Pronunció Edward al casi no poder hablar por llevar tantas cajas de regalos sobre sus brazos. Su madre realmente había exagerado.<br>—Vámonos entonces.  
>No tardaron más de quince minutos de llegaran a la casa Swan donde una muy risueña Renne les abrió enseguida. Después de los infinitos saludos pasaron a la sala, donde Edward buscó rápidamente a Bella. Se desilusionó un poco al no verla. Había intentado contactar con ella, la había llamado cientos de veces desde su última conversación y finalmente había desistido pensando en que la vería en las vacaciones de navidad. Pensó en quedarse en su universidad en un principio, pero decidió ir a casa y rezar por un poco de suerte.<p>

Marie apareció cinco minutos después de que ellos legaran, la saludó con cordialidad y se alegró de que ella vistiera como siempre: con ropas ajustadas y de tallas inferiores a la suya, aunque el vestido que llevaba era elegante en vez de vulgar, su maquillaje llamativo y sus lentillas de color verde.  
>El tiempo siguió pasando y a cada segundo que trascurría el se sentía mucho más desesperado. Le agradeció el licor que le tendió Charlie que ayudó a disipar mínimamente sus nervios.<br>Observaba cada rincón de la casa minuciosamente, pero no había ni rastro de Bella.

Una media hora después, cuando ya todos estaban en la sala charlando animadamente y bebiendo licor suave, Marie se acercó hacia él para poder hablarle con discreción.  
>—No ha venido. —Le dijo sin rodeos.<br>—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?  
>—Ha decidido quedarse en Chicago a pasar las navidades en la universidad. Dijo que tenía mucho que estudiar y que no podía perder estos valiosos días de vacaciones.<br>—Yo pensé que…  
>—Todos lo creíamos. Había dicho que vendría, pero llamó en el último momento para decirnos que no. —Edward gruñó.<p>

—_Genial_. —Pronunció entre dientes.  
>—Sé que deseabas verla. —Se sintió mal en ese momento, a pesar de que Marie no mostraba estar molesta o dolida—. No estoy enfadada por ello. Sinceramente puedo decirte con confianza que ya no veo nada más en ti que un amigo.<br>—Después de todo.  
>—Si me prometes que de verdad te interesa mi hermana y que no la herirás más haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.<br>—Moría de ganas por verla. —Aceptó un poco cohibido.

—No tengas vergüenza de aceptar tus sentimientos Edward, no cometas ese error. A mí no me importa que quieras a mi hermana, me alegraría mucho de hecho.  
>—¿Cómo has cambiado tanto de opinión?<br>—He estado reflexionando y sé que me comporté muy injustamente con ella sin ninguna razón. Ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que me ha sucedido a mí. —Edward asintió.  
>—La quiero de verdad Marie. He intentado por todos los medios acercarme a ella, pero no me lo permite.<br>—¿La amas sinceramente?  
>—Sí. —Afirmó con absoluta convicción.<br>—Entonces tengo una idea.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello people! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!<em>**  
><strong><em>Tardé años en actualizar capítulo, es la primera vez que dejo que pase tanto tiempo, pero realmente no he sido consciente de ello. He pasado súper poco por fanfiction, blog y demás que ni me di cuenta del paso del tiempo.<em>**

**_No quiero enrollarme, ustedes ya conocen mi "excusa" de siempre: Los estudios y bueno mi pc que se malogró. Sí, otra vez se dañó. Se me fundió el disco duro y pues perdí todo :'(_**  
><strong><em>No me centré en escribir porque realmente no tenía cabeza más que para estudiar.<em>**

**_Hoy justo recogí mis notas. Salieron "bien". Se me atascaron las matemáticas, pero podré con ellas en la recuperación y pasaré felizmente a 2º de bach (creo que por allá es octavo) y después a la universidad (que alegría)._**

**_Espero les guste el capítulo y la espera realmente les merezca la pena._**  
><strong><em>Vuelvo a repetir nenas: ¡Jamás abandonaré mis historias! Nunca lo piensen aunque esté mucho tiempo ausente. Las acabaré toditas.<em>**  
><strong><em>No digo nada más, si lo desean déjenme un RR y encantada les respondo.<em>**

**_Kisses._**  
><strong><em>By: Crazy Cullen.<em>**  
><strong><em>PD: Visiten a menudo mi face, por ahí es más fácil comunicarnos.<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 11 :...*...*...~.~_**

—Tranquilo Edward, tan sólo queda una hora.  
>—Lo sé pero estoy impaciente.<br>—Lo comprendo, pero eso no hará que lleguemos antes —ella se rio de su cara de fastidio—. Llegarás justo a tiempo. El año no iniciará sin que tú estés junto a ella.  
>—Espero que el vuelo no se retrase más.<br>—Estamos a una hora de llegar a Chicago Edward, sería demasiado raro que haya algún retraso ahora.  
>—Eso espero.<p>

Marie intentó distraerlo dándole conversación y, aunque sus respuestas eran algo ausentes, sí que logró distraerlo un poco y hacer que el tiempo se le pasara más velozmente.  
>A pesar de todo no paraba de moverse en el estrecho asiento, de remover su cabello e incluso mordisquear sus uñas. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, lo había visto tan nervioso y desesperado. Una punzada de envidia la atacó sorpresivamente e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por alejarla de su cuerpo. Después de meditar y de pensar en lo injusta que había sido con su hermana se dijo que nunca tuvo un motivo verdadero y que sus razones ahora le parecían absurdas. Esperaba poder ver a Bella, aclararle el por qué de su comportamiento y contarle por fin la verdadera historia de su vida y de su cambio.<p>

Edward decidió abrir la persiana de su ventana para poder observar el paisaje y ver si así lograba tranquilizarse y estar al menos cinco minutos sin moverse como si tuviera chinches en su ropa.  
>Escuchaba a Marie parlotear sobre algún tema sin importancia y sólo se dedicaba a asentir y sonreír en los momentos oportunos. Su cuerpo estaba en ese avión en dirección a Chicago pero su mente estaba recordando todo lo que había vivido con Bella y por un momento se sintió completamente aterrado. Había pasado con ella buenísimos momentos pero no eran suficientes como para compensar todo el daño que le había ocasionado. Por un instante se sintió cobarde y, si fuera posible, deseó regresar a Forks y olvidarse de su idea de llegar hacia Bella para decirle por fin que realmente la amaba y que la necesitaba junto a él porque se sentía vacío con su ausencia.<p>

—Pónganse los cinturones, por favor. —Una azafata se acercó a su fila de asientos y les habló con tono afable y una bonita sonrisa.  
>Todos aceptaron su orden sin rechistar y pronto los pasajeros tenían los cinturones rodeando su cintura.<br>Edward volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras apretaba sus manos en puños para evitar seguir moviéndose debido al nerviosismo. Definitivamente no había estado tan nervioso en su vida.  
>Se distrajo bastante cuando pudo ver la ciudad como un diminuto dibujo que se iba haciendo más grande y detallado según el avión llegaba al aeropuerto.<br>Quedó fascinado al ver Chicago de noche. La ciudad estaba completamente a oscuras únicamente iluminada por las luces de los edificios que parecían diminutas luciérnagas.

Su corazón bombeó con más fuerza cuando vislumbró las luces en fila recta que marcaban el camino de la pista de aterrizaje. Los operarios aparecieron con luces en sus manos agitando sus brazos con fuerza para indicarle al piloto qué camino seguir. Edward sintió como su cuerpo se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante cuando el avión empezó a descender. Un ruido fuerte y una especie de golpe sacudió el gran avión cuando las ruedas tocaron tierra. La velocidad descendió hasta que finalmente se fue deteniendo.  
>—Lo ves, ya estamos aquí.<br>Edward se sobresaltó cuando Marie agarró su mano y le habló.  
>—Sí-í, al fin.<br>Las azafatas aparecieron recorriendo el avión, hablando con algunos pasajeros, despertando a los que se habían quedado dormidos y deseándoles una buena estancia en Chicago.

Edward casi brincó del asiento cuando las puertas del avión fueron abiertas. Casi a empujones bajó su maleta de mano junto a la de Marie de la cabina superior, agarró el brazo de Marie y jaló de ella hacia la salida. Ambos se despidieron precipitadamente de las azafatas y corrió hacia la salida esquivando a los excesivamente pasivos pasajeros.  
>—¡Edward!, ¡Edward, para! —se obligó a detenerse ante los gritos de Marie—. Espera un poco, no vayas tan deprisa.<br>Soltó su brazo y esperó a que ella cogiera aire, arreglara su cabello y agarrara su maleta.  
>—Tenemos que esperar a que salga mi maleta por la cinta transportadora. Edward gimió con frustración al recordar que Marie había traído excesivo equipaje para apenas un par de días.<br>—Bien, vamos.

Esperó apoyado en una ancha columna redondeada a que ella recogiera su maleta. Paseó con nerviosismo y miró su reloj tantas veces que recordaba hasta el mínimo detalle de este. Se desesperó mucho más al ver la cinta negra girar y girar sobre sí misma, llenándose de maletas que eran recogidas por todos y cada uno de los pasajeros de su mismo vuelo mientras que la de Marie no se dignaba a aparecer. Prácticamente veinte minutos después la vio agacharse y enganchar su maleta. Sonriendo se acercó a él.  
>—Ya está, podemos irnos.<br>Caminó a su lado hasta la puerta de salida para poder ir a coger un taxi. Agradeció que hubiera de sobra y se subieron en el primero que vieron. Marie le dio la dirección de la universidad y el taxista, un poco escéptico al ver la hora, los llevó un tanto extrañado.  
>Para alivio de ambos no hizo ninguna pregunta, subió levemente el volumen de la radio y los llevó hacia su destino.<p>

—¿Cuánto tardaremos? —Preguntó Edward.  
>—¿A qué campus se dirigen?<br>—Al de medicina. —Contestó Marie.  
>—Cerca de treinta y cinco minutos si no hay mucho tráfico.<br>Edward y Marie asintieron y no dijeron nada más. El taxista tamborileaba con sus dedos en el volante cada vez que se detenía ante un atasco, que habían pocos, o un semáforo.  
>—¿No puede ir más deprisa? —Edward preguntó desesperado, sintiendo que si jalaba más de su pelo terminaría quedándose seriamente calvo.<br>—Hoy es un día malo muchacho —dijo el taxista—, no todas las personas celebran en casa el fin de año. Muchas salen de fiesta y las calles se transforman en un caos. Estoy yendo todo lo rápido que puedo. Hay pocos atascos en realidad.  
>—Bien.<br>Edward no dijo nada más. Se hundió en el asiento e intentó ser todo lo paciente que podía. Trató de distraerse mirando a la gente ir y venir con un atuendo notoriamente fiestero a pesar de sus grandes abrigos.

—Edward tranquilo, sólo quedan quince minutos.  
>—Sí, está bien.<br>—Apenas son las nueve, llegaremos a tiempo.  
>—Tienes el punto a tu favor de que no está nevando ahora muchacho —el taxista interrumpió su conversación—. Aunque no tardarán mucho en aparecer los copos. Realmente es raro que no esté nevando ya.<br>—Hay un poco de tregua. —Marie dijo señalando las calles completamente blancas. Se entretuvo, al igual que Edward, mirando la ciudad blanca pasar ante sus ojos. Rio al ver a muchos grupos de personas hacer malabares para no resbalar en el hielo y otros muchos luchando contra la espesa nieve. No comprendía como podían preferir salir a la calle en vez de permanecer en sus casas calentándose con las chimeneas.  
>Tal y como predijo el taxista cinco minutos después los primeros copos aparecieron, llenando de más blanco las calles adornadas por luces y figuras navideñas.<p>

—Nos quedan dos calles.  
>—¿Ves? Estamos muy cerca ya.<br>—Sí.  
>Edward cerró su grueso abrigo, se colocó sus guantes y se preparó para prácticamente salir corriendo cuando llegaran.<br>—Listo, ya hemos llegado.  
>Le apremió a Marie a que fuera a por su maleta mientras él sacaba los billetes para pagarle al taxista. Se despidió rápidamente de él y esperó a que Marie se acercara con el equipaje. La ayudó con dos maletas, dejándole a ella la suya de mano, y se precipitó hacia la entrada del campus de medicina.<br>—Bien estamos aquí, necesitamos encontrar la consejería para que nos diga donde es exactamente.  
>—Está por aquí, Bella le había dicho a mamá que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.<p>

Edward asintió y empezó a caminar en línea recta.  
>Para su desesperación no encontró a ningún estudiante por ahí cerca. El campus se encontraba bastante vacío debido a todos los estudiantes que se iban a sus casas a celebrar con sus familias las fiestas navideñas.<br>—Aquí, Edward.  
>Caminó rápido hacia la dirección de Marie. Ella tocó una pequeña campanita que allí había y una voz femenina les dijo que iba enseguida.<br>—¿En qué puedo ayudaros?  
>—Buscamos la zona de psicología.<br>—Se encuentra en la tercera planta el segundo pasillo —Edward quiso correr hacia allí en ese mismo momento—. ¿A quién buscáis?  
>—A Isabella Swan.<br>La conserje tecleó algo en su ordenador, esperó unos segundos mientras les sonreía y finalmente les dio más información.

—Oh cierto, Isabella. Ha decidido no ir a casa en estas fiestas.  
>—Sí, queremos darle una pequeña sorpresa. —Marie sonrió.<br>—Estupendo. Las residencias de los estudiantes de psicología se encuentran en la zona trasera a este edificio. Tenéis que salir por esa puerta, caminar por el pasillo en línea recta, girar hacia la derecha dos veces y llegareis. Su habitación es la 53.  
>—Gracias señora Anderson.<br>—De nada. Si necesitáis más ayuda no dudéis en preguntarme. Feliz año cielos.  
>—A usted también.<br>Ambos se despidieron de la amable señora Anderson y se dirigieron hacia la dirección que les había dado.  
>Edward caminó con pasó ágil mientras Marie iba detrás de él viendo la clara desesperación en su caminar. El primer pasillo, iluminado por una tenue luz amarillenta, estaba en completo silencio cuando llegaron. Sólo se escuchaba el girar de las ruedas de sus maletas.<p>

Según fueron vislumbrando las primeras habitaciones la estancia ya se llenó de más ruido. Se escuchaban risas, gritos y música a un alto nivel. A pesar de eso eran pocas las habitaciones que estaban ocupadas.  
>—Es aquí. —Marie informó lo obvio cuando vio el pequeño cartel numérico colgado en la puerta.<br>—Okey, okey. —Edward respiró hondamente y estiró su agarrotado cuerpo.  
>—Bien, antes de entrar debes de tranquilizarte, respirar hondo y no estar tan nervioso. Lo máximo que puede hacer es gritarte o estar enfadada, pero podrás hablar con ella y ahora la tienes más cerca que nunca para aclarárselo todo. No vuelvas a estropearlo.<br>—No lo haré, lo prometo.  
>—Bien. Recuerda ser sincero con ella, amable y paciente. Y no olvides confesarle todo, sobre todo que la amas.<p>

Edward asintió. Cogió el pomo redondeado de la puerta y respiró hondamente por última vez. Sus oídos se taponaron y lo único que escuchaba era el estruendoso golpetear de su corazón.  
>Marie le arrebató las maletas de las manos y le sonrió.<br>—Vamos. —Apremió.  
>Edward tragó saliva y, olvidándose completamente de golpear la puerta, giró el pomo de esta y la abrió en un solo movimiento. Una fuerte luz dio de lleno en su cara, una suave melodía entró por sus oídos y no estaba para nada preparado para lo que presenciaban sus ojos. En ese momento quiso cerrar la puerta de nuevo, girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo de ahí todo lo rápido que pudiera, declarándose un completo cobarde y fracasado que había <em>luchado<em> por perder a la mujer que sabía amaba como a nadie.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Crees que le gustará?  
>—¿A quién no le gusta el olor de la lavanda?<br>—Puede que a ella no.  
>—Le encantará, estoy segura. Tienes que comprar un par de jarrones más, pequeños y de colores llamativos, colocas ahí la lavanda y toda la habitación quedará impregnada del rico aroma.<br>—Eso espero, no quiero estropearlo.  
>—Todo saldrá genial. Además, recuerda que es una noche de fiesta y diversión, si te comportas como siempre la tendrás en <em>"el bote".<em> —Bella rio.  
>—No te burles.<br>—No lo hago. Sólo digo que no tienes que estar tan nervioso ni tomarte tantas molestias. Ya la conoces, sabes lo loca que es y que le encantan las fiestas. Si la aburres todo será peor.

Él se estremeció ante sus palabras.  
>—No me ayudas.<br>—Estoy siendo sincera —él se quejó entre dientes—. Vamos no te acobardes ahora. Sólo nos queda comprar la pasta y tendremos todo terminado.  
>—Lo sé, lo sé. —Le mostró una destruida hoja que hacía el papel de lista de la compra.<br>—Eres un desastre —Bella le arrebató la lista e intentó descifrar las emborronadas letras—. Bien, ve a por la pasta de verduras y yo cogeré unas cuantas velas más.  
>Él asintió y se dirigió a por los fideos sin rechistar. Bella rio y se regocijó de su rostro nervioso y sudado. Realmente hubiera pagado por verlo así. No parecía él mismo. Había perdido toda su confianza en sí mismo y estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo en prepararlo todo al mínimo detalle. Definitivamente nadie se libraba el amor.<p>

—Lo tengo todo.  
>—Déjame ver —Bella revisó lo que había en su cesta de la compra—. Bien, creo que no falta nada. ¿Has elegido nidos italianos?<br>—Se ven bonitos. —Él señaló la forma en espiral que tenían los fideos de huevo.  
>—¿Sabes que perderán la forma cuando se cuezan?<br>—¿De verdad?  
>—Claro, son como fideos normales pero más gruesos y rápidos de hacer.<br>—Bueno es igual, a mí me gustaron y no tenemos tiempo de cambiarlos ahora.  
>—Bien, bien, veré qué hacemos con ellos. Vámonos antes de que te dé un ataque al corazón.<br>Él sonrió apenado y Bella acarició la palma de su mano, infundiéndole ánimos. Tendría su primera cita verdadera esta noche y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Después de pagar la compra se dirigieron hacia el 4x4 negro de él y regresaron a la universidad, dispuestos a colocar toda su habitación lo más perfecta y romántica posible.  
>Después de limpiarla a fondo Bella empezó a colocar las velas estratégicamente, colocando más en la zona cercana a la mesa donde cenarían y en los bordes de las ventanas para darle un toque completamente mágico. La luz sería apagada, por lo que se aseguró de que hubieran suficientes velas para que la habitación quedara bien iluminada pero no en exceso.<br>—¿Colocaste la lavanda?  
>—¿No ibas a hacerlo tú? —Le contestó él cuando terminó de inflar un globo dorado.<br>—Bueno es igual, lo haré ahora mismo. No infles sólo los dorados, acuérdate de los blancos.  
>—Sí jefa.<p>

Bella rio mientras buscaba los jarrones en las bolsas de la compra. Sacó uno plateado adornado con purpurina dorada y otro negro con dorado. Colocó dentro de ellos los tallos de lavanda y los puso en la mesa, entre dos pares de velas blancas.  
>—Esto está quedando precioso.<br>—¿Le gustará?  
>—Lo amará.<br>—Bien. —Él suspiró con satisfacción.  
>—Quedan una hora y cuarto para la hora acordada, ve a arreglarte mientras yo pulo los detalles.<br>—¿Podrás con todo?  
>—Perfectamente.<br>Él asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Bella desempacó las bonitas letras de cartón y las pegó en la pared fronteriza a la puerta. Observó que Feliz año nuevo estuviera recto y sonrió con satisfacción cuando terminó de pegar los globos.  
>Apagó las luces, prendió las velas y se sintió presa de un cuento romántico. Se aseguró de que todas las letras brillasen en la oscuridad y fue a apartar la pasta del fuego.<br>—Wow, esto quedó increíble.  
>—¿Sí verdad?<br>—Gracias Bells, no sé qué haría sin ti.  
>—Bien ponte la ropa que elegiste, la cena ya está lista y sólo queda servirla, yo iré a cambiarme y vengo quince minutos antes de que ella legue para ayudarte con lo último. Luego desapareceré y os dejaré disfrutar vuestra cena romántica.<p>

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?  
>—Ya tienes candelabros que se encargan de sujetar las velas, no hace falta ninguno más.<br>Ambos rieron.  
>—Me sabe mal dejarte a tu suerte en una noche tan importante como esta.<br>—Iré a la fiesta que dará Kevin en su habitación. Habrá alcohol y tentempiés, con eso soy feliz.  
>—No estoy muy convencido.<br>—Disfruta tu noche y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.  
>—Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. No me molestará que nos acompañes.<br>—Está bien. Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme o no me dará tiempo.  
>Él asintió, besó su frente y le sonrió.<p>

Bella salió con una gran sonrisa de su habitación, la cual se desmoronó en cuanto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encontró con el oscuro pasillo.  
>Había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo a organizar su cena romántica de fin de año. La decoración era sublime y la cena olía exquisita, nada podía salir mal. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en las <em>fechas importantes<em>, no le pasaría nada por _celebrar_ un nuevo comienzo de año sin nadie.  
>Le había dicho que iría a la fiesta de Kevin, pero no le apetecía nada. En su lugar se dirigiría a cualquier bar que encontrara abierto en el centro de la ciudad y pasaría ahí toda la noche hasta que se aburriera y regresara a su habitación a intentar dormir.<br>No tenía ganas de fiesta, de beber alcohol o de fingir estar feliz y sonriente con el resto de estudiantes en estúpidas fiestas carentes de emociones para ella.

Extrañaba su familia. Extrañaba pasar con ellos las fiestas navideñas como cuando era pequeña, como cuando no tenía ningún problema por el que preocuparse más que pedirle a Santa Claus los mejores regalos y estar atenta de no perderse como explotaba la pólvora en el cielo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce y un minuto, dando comienzo al nuevo año.  
>Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de unas verdaderas fiestas en familia. Primero porque alguno de sus padres estaba ausente debido a su trabajo, segundo porque la mayoría de las veces Marie desaparecía lo más pronto posible para encontrarse con su novio de turno o sus amigas descerebradas que sólo se interesaban en beber hasta perder el sentido. Cuando era pequeña todo era muy diferente. Cenaban todos juntos calentándose con la llama crepitante de la chimenea, riendo de sus propias historias y disfrutando de lo rico que su madre cocinaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esos momentos que ahora sólo eran viejos recuerdos.<p>

En cuanto entró a su habitación se dirigió a la ducha para poder relajarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente tanto tiempo como le apeteciera. Después tendría que cepillar y secar su cabello, enfundarse en su sencillo vestido rojo, calzarse sus bajos tacones negros, maquillarse levemente y colocar una sonrisa en su rostro lo suficientemente convincente como para no preocuparlo y dejarlo disfrutar de la cena que tan meticulosamente había organizado.  
>Después de realizar todas esas actividades agarró su bolso, guardó su móvil, llaves y monedero y fue a ver como había terminado él de organizar los últimos detalles. Escuchó música según atravesaba el pasillo de los dormitorios masculinos y supo que sería la única que pasaría sola y aburrida la última noche del año. Suspiró con hastío, se miró en el espejo y colocó su falsa sonrisa, golpeó a su puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le abriera.<p>

—¿Lo tienes todo listo?  
>—Sí, creo que no me olvido de nada. Pasa y compruébalo por ti misma.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>Cerró la puerta con cuidado y quedó deslumbrada ante la belleza que observó. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz candente de las velas. La lavanda perfumaba todo a su alrededor dejando un aroma suave y envolvente. La cena estaba servida en delicados platos blancos colocados sobre un mantel rojo y dorado. Los candelabros iluminaban lo suficiente como para darle un toque de misterio a la noche. Una suave melodía navideña le daba el toque perfecto.<br>—Te quedó hermoso. —Bella se giró y le sonrió con sinceridad.  
>—¿En serio?<br>—Sin dudarlo. Si ella te ignora realmente no tiene nada dentro de su cabeza. Podrías enamorar a cualquiera.  
>—Gra-gracias. —Bella disfrutó de verlo sonrojado.<p>

—Ven aquí —él agarró su mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma para observar su atuendo—. Tú sí que te ves bonita.  
>—Lo normal.<br>—El rojo es tu color, definitivamente lo es.  
>—Este vestido fue toda una ganga.<br>—Te ves linda Bells, cuidado con lo que provocas en la fiesta de Kevin.  
>—Lo tendré. —Bella le restó importancia a sus palabras.<br>—¿Le dijiste que tendría que estar aquí a las diez menos cuarto?  
>—Sí, como veinte veces. Dijo que llegaría puntual.<br>—Genial, aún quedan veinticinco minutos.  
>—Sí, ahora sólo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar de esto tanto como ella.<br>—Estoy relajado —Bella elevó una ceja—. Vale, vale, me relajaré en cuanto la vea llegar.

—No te abalances sobre ella.  
>—¿Abalanzarme?<br>—Tú sabes, no la atosigues demasiado ni intentes ser demasiado diferente a como eres en realidad. Eso no le gustará. Sé todo lo natural que puedas y deja que la noche fluya sin presionar nada. Todo debe de ser espontáneo.  
>—Espontáneo, bien, lo tengo.<br>—Mira haré esto más fácil para ti. Olvidé mi abrigo en la habitación, iré a por él mientras tú te relejas, golpearé a la puerta y fingiré ser ella para ver que tal salen las cosas.  
>—Una idea genial.<br>—Okey, enseguida vuelvo.  
>Él asintió y le sonrió, agradeciéndoselo con la mirada.<p>

Bella se dirigió a su habitación, agarró su gran abrigo, guantes y bufanda para poder combatir con el extremo frío de la ciudad. Se miró por última vez en el espejo colocado en el interior del armario y agradeció que el taxi viniera a recogerla en la puerta de la universidad, si no perdería sus pies por congelación. A pesar de todo guardó en su gran bolso negro unas botas de invierno completamente peludas para colocárselas en cuanto se agobiara de llevar tacones.  
>Caminó despacio hacia la otra habitación que quedaba relativamente cerca y golpeó con movimientos seguros.<br>—Hola. —Saludó sonriendo.  
>—Hola pequeña. —Bella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. Emm… Hola Melanie. —Asintió conforme.<br>Dejó que él depositara un beso en su mejilla y entró a la habitación. Se aseguró de que tenía tiempo suficiente para su obra de teatro improvisado antes de que la verdadera Melanie llegara.

Él la ayudó con su silla y fingió destapar las charolas que cubrían la comida.  
>—Espero que te guste la pasta italiana.<br>—Oh, me encanta, estoy realmente hambrienta.  
>Conversaron sobre banalidades, intentando recrear la escena lo mejor posible.<br>—Después del postre ella estará tan a gusto contigo que te dejará el camino totalmente libre.  
>—¿Tú crees?<br>—Sé que le gustas, será coser y cantar.  
>—Eso espero, es la primera vez que hago una cosa así.<br>—Pues se te está dando genial. Llegará un momento de la cena, antes de que empecéis a bailar, que ella inclinará su cabeza hacia adelante y jugueteará con su pelo, dándote una clara invitación. —Bella imitó los movimientos.

—¿Y yo sólo tengo que acercarme?  
>—Sí, con cuidado pero con convicción.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>—Sé amable con ella, eso le agradará mucho. Me enteré de que anda realmente cansada de los rollos de un momento.<br>—Yo quiero una verdadera relación.  
>—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso debes de dejar que todo fluya con naturaleza.<br>—Bien, entonces ella se acercará —Bella lo hizo lo que él decía—, y yo puedo acercarla a mí por la mejilla.  
>—Sí perfecto. —Ambos lo imitaron—. Entonces cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca solamente das tú el primer paso y la besas. Eso le gustará mejor que ser ella la primera. Él asintió.<p>

Bella acercó su rostro al suyo y cuando estaban peligrosamente cerca giró su rostro y sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>—Lo has hecho perfecto.<br>—Gracias. Esto me ayudó bastante.  
>—Vamos, no estés tenso. Me gustas más cuando eres un payaso que se ríe de todo. —Bella rio con malicia.<br>—_Oh gracias._  
>—Esto te relajará.<br>Se acercó a él como lo había hecho minutos antes. Él también se movió hacia ella y cuando ya tenía su mejilla lo suficientemente cerca Bella sacó su lengua y lamió su mejilla, acto que le encantaba hacer para fastidiarlo. Él se estremeció y cuando quiso decir algo la puerta fue abierta de golpe, mostrándoles a las dos personas que jamás creerían encontrar.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Edward se quedó petrificado en su sitio. Sus ojos enfocaron a Bella y la miraron fijamente. Ella se puso de pie de un salto y se apoyó en la mesa románticamente decorada.  
>—¡¿Fé-Félix?! —La voz aguda y chillona de Marie rompió el tenso silencio.<br>—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —Bella preguntó extrañada al ver a Edward y a Marie en el resquicio de la puerta de la habitación de Félix. Dejó de observar a Edward cuando una silla se movió detrás de ella. Félix se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
>—¿Es esta tu jodida venganza Isabella? ¿No te bastó con enredarte con Edward que ahora tienes que ir a por Félix?<br>—Eh Marie, vigila tus palabras y no difames lo que no sabes.  
>—¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos! —Marie gritó totalmente fuera de sí.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que has visto? —Félix preguntó con cansancio.  
>—Ella te estaba besando.<br>—¡Eso no es así! —Contradijo Bella.  
>—En primer lugar sólo me estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, no saques conclusiones equivocadas.<br>—¿Y todo esto?, ¿crees que soy idiota?  
>—Yo nunca he dicho eso. —La voz de Félix era pausada, intentando que la sangre no llegara al río.<br>—Habéis preparado una cena romántica, eso pasa. Ibais a cenar los dos juntitos para celebrar el fin de año.  
>—¿Y si así fuera qué?<br>—¡Ella no tiene derecho!

Bella retrocedió cuando vio a Marie acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Se había descontrolado por completo, olvidando sus convicciones de no ser injusta o cruel con Bella. Pero no le importaron en ese momento, todo desapareció de su mente cuando la vio tan cerca de Félix. Sabía que Bella se estaba vengando de ella por haberle arrebatado a Edward. Ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Félix y había corrido a enredarse con él.  
>—Eres tú la que no tiene ningún derecho a presentarte de improvisto y armar un embrollo de todo esto.<br>—¡Es una buscona! —Gritó Marie señalando a su hermana como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.  
>Edward y Bella se miraron, absortos de los gritos de Marie. Bella se desconectó completamente, quedándose prendada de la mirada suplicante de Edward. Ambos estaban en silencio, siendo mudos espectadores de la <em>conversación<em> de Félix y Marie.

—No vuelvas a insultarla.  
>—¿Tan engatusado te tiene que vas a defenderla pasando sobre mí misma?<br>—Somos amigos Marie, nada más. Estás completamente confundida.  
>Edward miró con más intensidad a Bella ante las palabras de Félix, preguntándole silenciosamente si era cierto lo que él decía, para su fastidio ella se vio asintiendo y le sonrió levemente, cansada ya de las escenitas de Marie. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus gritos que ya no significaban nada para ella.<br>—Entonces explícame todo esto —señaló la habitación—, vamos, hazlo.  
>—No tendría por qué hacerlo, pero te lo diré para que después le pidas perdón a Bella por tus palabras.<br>Félix quiso seguir hablando a pesar de la protesta que Marie quiso decir, pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta abierta lo distrajeron y se puso totalmente nervioso al ver a Melanie mirando la escena con asombro e incluso terror. Los gritos se habrían escuchado por todas partes.

—¿Pu-puedo pasar?  
>—¿Quién eres tú? —Melanie retrocedió ante la mirada mordaz de Marie.<br>—Me-e lla-llamo Melanie.  
>—¿Qué quieres?<br>—Marie basta ya. Tu berrinche acabó aquí. Deja de comportarte como una patética niña pequeña. Tengo una cita pendiente con Melanie y se nos hace tarde.  
>Marie abrió su boca todo lo que dio de sí, no creyéndose lo que él le estaba diciendo, rechazándola delante de todos como si fuera un trapo sucio.<br>—No me iré de aquí Félix.  
>—Lo harás. —Él la amenazó, empezando a perder la paciencia.<br>—Fé-Félix será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos mañana.  
>—No Melanie, espera, enseguida estoy contigo. Dame unos minutos.<p>

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Félix miró a Bella suplicante, pidiéndole unos minutos a solas con Marie. Ella asintió y salió jalando, inconscientemente, de la mano de Edward.  
>Marie cerró la puerta tras ellos con un estridente golpe.<br>—No-o sabía que tenías una hermana gemela.  
>—Sí, su nombre es Marie. Siento que te llevaras una mala apariencia de ella.<br>—¿Es novia de Félix?  
>—Lo fue, hace unos cuantos meses, pero él finalizó la relación antes de que empezaran de nuevo las clases.<br>—Oh. —Melanie asintió y sonrió, sintiéndose recelosa. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron contra su bonito y caro vestido, comprado especialmente para su _cita _con Félix. Algo le decía que ya no tendría una cita con él.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas —dijo Bella—, Félix lleva organizando vuestra cena todo el día. Ya has visto como está adornada la habitación.  
>—Sí, se ve lindísima.<br>—En cuanto acabe de hablar con mi hermana te lo explicará todo. Dale un poco de tiempo, ella llegó sin avisar. —Miró a Edward cuando dijo eso.  
>—Está bien, esperaré. —Melanie sonrió.<br>—Oh déjame que te presente. Él es Edward, ella es Melanie una amiga. —Ambos estrecharon sus manos.  
>—Un gusto. —Edward dijo y ella sonrió.<br>Melanie quiso hablar pero un estruendoso golpe los hizo callarse a todos. Pareció como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra la puerta, rompiéndose en pedazos. Después pudieron oír un par de gritos femeninos y otro fuerte estruendo.  
>—Creo que lo mejor será que vea que pasa. —Bella se aventuró a decir. Cuando Edward quiso detenerla Marie abrió la puerta, los miró con veneno en los ojos llenos de lágrimas y corrió por el primer pasillo que encontró.<p>

—¿Qu-qué sucedió?  
>—Le he dicho toda la verdad. Realmente ya no estoy interesado en ella, pero no es capaz de comprenderlo. Ha roto los jarrones, tirado todo lo que había en la mesa y se ha puesto a llorar, luego se ha ido.<br>Bella entró en la habitación y ahogó un grito con su mano. Todo estaba destrozado. Los trozos de los jarrones esparcidos después de ser estampados contra la puerta, la comida regada por el piso, las salsas y el vino fluyendo por el suelo y el mantel completamente sucio hecho un ovillo.  
>Bella corrió a apagar las velas y encendió las luces. La vista era peor así.<br>—Lo ha destrozado todo. —Félix ahogó una maldición y rascó su cabeza.  
>—Oh cariño, cuanto lo siento. —Bella agarró sus manos y lo consoló.<br>—Se ha puesto histérica. Nunca la había visto así. Ha dicho todo el rato que me amaba y que no dejaría que tuviera otra relación con nadie.  
>—Oh dios mío. —Melanie exclamó al ver el destrozo.<br>Félix cerró los ojos con rabia.

—Lo siento Mel, quería que esto fuera especial y acabó en desastre. No sabía que ella vendría y que haría esta escena de celos.  
>—No sé qué decir.<br>—Será mejor que vaya a ver como está Marie. —Bella dijo rompiendo el silencio.  
>—No, déjala. Será mejor que esté sola y se relaje, realmente puede ser peligrosa si pierde los nervios.<br>—Pero…  
>—Él tiene razón Bella, habrá ido al hotel que reservamos.<br>—Bien, mañana hablaré con ella. —Bella tragó saliva para ahogar la punzada de celos que sintió ante las palabras de Edward. Los imaginó durmiendo juntos en una misma habitación y su sangre hirvió.  
>Respiró hondamente y se dijo que ellos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran. No tenía poder alguno sobre Edward y no diría nada al respecto.<p>

—Esto es un desastre. —Félix restregó su rostro.  
>—No, no dejes que esto afecte por lo que trabajaste durante todo el día. Pueden pedir algo a domicilio y cenar con tranquilidad en otro lugar. No será tan especial como lo tenías preparado pero lo importante es que la pasen juntos.<br>—Tengo que recoger todo esto.  
>—Yo lo haré —Bella acarició su mejilla amistosamente—. Vamos, no la hagas esperar más. Aún puedes sorprenderla y conseguir tu perfecta noche.<br>—¿Estás segura? No puedo dejar que te encargues siempre de todo.  
>—Vamos, no lo pienses más. Ve, corre.<br>—Te adoro. —Félix la abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla.  
>—Pasarlo bien. —Bella los despidió y Edward sólo asintió con su cabeza, demasiado enfadado como para decir nada coherente.<br>Bella cerró la puerta y contó hasta diez antes de girarse para enfrentar a Edward.

—¿Has tenido algo con él?  
>Edward no pudo evitar preguntar. Estaba completamente celoso de ver su compenetración, de ver el cariño que se profesaban.<br>—Oh no Edward, no toleraré otra escena de celos —Bella fue firme—. Me basta con todo el daño que ocasionó Marie ahora mismo.  
>—No es una escena de celos. —Edward frunció el ceño.<br>—Pues entonces mejor me lo pones, no quiero otro berrinche más.  
>No pudo mirarlo a la cara mientras decía esas palabras, en su lugar empezó a recoger las cosas destrozadas del suelo. No elevó su cabeza, pero sentir la presencia de Edward no ayudaba para nada en su concentración.<br>—¿Sois sólo amigos?  
>Bella no supo si reír o llorar al escuchar la voz de Edward, suave y temerosa, mientras preguntaba.<p>

Depositó el mantel en la mesa y lo enfrentó.  
>—¿No acabas de ver con quién se fue?<br>—Sí pero…  
>—No hay peros Edward, date cuenta de que dos personas pueden ser amigos aunque sean de distintos sexos.<br>—Estáis muy unidos.  
>—La situación que nos rodea nos ha hecho unirnos.<br>—¿Qué situación?  
>—En vez de preguntarme eso porque no me dices qué estás haciendo aquí.<br>—Necesitaba verte. —Edward se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y Bella sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba, poniéndose alerta. Aferró el borde de la mesa tan fuerte que sus dedos empezaron a doler.  
>—No creo que eso sea suficiente como para venir sin avisar. ¿Qué es lo que pretendías?<p>

Edward dejó de acercarse a ella cuando sus cuerpos se separaban únicamente por unos diez centímetros. Bella respiró con dificultad. Lo tenía demasiado cerca para su salud mental.  
>—No pretendía nada, sólo quería verte.<br>—No me lo creo.  
>—Es la verdad. Pensé que irías a Forks en las fiestas navideñas, pero no lo hiciste y opté por venir yo.<br>—Cualquier cosa que necesitaras decirme podrías haberlo hecho por teléfono.  
>Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza.<br>—En primer lugar dejaste de contestar a mis llamadas, y en segundo lugar no me era suficiente con una fría llamada.  
>—No teníamos nada de lo que hablar.<br>—Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.  
>Las palabras quedaron pegadas a la garganta de Bella cuando él agarró su mano y la envolvió con la suya.<p>

Bella luchó con las ganas de soltarse de su mano de un solo tirón, pero no lo hizo, su calidez era demasiado reconfortante para ella.  
>—¿Hablar de qué?<br>—De todo.  
>—Podrías ser más especificativo.<br>Edward jugueteó con sus dedos, mirándola fijamente con dulzura.  
>—Principalmente quería pasar la última noche del año contigo.<br>—¿Has hecho un vuelo de cinco horas, has venido hasta aquí en un taxi que se movería dos metros cada diez minutos por toda la gente que hay yendo y viniendo, soportando este frío helador sólo para pasar la última noche del año conmigo?  
>—¿Tan extraño te parece?<br>—Bastante, y más dadas las circunstancias.  
>Edward apretó más sus manos, calentándolas con las suyas en pequeños restriegos.<p>

—Cuando vi tu nota supe que ya no habría vuelta atrás, que tú habías tomado una decisión y que yo ya no estaría dentro de tus planes. Quise dejar las cosas como estaban, pedirte perdón por todas mis estupideces y dejarte libre para que rehicieras tu vida, pero no pude. Me desesperaba por saber algo de ti, lo mínimo que fuera. Lo último que quería es que te llevaras esa mala imagen de mí, porque siempre fui un cretino contigo y la verdad no me entiendo ni yo. No tengo justificación. Intenté no llamarme, pero no podía. Mis dedos picaban por marcar tu número. Me siento tan en paz cuando escucho tu voz, tan aliviado —sonrió—. Tú lo dijiste Bella, soy una persona egoísta y realmente no quiero cambiar, porque eso significaría renunciar a ti.  
>—No es justo que me hagas esto Edward, no ahora. —Bella gimoteó.<p>

—Lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a desistir.  
>—¿Por qué crees que permanecí en la sombra por tanto tiempo? Porque no quería ocasionarle problemas a nadie. Era feliz viéndote a escondidas, imaginando un mundo perfecto en el que te acercarías a mí y me besarías como si no hubiera un mañana, pero luego todos los sueños se rompieron cuando te vi con Marie… Cuando supe que teníais una relación seria fue la primera vez que intenté alejarme, olvidarte, porque definitivamente jamás me verías como yo quisiera, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo temblaba en cuanto escuchaba tu voz y me olvidaba por completo de que estabas con Marie. No podía evitar observarte y sentir que me enamoraba más a cada momento, y cuando finalmente mi sueño se cumplió tú me confundiste con ella, porque no había otra manera de que sintieras algo por mí. —Edward quiso interrumpir, pero Bella negó.<p>

—No la había, reconozcámoslo. Si hubieras sabido que yo no era Marie jamás te hubieras acercado a mí. Todo el tiempo pensé en detenerte, en decirte la verdad para no seguir con esa pantomima, pero entonces me besaste, y fue como yo siempre imaginé y realmente no pude detenerte. Necesitaba más de ti. Lo necesitaba todo de ti por al menos una vez en mi vida. Y luego todo fue un desastre. Marie nos descubrió y yo sólo quería hundirme bajo el suelo, desaparecer. Estaba tan llena de sentimientos que colapsé. Aunque eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue saber que nada había importado, que ya me habías olvidado y habías decidido retomar tu relación con ella como si nada, ignorante a lo que yo sentí cuando os vi de nuevo juntos —Bella recordó la escena del sofá—. Y supe de su relación con Félix, de sus engaños y lo único que quería era, de cierta forma, protegerte, evitar que sufrieras, pero era lógico que tú no creerías mis palabras… —Lo recordó gritándole que era una mentirosa.

—Y entonces te enteraste de la verdad y ese no fue más que un plan organizado por mí, porque estúpidamente quería seguir protegiéndote, y me cubría detrás de hacerme creer que sólo quería vengarme. Y ya no es sólo eso, fue peor cuando tú repentinamente empezaste a fijarte en mí después de la traición de Marie. Desde ese momento te parecí interesante, lo suficiente como para intentar algo conmigo, pero no dejabas de herirme a cada momento —Bella suspiró profundo—. Con todo esto quiero decir que sólo estás viviendo una ilusión, un truco de tu mente. Tú no sientes nada por mí, ni me extrañas ni me necesitas, lo único que quieres es el sustitutivo de Marie, porque en el fondo sigues amándola a ella pero estás demasiado dolido como para admitirlo, y lo que tienes más a mano soy yo.  
>Bella carraspeó para evitar llorar, se apartó de la mesa y miró por la ventana.<p>

—Esto es ridículo Edward, entiéndelo. No quieres hacer esto, no me quieres a tu lado, sólo necesitas a alguien que te recuerde a Marie pero que nunca te haya traicionado, aunque la verdad es que te engañé una vez. Intentas autoconvencerte de que la mejor opción soy yo, pero nada está más lejos de la realidad. Sabes que te amo, que lo hago de verdad y eso es lo que te está dando el pase libre a querer iniciar una relación conmigo. En realidad no te preocupan mis sentimientos, sólo los tuyos. Tienes una herida que cerrar y yo soy la solución…  
>—¡Basta!, no digas nada más.<br>Bella le dio la espalda, no sintiéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo por más tiempo.  
>Edward respiró con rabia. Cada poro de su cuerpo destilaba furia, su cabeza quería explotar mientras procesaba todo lo que ella acababa de decir, sabiendo que era mentira.<p>

—Estás equivocada, completamente equivocada.  
>—¿Equivocada? Dime en qué.<br>—Acepto que te he herido muchas veces, que no he sabido controlarme y medir mis palabras y ciertamente no me entiendo ni yo mismo, no sé porque lo hago y no soy consciente de ello hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, pero no puedes afirmar que siento algo por ti porque es un simple capricho mío, porque necesito olvidar a Marie pero no quiero. Eso es una completa mentira. No quiero nada más con Marie, no quiero recordarla en nadie más. Lo nuestro se acabó, murió cuando ella decidió jugar a dos bandas conmigo, y ya está. Eso está completamente olvidado. Yo no te necesito porque aún quiera recordarla. Ahora la veo como una simple amiga más.  
>—¿Y me vas a decir que no es raro que empezaras a fijarte en mí justo cuando acabaste con ella?<p>

Edward suspiró hondamente, pensando bien lo que decía.  
>—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Juras saberlo todo, pero no sabes ni la mitad. Es imposible que yo sepa si pude sentir algo por ti antes porque no te conocía, no sabía de ti.<br>—Y cuando me conociste y supiste que era la hermana gemela de Marie no le diste importancia. A pesar de lo que pasó entre los dos seguiste con ella sin importante nada. Casualmente te fijaste a mí cuando ella te traicionó. —Bella se rio con amargura.  
>—Yo quise acabar nuestra relación después de lo que pasó contigo, pero ella insistió, me pidió que me quedara a su lado porque se sentía muy afectada, porque era injusto que la dejara por un error así. Y yo lo intenté, pero ya no me sentía igual que antes cuando estaba a su lado.<p>

Bella parpadeó para disipar sus traiciones lágrimas.  
>—Le hubieras dicho que no si no sintieras nada por ella.<br>—¿Esperabas que dejara de tener sentimientos hacia ella de la noche a la mañana? Nuestra relación duró más de dos años Bella, y ella estaba demasiado afectada por lo que pasó contigo.  
>—Oh sí, estaba tan afectada que buscaba consuelo en los brazos de Félix.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Jamás le importó lo que pasó entre los dos, sólo tenía el ego herido porque tú me confundiste con ella y lo único que desea es parecerse lo menos posible a mí. Inició una relación contigo porque quería probar que era mejor que yo, que era capaz de superarme en todo. ¿Sabes lo que leyó en mi diario? —Bella mordisqueó sus labios.<p>

—¿Qué?  
>—Cada estúpido día que yo me convencía de querer acercarme a ti, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo. Cada día te veía e intentaba hablarte, de lo que fuera, pero no podía, me ganaba la cobardía. Y ella lo leyó, ella sabía de mis fallidos intentos y por eso atacó, porque necesitaba ganar esa prueba y colocar una medalla más en su lista.<br>—Yo no sabía eso…  
>—Claro que no lo sabías, estabas demasiado ciego con su encanto. Tú te ibas y Félix llegaba detrás de ti. Estaba aburrida de que te preocuparas más de tus estudios que de ella, porque siempre quiere ser el centro de atención. Miles de veces te llamó diciéndote que no podía verse contigo porque tenía alguna cena familiar y Félix estaba a su lado, riéndose de lo patético que eras por creerle todo.<p>

Bella detuvo sus palabras cuando supo que había sido demasiado cruel, que le había clavado la aguja de la verdad en una sola estacada y sin anestesia.  
>—Es cierto que ella hizo conmigo lo que le dio la gana. —Edward soltó una especie de sonrisa para nada divertida.<br>—Yo sentía por ti Edward, me dolía cada vez que la escuchaba hablar así de ti, porque sabía que tú si la querías y que jugaba contigo como si fueras una peonza. Por eso soy incapaz de creerte, porque sé que estás en un espejismo constante. Necesitas alejarte de todo, conocer a alguien más que pueda valorarte de verdad, que no juegue contigo, que te ame. —Bella enjugó sus lágrimas.  
>—Ya la he conocido Bella, y no pienso renunciar a ella.<br>Él se acercó tan rápido hacia su sitio que no fue capaz de predecir sus movimientos. Fue consciente de ellos cuando sintió su boca ser avasallada por la suya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<br>Ya estoy por aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo.  
>Espero les guste y lo disfruten. <strong>_

_**Siempre estoy diciendo que a la historia le queda poco, pero veo sus hermosos comentarios y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Las ideas vuelan en mi mente y no puedo parar de seguir alargando la historia que, en un principio, pensé que sería un "mini-fic". **_

_**He tardado más porque he estado avanzando en el próximo capítulo, por lo que la próxima actualización será más rápida.  
>Espero sus opiniones y por favor, ¡Recuerden!, no abandonaré la historia jamás. <strong>_

_**Kisses  
>By: K. Crazy Cullen. <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 12. :...*...*...~.~_**

La besó cálidamente, haciéndola sentir que estaba en casa de nuevo. Movió sus labios con suavidad, degustando cada rincón de su boca con lentitud, dándole pase libre a que lo separara de ella si lo deseaba, pero la realidad era que ella no quería separarlo, nunca quería alejarlo y él lo sabía perfectamente.  
>Dejó que la besara, dejó que se apoderara de ella una vez más, porque su cuerpo ya no tenía la voluntad suficiente para alejarlo. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, había ignorado sus llamadas para poco a poco ir olvidándose de él, pero siempre regresaba a ella, como un oso a la miel. Si él vivía en un espejismo constante ella ya no quería hacerle ver la realidad, ya no podía luchar más contra sus instintos, contra sí misma. Su naturaleza era amarlo y estaba tan aterrada como emocionada. Tal vez él abriría los ojos de un momento a otro y se daría cuenta de que no sentía nada por ella, y entonces la abandonaría a su suerte, destrozando más su corazón y dejándola completamente vacía.<p>

Tal vez eso pasaría dentro de un minuto o dentro de unos años, no podía afirmarlo con convicción absoluta, ya no podía afirmar nada.  
>Tenía claro que él no la amaba tan intensamente como lo hacía ella, tal vez sólo le tenía un bonito cariño que lo animaba a intentar tratarla, tal vez simplemente su desesperación lo estaba guiando. Su ego herido le gritaba que necesitaba ser reparado y el amor que Bella podía darle era la solución más rápida y segura. A lo mejor él estaba viviendo una ilusión, y se desataría un caos completo cuando la superara, dejándola completamente destrozada. Bella siempre fue el espejismo de Marie, la segunda parte de su hermana, esa a la que nadie quería conocer, esa que no le interesaba a nadie por ser demasiado aburrida. La segunda cara de un espejo, la parte trasera, la parte inútil…<br>No podía intentarlo con él, porque antes de empezar ya sentía que se desmoronaba en pedazos.

—Detente. —Lo alejó colocando una mano en su pecho.  
>—¿Qué sucede?<br>—No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo hacerlo. —Bella susurró casi imperceptiblemente.  
>—¿Por qué no?<br>—Quiero que regreses a la realidad Edward, que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.  
>—Nunca he estado más seguro de lo que hago.<br>—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?, ¿quieres volver a intentar tener una relación con alguien tan parecido a tu antigua novia?  
>—Tú y Marie sólo sois parecidas físicamente, en lo demás sois dos personas completamente diferentes. Tú eres más cálida, más amable, sencilla… Es difícil no enamorarse de ti.<p>

Bella pensó en sus últimas palabras y se rio como posesa.  
>—¿Quieres que te recuerde que tú no lo has hecho? —negó con la cabeza—. Eres la única persona que necesito y el único que no logra sentir nada por mí.<br>Edward respiró con dificultad. ¿Por qué había sido tan fácil aceptar ante Marie que amaba a Bella y se sentía incapaz de decírselo a ella? Quiso abrir su boca, decirle lo que tanta falta le hacía, pero no pudo. Se quedaba pegado en su garganta.  
>—No es que no sienta nada…<br>—Edward basta, dejémoslo aquí antes de que sea más doloroso. Me encantaría poder decirte que me alegro de que hayas venido, pero no es así.  
>—¿No?<br>—No. Yo estoy haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo para dejarte ir, para lograr olvidarte y rehacer mi corazón… pero tú no me lo permites…

En un impulso Edward enredó su brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.  
>—Entonces supongo que vine por eso, porque lo intuía.<br>—¿Qué intuías? —Preguntó Bella nerviosamente.  
>—Que estabas intentando hacer de todo por olvidarme, y yo no quiero que lo hagas.<br>—¿Por qué no puedes dejarme el camino libre?  
>—Porque sé que, aunque lo niegues, sigues queriéndome a tu lado.<br>—Eso es muy arrogante de tu parte.  
>—Qué se le va a hacer, soy así y me prometí a mí mismo no renunciar a ti.<br>—¿Te das cuenta de que me estás tratando como un objeto?  
>—Nada de eso Bella. Tú me haces poner los pies sobre la tierra y eres capaz de darme lo que siempre busqué. No te dejaré ir.<p>

Bella tembló entre sus brazos.  
>—¿Qué pasaría si yo te digo que tengo algo con alguien?<br>—Que no te creería.  
>—¿Y si te lo demostrara?<br>—Si se diera el caso, que no se dará, apartaría a ese patán de mi camino.  
>—¿Crees que sería tan sencillo?<br>—Sí, porque sé que no sentirías nada por él, y yo no dejaría que nadie se te acercara. Soy un hombre muy posesivo. —La apretó más contra sí.  
>—Me doy cuenta de eso.<br>—No soy bueno con las palabras Bella, nunca se me ha dado bien expresar mis sentimientos. Soy más de demostrar con actos que de decir palabras bonitas. Pero tú me haces pensar en cada cosa que quiero decirte, y por ahora necesito que sepas que estoy dispuesto a todo por una nueva oportunidad.

—¿A todo eh?  
>—Sí.<br>—¿Por qué has venido con Marie? —Bella quiso morderse la lengua ante su pregunta, pero era algo que necesitaba saber antes de morir por la curiosidad.  
>—Ella fue la que me dio la idea para hacer esta locura.<br>—¿De verdad?  
>—Sí, cuando llegué a casa de tus padres para la cena de navidad pensé que estarías ahí, como no te vi pensé que aparecerías de un momento a otro. Marie vio mi frustración y se acercó a decirme que te habías quedado aquí. Ella me hizo algunas preguntas y bueno… cuando estuvo segura me dio esta idea de venir a verte.<p>

Bella frunció el ceño.  
>—¿Qué preguntas?, ¿segura de qué?<br>Edward tragó saliva ruidosamente.  
>—Emm… bueno… ella quería estar segura de que no estaba jugando contigo.<br>—¿En serio? —Edward asintió—. ¿Y cómo la convenciste?  
>—Se lo expliqué. Lo último que quiero que piense es que intento jugar contigo por un tiempo y después dejarte tirada a tu suerte.<br>—¿Sabes que si te soy sincera la que lo piensa soy yo?  
>—¿Qué? —él se alejó un poco de ella, pero sin soltar el agarre en su cintura—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?<br>—Muy en serio. Aún no estoy segura de haberme creído todo esto.  
>—He venido hasta aquí con ese propósito Bella. Quiero que confíes en mí, que me des una oportunidad más, la definitiva. No volveré a estropear las cosas. Es diferente desde ahora.<br>—¿Diferente por qué?  
>Edward meditó bien sus palabras.<p>

—Antes, al principio de nuestra relación, me sentía totalmente atrapado por Marie. Estaba como idiotizado con ella. Me encantaba su forma de actuar, que no le diera demasiada importancia al momento y que se dedicara a vivirlo como si fuera su último día. Pero entonces, de repente, ella empezó a cambiar. Usaba ropa inadecuada cuando salíamos, maquillaba mucho su rostro y coqueteaba con cualquier hombre que veía. Tuvimos muchas discusiones con eso, y ella me prometió no hacerlo más. Después de las vacaciones noté en ella poco interés en los estudios y que prefería mil veces quedarse hasta las tantas en una fiesta bebiendo todo lo que pudiera a dedicarse a estudiar para algún examen importante. Siempre intentaba persuadirla, pero de un modo u otro lograba salirse con la suya. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión una vez, y ella me prometió cambiar y lo hizo, se dedicó más a ella misma y no a querer destacar por sobre todo el mundo. Tuvimos buenos momentos en ese entonces, pero yo sentía que no acababa de confiar en ella, y después tuve que ir a la universidad y nos veíamos menos cada vez. —Edward pensó en cada momento nombrado.

—Es lo que a ella le molestaba, no ser el centro de tu atención. Según me explicó eso fue lo que la llevó a tener una relación con Félix.  
>—Ahora empiezo a dudar que fuera eso. Creo que ellos tenían algo desde mucho antes de conocerme a mí.<br>—¿Por qué lo crees?  
>—A quien Marie realmente ama es a Félix, pero algo pasó entre ellos que les impidió estar juntos, después me conoció a mí y puede que se haya olvidado de él por algún tiempo.<br>—Por eso se puso tan celosa cuando me vio con él. —Bella murmuró.  
>—Sí. Estuvimos hablando en el vuelo sobre por qué ella se comportaba así contigo y por qué ahora quería ayudarme, y tan sólo me aseguró que había reflexionado y que sabía que estaba siendo muy injusta contigo, que quería cambiar.<br>—Ella cambia tanto que desconcierta a todo el mundo. —Edward asintió.

—Intento explicarte con todo esto que la relación que he tenido con Marie ha estado siempre llena de altibajos, que nunca tuvimos algo realmente estable. Desde que la vi me gustó, mucho para serte sincero, pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar, porque a quien vi primero fue a ti, pero el primer acercamiento lo tuve con ella y sois idénticas… Es un verdadero lío.  
>—Te gustó Marie, como tú has dicho fue con ella con la que trataste primero. A mí sólo me viste una vez, y muy de pasada, yo no pinto nada en eso.<br>—Claro que lo haces. Lo ideal de todo esto es que si te hubiera encontrado primero a ti no hubiera dudado en acercarme.  
>—Pero habrías perdido el interés muy rápidamente. Te gustó Marie porque ella supo envolverte, porque tiene don de gentes.<br>—¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido contigo?  
>—Me habría puesto muy nerviosa, habría tartamudeado cualquier tontería y habría salido huyendo lo más rápido posible con alguna excusa incoherente. —Edward sonrió.<p>

—Eso sólo hubiera aumentado más mi curiosidad por ti.  
>—No estoy segura de eso.<br>—No puedes simplemente creer en lo malo.  
>—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero eso ya no importa ahora. Es algo irrelevante. No cambiará las cosas que recordemos el pasado.<br>—Es cierto que no lo hará, pero estoy intentando que tengas más confianza en mí, quiero que creas en mis palabras, en lo que te digo. No eres sólo un capricho.  
>—Intento creerte…<br>—Escucha, míralo desde este punto de vista. Cuando fui a la universidad no me fue realmente difícil alejarme de Marie. Sabía que la vería en las vacaciones y sentía que podía estar conforme con eso. Pero en cambio, contigo, es muy diferente. No puedo alejarme de ti, necesito verte cada día, a cada minuto que pasa. Estar contigo en Grecia fue increíble, a pesar de mi estúpido comportamiento, desde ese momento siento que necesito tenerte siempre junto a mí. —Bella parpadeó conmocionada.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre intentabas herirme?  
>—Yo… no lo hacía a propósito. Cuando hablaba contigo simplemente me descontrolaba sin darme cuenta, y cuando meditaba en lo que había dicho me daba cuenta de mi brusquedad y de lo mal que me comportaba. No era mi intención decirte todo eso pero… no sé…<br>—Me cuesta demasiado creer en tus argumentos.  
>—Tienes todo el derecho del mundo para desconfiar de mí. ¿Sabes?, lo estuve hablando con mi madre.<br>—¿El qué?  
>—Cuando te fuiste y me dejaste esa nota, ella fue a mi habitación y me preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando, y yo le conté todo. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, y definitivamente ella me conoce muy bien.<p>

Edward sonrió al pensar en su madre.  
>—Me preguntó sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, quería que lo tuviera todo claro además de asegurarse de que no estaba intentado jugar contigo. Ella me dijo que lo mejor sería que hablara contigo sobre cómo me siento cuando… cuando terminamos discutiendo. Al hablar con ella caí en cuenta de que lo que creo que me pasa es que aún no he podido olvidar por completo el resentimiento que tengo hacia Marie por todo lo que ha hecho. Sus engaños, sus mentiras e incluso sus provocaciones se han ido acumulando en mí a lo largo del tiempo que mantuvimos nuestra relación. Cu-cuando discuto contigo es como… como si me acordara de todos esos malos momentos e, inconscientemente, me empiezo a desquitar contigo. El enfado me ciega y sólo veo a Marie reflejada en ti por vuestro idéntico parecido. Intento controlarme y pensar en lo que digo antes de hablar, pero no puedo, es un gran defecto en mí que sólo ha logrado estropear lo poco que conseguí contigo.<p>

Bella se deshizo lentamente de su agarre y se alejó un poco de él. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de decir nada al respecto.  
>—¿Cuando hablas conmigo sólo recuerdas a Marie?<br>—No es así precisamente. Sólo ocurre cuando discutimos. Me descontrola pensar en todo lo malo que hubo entre nosotros.  
>Bella se quedó pensativa, no sabiendo cómo interpretar con exactitud sus palabras.<br>—Estoy hecha un lío… Esto, lo que has dicho… sólo ha logrado confundirme más.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Realmente no le encuentro el sentido. No tiene sentido que de una manera u otra, en una situación u otra tengas presente a Marie siempre. Yo no digo que no pienses en ella, estás es todo su derecho y es cierto que te confundirá más el hecho de que seamos gemelas pero… Yo no quiero pagar con sus platos rotos. Y me duele saber que hemos tenido tantos enfrentamientos sólo porque te recuerdo a ella y a tus malos momentos a su lado.

Bella se apoyó en uno de los lados de la estantería, en el fondo del dormitorio. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y un horrible escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Se sentía más herida e incluso traicionada que nunca.  
>—¡No, espera! No quise decir eso. Hablar contigo no me recuerda a Marie… só-sólo sucede cuando discutimos. Yo… no puedo evitar recordarlo y tomarla contra ti inconscientemente.<br>—No quiero recriminarte nada Edward, y me estoy dando cuenta de que esta charla no tiene sentido alguno. La única solución que se me ocurre es que debes hablar seriamente con Marie. Hablen sobre su relación, sobre los errores que cometieron cuando estuvieron juntos y piensen en el por qué de sus discusiones. Sólo después de hablar con ella de una manera completamente sincera y clara sabrás qué es lo que sientes en realidad. Tal vez descubres que aún estás enamorado de Marie.

Bella tragó saliva cuando terminó de hablar. Las últimas palabras habían querido quedar atascadas en su garganta, por lo que con un gran esfuerzo que la hizo sentirse peor a cada momento logró decirle lo que de verdad pensaba. Le había quedado más que claro la indirecta, él jamás llegaría a sentir algo profundo o verdadero por ella, porque Marie había marcado mucho su vida.  
>—No lo estás entendiendo…<br>—Yo no puedo verlo de otra manera. No le des más vueltas a un tema que tiene tan fácil solución. Sólo tienes que hablar con ella y recordar sus años juntos. Creo que acabarán descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
>—Yo ya no siento por Marie nada más que una amistad que perdura gracias a ti.<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—Si yo no te conociera y, de un modo u otro, hubiera terminando descubriendo la infidelidad de Marie habría roto cualquier lazo con ella. No sería capaz de volver a hablarle sabiendo lo que ha hecho. Tal vez soy demasiado orgulloso, no lo sé.<p>

Bella lo miró dubitativa.  
>—Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.<br>—En cierto modo Marie me ha ayudado a acercarme a ti. Ella descubrió por sí misma que no me eras indiferente y ha estado aconsejándome. Fue… fue bastante más sencillo ser claro con respecto a mis sentimientos con ella. Supongo que es porque, de cierta manera, he convivido con ella por bastante tiempo. Supo darse cuenta enseguida de que yo estaba muy confundido con respecto a ti y lo primero que me echaba un poco para atrás era el saber que sois hermanas, es decir, se sentía un tanto morboso haber tenido una relación con ella y que después empezara a tener sentimientos hacia ti. Muchas veces estaba de mal humor contigo por eso, sentía que estaba en un precipicio constante, en el que no podía ni avanzar ni retroceder. Para serte sincero, al principio, me sentía un tanto asqueado de mí mismo. No podía comprenderme y sentía que lo único que quería era verte a cada momento y hablar contigo, pero después pensaba en Marie, en nuestra relación desastrosamente terminada y me enfurecía mucho más. No sé, es complicado…

Bella se acercó unos pasos hacia él para poderse situar lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle mirándolo fijamente mientras mantenía una distancia cordial para que su toque no la desconcertara.  
>—¿Te molestaba tener sentimientos hacia mí?<br>—No. Me hacían sentirme una mala persona.  
>—No tienes porque sentirte así.<br>—Ahora ya no le hago mucho caso a ese sentimiento, pero al principio sólo me dejaba guiar por él. Muchas veces me hubiera gustado preguntarte que pensabas al respecto.  
>—Fue bastante confuso para mí también, pero yo ya estaba confundida desde mucho antes, y supongo que solamente me acostumbré a sentirme así.<br>—¿Mucho antes?

Bella suspiró hondamente.  
>—La primera vez que te vi junto a mi hermana intenté autoconvencerme de que lo mejor que podía hacer era mirar para otro lado, olvidarme de ese tonto enamoramiento que tenía contigo ya que me decía que sería algo momentáneo. Pero el tiempo siguió avanzando, y cada vez que te veía sentía mi corazón en la garganta y como me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, a pesar de que sabía que tú no eras consciente de que yo estaba observándote. Me sentía mal porque eras el novio de mi hermana, y fijarme en ti era algo que yo debería de haber tenido prohibido.<br>—Pero tú tenías ese sentimiento por mí antes de que Marie me conociera.  
>—Lo sé. Pero sólo era un sentimiento, un gracioso flechazo que esperaba se pasara. Aunque seguía viéndote y no hacía más que aumentar —resopló.<br>—¿Por qué nunca te acercaste?  
>—Porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente. Cada día intentaba buscar una excusa o algún tema de conversación interesante, pero me conozco, y sabía que si me acercaba me pondría extremadamente nerviosa, y sólo lograría hacer el ridículo. —Edward sonrió.<p>

—Todo hubiera sido muy diferente.  
>—Lo sé, pero ya no se puede cambiar el pasado.<br>—Pero podemos decidir sobre el presente, sobre el ahora. Dame una última oportunidad Bella, y te prometo que merecerá la pena.  
>Edward se acercó lentamente hacia ella, tomó su mano derecha y la acarició con veneración, sonriéndole, suplicándole.<br>—Yo…  
>—¿Qué más puede impedirte que me digas que sí?<br>—Me es difícil creer que después de todo, de las discusiones, de los malos momentos, de las heridas… Quieras intentarlo conmigo. Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Yo… no puedo dejar de recordar tu rechazo al principio…  
>—¿Rechazo?<br>—Cuando intenté decirte que Marie jugaba contigo, y tú juraste que jamás habría un sitio para mí a tu lado. Y-yo sentía que tú estabas burlándote de mis sentimientos, echándome en cara que todo lo hacía porque estaba celosa.  
>—No quería estar a tu lado en ese momento, estaba confundido.<br>—Lo ves… —Bella intentó aguantar sus ganas de llorar.

—Pero no es lo que piensas. Yo estaba tremendamente hecho un lío. No quería estar a solas contigo porque no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Tenía sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí mismo y todo me parecía algo enfermizo. Intentaba alejarte.  
>—¿Por eso continuaste tu relación con Marie?<br>—Lo hice porque en realidad ella me lo pidió. Intenté convencerla de que lo mejor era que nos diéramos un tiempo, porque yo me sentía mal, sentía que te había herido profundamente y no podía dejar de pensar en cuando te encontré en el bosque. Fue la imagen más desoladora que he visto. Pero ella insistió, diciéndome que no pensara en lo que pasó contigo, que ella no le daba importancia y que lo olvidaría siempre y cuando yo mantuviera nuestro noviazgo. Quise intentarlo, pero no podía. Se me hacía imposible dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que compartimos, y en como deberías de sentirte tú al respecto. Quise ser brusco para alejarte, porque no se sentía correcto. Sólo pensaba en ti y eso me hacía enfadarme mucho más porque se suponía que yo sólo debería de pensar en Marie y en consolidar nuestra relación.

Bella mordisqueó sus labios, no sabiendo qué decir.  
>—Pero yo os veía, vosotros parecíais felices juntos.<br>—Le había prometido intentarlo, que me olvidaría de lo que pasó contigo y centrarme en los dos. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Cu-cuando la besaba me acordaba de ti y se me hacía imposible no comparar. Me ponía de los nervios saber que realmente yo pude sentir las diferencias y que ya no quería estar junto a ella, si no junto a ti. Lo anhelaba realmente, y eso me hacía sentirme peor a  
>cada momento. Sólo pensaba que no era correcto…<br>—Pero te molestó realmente que ella te engañara.  
>—Creo que estaba más enfadado conmigo mismo que con ella.<br>—¿Cómo?  
>—En cuanto la vi con Félix me acordé de todo lo que tú me dijiste y supe que había sido un idiota por haber sido tan cruel y después… tú sabes… el ego de hombre herido… No fue bonito verla con otro, a pesar de que ya no sentía nada por ella.<p>

—Woa, realmente esto es una cadena sin fin.  
>—Sólo tengo que pedirte perdón Bella, por todo. Por lo que te dije estando enfadado, por haberte rechazado por el simple hecho de que yo estaba confundido y me sentía mal por pensar en ti de esa manera. Tú estuviste ahí para mí siempre que lo necesité, siempre que te lo pedí, perdonando mis tonterías, mis arranques de ira. Es cierto que simplemente intentabas protegerme y yo te lo pagaba siendo un completo imbécil contigo.<br>—Está bien Edward, prometo que iré olvidándolo. Tarde o temprano acabaré dejándolo atrás.  
>—Podré hacer que lo olvides rápido si me das una oportunidad. Una sola, si vuelvo a joderla no insistiré más, pero déjame demostrarte que he cambiado, que realmente quiero estar contigo y que esta vez sí que merecerá la pena.<p>

Lo miró fijamente, analizando sus gestos, su mirada, todo de él. Quería estar segura, aunque muy en el fondo estaba saltando de alegría porque él quería intentarlo de nuevo. Pero su lado racional le decía que sería un error, que no podrían tener una relación así, cuando no estaba del todo segura de que él la amara con seguridad y no como un capricho.  
>—No podremos mantener una relación así.<br>—¿Así, cómo?  
>—A distancia… —Bella lo dijo con pesar.<br>Edward se quedó un tanto dubitativo, pues no había pensado en ese dato.  
>—Es cierto que nuestras universidades no están en el mismo Estado, pero no importa. Podemos vernos en las vacaciones, algún fin de semana o en algún día festivo. Saldrá bien si queremos intentarlo de verdad. No podremos afirmar nada sin al menos intentarlo.<p>

Bella pensó en todo lo que él había dicho. Le hubiera gustado decirle que sí inmediatamente, lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero estaba anclada en el piso, completamente confundida y paralizada. ¿Y qué si lo intentaban y salía mal?, ¿qué ganaba ella realmente con eso? No podía afirmar los sentimientos de Edward para con ella, porque él jamás le había confesado que la amara con sinceridad. Si se arriesgaba y todo salía mal perdería mucho más de lo que ganaría por intentar tener un poco de tiempo a su lado.  
>Comprender qué lo estaba llevando a tomar esa decisión, a sentirse tan desesperado por tener una relación con ella, iba mucho más lejos que su propio raciocinio.<br>De nada le serviría tener una relación exprés con él, porque lo que ella más necesitaba era seguridad y estabilidad, y cuanto más lo pensaba más quería negarse, pues no estaba para nada segura de que ambos funcionarían bien como un conjunto.

—¿Crees que podremos mantener una relación a distancia por mucho tiempo?  
>—Claro que sí. No lo pongas en duda. Tú sólo tienes que decirme que sí y el resto será cosa mía. Haré que veas que merece la pena intentarlo.<br>—Quisiera hacerlo, pero no estoy del todo convencida… —Bella parpadeó para disipar la humedad de sus ojos—. Algo me dice que esto no saldrá bien. Tarde o temprano algo se interpondrá en nuestros caminos. Tú conocerás a alguna chica en la universidad, una que llame tu atención mucho más que yo, y querrás estar libre de mí para poder acercarte sabiendo que no tienes ninguna atadura.  
>—Yo no quiero conocer a nadie más Bella. Ninguna conseguirá hacerme sentir como lo haces tú. Por favor… siento que empiezo a quedarme sin argumentos.<br>Bella sonrió ante su broma.  
>Lo miró fijamente, buscando la absoluta verdad en sus ojos. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la determinación que mostraban sus facciones. Casi le dijo que sí, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.<p>

—Edward… siempre fuiste lo que siempre soñé, el único del que he estado completa e irracionalmente enamorada. Pero comprender tus acciones es algo que supera mis propios límites. En un momento estás muy contento al lado de Marie y en otro quieres intentarlo conmigo con completo ahínco. No sé qué pensar… yo… a veces también siento que esto no es correcto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en Marie juntos, en todo el tiempo que compartisteis… Se siente un tanto enfermizo. Yo te amo, mucho, pero...  
>—La he jodido demasiado como para poder remediarlo ahora, ¿verdad?<br>—No es sólo eso. No estoy pensando en las malas rachas que hemos atravesado, ni en las discusiones, sólo estoy intentando ser realistas, y algo dentro de mí me dice que no funcionará.  
>Soltó su mano para secar una lágrima que rodó con rapidez por su mejilla. Bajó sus ojos, siendo incapaz de obviar de otra manera su mirada triste y desilusionada.<p>

—Lo comprendo Bella. Comprendo que no puedas decirme que sí, que esto sea demasiado para ti. Sé que no me crees cuando te digo que he cambiado, que no será como antes, pero déjame decirte que tal vez con el tiempo puedas confiar por completo en mí de nuevo. Después de que tus heridas sanen y de que tus recuerdos conmigo no sean tan dolorosos tal vez decidas que es el momento y yo te prometo que estaré esperando por ti. No quiero agobiarte más insistiendo por tanto tiempo. No volveré a pedírtelo hasta que esté seguro de que lograste perdonar mis errores.  
>—Yo he perdonado todo eso.<br>—Pero no lo has olvidado, y eso te impide seguir adelante. No te estoy culpando. Antes de hacer este viaje era completamente consciente de que no tendría por qué salir ganando… A pesar de todo tengo una última condición, o petición, para hoy.

Bella no pudo contestar, sentía su pecho apretado y su corazón latiendo a una velocidad sin igual. Tomó hondas respiraciones, secó sus furtivas lágrimas y esperó paciente a que él le dijera su última petición antes de empezar a luchar contra su recuerdo y el hecho de que estaba rechazando una oportunidad con el hombre que amaba. Definitivamente algo estaba mal dentro de ella.  
>—¿Petición? —Susurró.<br>—Concédeme esta última noche del año junto a ti, como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ambos, como si jamás hubiéramos discutido o tenido algún tipo de enfrentamiento doloroso. Olvidémoslo todo por esta noche y seamos tan solo una pareja que quiere disfrutar de su última noche juntos.  
>Bella se vio asintiendo antes de que él siquiera terminara de hablar. Sus mejillas estaban inundabas en lágrimas que se duplicaron cuando él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó con una devoción y un anhelo que sabía no volverían a repetirse jamás.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Sabes que esto es muy peligroso?  
>—No dejaré que te pase nada, confía en mí.<br>Bella suspiró hondamente.  
>—Está bien, pero deberías saber que mi segundo nombre es <em>patosa.<em>  
>Edward rio y agarró su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.<br>—Sólo preocúpate de llevar tu abrigo bien cerrado o te congelarás.  
>Edward abrió la puerta metálica que los conduciría hacia la azotea del edificio donde estudiaba Bella.<br>—¿Cuál es tu idea con venir aquí?  
>—Espera y verás.<br>Edward la jaló un poco más hacia adentro, esquivando algunas cajas que había en la entrada.  
>—Esto está lleno de polvo y de trastos.<br>—No nos quedaremos aquí.  
>—¿Qué?<p>

Edward la miró por unos segundos, pidiéndole un poco de paciencia. No estaban lejos de llegar a su objetivo. Era su última noche juntos, juntos como una verdadera pareja, y él no iba a desperdiciarla con banalismos. Quería que fuera mágica, increíble e inolvidable, y estaba trabajando duro para conseguirlo. Tenía poco tiempo antes de la llegada de la media noche, por lo que debía darse prisa o se perderían todo el espectáculo.  
>Apartó algunas cajas que obstaculizaban el camino y buscó las escaleras de hierro que sabía debían estar en alguna de las paredes que se encontraban frente a él. Quitó un par de cajas más y finalmente las encontró.<br>—Ven, sólo tenemos que subir estas escaleras y habremos llegado.  
>Bella observó el objeto en cuestión y se dijo que no las subiría ni estando borracha.<p>

—Eso nos llevará hacia el tejado.  
>—Lo sé. —Edward volvió a jalar su mano, restándole importancia a sus palabras.<br>—No estoy entendiendo nada.  
>—Lo entenderás ahora. Espera un momento, comprobaré que arriba todo esté bien.<br>Edward subió las empinadas escaleras atornilladas a la pared de ladrillos con velocidad, como si fuera un acto de lo más sencillo. Desapareció del campo visual de Bella, poniéndola nerviosa.  
>—Es seguro, puedes subir.<br>—No voy a subir ahí, es peligroso, baja por favor. Podemos ir a otro lugar.  
>—Vamos Bella, no te pasará nada, de verdad. Hay unas vistas increíbles desde aquí. Sube, yo te ayudaré.<br>Bella miró su mano tendida hacia ella y, aunque lo dudó por unos segundos, más pronto que tarde se vio agarrando su mano y subiendo las escaleras.

—Será mejor que acabes antes de que lleguen las navidades del año que viene.  
>—No es gracioso —entrecerró sus ojos—, es más difícil con estos guantes.<br>Edward sólo sonrió al ver sus movimientos precisos y cautelosos y su ceño fruncido en concentración.  
>—Estás demente. —Pronunció cuando logró terminar de subir las escaleras y se vio de pie sobre las tejas.<br>—Sólo intento impresionarte. —Sonrió ladinamente y la condujo hacia una zona menos empinada, donde la ayudó a sentarse y después imitó sus movimientos.  
>—Tenías razón, hay una vista hermosa desde aquí.<br>—Y en un poco será todavía más increíble.  
>—¿Más?<br>—Sí, sólo espera a que llegue la media noche y lo comprobarás por ti misma.  
>—¿Y qué haremos aquí por prácticamente cuarenta minutos?<br>—Umm… podemos simplemente hablar, disfrutar de esta última noche.

—¿Qué tal te está yendo en tu universidad? —Le preguntó Bella para romper un poco el hielo y el momento un tanto tenso que había entre ambos.  
>—Bastante bien. Me gusta mucho este año porque la materia se vuelve mucho<br>más interesante y práctica y se hace más llevadera.  
>—Eso es genial.<br>Volvieron a quedarse mudos, no sabiendo que decir exactamente. Ambos contemplaban el cielo, maravillados por la brillantez de las estrellas.  
>—¿Tienes algún propósito de año nuevo?<br>—Me gustaría cambiar muchas cosas —contestó Edward—. Sobre todo algunos aspectos de mi personalidad. No sé, ser un tanto más reflexivo y no decir lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. Estoy aprendiendo con los errores que he cometido contigo.  
>—Es algo bueno ser sincero.<br>—No es sinceridad. Yo no pienso en lo que pueden ocasionar mis palabras, y luego me doy cuenta de ello, cuando es demasiado tarde.

Bella no dijo nada más, porque no tenía nada más que añadir. Se quedó muda mirando hacia el horizonte mientras restregaba sus manos para entrar en calor, a pesar de que llevaba unos gruesos guantes de lana.  
>—Esto está siendo más incómodo de lo que imaginaba. —Edward dijo vacilante.<br>—Supongo que ya no hay mucho de lo que podamos hablar.  
>—No quiero desperdiciar la noche con incómodos silencios, pero tampoco quiero volver a pedirte otra oportunidad y que te sientas agobiada.<br>—Pienso que acabarás aburriéndote rápidamente de insistir o de estar conmigo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener una conversación de más de cinco minutos contigo.  
>—¿Por qué siempre piensas que la culpa es tuya?<br>—Porque es más que obvio que lo es.

Edward acarició su mejilla izquierda mientras negaba con la cabeza. Recorrió su suave piel, haciendo que Bella se erizara por el frío que le trasmitían sus heladas manos.  
>—A veces el silencio es bueno, te permite pensar y calcular tu próximo movimiento. Me basta con estar a tu lado esta noche y con imaginar que no acabará nunca. Es la primera vez que me siento realmente tranquilo, porque tienes el poder de serenarme con una sola mirada. No quiero pensar en el mañana. No quiero acordarme de que tendré que regresar y alejarme de ti por un tiempo indefinido. Me gustaría imaginar que no ha pasado nada malo entre nosotros, y que sólo somos una pareja dispuesta a luchar por una vida en conjunto.<br>—Y luego dices que no eres bueno con las palabras. —Bella hizo su mayor esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas y sonreírle con sinceridad. Se sentía culpable por estarle diciendo que no, por no concederle la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba, pero se veía incapaz de decirle que sí, sabiendo que no iba a funcionar.

—Sólo estoy siendo sincero contigo.  
>—Me siento tan mal por no creer en que seremos capaces de mantener una relación.<br>—No lo hagas, tienes todo el derecho para sentirte así. La he jodido demasiadas veces contigo, y no te culpo porque te sientas insegura. Intentaré convencerte de lo contrario, y sé que con el tiempo podrás tomar una decisión clara.  
>—Gracias.<br>Edward atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo, acercando sus labios hacia su boca para poder degustarla. La besó con completa adoración, perdiéndose completamente en ella. Quería llevarse su esencia, recordarla por todo el tiempo que tendrían que estar separados. La besó con ímpetu, dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos, imaginando una vida junto a ella, un futuro juntos… Esos pensamientos lo llevaron a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, unos que quería confesarle con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

—Nunca he entendido porque no he sido capaz de decírtelo antes, por qué, a pesar de que sabía que anhelabas escucharlo, jamás te lo he dicho. Estoy totalmente a tu merced, entregándote mi corazón por completo y no puedo irme y alejarme de ti sin confesártelo todo.  
>Volvió a besarla mientras meditaba bien sus palabras. Acarició sus labios con los suyos, sabiendo que su tacto era inigualable.<br>—No entiendo a que te refieres… —Susurró Bella.  
>—Eres la primera mujer a la que se lo digo con completa sinceridad, sólo tienes que prometerme que me creerás.<br>—¿El qué?  
>—Te amo Bella, te amo como a nadie.<br>No la dejó decir nada. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos y terminó de expresarle sus sentimientos con actos y no con palabras. Sintió sus labios temblar bajo los suyos y como cálidas lágrimas mojaban su propio rostro.

—¿Po-por qué estás llorando? —Le preguntó asustado.  
>—Me siento horrible por pensar esto en un momento así.<br>—¿En qué estás pensando?  
>—Que tus palabras han llegado demasiado tarde, que a pesar de haberlas estado esperando por tanto tiempo, ahora no me siento como esperaba sentirme. Es como… una mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad que no sé cómo expresar correctamente.<br>—Ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad?  
>—No, no es eso. Te sigo queriendo, incluso más que antes, pero… no sé, se siente extraño.<br>—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que creas en mí, lo prometo.  
>—T-te creo.<br>—No, no lo haces. Piensas que estoy mintiendo, que sólo es una excusa para llegar más rápido a ti. —Edward susurró.

—No exactamente. Sólo estoy confusa, apabullada.  
>—Tengo una única oportunidad esta noche, y lo último que haré será desperdiciarla. Te lo repetiré hasta que te canses de oírme o hasta que me creas de verdad. Esta noche es nuestra y tú eres mi única preocupación. Permíteme amarte de la mejor manera que sé. Te lo entrego todo, mi corazón es completamente tuyo y desde ahora tú eres su única dueña.<br>Bella se lanzó a besarlo, porque sentía que volvería a explotar en lágrimas si él le decía una palabra más.  
>Se sentía desarmada, confusa e incluso asustada. Quería decirle que sí, que le daba una oportunidad más, que lo único que anhelaba era ser amada por él, pero no podía. El miedo era superior a ella. Una parte pequeña de su corazón aún desconfiaba de sus palabras, lo que le impedía aceptarlo y aceptar su amor por completo.<p>

Estaban besándose profundamente, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos mutuos que tenían y por la magia que les trasmitía la noche y las estrellas. Era su última noche juntos, al igual que la última noche del año.  
>Edward la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura y apegándola todo lo posible a él, a pesar de que su grueso abrigo le limitaba mucho los movimientos. Quería obtenerlo todo de ella. Quería, de una manera completamente egoísta, poseer su corazón y su cuerpo, dejar su recuerdo grabado en ella para que durante el tiempo que estarían sin verse ella no lograra olvidarlo o incluso, pensó con temor, sustituirlo por otro que le ofreciera más rápido lo que a él le costó tanto darle. Era suya, y no le importó verse como un completo cavernícola con ese pensamiento tan mezquino. Bella logró ser la única persona que removió su mundo y lo puso del revés, se sentía increíble estando con ella, y sólo quería repetirle cuanto la amaba constantemente. Tenía miedo de la incesante continuidad de las agujas del reloj. Le hubiera encantado poder detener el tiempo y que aquella noche no acabara jamás.<p>

Un estruendoso ruido proveniente del cielo lo distrajo de sus posesivos pensamientos y lo obligó a alejarse de los labios de Bella. Miró hacia arriba y se maravilló al ver la pólvora explotar en el horizonte, llenando el oscuro cielo de luminosos colores y redondeadas formas que explotaban ante sus ojos, dejando un rastro de luces que caían en picado imitando el sonido de un misil.  
>—Oh, esto es hermoso. —Bella susurró mientras observaba el cielo y los fuegos artificiales estallando ante sus ojos.<br>El espectáculo duró por al menos quince minutos, en los cuales variopintas formas estallaban una tras otra dejando un rastro de luz y brillantez a su paso.  
>—Siempre amé ver los fuegos artificiales de fin de año. —Bella dijo una vez el espectáculo acabó y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.<br>—Un año más que se acaba…  
>—Ha sido bastante rápido.<br>Edward asintió.

—Gracias por traerme aquí, ha sido increíble verlo desde tan cerca.  
>—No se merecen. Yo sólo quería tenerme a mi lado y que no te perdieras este momento de la noche.<br>—Feliz año nuevo Edward.  
>Bella le sonrió con ternura y acarició su mejilla. A pesar de sus diferencias, sus discusiones y los malos momentos que habían pasado, se sentía recompensada por esa noche, teniéndolo a su lado en una noche tan significativa para ella. Hace muchos años que no tenía un verdadero fin de año, y ese, aunque sencillo, era perfecto para ella porque él estaba presente.<br>—Feliz año nuevo amor.  
>Edward habló con miedo, no sabiendo si ella aceptaría sus palabras o se enfadaría por haberse atrevido a llamarla así. Respiró con tranquilidad y sintió su corazón bombear cuando ella le sonrió hermosamente.<br>—Amor…  
>—Te amo. —Selló su palabra con un profundo beso, el primero del año nuevo.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando con constancia para poder adaptarse a la luz solar que ya entraba espléndida por la ventana. Se sentía una fría brisa que la hacía estremecerse y querer meterse debajo de las mantas durante todo el día. Se giró con cuidado, quedando sobre su costado izquierdo y apoyando su cabeza sobre la cara interna de su antebrazo. Sonrió con dulzura e inspiró hondamente con melancolía. No pudo evitar detener su mano y pronto se vio acariciando la suave mejilla de Edward. Dormía plácidamente, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación o problema sobre él. Lo vio tan relajado y pacífico que se sintió como si estuviera por fin en casa, en donde debió estar desde el principio, a su lado, disfrutando de él, de su tranquilidad, de su amor mutuo. Se sintió apenada al recordar que no tenían mucho tiempo más. Tal vez podrían estar juntos por algún par de horas y después él tendría que regresar a su universidad.

Sabía que si ella se lo pedía él sería capaz de quedarse a su lado, porque se lo había dicho durante toda la noche que estuvieron juntos. Pero jamás se perdonaría hacerle algo así, no podía ser tan egoísta con él y pedirle que abandonara todo por ella, porque era algo demasiado extremo. Lo amaba, muchísimo, y él le había demostrado que él también a ella, que no le había dicho ninguna mentira y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que ella lo aceptara y le dijera que sí. Pero no podía, sabía que si lo hacía los primeros meses serían fabulosos, pero luego vendrían las reclamaciones, las discusiones por haber tenido que abandonar sus proyectos de futuro por ella. Sabía que no todo sería luces y colores y no sería capaz de soportar la culpa por hacerle abandonar sus sueños. Se odiaría por mucho tiempo. Prefería decirle que no, ya se acostumbraría a la idea de haberlo perdido.

—Quisiera que hicieras eso todas las mañanas. —Edward abrió lentamente los ojos mientras le sonreía con ternura y acariciaba su mano, la cual aún permanecía rozando su mejilla.  
>—Buenos días. —Bella optó por la evasión, sería la mejor manera.<br>—Buenos días amor. —Edward la atrajo hacia sí, besó su frente y la apretó contra su cuerpo, descansando su mentón sobre el tope de su cabeza.  
>—Me gustaría seguir respirando. —Bella se quejó cuando sintió su cuerpo ser apretado con demasiada fuerza.<br>—No quiero alejarme de ti.  
>Bella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que su agarre se aflojara y él sonriera con puro gusto. Edward la agarró por las costillas y la elevó hasta colocarla sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando del tacto de sus pieles desnudas.<p>

—¿Estás mimoso hoy? —Bella bromeó mientras acariciaba su brazo derecho.  
>—Sacas esa faceta de mí. —Comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la tersa piel de su espalda, la cual había quedado desprovista de la sábana por los movimientos.<br>Ella apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos unidas y colocadas sobre el pecho de Edward, y se dedicaron únicamente a observarse por un tiempo indefinido. Ambos pensaban con melancolía en que no volverían a tener un despertar así, ni siquiera un momento igual. Dentro de unas horas estarían separados por demasiados kilómetros. Bella tratando de convencerse de que lo mejor fue dejarlo ir y no impedir que continuara con sus proyectos, que con un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo lograría no pensarlo tanto. Edward sólo se culpaba por haberse dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba tan tarde, por haberla herido tantas veces y por no ser capaz de convencerla para que lo aceptara junto a ella.  
>Acarició su piel con ternura, con adoración, intentando guardar cada parte de ella en su memoria. No quería olvidar como se sentía su piel, cálida y suave, junto a la suya o la sensación en su estómago cada vez que la besaba o la veía sonreír.<p>

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar a alguna cafetería del centro?  
>—Preferiría quedarme aquí y no salir de la cama.<br>—La cafetería de la universidad está cerrada, no tenemos ningún sitio del que obtener comida.  
>—Podemos pedir algo por teléfono.<br>—Umm… está bien, creo que conozco el número de un sitio que sirve a domicilio.  
>—Eso es estupendo.<br>Estuvieron abrazados un par de minutos más pero tuvieron que separarse para ir al servicio y asearse un poco. Después regresaron a la cama a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas y a disfrutar de su compañía. Estuvieron besándose y tocándose por todo el tiempo que pudieron hasta que el hambre pudo con ellos.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Te dejaré que vayas a hacer el equipaje con tranquilidad.  
>—No tengo mucho que recoger en realidad.<br>—Bueno, pero tardarás menos si no estoy pululando por aquí.  
>—¿Sucede algo? —Bella negó con la cabeza, acérrima a decirle que odiaría cada minuto que lo viera recoger sus cosas para irse. Prefería salir y no estar presente.<br>—Tengo que hablar con Marie antes de que os vayáis. Tenemos una charla pendiente. Además no sé nada de ella desde ayer, puede que necesite bastante apoyo por lo de Félix.  
>—Está bien, llámame si sucede algo.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>Edward la jaló hacia él y la besó profundamente, recio a dejarla ir y a separarse de sus labios. La apretó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo tanto como pudo. En cuanto se separaron y ella le sonrió antes de irse supo que le sería muy difícil alejarse de ella y olvidarse de su esencia, de lo que provocaba en él. Tendría un largo tiempo torturador y lo peor era que no sabía cuándo volvería a verla. Necesitaba una solución ante eso y pronto se vio imaginando lo que podría hacer. Ella no escaparía de él por mucho tiempo.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Me dijeron que te encontraría aquí.  
>Bella se sentó con timidez al lado de Marie, la cual estaba sentada en la pradera trasera de la universidad, observando todo y a la vez nada. Sus manos arrancaban el césped de manera histérica, como si se tratara de algún tic nervioso imposible de detener.<br>Marie la miró por un par de segundos y después volvió a centrar su mirada en el horizonte.  
>—¿Cómo has estado? —Bella se sentía fatal por haber sido tan poco comprensiva con Marie. En vez de haberla seguido para consolarla ella se había olvidado de su hermana por estar celebrando el fin de año con Edward.<br>—Supongo que bien. —La voz de Marie fue monocorde, seca, sin vida.  
>—¿Dónde pasaste la noche?<br>—Recorrí un par de calles, conocí algunos lugares de la ciudad y después fui al hotel que reservé con Edward.  
>—Marie… Si-siento haberte dejado sola, yo… yo quise ir a ver cómo estabas y…<p>

Marie giró su cabeza y le sonrió con dulzura.  
>—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte Bella. Yo vine aquí para acompañar a Edward. Ustedes pasaron juntos como estaba planeado, he cumplido mi misión.<br>—Pero yo… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.  
>—Tranquila Bella, no importa. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar…<br>Bella se sorprendió ante la sonrisa de Marie y a su toque cariñoso en su mano. Nunca habían tenido una verdadera conversación adulta.  
>—No tuvo que haber sido fácil para ti ver a Félix y Melanie.<br>—No lo fue, no voy a mentirte, pero eso no justifica el mal comportamiento que tuve con ellos. Necesito aprender a controlar mi carácter, a aceptar mis derrotas y a no ser tan impulsiva.  
>—N-no sabía que él te gustara tanto… Si lo hubiera sabido…<br>—Tranquila Bells, deja de disculparte. Tú sólo ayudaste a un amigo. La única que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. Por mi escenita de celos y por haberte acusado de buscona.

Marie desvió su mirada con verdadera vergüenza. Se sentía realmente mal por el ridículo que había hecho. Sólo quería regresar a Forks y olvidarse de que alguna vez estuvo en Chicago.  
>—Está bien, eso ya no importa. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás realmente, no te ves demasiado bien.<br>Bella tanteó el terreno con cuidado, no queriendo hacer sentir peor a su hermana. Realmente se veía mal, sus ojos estaban hinchados mostrando la evidencia de sus lágrimas y su piel más pálida de lo habitual. Estaba preocupada por ella. Por muchas peleas, diferencias y enfrentamientos que tuvieron en el pasado eso no quitaba que se preocupara por su hermana y quisiera que ella se sintiera bien.  
>—Me siento… Sé que es muy cursi o ridículo, pero puedo afirmar que me duele el corazón… —Marie elevó los hombros, intentando restarle importancia a sus palabras.<br>—No es ridículo, comprendo como te sientes.

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos minutos, no sabiendo qué decir con exactitud. Bella quería asegurarse de que estara un poco mejor aunque sabía que nada de lo que dijera sería capaz de curar su corazón destrozado.  
>—He estado enamorada de Félix desde que tengo quince años.<br>—Wow, eso es mucho tiempo. Yo creí que lo conocías desde hace poco.  
>—Lo conocí en mi tercer año de instituto. Él era nuevo y compartíamos clase. Supongo que fue una especie de flechazo. Se sentaba a mi lado en todas las clases y nos hicimos buenos amigos realmente.<br>Yo tenía mi pequeño grupito de seguidores, por llamarlos de alguna manera, los cuales siempre estaban pendientes de mis pasos y de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, cosa que me gustaba mucho en su momento, me hacía sentir importante y querida.  
>—Pero tú siempre fuiste popular.<br>—Sí, lo sé, pero nunca fue tan magnífico como en el instituto.

Bella no compartía el pensamiento de Marie. Adoraba la soledad y tener un poco de intimidad y libertad para hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, es por eso que no comprendía a su hermana. Ella odiaría tener a un montón de gente pendiente de lo que hacía, criticando cada movimiento erróneo y murmurando por cada paso que diera.  
>—Pero luego todo cambió. Félix se hizo de su pequeño grupo, que cada vez crecía más y más. Él era la sensación del momento, la novedad, y todos estaban locos por obtener un poco de su atención. Nos fuimos alejando a pesar de mis esfuerzos por seguir siendo su amiga. Él ya no tenía tiempo para mí y prefería hacer otro tipo de cosas, como estar pendiente de cada fiesta que había. Entonces yo decidí seguir sus pasos, porque no quería que me dejara de lado. Estaba totalmente perdida por él, y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para verlo y tenerlo cerca. —Marie rio sin humor, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por haberlo seguido como una oveja a un rebaño. A pesar de sus sentimientos, y de culparse, no se arrepentía completamente porque seguía enamorada de él y desearía tener un poco de su atención.<p>

Bella estaba pensativa. No sabía si debía opinar algo de lo que Marie le estaba contando o simplemente permanecer callada y escuchar todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a contarle.  
>—Ir a fiestas se volvió una rutina. Siempre había alguien que organizaba alguna y, como sabía que él iría sí o sí, yo también lo hacía. Descuidé por completo mis estudios, lo que me llevó a repetir curso y que no me sirviera de nada haber estado detrás de él, porque siguió avanzando de curso y yo me quedé atrás.<br>Las fiestas a las que iban no eran para nada pequeñas o castas. Estaban llenas de alcohol y de personas completamente locas y dispuestas a perderse por completo.  
>Era allí donde me enteraba de todos los cotilleos que no me llegaban en el instituto y donde era conocedora de cada conquista nueva de Félix. Él cambiaba de novia constantemente, lo que me hacía ponerme enormemente celosa y furiosa. No podía evitar dejar de beber cuando llegaba a alguna fiesta nueva y lo veía liándose con una chica diferente cada vez. No comprendía por qué no podía verme, por qué era tan invisible para él.<p>

Marie limpió sus furtivas lágrimas con rabia y velocidad, no estando dispuesta a verse más débil frente a su hermana. Le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo contarle toda su historia, pero durante la noche se había convencido de que tenía que sincerarse con ella e intentar convencerla de que la comprendiera. Necesitaba liberarse del nudo que tenía en el estómago.  
>—Siempre has sido una persona decidida y desinhibida. Sin complejos, ¿por qué no le confesaste todo desde un principio? Tal vez de esa manera él se hubiera comportado de otra manera. Yo he tenido tiempo para tratarlo y conocerlo, y me parece un buen chico.<br>—Es cierto, pero con él me sentía diferente. No podía ser directa o firme, me intimida. Temía hacer algo mal y alejarlo por siempre.  
>—Te comprendo.<br>—Nos besamos por primera vez en una de las muchas fiestas a las que íbamos. No sé cómo sucedió o qué nos llevó a ello, pero sé que fue una noche increíble para mí. Pensé que haber pasado toda la noche juntos, besándonos, bailando y compartiendo en general nos convertía en pareja.

Marie suspiró con anhelo.  
>—¿Qué pasó?<br>—Estaba muy equivocada. Yo creí que al menos eso me daba una especie de poder sobre él, que tenía derechos para permitirle o prohibirle hacer cierto tipo de cosas. Descubrí que no cuando lo vi con otra chica nueva. Exploté en ese momento y empecé a gritarle de haberme usado y a insultarlo en medio de todos. Estaba un poco ebria, por lo que fue aún mucho peor. Al día siguiente él estaba muy enfadado conmigo y no quiso hablarme por mucho tiempo.  
>—Fue como lo que pasó con Melanie… —Bella murmuró.<br>—Más o menos, pero mucho peor. Te dije que era demasiado impulsiva y por eso él se cansó de mí y de mis escenitas de celos.  
>Después de eso intenté de todo para que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pero nunca fue igual. Él ya no me tenía la misma confianza y llegué a pensar que salía con más y más chicas para darme un merecido. Estuve soportando esa situación por mucho tiempo, hasta que colapsé.<p>

Bella se estremeció al ver llorar de manera desoladora a su hermana. Nunca la había visto tan mal y odiaba hacerlo. Acarició su espalda como consuelo, no sabiendo qué hacer o decirle con exactitud. Pensaba que cualquier cosa que dijera sería errónea.  
>—En una de las últimas fiestas en las que estuve todo se volvió un caos. Yo estaba muy dolida, me sentía horrible y desesperada, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Mis notas eran malísimas, había perdido casi todo el contacto con él y no sabía como encaminar nuevamente mi vida. Verlo besando a una de sus antiguas novias no ayudó para nada. Comencé a beber y beber como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso cuando supe que ya no podía más y que terminaría mal no dejé de hacerlo. Bailé con un montón de chicos y me desmelené por completo. Los bailes terminaron en besos y ni siquiera puedo recordar con exactitud con cuantos chicos me enrollé. Me emborraché tanto que no supe en qué momento terminé en unas de las habitaciones de la casa, con un chico cualquiera del que no recuerdo ni su nombre.<p>

Marie comenzó a llorar más desoladamente, sabiendo que llegaba a la parte de su historia más atroz.  
>—¿Te hicieron algo?<br>—Nada que yo no permitiera. Lo dejé llegar más allá de donde nunca hubiera estado dispuesta.  
>—Oh Marie.<br>—No puedo recordar cómo fue, pero imagino que fue una primera vez horrible. Estuve bastante dolorida por un par de días.  
>—¿Pri-primera vez?<br>Marie asintió con lentitud, no sintiéndose bien de pensar en ese momento. Bella se sintió muy apenada por ella y por lo que tuvo que pasar. Que ella hubiera tenido una experiencia tan mal en un acto tan importante debió de haber sido muy traumático.

—Pero eso no fue lo peor, ¿sabes?  
>—¿No?<br>—No. Días después descubrí un montón de fotos mías en un blog de alguien anónimo. Salía bailando, besándome con unos cuantos chicos y siendo conducida a la habitación de la mano de alguien moreno. Había un par de fotos más reveladoras, pero tenían una peor calidad.  
>—¿Quién lo hizo?<br>—No lo sé. Nunca pude descubrir quien fue, pero ya puedes imaginarte como fue cuando todos vieron las fotos. Fui el hazmerreir por mucho tiempo y yo sólo quise desaparecer en ese entonces.  
>—Yo nunca supe nada de eso...<br>—Aunque parezca una broma fue Félix el que me ayudó a solucionarlo y a que no llegara a mayores. Logró eliminar ese blog y hacer desaparecer las fotos. Después me consoló por todo el tiempo que yo estuve sufriendo por lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo es posible…?  
>—Él me dijo que ante todo era su amiga, y que no le gustaba verme sufrir, que lo que me habían hecho era una verdadera mierda y que tenía su apoyo para lo que fuera. A pesar de su ayuda yo no pude volver a ser la misma. Ya no me importaba nada de lo que dijeran de mí y empecé a maquillarme para cubrirme lo máximo posible. Me olvidé de cualquier responsabilidad y comencé a cambiar con los chicos. Tuve muchos líos con demasiados durante esa época. Me abandoné por completo y no me di cuenta de lo mal que me estaba haciendo. Tuve más momentos casuales con Félix que, aunque éramos sólo amigos, yo seguía amándolo y sabía que él no me ofrecería más que algo del momento, por lo que acepté. Me gustó la nueva Marie y me acostumbré a tener todo lo que me propusiera. Era feliz a su lado y sabiendo que no tenía ninguna atadura. Después conocí a Edward y, aunque llegué a sentir algo leve por él, jamás fue como lo que tenía con Félix. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con Edward, pero yo sabía que tampoco era el centro de su mundo, por lo que me molestaba y no tenía remordimientos por engañarlo con Félix.<p>

Bella tragó saliva ruidosamente y contuvo la rabia que le dio escucharla hablar así de Edward.  
>—Sé que soy una perra Bella, y no me apena decirlo. Realmente me convertí en lo que soy por el cúmulo de sucesos que he tenido que atravesar. Yo era esquiva contigo porque no quería que te contaminaras con mi mundo. Tú tienes un futuro brillante por delante. Estás estudiando una buena carrera y cuando termines obtendrás un maravilloso trabajo que adorarás. Tu vida será fantástica, tal y como siempre has deseado. Yo sólo debía impedir que la estropearas. Sé que nunca te gustó ser el centro de atención o estar rodeada de personas interesadas, por lo que ese fue un punto a mi favor. Intentaba protegerte, todo este tiempo lo he hecho, aunque acepto que llegué demasiado lejos con Edward. No debí entrometerme y sabía que tuve que alejarme en cuanto me enteré de tus sentimientos hacia él, pero no pude, eso sólo lo hizo más atractivo para mí. Fue como un reto que estaba dispuesta a ganar.<p>

Bella tuvo ganas de irse en ese mismo momento, porque sabía que si seguía ahí toda la pena y lástima que sintió por la historia de su hermana se transformaría en rabia, y lo último que quería es terminar peleando de nuevo con ella. Prefería quedar en un estado neutro, el tiempo diría como avanzaría su relación fraternal. Cada una haría su camino y le ayudaría mucho estar alejada de todo por el tiempo que durara la fase final de sus estudios.  
>—Sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, y lo comprendo, pero quiero pedirte que me perdones o que pienses en ello durante este tiempo que no estaré incordiándote. Quiero cambiar y lo primero que necesito es obtener tu perdón.<br>—No sé qué decir…  
>—Sé que tienes que pensártelo, y no creas que te lo he contado todo para darte pena. Sólo quería que lo supieras, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y en ti puedo confiar —Marie se puso de pie—. Te deseo lo mejor hermanita.<br>Bella se quedó un tanto petrificada cuando Marie la abrazó, pero rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo. No podía olvidarse de todas las maldades que ella le había hecho, pero intentaría perdonarla. Eran hermanas por sobre todo y ese lazo las uniría por siempre con una fuerza única.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<br>Estoy de regreso, saliendo de mi madriguera, después de tanto tiempo teniéndolas abandonadas.  
>Lamento mucho no haber podido publicar nada, pero realmente no estoy teniendo nada de tiempo.<br>Estoy cursando el último año de bachillerato y es un agobio absoluto. Mi consuelo es que ya me queda poco para poder salir de este pueblo tan horrible y cambiar de aires.**_

_**Espero les guste el capítulo.  
>Al fin conocen todo lo que le ha sucedido a Marie y quisiera que intentaran entenderla. Ha aceptado sus errores y está intentando cambiar.<br>¿Qué me dicen de Edward?, ¿merece que Bella le dé una nueva oportunidad?  
>Espero sus comentarios (aunque no los merezca por tardona) u.U<br>Les mando un saludo enorme desde España.  
>Kisses.<br>By: K. Crazy Cullen.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 13 ...*...*...~.~_**

_[…] —No sé qué decir…  
>—Sé que tienes que pensártelo, y no creas que te lo he contado todo para darte pena. Sólo quería que lo supieras, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y en ti puedo confiar —Marie se puso de pie—. Te deseo lo mejor hermanita.<br>Bella se quedó un tanto petrificada cuando Marie la abrazó, pero rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo. No podía olvidarse de todas las maldades que ella le había hecho, pero intentaría perdonarla. Eran hermanas por sobre todo y ese lazo las uniría por siempre con una fuerza única.  
><em>

—¿Tienes todo listo? —Preguntó Bella en cuanto entró a su dormitorio, donde Edward se había quedado ordenando su maleta.  
>—Sí, te dije que tardaría poco.<br>Se acercó hacia ella y la sujetó por la cintura.  
>—¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?<br>—A la una de la tarde.  
>—Aun te quedan un par de horas. Aunque debes de salir con antelación para poder facturar las maletas con tiempo.<br>—¿Vendrás conmigo?  
>—N-no lo sé.<br>—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —Le preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño. Él quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo, y ella parecía completamente indiferente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—No, pero detesto las despedidas.  
>—Tendrás que despedirte de nosotros igualmente, ¿qué importa el lugar?<br>—Preferiría no tener que ir Edward… —No quiso admitir que odiaría cada segundo que pasaran en el aeropuerto, que odiaría verlo entrar en la zona de embarque y no saber cuándo volvería a verlo.  
>—Quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ti.<br>—No me hagas esto… por favor… ya me siento demasiado débil.  
>—Está bien —dijo tras meditarlo—. No hace falta que vengas al aeropuerto.<br>—Gracias.  
>Bella le dio un cálido beso que llenó sus venas de calor e hizo bombear su corazón frenéticamente. Edward se sentía desolado, no sabiendo cómo sobreviviría sin su presencia, sin sus besos y sus caricias. Se había convertido en un completo adicto a Isabella Swan. Lástima que se hubiera dado cuenta demasiado tarde.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—El taxi acaba de llegar —informó Marie tras golpear la puerta del dormitorio. Venía seguida de su enorme maleta, la cual prácticamente ni había utilizado. No le apetecía maquillarse tan escandalosamente como hacía de modo habitual. El maquillaje representaba en ella su fortaleza, su liberación, su energía y su felicidad. Lo último que estaba ahora era feliz. Tan sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, meterse en su cama y taparse con el edredón hasta la cabeza. No saldría de debajo de las cobijas al menos que fuera de vital importancia. Quería regodearse en su autocompasión, llorar y sacar toda la tristeza que llenaba su alma. Quería llorar la pérdida del primer hombre que amó con toda la fuerza de un huracán.  
>—Gracias Marie, vamos enseguida.<br>Ella asintió y salió cerrando la puerta nuevamente. Se dirigió a la entrada de la universidad a esperar a que ellos llegaran.

—Ya es la hora… —murmuró Bella silenciosamente.  
>—Sí.<br>Edward cogió su maleta, comprobó que estara bien cerrada y la hizo rodar mientras jalaba de la mano de Bella hacia la salida. Le había concedido el derecho de no ir al aeropuerto, pero no permitiría que no saliera con él a despedirlo en el taxi.  
>Caminaron en silencio, agarrados de la mano como dos amantes que se dirigían hacia los brazos de la muerte, quien los esperaba con su oz decidida a separarlos sin reparo alguno.<br>En cuanto Marie los vio aparecer por el pasillo cogió su maleta y salió hacia el taxi. El conductor la ayudó a guardar el objeto en el maletero y ella esperó apoyada en la puerta. Edward hizo lo mismo con su maleta con total proeza pues no estaba dispuesto a soltar la mano de Bella.

La agarró por la cintura y devoró su boca sin gentileza alguna, tatuándose su sabor y su tacto en su piel.  
>—¡Bella!<br>Todos se paralizaron ante la voz de Félix, quien venía casi corriendo hacia donde estaba aparcado el taxi. El corazón de Marie martilló contra su pecho y su estómago se hundió cuando vio a Melanie aferrada a la mano de Félix. Sus ojos se aguaron automáticamente.  
>—¿Qué sucede Félix? —Preguntó Bella tartamudeando, intercambiando miradas entre su mejor amigo y su hermana. Sabía como debía de estarse sintiendo Marie en ese preciso instante, y quiso regañar a Félix como toda una madre por tener tan poco tacto.<br>—¿Te vas? —preguntó el muchacho.  
>Marie sintió su corazón sangrar cuando él ni siquiera la miró. Pasó a su lado y la ignoró como si ni siquiera se encontrara ahí. La ignoró como a una apestada. Lo miró con intensidad pero él no tuvo la cordialidad de girarse y al menos saludarla. Para su sorpresa Melanie sí lo hizo y le dirigió una mirada apenada y de disculpa. No pudo soportar más. Lo último que quería era la lástima de la mujer que acababa de arrebatarle al hombre que amaba.<p>

—T-te espero dentro Edward.  
>Su voz fue un imperceptible murmullo que no fue capaz de ocultar la tristeza de su voz y el arremolinamiento de sus lágrimas en su garganta, que la hacían tener una voz seca y pastosa.<br>Félix giró un poco la mirada y captó el brillo de la humedad en sus mejillas, algo dentro de él se movió, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para disculparse. Con la escenita que Marie había hecho el día anterior le bastaba para no volver a hablarle jamás.  
>Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Marie entró en el vehículo, con la cara llena de lágrimas, y cerró la puerta con cuidado.<br>—Joder Félix, está bien que su comportamiento no fue el más adecuado, pero no puedes ser tan duro con ella.  
>El aludido resopló y miró a Edward con fastidio.<p>

—Soy libre de decidir qué hacer, cómo y de qué manera. Ella merece mi indiferencia.  
>—No puedes ser tan cruel, sólo es una mujer herida. Te ama Félix, te ama de verdad.<br>—No me interesan sus sentimientos. No me interesan para nada. Estoy con Mel ahora, es lo único que me importa.  
>La chica se coloró, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar.<br>—Pero es mi hermana, y me duele verla así.  
>—Ella mismo se lo ha buscado Bells, no puedes cubrirle el culo siempre que hace alguna fechoría. Sus lágrimas son falsas.<br>—No lo son. Al menos podrías haberle dirigido una simple mirada, con eso le hubiera bastado.  
>—No quiero hacerla feliz en este preciso momento.<br>Bella negó con la cabeza y dejó de insistir. Tanto su amigo como su hermana eran unos completos cabezotas.

Marie escuchó toda la conversación desde dentro. El coche no era lo suficientemente grueso como para insonorizar las palabras del exterior. Lloró con rabia sobre las palmas de sus manos. Lloró porque sabía que cualquier mínima oportunidad con Félix había muerto la pasada noche.  
>—Ey, no me has respondido —Félix golpeó el hombro de Bella de manera juguetona—, ¿te vas?<br>—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo estoy acompañando a Edward y a Marie. Su vuelo saldrá en unas horas.  
>—¿Así que quien se va eres tú? —miró a Edward.<br>—No porque yo quiera —respondió él entre dientes.  
>—Wooa, tienes muchas cosas que contarme.<br>—No seas entrometido. Os veré más tarde en la biblioteca.  
>—Okey, mensaje recibido, no nos quieres aquí.<br>Félix salió corriendo tirando de Melanie cuando Bella hizo un amago de golpearlo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.  
>Bella asintió y se aferró a su cintura cuando él la abrazó con fuerza.<br>—Seguro que nos volvemos a ver, en otra fiesta quizá.  
>—No permitiré que te alejes de mí así porque sí, tenlo por seguro.<br>Antes de que ella pudiera protestar Edward le dio un beso avasallador. Agarró sus mejillas y la apretó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.  
>—Esto no es un adiós definitivo —susurró Bella sobre sus labios.<br>—Por supuesto que no, pero no me voy feliz. No quería que nuestra relación siguiera así. Yo quería irme sabiendo que has aceptado ser mi novia.  
>—Ahora no puedo Ed, de verdad que no… —Bella frunció los labios cuando sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.<br>—Está bien cariño, puedo esperar un poco más. Te amo, y eso me hace ser más paciente.

Bella no pudo corresponder a sus palabras. Simplemente lo besó con ímpetu y lo animó a subir al taxi.  
>—Despídeme de Marie, me da la sensación de que no lo último que quiere ahora es hablar o momentos que impliquen más separaciones.<br>—Vale.  
>Edward le dio un último beso y se montó en el taxi a regañadientes.<br>Bella pudo soportar las lágrimas hasta que el vehículo arrancó, y se regañó cuando la primera rodó por su mejilla, sabiendo que era su decisión dejar que se marchara y que lo estaba haciendo por los dos, por el bien de ambos. Nunca serían capaces de ser pareja sin destruirse en el intento.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Soñaba con campos llenos de flores, de hermosas y coloridas flores que la rodeaban y acariciaban sus pies descalzos. Vestía una simple falda larga de una tela fresca y suelta, acompañada con un top blanco que se ceñía a sus hombros. Su pelo suelto, hondeando con el viento y chocando levemente contra sus mejillas. Se encontraba en el paraíso, rodeada de frondosos árboles, aromáticas flores y un brillante sol que calentaba su piel. Era feliz ahí, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sin decisiones. Siendo solamente ella y la naturaleza.  
>Repentinamente el cielo empezó a tornarse oscuro, nublado y las flores se marchitaban una a una hasta que no quedaba ninguna en todo el terreno, que se había convertido en un simple suelo lleno de arena y piedras que tornaban todo más tétrico. Caminaba, clavándose las pequeñas piedras que herían sus pies. El suelo empezaba a temblar, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que sintiera bajo sus rodillas los temblores de la tierra que provocaban un gran agujero negro que empezaba a engullirla sin escapatoria alguna.<p>

Bella se levantó sobresaltada de su cama y rápidamente se secó el sudor que inundaba su frente. Su respiración era entrecortada y pudo percibir que ya estaba oscureciendo fuera. Un sonido vibrante provenía de debajo de su almohada y descubrió que era su móvil. Contestó a la llamada cuando vio que era el número de Edward.  
>—¿Hola?<br>—Hola amor, ¿estás bien?  
>—S-sí, sólo un poco sobresaltada.<br>—¿Ha pasado algo?  
>—Tuve una pesadilla algo extraña —abrió y cerró los ojos para enfocarse y adaptarse a la oscuridad del dormitorio—. ¿Qué tal vosotros?<br>—Acabamos de llegar hace media hora. El vuelo fue más rápido y no ha habido ningún inconveniente.  
>—Me alegro mucho, ¿Marie está mejor?<br>Él suspiró.

—La acompañé en el taxi hasta vuestra casa. Se despidió rápidamente y entró prácticamente corriendo. Creo que deberías llamarla. No dijo prácticamente nada en todo el viaje y estuvo con la mirada perdida.  
>—Lo haré, mañana. Quiero dejarla un poco a solas.<br>—Supongo que es lo mejor.  
>—No habrá nada que la consuele, le diga lo que le diga. Tiene el corazón roto, conozco la sensación, es mejor que esté sola.<br>—¿Ha sido siempre mi culpa?  
>—¿De qué?<br>—De que tú hayas estado tan mal.  
>—Oh… bueno. No es culpa tuya. Ya lo hablamos. Ha habido un montón de malentendidos y el primero de ellos es que Marie y yo seamos gemelas. No fue tu culpa que nos confundieras.<br>—No me refería a eso.  
>—¿Entonces?<br>Edward se quedó callado por un largo rato.

—Al resto de veces. Cuando me he comportado como un idiota contigo.  
>—Creo que quedamos en que eso ya estaba olvidado.<br>—Pero eso no quita que haya sucedido.  
>—Está bien, sucedió, pero no sacamos nada recordándolo.<br>—Tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mí debido a esos momentos.  
>—Ed… —Bella protestó, quiso negar sus palabras, pero algo se lo impidió.<br>—No sabes cuanto me arrepiento.  
>—Ed, ya lo hablamos. Pasamos unos días increíbles aquí. Es mejor quedarnos con ese recuerdo.<br>—No puedo ignorar todas las veces que te hice daño.  
>—Nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente. Creo que sospechaba que lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar. Ha habido demasiadas cosas en contra.<p>

Edward meditó sus palabras.  
>—¿Quiere eso decir que ya has tomado una decisión? —el miedo recorría sus venas.<br>—No he tomado ninguna decisión, pero no creo que haya decisión alguna. Es complicado que mantengamos un noviazgo.  
>—Bella… yo te amo.<br>Ella se rio internamente por la facilidad que él tenía ahora de confesarle sus sentimientos.  
>—Ed… yo lo he hecho por más de dos años, pero aún así no creo que pueda funcionar…<br>—No me rendiré Bella, créeme que aún tengo muchas cartas bajo la manga.  
>—¿Qué pretendes?<br>—Que descanses, te quiero.

Bella se quedó alucinada, sujetando su móvil con mucha fuerza y mirando la pantalla como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Le dio a rellamada pero él no respondió a ninguno de sus intentos. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, porque pensaba que se estaba arriesgando demasiado por nada. Ella había luchado demasiado contra sus sentimientos hacia él, sentía que ya era momento de pasar página. Lo quería, sí, muchísimo, pero tantos tropiezos le habían enseñado que cuando algo no es de ser no habrá nada que lo cambie.  
>—<em>Acabará entendiéndolo<em> —susurró para sí misma.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ Un mes después ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Edward otra vez?  
>Bella asintió a la pregunta de Félix pero se negó a contestar por quinta vez en el día al teléfono. Apoyó su frente en la mesa que tenía delante llena de libros y apuntes.<br>—Ha este paso no podrás concentrarte en los exámenes.  
>—Lo sé —musitó.<br>—Ponlo en silencio.  
>—¿Y si me llaman por algún asunto importante? No puedo arriesgarme.<br>—No puedes arriesgar el curso Bells, y él no deja que te concentres.  
>—Le ha dado fuerte. Yo creo que se ha convertido en una especie de reto para él. Esto ya no puede ser amor…<br>Félix tosió ocultando una risotada.

—Se obsesionó.  
>—Estoy segura de que si le dijera que sí se cansaría en un par de días.<br>—¿Pero qué dices?  
>—¿Qué crees que lo mueve a estar todo el tiempo encima de mí?<br>—Le gustas…  
>—Puede que un poco, pero esto ya está tornándose enfermizo.<br>—¿Por qué no le dices que sí? Tú también le quieres.  
>—¿Y qué pasa conmigo?, ¿qué haré cuando esté toda ilusionada y él me diga que ya no podemos seguir juntos? Ya me ha roto demasiadas veces el corazón.<br>—Pues sólo tienes dos opciones: arriesgarte a lo que pueda pasar y decirle que sí o mandarlo al diablo y decirle que no te moleste más.

Bella volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.  
>—No puedo simplemente mandarlo al diablo. Lo quiero, ¿recuerdas?<br>—Entonces… ¿por qué te molesta tanto su insistencia?  
>—No me molesta pero… nunca pensé que se lo fuera a tomar tan enserio. Todo lo que me dice es increíble, y me encanta que se preocupe por mí, pero esto no tiene sentido. No quiero una relación basada en unas cuantas llamadas al día y en vernos de vez en cuando. Eso no es factible para mí.<br>—Pues disfruta de lo que tienes ahora Bells. Le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. No me extraña que estés estudiando psicología.  
>—Me gusta analizar lo que hago.<br>—Disfruta del momento, somos muy jóvenes como para planteárnoslo todo con tanta seriedad. Disfruta de lo que tienes ahora y súperalo cuando termine.  
>Bella lloriqueó.<p>

—No quiero que termine.  
>—Entonces dale un voto de confianza.<br>—Quiero hacerlo… Quiero tirar todo por la borda, decirle que sí e intentar ser todo lo feliz que pueda…  
>—Escucho un pero ahí.<br>—…pero el recuerdo de él junto a Marie es demasiado fuerte.  
>Bella vio como su amigo fruncía el ceño ante el nombramiento de su hermana.<br>—No pienses en ella… —dijo entre dientes.  
>—Es una realidad Félix. Fueron novios, durante más de dos años. Se acostaron juntos, se quisieron… Es demasiado morboso.<br>—Ellos nunca se quisieron de verdad.  
>—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?<br>—Créeme Bells, ni él la quiso lo suficiente ni ella le entregó su corazón.  
>La voz de Félix estaba cargada de resentimiento.<p>

—Pero estuvieron juntos. Dime que no es raro que ahora yo esté con él.  
>—¿Raro para quién?, ¿para la sociedad? —él meneó la mano restándole importancia—. No hagas caso a los clichés Bells, olvídalos. No voy a negar que es algo que se vea todos los días, pero vuestras historias ocultan mucho. Si no fuerais gemelas esto nunca hubiera sucedido.<br>—¿Tú crees que es correcto?  
>—No tiene porqué serlo. Tiene que ser bueno para ambos, con eso es más que suficiente.<br>Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Siempre amaba los consejos de su amigo.  
>—Se nota que estás enamorado. —Él también sonrió.<br>—Venga, ahora contesta a su llamada antes de que envíe al ejército a comprobar que estás bien.  
>—Lo haré, pero tú y yo aún tenemos una charla pendiente sobre Marie.<p>

Recogió sus libros con velocidad y se marchó antes de que él inventara una nueva excusa. Ya le había concedido un mes para reflexionar y pensar en lo sucedido. Tenían que hablar sobre Marie.  
>Bella sabía que su hermana no había tenido el mejor comportamiento del mundo, y que había jugado sucio por mucho tiempo, pero tenía sus razones, y nadie merecía ser ignorado de esa manera.<br>Tanto ella como sus padres estaban preocupados por el comportamiento y la salud de Marie. Había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no le importaba el qué dirán, ahora solo pensaba en ella y en superar su depresión y a Félix.  
>Bella estaba realmente preocupada y, aunque le gustaba que su hermana pensara en ella y en su bienestar, sabía que no era bueno que ya no quisiera relacionarse con nadie a su alrededor. Debía volver a tener la fortaleza que la caracterizaba.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Hola —dijo tímidamente cuando respondió a su llamada.  
>—Bella, ¿estás bien? —él suspiró aliviado al escuchar su voz.<br>—Sí, sí, perfectamente. Estaba en la biblioteca Ed, tengo mucho que estudiar.  
>—Ops, lo siento. Llamaré más tarde.<br>—No, tranquilo, he terminado por hoy.  
>—Ah, vale, ¿cómo lo estás llevando?<br>—A pesar de que hay una personita que me distrae constantemente… pues bien. —Bella se rio.  
>—Umm… ¿y por qué dejas que te moleste?<br>—Es muy insistente.  
>—Mándalo al demonio.<br>—Lo he pensado, pero creo que me gusta un poco demasiado.  
>—Así que lo soportas porque te gusta.<br>Edward ronroneó cada palabra.

—Creo que empiezo a enamorarme de su insistencia.  
>—Eso quiere decir que se preocupa por ti.<br>—Eso creo… aunque también puede ser un loco obsesionado.  
>—Lo dudo, más bien para un buen tío que está perdido contigo.<br>—Parece que lo conoces muy bien.  
>—Me hago una idea.<br>—Cumple con mis expectativas.  
>—¿Con todas?<br>—Sí, y es fantástico en la cama.  
>Bella disfrutó cuando escuchó la tos repentina de Edward. Lo había descolocado por completo.<br>—¿Así que ya has llegado a ese punto?  
>—Oh sí, un par de veces en realidad.<br>—Estoy seguro de que a él también le encantas, mucho.  
>—Eso quiero creer —Bella sonrió por su voz melosa.<p>

—Te habrá bastado con una mirada. Tus ojos son hipnóticos.  
>—Creía que le gustaba por mi inteligencia.<br>—Le gustas toda tú.  
>—No sólo quiero gustarle.<br>—Oh Bells, lo tienes pendiendo de tu mano.  
>—¿Tú crees?<br>—Apuesto mi coche a que es así.  
>—Oh, entonces estás muy seguro.<br>—Ya te lo dije.  
>—Creo que debería presentártelo. Me parece que su nombre era Tyler. No puedo recordarlo con claridad.<br>—¡¿Qué?!  
>Bella mordió sus labios con fuerza para no estallar de la risa.<p>

—¿No lo escuchaste bien?  
>—Espera un momento, ¿de quién demonios estamos hablando?<br>—Ya te lo dije.  
>—¿Hay alguien más?<br>—¿Debería responderte?  
>—Empacaré todo y estaré ahí en el primer vuelo que encuentre si no me lo dices.<br>Bella disfrutó su travesura, encantándole que él sonara tan celoso.  
>—No, estás loco. No quiero ningún enfrentamiento.<br>—¡¿Quién demonios es ese idiota que se ha atrevido a acercarse a ti?  
>Edward bramó, completamente enfurecido.<br>—Un chico muy caliente.  
>—Bella, no estoy jugando ahora.<br>—¿He dicho algo malo?  
>—Dime su nombre completo.<br>—¿Para qué?

Bella sabía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos.  
>—Voy a matarlo.<br>—Oh, tranquilo amor, ninguno logrará robar mi corazón.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Ya tiene dueño.  
>—Bella… dime la verdad.<br>—Te quiero muchísimo. Buenas noches.  
>Colgó la llamada con velocidad y apagó su móvil instantes después. Lo iba a dejar con la duda plantada en su cabeza, así le daría algo en lo que meditar. Si él no la dejaba estudiar ella no iba a dejarlo dormir.<br>Ya le aclararía todo en la mañana.  
>Merecía sufrir un poquito. Una mentira piadosa no le haría ningún daño.<br>Se durmió aun con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Esperando no haber ido demasiado lejos.

Edward miró su móvil como si fuera el culpable de todo. Tuvo ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana, pero eso cortaría cualquier método de contacto con Bella.  
>De sólo pensar en su nombre volvía a enfurecerse. ¿De verdad ella tenía otro?, ¿estaba engañándolo?<br>_"¡No te está engañando idiota, no sois nada!" _  
>Odio la voz de su conciencia y odio mucho más el hecho de que tuviera razón.<br>Ella no podía estar saliendo con otro. Ella no podía estarle diciendo que estaba saliendo con otro.  
><em>"Sólo ha pasado un mes"<em>, masculló entre dientes.  
>Maldijo por lo bajo cuando volvió a llamarla por tercera vez y su móvil seguía apagado.<br>_"¿Y si está con él?",_ pensó con furia.  
><em>"¡No puede estar con él, ella es mía!"<br>"Ya la perdiste amigo"._  
>Mandó al diablo a su voz interior y se reprimió para no dar un puñetazo en la pared.<p>

Pensó en la conversación que acababan de tener.  
><em>"¿Por qué me lo ha contado?",<em> se preguntó.  
>Dio vueltas por la habitación con la intención de que se le aclararan las ideas.<br>Se dijo que ella se despidió diciéndole que lo quería, muchísimo. Eso no podía ser una mentira.  
><em>"—Es fantástico en la cama".<br>_Quiso gritar de pura rabia cuando ese recuerdo lo atacó.  
>Ella no era de esas que se acostaban con cualquiera y menos de las que se lo restregaban a todo el mundo. Mierda, estaba seguro de que sólo había estado con él. Quería creer que era sí.<br>Pensó en su idea de ir a buscarla, pero sabía que no podía hacer tan grande locura. Tendría que resignarse y esperar a que ella encendiera de nuevo su móvil.  
><em>"Más le vale a ese tal Tyler mantener sus manos alejadas de ella".<em>  
>Maldijo entre dientes y se sentó con fuerza en la cama, sabiendo que no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Cómo te salió el examen?  
>—Bastante mejor de lo que esperaba —Bella resopló una vez se sentó en el banco de la cafetería de la universidad.<br>—¿Este ha sido el último?  
>—Sí, los exámenes finales ya han terminado, para mi gran alivio.<br>—Tú eres un cerebrito, eso no es nada para ti —Félix te tendió una taza humeante de un delicioso capuchino.  
>—Gracias, lo necesitaba —dio un largo sorbo—, créeme, con la cantidad de distracción que he tenido me ha sido muy difícil concentrarme.<br>—Ya te dije que eso se soluciona rápido.  
>—No voy a ignorarlo por completo.<br>—Atente a las consecuencias. —Ella entrecerró los ojos.  
>—En realidad tú eres un fastidio mucho más grande.<br>Félix se rio.

—Yo sólo intento impedir que te conviertas en una monja de clausura, una fiesta o dos no te harán ningún mal.  
>—Una fiesta o dos a la semana es demasiado para cualquiera.<br>—Eres una completa aburrida.  
>—Bueno, mis padres lo agradecerán cuando les llegue la factura de este gran castillo junto a mis notas.<br>—Mis padres también están orgullosos de mí.  
>—Sí, ya vi el mensaje que te envió tu madre, te echarán de casa si no consigues un promedio de notables en el siguiente semestre.<br>—Ella sólo estaba bromeando.  
>—¿Tú crees?<br>—Soy su único hijo, me ama por naturaleza.  
>—Recuerda eso cuando te veas durmiendo en medio del campus.<br>—Tengo una muy buena amiga que me cedería su cama.

Bella estalló en carcajadas.  
>—Ni lo sueñes.<br>—Umm, bueno, mi fantástica novia sí lo hará.  
>—Sólo por conveniencia, ¿dónde está Mel de todas formas?, es raro no verla pegada a tu costado.<br>—Está estudiando —Félix resopló con fastidio.  
>—No soy la única que estudia en la universidad.<br>—Aun no entiendo como no muere de aburrimiento con tanta historia, ¿has visto sus libros?, son tan gordos como un bloque de cemento.  
>—La química tampoco es que sea muy divertida.<br>—La química es lo mejor.  
>—Siempre y cuando no provoques accidentes en el laboratorio.<br>—Eso solo pasó una vez. —Ambos rieron.

—¿Has decidido ya qué harás durante la pascua?  
>—Estoy llevando la materia mejor de lo que pensaba en un principio, tal vez me tome un respiro y vaya a visitar a mis padres.<br>—¿Me abandonas? —Sus ojos de cachorro a punto de morir no convencían ni a un niño.  
>—Te recuerdo que estabas conmigo cuando reservaste una hermosa casa rural a las afueras de la ciudad y que no seré yo quien te vaya contigo precisamente.<br>—Tengo que mimar a mi novia.  
>—Entonces no me pongas esa mirada.<br>—Eres un fastidio.  
>—Aprendí del mejor. —Félix elevó su ceja derecha con arrogancia.<br>—¿Edward no tiene nada preparado para ti?  
>—Oh, él no cogerá vacaciones. Me dijo que tiene mucho que estudiar y que no saldrá de la biblioteca del campus.<p>

Bella se puso triste inconscientemente.  
>—Tienes a un montón de chicos detrás de ti rogando para que al menos les des la hora, no sé qué pasa contigo.<br>—No son mi tipo.  
>—¿Ninguno?<br>—No son tantos.  
>—¿Qué me dices de Carl?<br>—Demasiado pequeño.  
>—¿Logan?<br>— Odia los niños  
>—¿Steven?<br>—Su acento es raro.  
>—¿John?<br>—Habla muy deprisa.  
>—¿Will?<br>—Demasiado pelirrojo.

—¡Bella! —Félix exclamó con desesperación.  
>—¿Has visto su pelo? Parece una zanahoria.<br>—Ni siquiera les has dado una oportunidad.  
>—No me interesan Félix, compréndelo.<br>—Lo que tú tienes que comprender es que aún amas a Edward, por más que lo niegues o por más que te alejes de él, y eso sólo provoca que mires hasta el mínimo defecto de cada chico.  
>—No son mi tipo, son demasiado diferentes a mí.<br>—No puedes seguir así Bells.  
>—¿Qué tiene de malo? No es como si fuera la única chica soltera de este lugar.<br>—No es eso, pero tienes que aclararte de una vez con respecto a Edward.  
>—Ha sido mucho tiempo, no puedo simplemente decidir olvidarme de él.<p>

Félix se levantó de su asiento y se sitúo a la derecha de Bella, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y acarició su mejilla.  
>—Entonces por qué no le dices que sí.<br>—Porque no me siento del todo preparada para tener algo serio con él. Me aterra pensar que en cuanto acepte ser su novia, o iniciemos una relación, todo se venga abajo.  
>—Dudas demasiado de él.<br>—Tengo mis razones.  
>—Cariño, aquí hay algo que no está funcionando. El amor se basa en la confianza, si tú te pones a pensar en que las cosas saldrán mal sin ni siquiera empezarlas, pues claro que saldrán mal.<br>—Necesito más tiempo.  
>—No puedes tener esto en la cuerda floja por tanto tiempo Bells.<br>—Lo sé —gimoteó.  
>—Tan sólo tienes dos opciones: decirle que sí y experimentar cada una de las cosas que pasen, o decirle que no y sufrir cada día porque lo perdiste todo sin ni siquiera intentarlo.<p>

—Me tomaré estas vacaciones para meditarlo bien. En cuanto las clases comiencen de nuevo ya habré tomado una decisión, estoy segura.  
>—Está bien, sabes que me tienes a tu lado para lo que necesites.<br>—Gracias, de verdad, sin ti estaría muchísimo más perdida de lo que ya estoy.  
>—No hay de qué.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Entonces puedo reservar tu vuelo?  
>—Sí mamá —Bella repitió por décima vez—, puedes hacerlo.<br>—Sólo me aseguraba, no quiero ilusionarme para nada.  
>—Ya te dije que iría. Las cosas están yendo muy bien, no habrá ningún cambio de planes.<br>—Estoy tan eufórica. —Su madre lazó un pequeño chillido.  
>—No ha pasado tanto.<br>—Nunca he estado separada de ti por tanto tiempo, te extraño demasiado.  
>—Yo también mamá.<br>—Tu vuelo saldrá dentro de dos días, al mediodía.  
>—¿No decías que aún no lo tenías reservado?<br>—Bueno, tengo mis contactos.  
>—Te veré dentro de poco mamá, tengo que colgar, un beso, te quiero.<br>—Cuídate cariño, te estaremos esperando.

Bella suspiró mientras cortaba la llamada. Revoloteó su pelo y se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma para ponerse boca arriba en su cama. Desde que había terminado los exámenes, hace tan sólo tres días, no había tenido nada que le mantuviera la mente entretenida. Como conclusión tanto tiempo libre le estaba pasando factura. No había hecho más que divagar, divagar sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido en estos meses y pensar, una y otra vez, en lo que sentía por Edward.  
>Sabía que tenía un gran sentimiento hacia él, que ni siquiera la lejanía lo había cambiado un poco. Lo extrañaba como a nadie, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a pasar tiempo con él, en tenerlo cerca y en sentir sus caricias sobre su piel.<br>Los tres días libres posteriores a los exámenes, en los cuales había estado parcialmente nerviosa mientras esperaba las notas finales antes de las vacaciones, se le habían convertido en horas interminables en los que no para de darle vueltas a todas las ideas que rondaban su cabeza.

No tenía nada claro, lo que la mantenía aún mucho más confundida. Quería decirle que sí, quería ser valiente y simplemente llamarlo y aceptar sus propuestas. Quería repetirle que lo amaba y que nada cambiaría sus sentimientos, pero algo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, le dictaba que no era lo correcto, que no debía precipitarse. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, Edward le prometió concederle tanto tiempo como necesitase, pero bien sabía que eso sólo eran palabras, que dentro de poco él le reclamaría una respuesta definitiva, porque bien sabía que tampoco iba a esperarla eternamente.  
>No tenía nada de experiencia con respecto al noviazgo, no sabía cómo debía actuar o qué debía decir, por lo que el hecho de que se encontraran tan lejos el uno del otro hacía las cosas cien veces más complicadas.<br>Estaba analizando hasta el mínimo detalle de todo, haciendo mil suposiciones, tanto buenas como malas.

Finalmente, después de tres días de no parar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, había decidido tomarse las vacaciones de pascua para desconectar. Se impregnaría del aroma campestre de Forks, de sus árboles, su hermosa naturaleza y sus bosques llenos de oxígeno puro y limpio para tomar la decisión final. En cuanto regresara de nuevo a la universidad llamaría a Edward, tanto para decirle que sí, que quería intentarlo todo con él, como para decirle que no, que no se atrevía a entregarle de nuevo su corazón sin poder conocer si acabaría intacto y sin fracturas.  
>Su pequeño pueblo era la solución final, su ambiente tranquilo y relajado le despejaría la mente lo suficiente como para tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Se jugaba todo: intentar ser feliz junto a él y entregarse ciegamente guiada únicamente por sus sentimientos, o terminar de convertirse en una cobarde por negarse ante el único hombre del cual se había enamorado.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Nos veremos dentro de unos días, pasarlo increíblemente bien.  
>—Tú también nena, disfruta de tu momento de relajación.<br>—No seáis demasiado destructivos.  
>—Ya nos conoces, somos unos angelitos.<br>—Ojalá fuera cierto —Bella resopló.  
>—Venga vete ya, o al final perderás tu vuelo.<br>—Recuerda que tienes una asignatura pendiente, no te distraigas demasiado.  
>—¿Eres mi madre ahora? —Félix resopló con cansancio.<br>—Tranquila Bella, me encargaré de que al menos repase sus apuntes.  
>—Amargáis mi existencia.<br>Ambas rieron de la cara de hostilidad de Félix.

—Buena suerte con todo.  
>Se despidieron en el aeropuerto y tomaron el camino hacia su puerta de embarque correspondiente. Sorpresivamente los tres tenían un vuelo reservado para el mismo día a la misma hora, solo que con destinos diferentes.<br>Una vez se acomodó en su asiento de clase turista al lado de la ventana, sacó su MP3 y se olvidó del lugar en el que estaba. Se negaba a admitir que los aviones aún la asustaban, pero para prevenir prefería distraerse de todos los ruidos que habían a su alrededor, de las personas yendo y viniendo mientras charlaban animadamente, de las voces demasiado alegres de las azafatas mientras les explicaban qué hacer en caso de emergencia, y del ensordecedor sonido de emitían las turbinas una vez eran puestas a funcionar.  
>Tan sólo quería cerrar los ojos y abrirlos cuando le tocara bajar a tierra firme.<br>Debió dormirse en algún momento, porque cuando recobró el conocimiento encontró a una de las azafatas, la más rubia de todas, sacudir su hombro con delicadeza para sacarla de su reparadora siesta.

—Estamos llegando señorita, le agradecería que se abrochara el cinturón para el descenso.  
>—Sí, de acuerdo, gracias —dijo soñolienta.<br>La azafata le sonrió y se dirigió a decirle lo mismo a otro pasajero unos asientos más allá.  
>Bella miró expectante por la ventana como la ciudad se hacía más grande poco a poco, descubriendo que no le daba tanto miedo como pensaba, sino que más bien le fascinaba.<br>Se desperezó cuando se puso de pie, sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados y adormecidos por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Se estiró para alcanzar su pequeño bolso de mano y salió a lo largo del pasillo, agradeciendo haber llegado sana y salva y sin contratiempo alguno.  
>Vislumbró a sus padres nada más salir de la zona de embarque, después de haber cogido su maleta, y su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Había estado separada de ellos sólo por unos meses, pero se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no los veía en tanto tiempo, y de que los había extrañado más de lo que pensaba.<p>

Los tres se dieron un gran abrazo afectuoso. Su madre derramó un par de lágrimas mientras la abrazaba y su padre removió su pelo como cuando era una niña.  
>—Estás preciosa cariño, la universidad te está sentando muy bien.<br>—Sí, se te ve más madura.  
>—Gracias. —Bella besó la mejilla de sus padres y se volvieron a abrazar.<br>—Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte cariño, el pueblo ha estado un poco más revolucionado de lo normal. Tenemos unos nuevos vecinos que son muy simpáticos, pero cada sábado montan unas fiestas de lo más ruidosas, y eso que ambos deben de tener al menos cuarenta años.  
>—¿En serio?<br>Su madre siguió hablando y hablando sin parar del vecindario, contándole un sinfín de chismes y de cotilleos que la habían mantenido entretenida en sus tiempos libres.

Bella se sintió en casa nada más salir al exterior, el viaje en coche se le había hecho un poco tedioso, pero la charla continuada de su madre, y las quejas de su padre al respecto, alegando que lo volvería loco si no dejaba de hablar la mantuvieron entretenida. Sucedió algo durante el viaje, Bella vio a sus padres de otra manera. Comprendió que ellos, a pesar de llevar juntos más de veinte años, se seguían queriendo como al principio. Se sentía entre ambos una unión única que parecía que no se rompería jamás. Rara vez discutían, y siempre se mantenían en un constante ambiente juguetón que los caracterizaba. A su padre le gustaba sacar de quicio a su madre, y a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera, porque sólo le daba la excusa perfecta para seguirle el juego.  
>Bella siempre amó la forma en la que ambos se comportaban. Siempre atentos el uno del otro, lo suficiente para transmitirse que si se necesitaban estarían el uno para el otro, pero no tanto como para agobiarse y terminar discutiendo.<br>Ambos compaginaban muy bien. El carácter juvenil y juguetón de su madre era perfecto para el divertido, y a veces serio, de su padre.  
>Nunca se sintió tan agradecida de estar rodeada de unos padres que se amaban tanto.<p>

—Id entrando, yo me ocuparé de las maletas.  
>El padre de Bella acarició su brazo mientras pasaba a su lado, de camino al maletero.<br>—He preparado una tarta de zanahoria cielo, tiene que estar deliciosa.  
>—Gracias mamá, tengo bastante hambre.<br>—Ven, Marie debe de estar dentro.  
>Bella se crispó un poco ante el nombramiento de su hermana. No habían vuelto a hablar desde la vez que se despidieron en el campus de su universidad. Marie nunca le escribió y Bella tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con ella. Sabía que estaba bien gracias a lo que le contaba su madre, pero poco más.<br>Bella se dirigió directamente a la cocina, y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la suculenta tarta de zanahoria, pringando sus dedos del betún de queso crema y mordisqueando las nueces que decoraban su cima.  
>—Está delicioso —le dijo con la boca llena a su sonriente madre.<br>—Respira un poco —ambas rieron.

Un carraspeo las sacó de su entretenida charla y ambas mujeres se giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina.  
>—Umm… Hola Bells.<br>—¿Qué hay Marie?  
>El ambiente tenso entre ambas hermanas se sentía a kilómetros a la redonda. Su madre miró intermitentemente entre sus dos hijas, sospechando enseguida que algo pasaba entre las dos.<br>—¿Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo? —preguntó Marie mientras cortaba una rebanada de tarta.  
>—Tranquilo y sin contratiempos.<br>—Me alegro.  
>Ambas hermanas se miraron por largos minutos hasta que Marie decidió centrar toda su atención en desmigar el trozo de tarta que tenía frente a ella.<br>—¿Y ya está?, ¿No vais a deciros nada más? Lleváis meses sin veros y sólo os decís dos palabras.  
>—No ha sido tanto tiempo mamá…<br>Marie refunfuñó entre dientes.

—Ha sido el tiempo suficiente para que al menos os mostréis un poco más cercanas.  
>—Ya nos conoces —Bella intentó sonreír.<br>—Por eso mismo os digo esto, porque os conozco, y aunque intentéis ocultarlo sé que últimamente estáis muy alejadas la una de la otra, ¿me he perdido algo?  
>—No, nada. —Ambas respondieron a la vez.<br>—Ya sabes, hemos estado en contacto todo este tiempo a través del móvil. No tenemos mucho que contar.  
>—Soy vuestra madre y os conozco mejor que nadie.<br>—Después nos pondremos al día de todo mamá, ahora mismo sólo quiero darme una ducha y descansar, el vuelo me ha sentado un poco mal.  
>Bella huyó lo más pronto posible de la cocina y subió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. No quería lidiar con Marie y con la tensión y rabia automáticas que sentía cada vez que la veía. Más adelante analizaría sus sentimientos.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Estoy impresionado con tus notas —Bella sonrió ante las palabras de su padre.  
>—Gracias —le dio un beso en la mejilla.<br>—Al menos me sale rentable gastar tanto dinero.  
>—Tengo una beca.<br>—Que no lo cubre todo.  
>—Deja de recordarle lo mismo siempre. Lo importante es que tiene unas notas excelentes y que dentro de muy poco será una de las mejores pedagogas de todo el mundo.<br>—Mamá… —Bella susurró ante el alago de su madre y se rio cuando comenzó a darle la charla a su padre por preocuparse tanto por el dinero, no es como si ella no supiera que la universidad de Chicago era una enorme inversión para sus padres.

—¿Has planeado lo que harás cuando acabes este curso?  
>—Buscaré un empleo para las vacaciones hasta que empiece el tercer año.<br>—¿No tienes pensado ir a alguna playa paradisiaca a conocer chicos y a quemarte con el sol?  
>—¡Ella no hará nada de eso! —Su padre bramó ante las sugerencias de su madre, —es tan sólo una niña.<br>—Tiene derecho a ser una adolescente normal —Renee recalcó la última palabra.  
>—Eso no implica que tenga que tirar todo por la borda y volverse loca —el ceño fruncido de Charlie le dijo a Bella que estaba a punto de entrar en cólera.<br>—No haré nada eso papá, ya me conoces. Tan sólo buscaré algún empleo en alguna cafetería o algo parecido, ya sabes que eso del sol, la playa y la arena no es mucho de mi estilo.  
>—Esa es mi niña —besó el tope de su cabeza y se fue silbando a la cocina. Su madre rodó los ojos y decidió seguirlo.<p>

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Marie levantó la vista de sus apuntes ante la pregunta de Bella.  
>—¿Sobre qué? —dijo recelosa.<br>—Sobre todo, me parece que aún tenemos muchos asuntos inconclusos.  
>—Ya te dije todo lo que debías saber.<br>—Todo no.  
>—Ahora no puedo, estoy estudiando.<br>—¿Desde cuándo los estudios son importantes para ti? —Bella cerró los labios con fuerza nada más decir esas palabras, sabía que había sido un golpe bajo.  
>—Tal vez sólo estoy intentado dejar de ser la chica tonta del instituto a la que todos ven como una amiga para poder ser populares.<br>—No quise decir que dejaras de intentarlo, y nadie te ve como una chica tonta.  
>—Todas mis amigas están junto a mí por conveniencia, y los chicos no hacen más que perseguirme porque hasta hace poco era una presa fácil.<p>

Bella frunció los labios.  
>—Sabes que eso sólo sucedió porque no supiste darles su lugar.<br>—Bueno, estoy intentando remediarlo ahora.  
>Bella observó a su hermana y enumeró mentalmente todos los cambios que veía en ella. Ya no llevaba lentillas, ahora sólo usaba unas bonitas gafas de pasta de color azul cielo. Su rostro estaba limpio de todo el excesivo maquillaje que lo ocultaba siempre, incluso cuando salía a la calle sólo se ponía un poco de rímel y de gloss en los labios. Su ropa ya no era provocativa o inapropiada. Ahora vestía como una adolescente normal, con vaqueros ajustados y camisetas holgadas en tonos neutros. Ya no se diferenciaban tanto la una de la otra. Si las veían por la calle hasta las confundían, porque no había nada que las diferenciara.<br>A Bella le había alegrado que su hermana se centrara más en los estudios y menos en los chicos o en ser popular, esa faceta de su vida no le había traído nada bueno, sólo esperaba que el cambio le durara y no volver a verla cometer los mismos errores de antes.

Marie lanzó un gran suspiro al aire, cerró su libro de geografía y miró directamente a su hermana.  
>—¿De qué querías hablar?<br>—De ti y de mí.  
>—Está bien —se puso de pie y la invitó a sentarse con ella en el sofá de la sala de estar.<br>—Quiero que tengamos una buena relación, que intentemos llevarnos como dos hermanas normales.  
>—Yo siempre lo quise…<br>—Y eso no podremos lograrlo si sigues llena de resentimientos.  
>—No es como si pudiera olvidar todo con chasquear los dedos.<br>—Sé que lo jodí todo, que siempre dio la impresión de que quería permanecer alejada de ti, pero nada más alejado de la realidad…  
>—¿Impresión? —Bella se rio con sarcasmo —Hacías todo lo posible para que no nos emparentaran.<p>

Marie jugueteó con sus dedos.  
>—Ya sabes el porqué de todo eso, y no tiene nada que ver contigo.<br>—Puede que no, pero no podemos solucionar años de ignorancia con una sola palabra.  
>—Soy una persona diferente ahora. Estoy intentando sacar buenas notas. Quiero ir a la universidad y empezar una nueva vida.<br>—Me alegra escuchar que has cambiado de parecer —Bella recordaba que Marie siempre dejaba sus estudios para el final, siempre soñando en ser una mujer famosa y exitosa rodeada de dinero, una casa grande y un marido millonario.  
>—He actuado mal durante toda mi vida, ya es momento de que enmiende todos los errores.<br>—Me parece maravilloso.  
>—Bien.<br>Ambas se quedaron calladas, dejando que el incómodo silencio que las rodeaba se agrandara más y más.

—¿Has tomado ya una decisión con respecto a Edward?  
>—Aun no —Bella dijo un poco reticente, no sabiendo si el mejor camino para hacer las paces era hablar de Edward.<br>—¿Ya no lo quieres?  
>—Lo hago, pero estoy muy indecisa con respecto a qué debo hacer.<br>—Creo que debes guiarte por lo que te dice tu instinto.  
>—No quiero equivocarme.<br>—Si lo quieres todo saldrá bien. Él está loco por ti, no hay nada que impida que estéis juntos.  
>—Los recuerdos —susurró Bella.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—No puedo dejar de pensar en cuando los dos estuvisteis juntos.<br>—Pero…  
>—Fueron dos años Marie, no se pueden borrar como si nada, se siente demasiado enfermizo.<p>

—Deja de pensar en los demás Bells, deja de lado el qué dirán, lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Piensa en ti, en tu bienestar por una vez en tu vida. No te niegues la oportunidad de estar junto al hombre que amas por una tontería como esta.  
>—No es ninguna tontería —contraatacó Bella enfadada— lo vuestro existió y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.<br>—Edward te ha demostrado que todo lo que sintió por mí ya no existe, porque fue un sentimiento muy pequeño. Nosotros dos estuvimos juntos por tanto tiempo por mera costumbre. Créeme, si no hubiera sido por eso nuestra relación no se hubiera roto tan rápido y sin dejar huella. Todo se borró como una mota de polvo, sin dejar rastro en nadie.  
>—Yo no puedo olvidarlo.<br>—Estás cometiendo un gran error.  
>—No se te hace un poco absurdo decirme esto ahora. Podríamos habernos ahorrado todo esto si tú no te hubieras involucrado a propósito con él.<p>

Bella se puso de pie, sintiendo que la rabia empezaba a burbujear en sus venas.  
>—También me gustaba en un principio.<br>—Puede que sí, pero tú y yo sabemos que continuaste a su lado por aumentar tu maldito ego. Nunca me interesó nadie, nunca ningún chico se coló tan hondo en mí, y cuando por fin alguien llamaba mi atención y me hacía sentirme ilusionada y enamorada, tú tuviste que estropearlo todo, tuviste que meterte en medio y arrebatarme lo único que deseaba. —Bella habló más alto de lo normal, dejando que el resentimiento estallara fuera de su cuerpo.  
>—No es mi culpa que no te atrevieras a acercarte a él.<br>—¡No me dio tiempo! —gritó— no pude hacerlo porque tú me lo impediste. Hay miles de chicos ahí afuera, y tuviste que fijarte en él simplemente para hacerme daño.  
>—Eso no fue así.<br>—¡Sí lo fue! Siempre has sido una egoísta y no cambiarás nunca. —Bella estaba completamente cegada por la cólera, por fin dejando que todo lo que sentía y había callado saliera al exterior.

—Supe que te gustaba después de mi primer acercamiento.  
>—Y tampoco te importó, no te importó enterarte de lo que sentía por él, simplemente continuaste con tu juego hasta ganar.<br>—¡Quería demostrarle a Félix que no me hacía falta para nada!  
>—¿Qué tiene que ver Félix en todo esto?<br>—Edward fue mi única opción. Él mostró interés por mí nada más verme. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad y demostrarle a Félix que no me importaba tanto como creía.  
>—Has jugado con todos —dijo Bella con asco.<br>—Edward fue quien se acercó a mí primeramente, yo no tengo la culpa de haberle gustado con sólo verme.  
>Bella rio con sarcasmo cuando comprobó que Marie no había cambiado para nada, y se lo había demostrado en su ataque de egolatría.<p>

—Para tu información, él se acercó a ti porque pensaba que eras yo, porque me vio en el instituto y nos confundió.  
>—Es mentira.<br>—Baja de tu maldita nube Marie, no eres tan importante como crees. Ya veo que no has cambiado nada.  
>—No me importa una mierda si Edward te vio primero a ti o a mí, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era darle celos a Félix.<br>—Podías habérselos dado con cualquiera.  
>—¡Ningún chico me tomaba lo suficientemente en serio! —gritó Marie con lágrimas en los ojos.<br>—¿A qué te refieres?  
>—No podía pedirle un favor así a nadie, porque todos querían algo a cambio. Edward empezó conquistándome sin exigir nada a cambio, fue todo lo que necesité en ese momento. Estaba destrozada por culpa de Félix, tan sólo necesitaba alguien que no me viera como un trozo de carne que puede usar y tirar a la basura en un sola noche.<p>

Bella miró a su hermana con los ojos desorbitados, estremeciéndose al ver que lloraba con rabia.  
>—Pero…<br>—No soy más que la chica fácil de ese maldito sitio. Todos me quieren para un solo propósito. Edward sólo fue una oportunidad Isabella, una maldita oportunidad que en un principio me gustó porque fue el único capaz de tratarme con respecto. Me vio como a un ser humano y no intentó desnudarme nada más verme.  
>—Marie…<br>—¡Sí, os utilicé! Quería darle celos a Félix, porque por más que le demostraba de mil maneras que era muy importante para mí nunca le fue suficiente, nunca se interesó románticamente por mí. Yo sólo soñaba con mi cuento de hadas junto al chico que amo. Edward me dio un pedacito de eso, y no pude detenerme aunque sabía lo que tú sentías.  
>Bella se quedó muda y no supo reaccionar ante tanta información. Se dejó caer en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, una vez Marie desapareció por las escaleras.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Bella se mantuvo en la misma posición en el sofá por lo que le parecieron horas. Todos sus músculos estaban completamente rígidos y su cuerpo estático. La sala de estar estaba completamente vacía, y gracias al silencio que había ella podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido pausado de su respiración. Se sentía asfixiada, presa dentro de su propia casa. Necesitaba salir y despejarse de todo lo malo que le había traído el día. Después de su desastrosa conversación con Marie, y de haberlo pensado mucho llegó a la conclusión de que ellas nunca podrían tener una buena relación fraternal. Ambas estaban demasiado llenas de resentimientos hacia la otra como para poder perdonarse. Habían intentado en muchas ocasiones llevarse bien y mantener una relación tranquila y pacífica, pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía, que las hacía discutir y dejar de hablarse por tiempo indefinido. Le dolía no poder tener una buena relación con Marie, pero ya se había cansado de tratar llevarse bien con ella en vano. Marie necesitaba madurar y encontrarse a sí misma para poder relacionarse con los demás.

Tas vez en un tiempo, cuando realmente le haya dado espacio al cambio y se adaptara a su nueva manera de ser, a su nueva personalidad, ella tendrían una oportunidad de reanudar su lazo familiar. Tal vez nunca lograrían más que convivir por un corto tiempo a base de simples saludos. Tal vez, dentro de un tiempo, ambas maduraban lo suficiente como para olvidar y perdonarse mutuamente y así poder empezar desde cero. Hasta entonces, hasta que todo aquello que debía sanar siguiera en proceso de curación, ellas no podían hacer más la una por la otra. Marie debía empezar una nueva vida, olvidarse de Félix por completo y centrarse en nuevas metas que alcanzar. Por otro lado, Bella tenía que aprender a convivir con el hecho de que el chico del que estaba enamorada tenía un pasado con su hermana para poder perdonarla y perdonarse a sí misma. Tal vez por eso no había podido darle una afirmativa a Edward, porque el recuerdo de ellos dos juntos era un asunto que le carcomía demasiado internamente. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, alejada de Edward para poder desintoxicarse lo máximo posible de él. Cuando lo volviera a ver tomaría la decisión final, basándose únicamente en lo que le dictara su corazón.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Vas a algún lado? —Bella se frenó en seco cuando se encontró con su padre en la entrada del porche nada más abrir la puerta de casa.  
>—Voy a correr al bosque, no tardaré más de una hora.<br>—Ten cuidado —le dijo su padre a Bella—, está oscuro ahí afuera.  
>—Tranquilo papá, me conozco el bosque lo suficiente como para no perderme.<br>—Está bien, iré a ayudarle a tu madre con la cena.  
>Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió directa hacia el porche. Estiró sus piernas flexionándolas hacia atrás para evitar cualquier lesión, colocó los audífonos en sus oídos y comenzó a correr en dirección al pequeño bosque que había detrás de su hogar. No era más que un pequeño recinto verde, cubierto de frondosos árboles, la mayoría pinos, hermosas flores de colores y abundante hierba. Necesitaba perderse por un momento. Necesitaba estar completamente sola para aclarar sus ideas y ordenar sus pensamientos.<p>

Corrió por varios kilómetros, dejando que el fresco oxígeno llenara sus pulmones y el olor natural de los árboles y flores inundará sus fosas nasales. Se sintió libre y sin barreras durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvo en movimiento. Sólo se guiaba por sus sentidos, olvidándose de todo y dejando que en su cabeza sólo retumbara la letra de las canciones que se reproducían en su móvil.  
>Aminoró el ritmo cuando la música se detuvo y su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Vio el nombre de Edward en la pantalla y por un segundo se vio tentada a no contestar, si hablaba con él todos sus intentos de desintoxicación se estropearían, pero por otro lado su corazón ya estaba latiendo con frenetismo y anticipación nada más vislumbrar su nombre. Le hizo caso, por primera vez, a su razón e ignoró la llamada. Volvió a activar las canciones y continuó con su frenética carrera.<br>Apretó los dientes en reiteradas ocasiones cuando sentía su móvil vibrar sin pausa. Finalmente, a la cuarta llamada, decidió contestar. Se sentía incapaz de seguir ignorándolo.

—¿Hola?  
>—Ey Bells, ¿dónde estabas?<br>—Lo lamento, estaba corriendo y no vi las llamadas —su voz era entrecortada debido al cansancio.  
>—Umm, sólo quería saber qué tal estabas.<br>Bella pensó en qué decirle, en si contarle cuan desastroso había sido su día o en si optar por el camino corto y contestarle con banalidades. Se dirigió hacia una gran piedra que había frente a ella y se sentó para poder descansar sus piernas.  
>—He estado bien, tranquila en casa y disfrutando de la compañía de mis padres.<br>—Me alegra saber que todo va bien.  
>—Gracias.<br>Se quedaron callados y la incomodidad los invadió en segundos.  
>—Te extraño como el infierno. —Edward dijo finalmente con una vocecita de<br>cachorro tierno.  
>Bella se deshizo en cuestión de milésimas.<p>

—Apesta que tengas que quedarte estudiando en las vacaciones.  
>—Lo sé, pero esto se está haciendo cada vez más complicado. No tengo ni dos minutos para tomarme un café.<br>—Al menos el esfuerzo está dando buenos resultados.  
>—Sí, está mereciendo la pena.<br>Edward sentía que Bella estaba muy distante, no le contestaba más que con frases clichés carentes de sentimientos. Eso lo mantenía asustado como nunca.  
>—¿Estás segura de que todo va bien?<br>—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
>—No lo sé, te noto extraña.<br>—He corrido más de ocho kilómetros, sólo estoy cansada.  
>—Me gustaría tanto poder estar a tu lado.<br>—¿No podrás venir ni siquiera un poco?  
>Bella esperó sentirse culpable por dejarle ver cuanto lo echaba de menos, pero por más que esperó la culpa no llegó y en su lugar se sintió aliviada de ya no tener que ocultar lo que sentía.<p>

Lo echaba de menos, muchísimo en realidad, y estaba muy apenada de no poder verlo. Todo su convencimiento e intento de desintoxicación la mantenían triste y sin ánimo de nada. Quería verlo y estar junto a él como nunca, aunque no se sintiera preparada para confesarle nada aún.  
>—Me encantaría poder ir y estar contigo al menos unos días, pero es imposible. Estoy preso aquí por un largo tiempo.<br>—Supongo que nos veremos cuando acabe el curso.  
>—Aún queda mucho para eso. —Edward gimoteó patéticamente.<br>—Soy consciente de ello.  
>—No podré soportar estar tanto tiempo sin verte.<br>—Bueno, podremos recuperar ese tiempo durante las vacaciones de verano.  
>—Seguramente mis padres me obliguen a buscar un trabajo.<br>—Uh, se pone complicado.  
>—¿Tú tienes algo planeado para las vacaciones?<br>Bella meditó bien.

—En realidad no, tan sólo pensaba regresar a casa de mis padres o buscar un empleo también. Me vendría bien hacer algo de prácticas en algún centro psicológico privado.  
>—Suena interesante.<br>—Sí.  
>Volvieron a quedarse callados por varios minutos y Bella pensó si siempre sería así, si siempre estarían rodeados por ese incómodo silencio que los rodeaba cuando hablaban más de diez minutos seguidos. No tenía experiencia alguna, pero no le hacía falta pensar mucho y darse cuenta de cuan poco compatibles eran si ni siquiera podían mantener una simple conversación.<br>—¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Edward.  
>—Dime.<br>—¿Qué harías si te dijera que estoy más cerca de ti de lo que crees?  
>—¡¿Qué?!<br>—Date la vuelta, por favor.  
>Bella se enderezó en un segundo, y giró con lentitud, no sabiendo si él le estaba tomando el pelo, el móvil que ocupaba sus manos cayó al suelo con un fuerte crujido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse de frente con la preciosa sonrisa de Edward a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hoooola!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sí, estoy por aquí de nuevo entregándoles un capítulo fresco y lleno de sorpresas.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sé que he estado muuuy perdida, y que me he olvidado de este mundo por completo. No saben cuanto lo siento, pero mi vida está dando millones de vueltas y ya me tiene hasta mareada.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Prometí no abandonar esto hasta que terminara todas las historias, por lo que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo a pesar de que haya pasado tanto tiempo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero que aún me recuerden y no me odien.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les mando un beso enorme desde España!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hasta la próxima.<strong>_


End file.
